RWBY: Team CRML
by Unknown user3324
Summary: Team CRML, consisting of Qrow and Summer's son, Liam Branwen, Salem's adopted child who turned runaway, Marek, Willow Schnee's illegitimate son, Chrome Belladonna, and a Faunus, Nicole Redwood, look to save Remnant from Salem. However, Marek's twin sister and older brother help Salem in order to rule beside her.
1. Prologue

RWBY: Team CRML

(Author's note: so, one of you suggested that I combine all of my OCs into one story. And, after a while of thinking about it, I decided to go ahead and make it. So, here it is! All of my RWBY OCs in one. I will be adjusting a few things with some of the characters. Enjoy!)

Prologue

Liam

Walking up the ramp of the airship, I boarded and started looking for a place to sit. "Liam?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing back, I saw it was my cousin.

"Yang, hey." I smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." she shrugged. "Except that Ruby got accepted into Beacon two years early."

"Yaaaang!" as if on cue, Ruby rushed up.

"Hey, sis." Yang smiled. "Look who I spotted."

Ruby turned to me and immediately gasped. "Liam!" she suddenly jumped towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug.

Returning it, she pulled away. "Hey, Rubes. So, wanna tell me how you got into Beacon two years early?"

"Oh! Erm...I kinda got into a fight with that criminal Torchwick guy." Ruby said.

"Uh-huh..."

"And afterwards, I met with Ozpin. We talked for a bit and he just...let me in."

"Just 'let you in'?" I repeated. "Guess he musta been impressed with your fighting."

"Well, I did have some help from another student. Didn't get a good look at his face, though. I think he was wearing some sort of bandanna." Ruby added.

"So, how've you been for the past year?" Yang asked me. "You hadn't visited us for some time."

"Pretty well." I crossed my arms. "I've gotten better at using my semblance during combat, along with my avian form."

"I don't think I've ever seen your semblance." Yang said as she rubbed her chin. "What is it?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out." I replied. "Still think you can beat me one-on-one?"

"Of course I can." she smirked.

"We'll see."

Chrome

Sitting next to my sister, Blake, she was currently nose deep in a book as we waited to arrive at Beacon. "You think Adam will look for us?" I asked.

"No. He's far too busy with the White Fang. We're fine."

"Right." I crossed my arms as I leaned back. "Whatchya reading?"

"The Man With Two Souls." Blake replied.

"Sounds interesting."

I didn't get a response as Blake turned the page.

Sighing, I closed my eyes so I could get a bit of rest before we arrived at Beacon.

Marek

Fixing my hood and bandanna, I kept my face as hidden as possible. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention here.

Approaching a bench at the far end of the airship, I sat down and kept my head lowered a bit to avoid eye contact. I was surprised that the headmaster gave me a place to stay, even if it is a "Huntsmen" academy.

I don't know much about these academy places, I just know that the students are trained to fight the Grimm. Which is exactly what I plan to do now. To destroy every one of those abominations.

Looking to the window, I noticed we were quickly approaching our destination: Beacon.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 1

Liam

Landing at Beacon, me and my cousins left the airship, making our way to the main building. "

The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said as she tried getting closer, but Yang pulled her by the hood. "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" I asked her.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you two?"

"Well..." Yang was suddenly surrounded by other students. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Yang and her friends dashed by Ruby. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying.

"What are you doing?!" a girl in almost all white shouted at Ruby.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologized as she got up.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uuhhh..." Ruby picked up one of the cases.

"Give me that!" she snatched the luggage from Ruby and opened it to reveal its contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" she pulled out a vial of red Dust and shut the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..."

"Hey, could you-" I tried speaking up, only to get talked over.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" the girl kept going.

Ruby, who had been receiving Dust to her face from the vial, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"Would you cut it out?!" I shouted over her. "She's already apologized. If you would've just accepted her apology and let it go, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" she kept ignoring me.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said, finally having enough.

"It's heiress, actually." looking over to the source of the new voice, a girl wearing a bow walked over, holding the red vial. And beside her was a white haired cat faunus. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the Faunus added.

The girl, Weiss, got angry again as Ruby chuckled. "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss snatched the vial from the girl with the bow before turning to me. "Try and keep your brat of a sister under control next time!" she turned around and stormed off.

"She's my cousin, actually." I said softly as I crossed my arms.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted as Weiss walked off. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." the girl with the bow and the Faunus both walked off. "Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." I looked over to see a blonde kid holding his hand out to Ruby.

"Ruby." she accepted his help up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Seeing them walk off, I stood in the center of the courtyard. "Hm." looking to the main building, I began heading there.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 2

Liam

Standing in the massive auditorium, I stood with my arms crossed. "Liam!" I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking over, my cousin stood with a smile.

"Hey, Yang."

"Don't you sound happy." she moved to stand next to me.

I shrugged. "It's too crowded. I don't like it."

We stood in silence for a few seconds before Yang suddenly shouted. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" I glanced over to see Ruby rush over. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang smiled.

"I wish! Liam saw!" Yang glanced at me and I just nodded my head in confirmation. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!"

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms as I turned around to see Weiss standing there. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded."

"It was an accident." Ruby got down from Yang's arms. "It was an accident!" Weiss handed a pamphlet out to Ruby. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss said quickly.

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss handed over the pamphlet.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby held her hand out to Weiss. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" she pointed behind her at that Jaune guy.

"Wow, really?!"

"No."

"I'll... keep this brief." my attention was turned to the stage as the headmaster approached the mic. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin left the stage as another teacher took the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said softly.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said as he stepped beside Weiss.

Hours later

Walking through the doors of the ballroom, I was surprised to see there weren't that many students here yet. Glancing over the room, I did see one student laying up high in one of the windowsills, away from everyone else.

Looking around, I walked over to an empty area next to the wall and laid out my sleeping bag. "You don't mind if I-" I glanced back to see Weiss standing behind me with her sleeping bag rolled up under her arm. She was also wearing a light blue nightgown. "Oh, it's you." she sighed before turning around to walk away.

Before she left, I spoke. "She's not my sister."

"Huh?"

"Ruby. She's not my sister." I repeated. "She's my cousin."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "You look almost identical."

"Yeah... If you want, I could move so you can sleep here." I told her.

"Oh! You don't have to do that. I was just wondering if I could lay my sleeping bag here." she gestured to a spot pretty close to where my sleeping bag was.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I said.

"You're not a whole lot like Ruby, huh?"

"Guess not."

Weiss suddenly walked in front of me. "Well, allow me to introduce myself formally." she curtsied. "Weiss Schnee. Pleasure to meet you."

"Liam Branwen." I gently grabbed her hand. "Pleasure's all mine." I brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"Gentlemanly. That's rare." pulling away, Weiss suddenly took a step towards me. "Same with your eyes. Heterochromatic. Unique."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"It was nice speaking to you, Liam. But we should probably get some rest for-" she was interrupted by a series of short yells and soft bangs. "What in the world?" she walked passed me and towards the source. Quickly catching up to her, I found my cousins fighting. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang said in unison.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang growled.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

The candle was blown out, engulfing the room in darkness.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 3

Liam

In the locker room, I was looking over my weapon. It's a katana that can change to a long range, high caliber sniper rifle. Ruby and I actually came up with the idea together.

Making sure the gun was loaded, I switched it back to a katana before sheathing it on my back.

"Hi, Liam." I looked up to see Weiss standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey." I stood up from the bench. "What's up?"

"I heard we'll be getting teammates today." she told me. "And I was wondering if you'd want to be on my team?"

"Sure." I replied.

"I already asked Pyrrha." she gestured back at the spartan themed girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" I asked. "The world renowned fighter or something like that?"

"You know her?"

"Eh, just a bit." I replied with a shrug.

_"__Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." _a woman's voice said over the comm.

"It's time." I said while getting to my feet.

Minutes later, Beacon Cliff

As the headmaster and Glynda approached, each of us stood on a small jump pad. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." the headmaster said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda added.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." the headmaster continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" I glanced over to Ruby, seeing she was incredibly nervous.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." the headmaster added. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." the headmaster said, ignoring the student.

Taking my stance as the pad clicked, I was the first to be launched into the forest.

Flipping in the air, the ground was quickly approaching. Just as I reached the trees, I changed to my avian form and flew to the ground before changing back. Hitting the ground, I rolled to my feet, immediately pulling my weapon off my back and scanning the area.

Once I made sure I was alone, I began walking through the forest. I kept an eye out for Yang and Ruby just in case I ran into one of them.

Hearing a twig snap by a bush nearby, I quickly spun to face the source, my weapon at the ready. After a second passed, a male Faunus emerged from behind the bush, his white hair making him stick out from the green.

Brushing his clothes off, he looked to me. "Oh."

I didn't say anything as I sheathed my blade.

"Hmph." he placed a hand on his hip. "Teammates, huh?"

"Seems so."

"Well, in that case, name's Chrome."

"Liam." I kept glancing over the trees and brush for any Grimm.

There were a few seconds of silence. "There aren't any Grimm nearby." he said before walking passed me. "C'mon."

"What makes you so sure?"

He pointed to his cat ears. "I'd be able to hear 'em."

"Hm." placing my sword in its sheath, I followed him. "Chrome, huh?"

"Yep."

"Got a last name?" I asked.

"Belladonna."

"Belladonna?" I repeated. "Isn't your family in charge of Menagerie or something like that?"

"You know that?"

"Yeah. Used to have a couple buddies that were from there." I shrugged.

"What about you? What's your last name?"

"Branwen." I told him.

"Cool name."

"Yeah, it's-" I stopped when I noticed Chrome had stopped walking, his head tilted slightly as his cat ear twitched. "You got somethin'?"

There were a few seconds of silence. "Get ready."

Pulling my weapon off my back, I readied myself. After a few seconds, the bushes in front of us rustled as two more students emerged. "Ugh, I hate forests!"

A female fox Faunus emerged from the bushes along with another student close behind her. He wore a hood and bandanna, making it hard to see his face. Noticing us, the two stopped. "Oh!" the girl smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hi!"

"Come on." the guy growled. "We aren't getting to the temple by standing around."

"He's right." I agreed. "Let's get moving. We can say our introductions while walking."

Walking through the forest, I turned to the Faunus girl. "So, you got a name?"

"Nicole Redwood." she replied. "You?"

"Liam Branwen." I told her. "And this is Chrome Belladonna." I gestured to my teammate.

"Who's he?" Chrome asked, gesturing to the guy.

"Marek." he replied. "No last name."

"No last name?" I asked.

"That's right."

Falling silent, we walked the rest of the way to the temple. Surprisingly, we didn't run into any Grimm.

"I'm a bit disappointed we didn't get to kill any Grimm." Nicole frowned. "I wanted to practice a bit."

"Don't let your guard down." Chrome said. "We could still be attacked any moment now."

"He's right." Marek said softly.

Approaching the temple, we entered and saw, on multiple displays, chess pieces. "What is this?" Nicole asked as she picked up a white bishop piece. Walking over, I grabbed the other white bishop piece.

"The 'relic' we're supposed to bring back?" I shrugged. "Probably..."

"If these are the relics, then there's no need to stick around any longer." Chrome said.

"Then let's get back to the-"

"Sh!" Chrome suddenly shushed Marek. I looked to my teammate and saw his cat ears twitching.

"What d'ya hear?"

He suddenly pulled his weapons off his back and turned to the forest. "Get ready!"

Pulling my sword from its sheath, I took my stance as Nicole pulled out an axe/shotgun hybrid and Marek pulled out a spear/rifle. After a few seconds, I saw the bushes begin to rustle.

After another second, a dozen Beowolves charged at us from the forest.

Marek was the first to attack, throwing his spear at one of the Beowolves before charging towards it. As the spear stuck from the Beowolf's chest, Marek jumped on it, cutting the Beowolf in half and sending his weapon spinning into the air. He jumped up and kicked the weapon into another Beowolf before ripping it free, turning the creature to dust.

"Let's go!" Chrome and Nicole charged forward and I was quick to follow.

Jumping over one of the Beowolves, I slashed my sword through its neck as I landed on my feet. Jumping back as another Beowolf swung at me, I pointed my weapon behind me and shot a round, giving me a boost forward as I slashed the beast in half.

Turning to another Beowolf, I had to raise my weapon to block its paw as it slashed at me. The force caused me to spin around as I took a step away. Feeling my back press against one of the others, I glanced back to see Nicole meeting my gaze.

Turning back to the Beowolf, it swung at me, forcing me to duck under its paw. While I was crouched, Nicole took the chance to roll over my back, swinging her axe into the Beowolf's neck and firing off a shot which completely eradicated its head.

Hearing the fighting come to a stop, I looked around at the others to see they had cleared the rest of the Grimm. "That it?" Nicole asked.

After a few seconds, Chrome spoke. "There's something else. Get ready!"

Turning back to the forest, I watched for a few seconds before glancing at Chrome, seeing his gaze was actually pointed to the sky. Looking up, I saw a Nevermore was flying towards us.

After a second, the winged Grimm launched countless of its feathers at us. "Run!"

Turning around, we all rushed to the cliff, only to skid to a halt as we noticed the bridge was out. "What now?" Nicole asked.

In the distance, the remains of a tower stood. "Liam, if I get you over there, you think you can distract it?" Chrome asked.

"How do you plan to get me across?" as I said that, a couple white glyphs appeared in front of me. "Right!" taking a step back, I jumped to the first glyph before launching myself to the next. Repeating the action, I landed on the tower and switched my weapon to its sniper form.

Taking aim at the Nevermore, I shot round after round into its head and body. Getting its attention, it began flying towards me.

As it got near, two swords were suddenly thrown into its underbelly, a soft purple glow coming from the bottom of them as the Nevermore was pulled downwards. Crashing into the ground, Chrome rushed forward and had one of his swords fly back and attatch to its hilt before encasing the Nevermore's right wing in ice. Jumping back, Chrome created two glyphs to his left and right. "Now!"

Marek and Nicole both jumped off of Chrome's glyphs, using their weapons to cut through the creatures wings. Shrieking in pain, Chrome finished it off by slashing his sword through its neck, decapitating it.

Sheathing our weapons, I noticed Marek walk up to the Nevermore as it turned to dust. Holding his hand out, the dust went to his palm. It seemed as though he absorbed it.

Looking to Chrome, he gave a thumbs up as Nicole waved. Marek looked to me and just crossed his arms.

Hours later, Beacon auditorium

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. And Yang Xiao-Long." Professor Ospin called them on stage. "You four managed to collect the white knight pieces. From here on you will be known as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose."

The four of them had a quick celebration as Ruby and Yang looked to me and gave a thumbs up.

"Next up!" Ospin said. "Liam Branwen. Marek. Nicole Redwood. And Chrome Belladonna." Ospin called us up to the stage, standing shoulder to shoulder. "You four collected the white bishop pieces. From now on you will be known as team CRML (Caramel). Led by...Chrome Belladonna."

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 4

Chrome

Walking with my team into our room, I was surprised to see two bunk beds instead of the usual four singles. "Ooh, sweet!" Nicci rushed in. "Dibs on top bunk!"

She rushed over in a blur and jumped on top of the set of beds on the right. Liam walked over to the set on the left and put his stuff on the top bunk. "I hope you don't mind if I take this one." he said before leaping into his bed.

Marek was quiet. He didn't say a word as he walked over to the beds on the right and crawled into the bottom bunk. He didn't even take off his bandanna or his hood as he rolled onto his side.

"Guess that settles the beds..." I said softly. "We should get some rest today and unpack tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me!" Nicci said as she plopped down in her bed. "Night, guys!"

After a few seconds of silence, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

The next day

"Wake up team!" I quickly sat up as Nicci shouted. "Rise and shine!"

"Nicci?"

Rubbing my eyes, I slid off my bunk. "What time is it?"

"It's _time _to get to work." she replied. "Let's decorate!"

Liam and I both sighed. "Fine."

A couple hours later

After hanging up our posters and placing pictures of our families, I looked to the time. "Looks like it's time for class." I said. "C'mon."

Checking our schedule, professor Goodwitch's class was first today. Leaving our room, we began heading for class.

Entering, we sat down in the bleachers and waited for our teacher. After a couple of minutes, she stepped into the middle of the room. "Hello, class." she greeted. "I want to go ahead and start. Most of your time here will be sparring one another. Testing your skills and whatnot. By sparring together, you will gain experience as well as skill in the battlefield. Now, let's see who's up first."

She pressed a few buttons on her scroll. "Okay... Liam Branwen and... Cardin Winchester."

Once their names were said, the two walked onto the stage. Liam was the first to draw his weapon, immediately taking his stance, extending his left arm while raising his blade, the tip pointed at Cardin.

Cardin just twirled his mace. "Ready...and-" Cardin rushed in before the professor could finish, swinging his mace at Liam's head.

Liam took a step back, the mace missing him entirely. As Cardin went to swing again, Liam jabbed his sword into his leg in one quick motion before stepping back again. Growling, Cardin began swinging his mace. His form was sloppy, making it too easy for Liam to dodge and counter him.

As Cardin swung again, Liam went to block the attack, only for his sword to get knocked out of his hand by the force of Cardin's blow. Jumping back to dodge the next attack, Liam put his fists up.

As Cardin swung, Liam put his arm up but instead of blocking the mace, he blocked Cardin's arm mid-swing before punching Cardin with his free hand.

Stumbling, Liam kept on the attack, throwing punch after punch while dodging Cardin's attacks. Throwing another punch, Cardin managed to dodge it, barely, and lashed out with his mace, catching Liam on his chin.

The force knocked Liam back, right next to his sword. He grabbed it as Cardin brought his mace down. As Liam moved his sword to block it, a shot rang out from his weapon. His sword lunged at Cardin's with enough force knock his mace away.

Kicking Cardin's legs out from under him, Liam got to his feet and raised his sword when the professor suddenly stepped in. "And that's the match." she said, getting Liam to stop mid strike. Goodwitch pulled up the screen to show us that Cardin's aura was in the red. "Mr. Winchester, Mr. Branwen, please return to your seats." Liam walked over to Cardin and extended his hand, only for Cardin to slap it away as he got to his feet.

"Whatever, man." I heard Liam say as he shrugged and walked off the stage and back to his seat next to me.

"You did awesome, Liam!" Nicci said. "You've got some moves! Hey, where did you learn hand-to-hand? I could use a few pointers."

"My dad taught me hand-to-hand, and yeah, I'll teach you on one of our free days off." Liam told her.

"Awesome!"

A few hours later

There were a couple more matches before the bell rang and Goodwitch dismissed us from our first class. We had professor Port for our second class but he didn't really teach us as much as talk about his youth.

Right now, me and my team were back in our dorm room. "That class was boooooring!" Nicci said as she hopped into her bunk.

"We should get some sleep." Marek said, barely loud enough to hear, as he climbed into his bed under Nicci's. "We still have classes in the morning."

"Waaaay ahead of ya!" Nicci said as she fell back, landing her head on her pillow. Liam hopped into his bed as I crawled into mine. "Night guys!"

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY: Team CRML

(Author's note: for the next few chapters, I want to try and write in the 3rd person. Since I have a lot more characters to focus on, instead of the usual 1, I think I'll be able to cover a whole lot more.

Aaaaaaand with that out of the way, enjoy!

Also, yes Marek is Salem's son. However, I'm going to make a small...adjustment to that. Hope you all like it!)

Chapter 5

Inside the cafeteria, Liam had his nose deep studying while his teammates talked and ate their food. "So, our next class is...professor Oobleck's." Nicci told her team.

"It's doctor, actually." Chrome told her. "I hear he's pretty...touchy when someone calls him professor."

"Sounds about right." Liam said before standing up and grabbing his backpack. "We should get going. The bell's gonna ring soon."

As if on cue the bell rang.

Minutes later, the four of them sat in Dr. Oobleck's class as he zipped around the room, periodically taking sips of his coffee.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." he points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Chrome and a few other Faunus students raised their hands.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he takes another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss, who sat behind Liam, raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely!"

Liam looked back at Weiss and the two made eye contact. Liam gave her a thumbs up and a smile, silently congratulating her. Weiss smiled back and shrugged as if to say 'too easy'.

"And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up from his mid-class nap.

"Hey!"

Oobleck zoomed over to him. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." he looked passed Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck, back at the front of the class, sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while laughing.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake said before turning to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stood up, his fists clenched. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Jaune chuckled, getting Oobleck's attention. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh..."

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck zoomed off.

About a half hour later, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. Chrome and his team left, heading back to their dorm to get some rest. Walking inside, the four members of team CRML got into their beds. "Goodnight!" Nicci said to her team before closing her eyes.

The others quickly followed, falling asleep shortly after.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 6

A few months later, Chrome and his team were walking through the streets of Vale as citizens put up decorations and advertisements of the upcoming festival and tournament. "Tournament, huh?" Chrome said, noticing the posters.

"Yep!" Nicci smiled. "We are gonna kick so much ass!"

"Hm." Marek seemed indifferent about it.

"Yeah, well we can focus on that once we-"

"Whoa." Liam was cut off as Nicci noticed a broken into shop down the road. The four of them approached the shop. The window and door to the shop were blocked off by yellow police tape.

"What happened here?" a familiar voice asked. Ruby and her team stood on the opposite side of Chrome and his team.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." the detective said.

"They left all the money again." the second detective said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the first detective asked.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Chrome and Blake both shared a quick glance, worry in both of their eyes. "Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said, crossing her arms.

Blake glared at her teammate. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Weiss growled. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake growled back.

"Misguided?"

Chrome's cat ears folded back with each word exchanged between Weiss and Blake. Noticing this, Liam placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Maybe we should get outta here, huh?"

"Yeah." Chrome nodded as him and his team turned around and walked away.

The four of them began heading back to their dorm to get some rest.

A few hours later

Reaching the dorms after exploring Vale all day, Chrome began to fall a bit behind, his thoughts still on the conversation between Weiss and his sister. "Hey, you guys go on ahead." he said to his team. "I'm gonna walk around for a bit."

"Okay!" Nicci walked ahead to their shared room. Marek, being his usual quiet self, followed Nicci without a word.

That left Liam and Chrome. "You okay, man?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Just wanna clear my head a bit." Chrome waved his hand.

"Alright." Liam followed his other two teammates.

Now by himself, Chrome began wandering the halls of the dorms. He kept thinking about that break-in back in Vale, wondering if the White Fang was truly behind it.

As he walked by one of the rooms, the door burst open as a black blurr rushed by him. Looking back, he couldn't see who it was, they were already out of sight, but he did catch the familiar scent of his sister. "Blake?"

Looking into the dorm room, Weiss Schnee, red with anger, stormed towards the Belladonna, gripping the collar of his shirt. "Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Ignoring her leader, Weiss glared into Chrome's amber eyes. "You're Blake's cousin right?!"

"What are you-?"

"Answer the question!" Weiss growled.

"Y-yeah." Chrome sputtered out. "Something like that."

"Are you with the White Fang too?!"

Chrome's eyes widened as Weiss said those words.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 7

"How do you know that?" Chrome asked her. Realizing he just ratted himself out, his cat ears folded back.

"I knew it!" Weiss pulled Chrome into the dorm room, shutting and locking the door so he couldn't escape.

"Weiss, you need to take a breath!" Yang told her.

"No!" Weiss stomped her foot. "The White Fang have terrorized my family for years!" Weiss suddenly drew her weapon, pointing the tip at Chrome's neck. "I say it'd be fair if I got a bit of payback!"

"Weiss!" Ruby grabbed her arm.

Weiss didn't even budge as she shook her leader's arm off, taking a step towards Chrome with pure hatred in her eyes. "Weiss." Yang stepped between the two as Chrome continued to back away until his lower back pressed against the bookshelf that sat under the window. "You need to take a breath, and calm down."

"Calm down?!" Weiss shouted. "No! I have every right to be angry! This... Animal has probably killed countless innocent people!"

"We don't know that." Yang told her. "Just take a breath, and calm down."

"Have you?" Ruby stepped forward, her eyes staring into Chrome's.

"Have I what?"

"Have you killed people?" Ruby asked him.

"N-no." Chrome shook his head. "I only ever acted in self defense! And even then I fought to disarm and incapacitate."

"Bullshit!" Weiss growled, her anger boiling over.

"It's true." Chrome stared at the heiress. "Yes, some of the White Fang killed humans, most finding joy in it, but not me or my sister!"

"Sister?" Weiss asked. "Who? Blake?"

Finding no reason to lie about it at this point, Chrome nodded. "Yes. But I swear, we've never killed anyone."

"Liar!" Weiss tried to push by Yang but Yang didn't budge.

"Chrome!" Ruby pointed behind him and towards the open window. Getting the hint, Chrome slid out, hanging as far down as he could before letting go.

Hitting the ground, Chrome fell onto his back. Quickly getting to his feet, Weiss and Yang both looked down at him. Looking up for just a second, he turned tail and ran.

He didn't stop until he reached Vale, placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Standing up straight as he took a breath of air, he looked around a bit to get his bearings before heading down the street.

Looking to the sky, it was rather dark out which meant Chrome had to find a place to sleep. Checking his wallet, he had more than enough to spend the night at an Inn.

Hearing the sound of thunder cracking through the sky, Chrome looked up again just as a drop of rain hit his forehead followed by another and another. Suddenly, it was pouring down.

Within seconds, Chrome's clothes were completely soaked through. Sighing, he began roaming the streets, getting more and more soaked by the second.

After what felt like forever, he finally spotted an Inn. Making a beeline for it, he walked inside and approached the counter. "How much for-"

"Excuse me." the girl behind the counter said. "Sorry, but no Faunus allowed." she pointed down at a sign below the counter.

"Oh." Chrome just looked to the floor. "I'm sorry to bother you." Chrome turned to leave.

As he reached for the door, the girl behind the counter cleared her throat. "Well, I guess, since it's raining, I could...turn the other cheek."

Chrome looked back to the girl. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. But you'll have to leave early in the morning." she told him.

"I can do that."

"Okay." the girl just smiled.

Paying for the room, Chrome walked over and went inside. Taking off his soaked clothes, he hung them up to dry before laying in the bed.

Back at Beacon, his team had noticed his absence. "Hey, did Chrome say where he was going?" Liam asked.

"Nope." Nicci replied. She laid on her back and had her head hanging off the bed as she read a book.

"He's been gone for some time now." Liam added.

"Now that you mention it." Nicci sat up. "It has been a few hours, right? What do you think, Marek?" she leaned off her bed to look at him.

"Hmph." Marek crossed his arms.

"Alright." Liam jumped down from his bunk. "That's it, man." Marek glanced over to Liam. "Ever since this year's started, you've barely said anything and you always hide your face. Now, our leader might be missing and you just grunt as if it's not that big'a deal? Could you show just a bit of concern?"

After a few seconds, Marek sat up and turned to Liam. "Everything I do has a reason behind it, Branwen. Why I don't talk, why I hide my face, and why I don't give a damn! Everything has a valid reason!"

"Then why do you want to become a Huntsman if you don't care?" Liam crossed his arms.

"Because it got me away from my so called 'family'." Marek got to his feet, glaring at Liam.

"What's so bad about your family?" Nicci asked.

"You don't want to know." with that, Marek laid back down in his bed. "Now, if you're so worried about him, why not go find him, huh? Better yet-" Marek pulled out his scroll and waved it. "-why not give him a call?"

"Yeah, I tried that." Liam told him. "No answer."

"Well, I'm sure he can find his way back." Marek rolled onto his side. "Now leave me alone."

Liam and Nicole both shared a quick glance. Shrugging, Nicole laid down as Liam got back in his bunk. "Guess we can look for him in the morning."

With that, the three of them closed their eyes to get some rest.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 8

"Hey." Chrome's was gently awakened by the Innkeeper shaking his shoulder. "You gotta go now."

Chrome's eyes fluttered open as he sat up with a yawn. "Right."

The Innkeeper, noticing Chrome wasn't wearing a shirt, looked away as she blushed. "Get dressed, okay?"

She stood up and left the room so he could dress himself in private. Grabbing his dry shirt and jeans, Chrome slid them on before leaving the room.

As he passed the Innkeeper, he waved and said a quick thank you before heading out the foor. Pushing his hair back as he got outside, he reached into his pocket for his scroll. Going down to his sister's name, he called her.

After the first couple rings, Blake's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Blake?" Chrome let out a sigh of relief. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Chrome repeated. "Weiss knows we're ex White Fang, Blake!"

"You ran into her?"

"Yeah, and she wasn't happy." Chrome told her. "She pulled her weapon on me."

"What?!"

"You need to explain everything to her. She's your teammate, Blake." Chrome said. "This is serious. You can't run from this one. Now, where are you?"

"I'm...with a friend."

"With a friend?" Chrome repeated. "You wanna elaborate?"

"Look, we're working together to stop the White Fang." Blake replied. "We're getting close."

"So the White Fang _is_ here in Vale."

"We'll talk later." with that, Blake hung up.

"Blake? Blake!" Chrome looked at his scroll. "Damnit!" Closing it, he put it in his pocket.

Elsewhere in Vale, Liam, Nicci and Marek looked for their missing leader. "Chrome!" Liam shouted.

"Chrome?!" Nicci yelled out.

Getting irritated at Marek's silence, Liam turned around to face his teammate. "Marek, if you're not going to help, just head back to Bea-."

Marek suddenly held up his finger, getting Liam to stop talking. After a second passed, Marek turned down a different street. Reaching the end of the street, he took a right, heading towards the docks.

Liam and Nicci shared a quick glance before following. Turning the corner, they saw Marek staring at a warehouse. "Here."

"Here?" Nicci repeated. "What is it?"

Glancing over the warehouse, Liam spotted a window. "I got it." taking a running jump, Liam changed to his avian form. Flying up to the window, he took a look inside, seeing countless crates along with White Fang members moving them.

After a few more seconds of looking through the window, Liam flew back to his team, changing from his avian form and landing next to Nicci. "The White Fang." Liam told them. "They're scattered through the warehouse, moving crates of...something."

"How many?" Nicci asked.

"Don't know." Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "But we need to worry more about our leader." as his scroll rang, Liam glanced at Marek. "How'd you know they were in there, anyway?"

"I can sense their negative emotions." Marek replied.

"What like a Grimm?" Liam asked him.

"Yeah..." Marek glared at his teammate. "Like a Grimm."

"Liam?" Chrome's voice came from his scroll.

"Hey, where are you man?" Liam asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But the White Fang are here in Vale somewhere." Chrome replied. "I need to find them."

"Why?"

"It'll be better to talk in person." Chrome replied. "Where are you?"

"The docks."

"I'll be right over." Chrome hung up.

Putting his scroll away, Liam crossed his arms. "What'd he say?" Nicci asked.

"He'll be right over. Guess we just gotta wait."

Minutes later

Spotting their leader approaching, Liam crossed his arms. "You know, you should leave a note or something next time."

"Didn't really have time." Chrome replied. "Where are they?"

"The White Fang? In there." Liam gestured to the building behind him.

"What are they doing?"

"Moving crates." Liam told him. "That's pretty much it."

"Hm."

"Now, you wanna tell us why you're looking for the White Fang?"

Chrome sighed. "Fine, but not here. Let's get back to the dorms."

"Fine."

Minutes later

Back at the dorms, the four members of team CRML sat in their shared room. Marek was lying down in his bed. Nicci was sitting on her bunk with her legs dangling off. Liam sat in the chair by the desk, his back facing the window. And Chrome stood in the center of the room.

"Alright. Talk." Liam said. "Why did you bail last night, and why are you looking for the White Fang?"

Chrome took a deep breath. "Don't get pissed but... I'm... I'm-"

"He's ex-White Fang." Marek said for him. Nicci gasped softly while Liam just looked back at Marek. "It's pretty obvious, especially since his 'cousin' is the daughter of the previous White Fang leaders. I say cousin but in reality you and Blake are siblings, aren't you?"

Chrome stood in silence as Liam looked back to his leader. "Your parents are the ex-leaders of the White Fang?"

"H-how do you know all of that?" Chrome asked Marek.

"It used to be my job to know everything about, well, everything." Marek replied.

"Who'd you used to work for?" Nicci asked.

"One evil bitch." Marek growled. "Took orphans from destroyed villages to 'raise as her own' only to twist their views to match hers. And if you disobeyed, a small part of you was... lost each time."

"Lost?" Chrome asked.

Marek just turned his head away. "I've said enough. Besides, this is about the ex-Fang member that's standing right there, not me."

"Marek..."

"I'm done talking. Leave me alone."

After what felt like forever of silence, Liam spoke up. "What do we do about the White Fang at the docks?"

"Let's head back tomorrow." Chrome said. "At night, under the cover of dark. I'll explain the rest of my past then."

"Good."

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 9

The next night, Chrome and his team snuck back to the docks. "So, Chrome, mind explaining why you were part of the White Fang?"

"You did say you'd explain everything now." Nicci added.

"Yeah." Chrome took a deep breath. "Well, I was pretty much born into the White Fang, seeing as how my parents were the leaders at the time. They were peaceful, but...it wasn't getting any results. Which meant that some Faunus began to see things a bit differently. After days of harassment, my parents stepped down, and a new leader took their place. She wasn't as peaceful. Riots, stealing, you name it."

"So why did you stay?" Nicci asked.

"Because of my sister." Chrome said. "She didn't leave, so neither did I."

"That's rather-"

"This is it." Liam cut Nicci off. The four of them crouched down as the warehouse entered their line of sight.

"That's the place?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Chrome moved forward and his team quickly followed.

Approaching the building, Liam, again, changed to his avian form to get up to the window to peek inside. Seeing White Fang moving crates, this time Liam noticed three letters on one of the boxes that read SDC. Turning back, Liam flew back down to his team, changing back to his human form and landing next to his leader.

"They're moving crates." he told them. "Schnee Dust Company."

"Yeah...sounds about right." Chrome sighed.

"So, what's the plan, leader?" Marek asked.

"We gotta put a stop to 'em." Chrome turned to Liam. "Think you can get inside without being spotted?"

"It'd be too easy."

"Good. Me, Nicci and Marek will wait for your signal before running in. Just snap your fingers." Chrome added. "Also, is there a skylight by chance?"

"There is actually."

"Great! That'll make things easier." Chrome looked to the roof. "Liam, get inside. You two-" Chrome made a line of glyphs heading to the roof of the warehouse. "-with me."

Chrome ran up the side of the warehouse with Nicci and Marek behind him. Reaching the top, the three of them gathered around the skylight to look inside while Liam changed to his avian form.

Flying around to the front of the building, one of the Fang members entered the building, giving Liam more than enough room to slip inside and fly to the catwalk. Perching on the railing, he watched as the Fang members moved crate after crate.

"Hurry up! We need this dust out of here and ready for pickup!" a rather tall Fang member shouted.

Figuring he was the leader of this little group, Liam flew towards him and changed to his human form, knocking the Fang member onto the ground. Reaching back, Liam pulled his weapon from its sheath, holding it at the ready. "You know this stuff doesn't belong to you, right?"

A few seconds passed before the other Fang members realized Liam's intrusion. Within less than a second, Liam was surrounded by White Fang, all of them pointing guns and swords at him.

"You're going to pay for that!" the leader growled as he got to his feet, drawing a massive two-handed sword.

Raising his free hand, Liam snapped his fingers. Once he did, the sound of glass shattering filled the room as the other members of Liam's team dropped in. "Go!" Chrome yelled.

Liam quickly engaged the Fang leader as the other three members of his team distracted the others.

Slashing his blade at the Fang leader, the two clashed blades. "Finally, a fight!"

"One you won't win." Liam shot back with a smirk. Pushing each other back, Liam charged in once more, swinging his blade with focus, only for the Fang leader to block each of Liam's blows.

Over with Chrome, he was taking down Fang Members with ease. Blocking one of their attacks with one sword, he had to block another's with his second. Stuck in a lock, a third Fang member tried to attack, but Chrome pulled the triggers on both of his weapons, firing a shot into both of the Fang members he was locked with. The two stumbled back, giving Chrome the chance to counter the third Fang's weapon.

Deflecting the Fang's weapon, he stumbled away, giving Chrome more than enough time to knock him out of the fight. Turning to the other two White Fang, Chrome slashed his blades across them both, knocking them out of the fight as well.

On the other side of the warehouse, Nicole was having a much harder time holding her own. Engaged in combat with two White Fang, she blocked one of their swords but with her weapon locked with her opponent's, the White Fang threw her into one of the crates. Losing her grip on her axe, the two Fang members walked over, weapons raised.

As they brought their weapons down, Nicci looked to a crate on her right. Extending her hand, she gripped the crate with an invisible hand, hurling it at the two Fang members and knocking them to the ground.

Picking up her weapon, she finished the two of them off, draining their auras.

Marek, on the other hand, was taking out Fang after Fang with ease, most of them in one or two slashes. They were much weaker than the people he was used to fighting. In his carelessness, a few of the Fang members he was fighting suffered severe injuries.

As he went to finish off another Fang, one got the jump on him, slashing through Marek's bandanna and causing it to fall off. As Marek recovered, he saw his bandanna lying on the floor. Turning to look at the Fang member, his face contorted to one of pure anger.

Seeing Marek's face, the Fang member gasped sharply as he backed away in fear. "What the hell are you?!"

Marek twirled his spear. "A monster." thrusting his weapon into the Fang's chest, he pulled the trigger, shooting a rifle round into his heart.

Yanking his weapon free, he lowered his head as he looked around the warehouse to see if anyone else noticed his face. Seeing no one had, Marek made a run for the exit.

Back to Liam, he was still engaged in combat with the leader. Trading blow after blow, the Fang leader swung his massive blade against Liam's causing him to stagger back. Swinging again, Liam stumbled. Swinging a third time, the leader managed to knock Liam's weapon out of his grasp.

Going to finish him off, multiple shots from Chrome's weapons caused the White Fang leader to stumble. Taking advantage of the opening, Liam grabbed his weapon while activating his semblance at the same time, spawning two exact look-a-likes from himself.

As the leader turned back to Liam, he was taken back by there now being three of him. Having his two copies run forward, they both went for an attack but disappeared as they reached the leader, faking him out.

Running in himself, Liam took advantage of the leader's distraction, slashing his blade across his chest as he shot a sniper round, speeding up his attack. Draining his aura, the leader fell on his back as Liam pointed the tip of his weapon at the leader's neck.

Wiping his lip, Chrome walked over just as the doors to the warehouse burst open, half a dozen police officers rushing in.

Minutes later

Walking over to a police car, Liam noticed a few other students by one as well, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss. Along with a monkey Faunus he didn't recognize. Walking over, Liam crossed his arms. "Hey, where's Penny?" Ruby asked, looking around a bit before noticing her cousin. "Liam!"

"So, there was a fight out here, huh?" Liam asked.

Ruby began pressing her index fingers together, nervously. "I actually...only caught the end of the fight... Blake was the one who fought. Along with Sun." she gestured to the monkey Faunus.

"Chrome?" Blake looked over Liam's shoulder to see him standing a few feet away. Rushing over, she pulled her younger brother into a hug.

"Hey, Blake." Chrome returned the hug. Pulling away, he looked to the monkey Faunus. "Is he your friend?"

"More or less." she shrugged.

Looking passed her, he saw Weiss staring at the two of them. Moving his eyes to the ground, Weiss walked over. Standing in front of him, Weiss had her hands clasped behind her back. "Chrome, I, uh, I want to apologize." Weiss said. "I acted out of anger and it wasn't fair without hearing your side of things. I'm sorry."

Taken back by her apology, Chrome rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine. I understand."

"If there's anything you need, feel free to ask. It's my way of making it up to you fully." with that, Weiss went back to her team.

"I assume you told her?" Chrome asked as he looked to his sister.

"Actually, no." Blake replied. "She said she doesn't care."

"She doesn't care?"

"Apparently." Blake glanced back at her. "She does seem sorry, so that's something at least."

"Yeah." Chrome rubbed his head. "Anyways, I'm beat. Me and my team are gonna head back to Beacon."

"Speaking of teams, we're missing one." Nicci pointed out. "Where's Marek?"

Back inside of team CRML's dorm room, their missing teammate stared at himself in the mirror. Instead of a human face staring back at him, a monster stared into his dark red eyes. This thing had snow white skin with dark red veins. It's hair: pitch black. It didn't look human at all but more like a Grimm.

And there was one more thing.

A Beowolf tail swayed back and forth slowly behind him.

Looking down at his new bandanna, he put it on before pulling his hood back over his head to the point where it hid most of his eyes. Reaching back, he tucked his tail back into his jeans before heading over to his bed.

In another part of Vale, however, trouble began to rise inside of another massive warehouse. A man with orange hair and a bowlers hat sighed as he leaned on a table.

"You disappoint me, Torchwick." a man said as he and four other people walked into the warehouse. This man, he is quite dangerous. Kin to one of the most powerful beings in the world. His name is Shadow. And with him are Emerald Sustrai: thief. Mercury Black: assassin/mercenary. Cinder Fall: maiden. And his younger sister Mist: hunter.

"Whoa! Heheh. Wasn't expecting you guys so soon." Torchwick said.

"And we were expecting more from you." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Heheheh hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"And you will continue to do so." Shadow and Cinder both raised their right hands, a flame coming from their palms. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation."

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 10

Two weeks later

Inside of the gym, Liam and Nicole both stood with their fists raised. After a second passed, Nicole rushed towards Liam, throwing a jab, which Liam easily dodged, before throwing another. The second punch caught Liam in his jaw but he shrugged it off easily before throwing a punch of his own.

Hitting Nicole on her cheek, she stumbled back, rubbing her jaw. Raising his fists once more, Liam rushed her.

The two traded blow after blow, dodging and blocking each other but as Nicole went for another punch, Liam grabbed her arm and threw her over his back and onto the ground. Pinning her arm and pressing his foot against her chest, she struggled for a bit before tapping his leg twice.

Letting her go, Liam extended his hand to help her up which she accepted. "You're getting better, Nicci."

"Thanks." she said as she rubbed her shoulder. "You still win easily, though."

"You'll improve." Liam told her. "It'll just take time. C'mon."

As Liam headed to the exit, Nicci quickly followed. "So, lunch?"

Minutes later

Walking through the doors of the cafeteria, Liam and Nicci were taken back by the state of it. Tables were stacked, broken or just obliterated and there was food sticking to every surface. "What the hell?"

Looking over, Liam spotted Sun with another student who was covered head to toe in food while Sun was spotless. "I may have lost my appetite." Nicci said.

Just as she said that, the doors burst open as Goodwitch stormed in. Waving her crop, the room went back to its original state in a matter of seconds. "Students, please, don't play with your food."

As she said that, Yang suddenly crashed through the ceiling, landing next to her team. "Alright..." Liam patted Nicci's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

A few hours later, dorms

Walking inside his dorm room, Liam saw Marek laying in his bed and Chrome reading a book in his. "Hey, Liam." Chrome said without looking up from his book. "How was your training session with Nicci?"

"She's getting better." Liam replied with a shrug. "It was good, though. She got a few decent hits in."

"Hm." Marek grunted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Marek rolled onto his side. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"Dude." Chrome stood up. "All you've done throughout the break is sleep. Why don't you spend this last day doing something?"

"You know what?" Marek said. "You're right! I _should_ do something today. I got it! I know _exactly_ what I'll do."

"And that would be?"

"Ignoring you and getting some rest." Marek told him. "Now shut up."

"At least he's talking a bit more than before." Liam pointed out. "Even if it is sarcastic as hell."

"Hm."

"So, leader, any plans for today?" Liam asked.

"Actually, yeah." Chrome nodded. "I'm doing some...studying for when classes start back up."

"Again?" Liam crossed his arms. "You've been studying for practically the whole break."

"There something wrong with that?"

"No." Liam shook his head. "Just thought you'd-"

"Look, you do whatever you want, I'm just gonna head to the library." Chrome told him. "I'll catch you later." he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Now alone, Liam glanced at Marek for a second before sighing and pulling out his scroll. Going down to his contacts, he went over to Yang's name. After a few rings, she picked up. "Hey, Liam. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What're you up t-"

_"Nooooooo! My fearless soldiers!" _I heard Ruby cry out in the background.

"Nothin' much." Yang replied to my question. "Just winning. Anyways, whatchya up to?"

"I was wondering if you had plans, but it seems you've got your hands full." Liam sighed. "My team is all off doing their own thing so I'm left by myself."

"Sorry, cousin." Yang said. "But me and my team are spending our last free day together. You can come on over and join us, though. I know Weiss would love to see you."

"Wei-?"

_"W-what are you talking about, Yang?!" _Weiss shouted in the back.

"We're in the library." with that, she hung up.

Minutes later

"Liam!" Weiss was the first to spot him as he walked inside the library. Waving to get his attention, Liam walked over to Weiss and her team. As he approached the table, he noticed they were missing a member.

"Where's Blake?" Liam asked.

"She stormed off a few minutes ago." Yang told him. "Don't know why."

"Oh."

"So, Liam, how's your break been going?" Weiss asked.

"Fine." Liam shrugged. "Wish my team participated in more actives together, but whatever."

"Oh. Well, there's a dance coming up." Weiss said, changing the subject. "I, uh, I hear."

"Really? I hadn't heard anything like that."

"Yeah!" Yang said, confirming Weiss' words. "You're probably not gonna go though, huh?"

As she said that, Weiss looked to Liam, the slightest hint of worry in her gaze.

"What makes you assume that?" Liam crossed his arms.

"Well, you don't dance."

"So? Just because of that doesn't mean I can't have a good time." Liam shrugged.

"Do you have someone you're going with?" Weiss asked suddenly.

"Wha-? Uh, no." Liam answered her. "Why?"

"No reason." Weiss looked away. "Just curious."

Yang stared at her teammate with a smirk, knowing the true reason she asked.

"So, Yang, who're you going with?" Liam asked.

"I have a guy in mind." Yang told her cousin. "We haven't really talked much, but, eh, worth a shot."

"So, you're asking him?" Liam asked her.

"Why not?" Yang leaned forward. "Why can't the woman ask the man?" as she said that, she glanced at Weiss, making eye contact.

"I didn't say that."

"Good." Yang got up from her seat and walked by Liam, patting his shoulder as she passed. Alone with Ruby and Weiss, the three exchanged glances.

After a few seconds of silence, Liam placed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Heading back to his room, he walked inside to see the rest of his team already here.

"Hey, Liam." Chrome said. It was then he noticed Chrome and Nicci both had stern looks.

"What's wrong?"

"Chrome found out about another White Fang warehouse in Vale." Marek said.

End of chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 11

In Professor Port's class, Liam sat next to Weiss. His team had different classes this semester, so he was currently by himself. "Pst, Liam." Weiss whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is there- I mean, who is- I want-" Weiss kept stumbling over her words.

Liam glanced over to her, seeing her face was a gentle shade of red. Her eyes were also pointed slightly downward, as if to avoid his gaze. "You okay? You look kinda sick."

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "Yes! Yes, I am. I was just wondering if-" she was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"And then I— Oh." Port straightened his stance as the students start to leave. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

Looking back to Weiss, Liam grabbed his things. "So, what did you want to know?"

"Oh, um..." her face turned a bit red again.

Suddenly, Yang walked over and leaned next to Liam's ear. "She wants to know who you're going to the dance with."

"Yang!"

"I haven't really been thinking about it." Liam replied, getting to his feet. "I will be going, but I doubt I'll have a date."

"Oh." Weiss had the slightest smile on her face. "That's good."

"What?"

"That you're attending the dance!" Weiss said quickly.

"Right." Liam turned to the door. "I'll see you guys later."

Leaving the class, Nicci was already waiting for him since her class was right next door. Heading back to their room, they went inside to see their other two teammates already there. They were both wearing their casual clothes. "Hey, g-"

"Get changed and meet us outside." Marek said before leaving the room, dragging Chrome behind him.

"Alright..." Liam said before glancing at Nicci. She had a flannel long sleeve shirt in her hand and was twirling her finger. "Oh!" Liam quickly looked away.

Nicci changed clothes as Liam kept his back turned. Once she finished, she walked to the door but stopped to glance back at Liam. "Hurry up."

"Right!"

Changing into a pair of black jeans and red hoodie, Liam left the dorm, seeing Nicci, Marek and Chrome waiting for him. "Let's go." Marek growled, getting to his feet and walking ahead of his team.

Sharing quick glances, the others followed.

Making it to Vale, Liam looked to his leader. "So, where's this bar at?"

"Should be over here." Chrome began heading down an alley. "C'mon."

Following him, the four emerged onto a street. Across from them was a building with a sign that read "Junior's".

"Now, the warehouse should be...this way." Chrome said, moving down tbe street.

Liam paused as he noticed a rather familiar yellow motorcycle parked out front. "Yang?"

"Huh?" Nicci glanced back at him.

Walking by his team, Liam headed inside the bar and quickly scanned the room, spotting his cousin at the counter. Approaching her, Yang turned to walk away. Next to her was the guy from the cafeteria.

"Liam?!" Yang said, a bit startled.

"Hey, cousin." Liam placed a hand on his hip. "What're you doing?"

"Getting information on...something." she replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Does that something have to do with a White Fang hideout?"

"Look, hate to break up the whole reunion, but we have somewhere to be." Marek said. "Now let's go before I decide to head back to Beacon."

"Sounds like your teammate is a bit impatient." Yang said. "You'd better go."

"Yeah. C'mon, guys." Chrome left the bar, followed by his team.

"Where to now?" Nicci asked.

"This way."

Following their leader, he led them to a small rundown looking warehouse. Walking over, there was a White Fang member standing outside, letting other Faunus pass. Hiding by the wall, Chrome looked to his team.

"Okay, it looks like this is a recruitment rally." Chrome said. "Me and Nicci can slip by without raising any alarms. Liam, you could probably get inside pretty easily, too with your crow form. As for Marek..." he turned to his third teammate. "You could probably-" he stopped when he saw his third teammate already climbing up the side of the building by using a pipe that was running up the side of it.

"I'll see in through one of the windows."

"Alright." Chrome turned to Nicci. "Let's go."

The two of them approached the Fang Member. After being looked over, they were given Grimm masks. They put them on before entering further into the building.

Liam took the chance to fly in as the Fang Member talked to Chrome and Nicci. Flying up, Liam perched on one of the window sills as Marek peeked from outside, barely noticeable.

However, elsewhere in the crowd, was Blake with her friend Sun. They were also here to see what's going on.

"Thank you all for coming." a White Fang Lieutenant walked onto the stage. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

The known criminal, Roman Torchwick, stepped onto the stage, waving mockingly. "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!" one of the Faunus shouted.

"I'm glad you asked, Deerie! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Roman salutes as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" the crowd cheers in approval. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of his fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"That can't be good..." Nicci said softly.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." he aps the giant mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

The crowd began to move except for four of them. Looking around the room, Roman quickly spotted them, quite literally, standing out. "We should go." Chrome said to his teammate.

"Yeah, but-" a sudden shot rang out as the warehouse was plunged into darkness.

"Don't let them escape!"

"Sun, the window!" Blake's voice shouted out.

As their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, Chrome and Nicci both saw the cat and monkey Faunus jump through the very window Marek was peeking through. Following them, Liam flew behind them, changing to his human form as he got outside and rolling to his feet, running as Roman powered up the mech.

Bursting through the side of the warehouse, the six of them ran from the mech as Blake grabbed out her scroll to call for backup. Once she did, Blake glanced at her brother. "What are you doing here, Chrome?!"

"Is now really the time to ask?!" he shouted back.

"Shut up and keep running!" Marek shouted.

Concentrating on the chase at hand, the six of them jumped onto the highway. Blake, Sun, Marek and Nicci all landed on cars and began hopping from one another. Chrome and Liam both landed on the street, however, Liam changed to his avian form to keep his speed while Chrome used his semblance to do the same.

As they ran away, Roman was quickly closing on Chrome. Glancing back, Marek noticed this and quickly spun around. Running towards the mech, Marek lunged at it but Roman saw him coming. Swinging the mech's arm, he hit Marek off the side of the highway.

Hitting his back on the ground, the force knocked him out as he bounced and his aura depleted. Rolling to a stop, his bandanna and hood had both slipped off, exposing his face for all to see.

"Marek!" fueled by anger for his hurt friend, Chrome turned to the mech and pulled out his weapon. He wasn't the only one to turn from flight to fight as Nicci and Liam both readied themselves.

Liam had began flying straight towards him, changing back to his human form as he neared the mech. Landing on top of it, he stabbed his sword into its arm to keep himself steady. Chrome jumped up and impaled both of his weapons into its head as Nicci shot a shotgun blast under her to propell herself upwards. Shooting again behind herself sent her towards the mech.

Roman, now being forced on the defensive, spun the top half of the mech, launching Liam and Chrome off the giant robot. Liam hit Nicci, launching the both of them off the side of the highway. Chrome, however, was knocked into an oncoming car, draining his aura upon impact and sending him over the side of the highway as well.

However, before his unconscious body hit the ground, he suddenly stopped as Nicci used her semblance to catch him. Limping over to her, Liam held his side. "How did you-?"

"My semblance is telekinesis." Nicci told him. She wasn't as nearly injured as the others.

"We should find Marek." Liam said. Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight. "Think you can get Chrome back to Beacon?"

"Yeah. Make sure Marek's okay."

Nicci walked over to Chrome's body, grabbing his arm and lifting him onto her back. Liam, changing into his avian form for a better view of the area, quickly found their fourth team member.

Flying down to his body, he changed back and stumbled upon landing. Gritting his teeth as he fell on down, he got back up and began approaching his teammate.

Getting close enough, Liam was taken back by what he saw. Marek's face was no longer hidden, showing his pale white skin and dark red veins.

It was as if he was a Grimm.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 12

A few days later, team CRML was back in the dorms. Nicci was pretty excited about the upcoming dance, however Liam had something else on his kind that was bothering him. He kept glancing at Marek every couple of seconds. "So!" Nicci said, getting everyone's attention. "The dance is quickly approaching and I want to make sure all of us look our best for the occasion." her fox tail was wagging back and forth in excitement.

"What'd you have in mind?" Chrome asked.

"Today, I thought we could go shopping for some formal attire." she said.

"Pass." Marek said. "I won't be going."

"Uh, yes you are." Nicci told him.

"Yeah? Well, I doubt they'll let someone in who hides their face." Marek shot back. "So, pass."

"Why do you wear that bandanna?" Chrome asked. "You got some sort of medical condition?"

"Something like that..." Liam said softly.

Marek, hearing what Liam had said, glanced at his teammate. "Yeah. It's a medical condition." Marek laid down in his bed. "Look, you can say what you want, but I won't be going."

"Alright, whatever." Nicci said. She didn't sound at all happy. "I'll take Chrome and Liam out for some suits then."

Heading for the door, Marek got up and grabbed Liam's arm. "You two go ahead, I need to talk to Liam for a sec."

Nodding, Chrome and Nicci both left, leaving Marek and Liam alone. "So, you know, huh?"

"Know?" Liam asked.

"Don't play dumb, Branwen." Marek growled. "I heard you. You've seen my face, haven't you?"

Liam was silent.

"You know that I'm not exactly human. Not entirely." Marek said.

"Were you born human?"

"Yes. But my...mother...didn't exactly like that I was disobedient." Marek turned to the window. "I refused every order she gave me. Turned down her so called 'gifts'. So, she punished me."

"What'd she do?"

Marek removed his bandanna and hood as he turned to his teammate. "What d'ya think?" his eyes glowed a slight red. "She turned me into what she is. A monster."

"Damn..." was all Liam could really say.

Pulling his hood back on, Marek put his bandanna back over his face. "I don't even know why I'm saying this to you. But...it feels better, having someone to tell this to. Don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, of course."

"Not even Chrome or Nicci." Marek added.

"I won't."

Walking over to Liam, Marek placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

Going back over to his bed, Marek laid down. "And tell Nicci that she won't be able to change my mind about the dance. I won't be attending."

"Sure thing."

Leaving the dorm, Liam found his other teammates waiting outside for him. "Alright, let's get going."

Heading to Vale, Nicci took her team to a somewhat fancy clothing store. Walking inside, she took them over to the dressing rooms. "You two wait here and I'll pick out some clothes that I think will _suit_ you perfectly."

"That was a horrible joke." Chrome said but couldn't help but smirk at it.

"Wait here."

After a couple minutes, Nicci walked back over with multiple suit jackets, ties, shirts, and suit pants. "Let's see here." she pointed to Chrome. "Let's get you set up first." she gestured for him to stand.

Grabbing a black shirt, she held it up to Chrome's chest. "Hmm..." rubbing her chin, she placed it down and grabbed a white shirt. "Erm...this one." she placed it down away from the other clothes. Grabbing a light blue suit jacket, she held it up to Chrome. "Yep!" she smiled as she placed it next to the shirt. "Which means a light blue tie to match the jacket. And, I wanted to add a little something to go with your eyes." Nicci held out an amber colored pocket square. Placing it next to the others, she then picked out a pair of white suit pants to finish the outfit off. "Perfect!" she clasped her hands together. "Go try these on while I get Liam ready." she handed the clothes to Chrome.

Turning to Liam, he got to his feet. "So, what would match me?"

"You're going to be a bit fun." Nicci replied. "Let's get started!" grabbing the black shirt first, she held it up to Liam. Smiling, she placed it to the side. Grabbing a dark red suit jacket, she held it up as well before placing it to the side. "A pair of black suit pants will fit nicely. A silver tie to match your eye and a boutonnière to match your other eye." she handed Liam the clothes. "Go try these on."

Liam took the clothes and entered the dressing room while Nicci picked out a light brown dress to match her hair and tail.

Once the tree of them were changed, they walked out of the dressing room and looked at each other. "Not bad, boys."

"Not bad yourself, Nicci." Chrome told her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"You're pretty good at picking out clothes, too." Liam told her. "These match us really well."

"Alright, let's change out of these, pay and leave." Nicci said. "Now I'm dying for the dance."

A couple minutes later

Back in the dorms, the three of them put their dance uniforms away. "Two days until the dance, right?"

"Yep!"

"Well, let's-" a knock at the door grabbed everyone's attention.

Walking over, Nicci opened the door to see a female raccoon Faunus standing with her hands behind her back nervously. "Yes?"

"Erm...you probably don't know me, but my name is Violet." she said. "And I was wondering if...you...wouldliketogotothedancewithme?" she clenched her eyes closed as she waited for an answer.

"Sure." Nicci smiled.

"Really?" Violet looked up at her.

"Absolutely." Nicci nodded.

Violet's eyes filled with joy. "Okay! I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

Violet smiled as she walked away. Closing the door, Nicci turned to her team, all of them staring at her. "What?"

"You like girls?" Chrome asked.

"And guys." Nicci said.

"Hm. Didn't know that. Cool." with that, they moved on.

"Who was that?" Marek asked.

"She's in my history class." Nicci said. "I knew her face but not her name."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'm gonna go look around." Liam said as he walked to the door.

"I'm gonna do the same." Chrome followed Liam out the door.

Chrome went to the library while Liam to a different dorm room.

On his way to the library, Chrome ran into a certain firery blonde. "Chrome!" Yang said, getting his attention. "I was just on my way to see you."

"Oh, hey, Yang." Chrome greeted her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh!" Chrome was a bit taken back. "Wasn't expecting that. But yes, yes I would."

"Great!" Yang smiled as she walked off. "See you then."

Smiling to himself, he went into the library.

Liam was also searching for his date to the dance. He knew exactly who he was going to ask but he didn't know if she would accept it. The two of them hadn't exactly had a whole lot of time together.

Heading to the room she was in, he knocked three times and it opened to his younger cousin, Ruby. "Liam, hi!"

"Hey, Ruby." Liam greeted. "Is Weiss here?"

"Actually, no." Ruby shook her head. "She left a little bit ago."

"Any idea where she went?"

"Fresh air?" Ruby shrugged. "Said something about the dance?"

"So, she's outside?"

"Probably."

Heading outside, Liam quickly found Weiss standing by the fountain in the courtyard. Walking over to her, she noticed him almost immediately. "Liam!"

"Hey, Weiss."

"Perfect timing." Weiss said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" the two said at the same time. Realizing they asked each other to the dance, the both chuckled.

"That's a yes, then?" Liam asked.

"Absolutely."

"Great!" Liam smiled. "I'll stop by your room before the dance."

"Sounds good." Weiss smiled.

"Alright. I'll be heading back to the dorms." Liam began backing away.

Weiss just smiled. "See you in a bit."

Heading back to the dorm room, Liam walked inside. "So, who'd you ask?" Nicci asked as Liam closed the door.

"Weiss." Liam replied. "And she said yes."

"Now all you have to do is wait." Marek said.

Getting into his bed, Liam couldn't help but smile.

In another room in the dorms, however, was a team that was plotting something sinister. "You know what to do, Cinder?" Shadow asked.

"Break into the CCT and plant the virus." Cinder replied. "Then get back to the dance before anyone suspects a thing."

"Good." Shadow smirked. "Soon, everything will fall into place."

End of chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 13

The day of the dance was finally here and everyone was pretty excited. Nicci was already heading over to the ballroom with her date while Chrome and Liam both headed over to team RWBY's dorm room to meet theirs.

On his way, Chrome ran into Yang who was heading to the ballroom. She was wearing a gorgeous floor length yellow dress and had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Yang?"

"Oh, hey Chrome." Yang waved as he walked over to her.

"You're heading to the dance?"

"Yeah... I'm one of the greeters. Kind of happened last second." Yang told him. "I told Ruby to tell you if she saw you. Sorry, we won't be able to spend much time together until everyone arrives."

"Nah, it's fine." Chrome told her. "I can wait." offering his arm, Chrome gave a gentle smile. "Shall we?"

Yang couldn't help but smile as she took his arm. "Love the suit, by the way."

"Love your dress. Looks amazing on you."

Back in the dorms, Liam had just arrived outside of RWBY's room. Knocking three times gently, the door opened to Weiss. She peeked out from behind the door. He could tell she was a bit nervous.

Taking a breath, she opened the door the rest of the way.

Standing with her hands folded in front of her, Weiss was wearing an ice blue floor length dress and had her hair tied in one long braid that ran down her back.

Staring at her in amazement, Liam didn't notice as Weiss tried to get his attention. "Liam?"

"You look...absolutely stunning." Liam told her.

Blushing, she looked to the side. "You look real good yourself."

"You ready?" Liam offered his arm.

Weiss took his arm and the two walked to the ballroom. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, heading inside and being greeted by Yang.

"You two look great together!" Yang told them. Weiss blushed as Liam rubbed the back of his head. "Go on in."

As the two made their way inside, a slow song began playing. Weiss started heading for the tables to sit down, but Liam stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"To sit..?" Weiss replied, unsure.

"Why?"

"I thought Yang said you couldn't dance..."

Taking her hand, he pulled her onto the dance floor. "I _don't _dance." Liam corrected her. "Mainly because I've never had a partner before." Placing his hands on her hips, Weiss wrapped her arms around Liam's neck as the two swayed to the song.

"Really?" Weiss asked. "That's rather hard to believe."

"How so?"

"Seriously?" Weiss chuckled. "I know we haven't exactly talked much, but from what I've seen and heard, you're just...amazing!"

"Heard?" Liam asked.

Weiss blushed a bit. "I asked your cousins about you."

"Oh. Find me interesting, huh?"

Weiss blushed even more. "Maybe just a bit."

"A bit?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You're much more difficult than I thought."

"In a good way?"

"Possibly." she rolled her eyes.

"Possibly, huh?" Liam smirked.

Weiss giggled before looking to meet Liam's gaze. "What about you?" she said. "You asked me to the dance, so what do you think about me?"

"There's quite a bit." Liam replied. "You're skilled, smart, snippy."

"Snippy?"

"Just a bit." Liam told her. "But you're also kind, and very, very gorgeous."

Weiss blushed more and more with each word he said. "You really know what to say to a girl, huh?"

Liam smiled as the two continued to sway to the song. Once it ended, the two of them found a table and sat down to talk.

"So, what's your family like?" Liam asked. "Coming from a heritage like yours has to have a couple of stories."

"Honestly...it's...filled with heartache." Weiss replied. "My family is about the furthest thing from that word. My brother and I don't get along. My father is..." she trailed off, her eyes suddenly filling with sorrow.

Liam immediately took notice of this. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's fine." Weiss replied. "My family is just...dysfunctional." taking a breath to calm herself, Weiss looked to Liam. "What about you? What's your family like? Outside of Ruby and Yang?"

"Well, I lived with my dad and never knew my mom." Liam told her. "I looked up to Ruby's mom, Summer, as if she was my mom. She looked after me a few times when my dad was off on Huntsman missions. She was pretty awesome. But...one day, my dad walked through the door, hardly even looked at me as he went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol, sat down and just...drank." Liam took a breath. "He told me that Summer was gone."

"Gone? As in _gone?_" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "She was killed on a mission." he glanced to his younger cousin who was hiding by the punch bowl. "Ruby was still just a baby when it happened. I was hardly even five. Even though I was so young, it still hit me hard."

"I'm...sorry, Liam."

He sat back and wiped his eyes. "Heh, sorry. I'm getting emotional when today is supposed to be fun."

"Do you have any other family?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, actually." Liam replied. "Yang's biological mom. My aunt. She stopped by on my fifteenth birthday with an offer, said it was a gift. She asked me if I wanted to go with her, live with her tribe and become one of her people. It wasn't the first time I met her, probably around the fifth or sixth time. But it was the last time, I had seen her. I declined, obviously."

"Sounds like your home life is a bit complicated." Weiss said.

"Whose isn't?"

"True." Weiss shrugged. "My family rarely talks to each other. The only person that I really talk to anymore is my sister."

After a few seconds of silence, another song began playing. It was a bit more upbeat and more energetic than the previous one. "Would you like to dance?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." getting to their feet, they walked onto the dance floor once more. Taking Weiss' left hand in his right, Liam placed his free hand on her waist as Weiss placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"You know how to ballroom dance?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe." Liam smirked. "Care to find out?"

As the two of them danced, both of their moods quickly shifted. Both of them began smiling as they twirled in each others arms. Pulling Weiss close, she laughed as she looked up at him. Staring into each other's eyes, the two of them began inching closer until their lips pressed together. Everything else seemed to fade as if nothing mattered but this moment.

Pulling away, both of them smiled. "That was rather...nice." Weiss said.

Liam smiled as the two of them continued to dance.

Across the room, Yang had greeted the last of the students who were attending. Heading over to Chrome, she apologized. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's fine." Chrome stood up and offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

"Actually, I sort of promised someone a quick dance." Yang replied. "It'll take just a second."

"Who?" Chrome asked.

Yang just smiled as she made her way over to Blake. The two shared a quick dance before Yang stepped aside for Sun to take over.

Turning to Chrome, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. The two didn't share any words, just enjoyed each other's company.

As everyone was having a good time, there was someone else who hadn't gone to the party that was getting a bit stir crazy. Marek, tired of staring at the wall, got to his feet and left the dorms. Placing his hands in his pockets, he started wandering the courtyard.

As he walked, he noticed two silhouettes running across the rooftops. They were wearing all black, which immediately aroused suspicion.

Following them, he watched as the two entered the CCT. "You noticed them, too?"

Marek was startled when a voice came from behind him. A voice belonging to a young silver-eyed Huntress. "Ruby, right?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." Ruby nodded. "You're Marek?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Ruby moved forward. "Let's go!"

Approaching the building, Ruby and Marek saw four guards unconscious outside. "That's not good."

Taking his weapon off his back, Ruby summoned her locker and retrieved her scythe from it. The two of them shared a quick glance before heading inside.

Seeing more guards unconscious, Ruby and Marek made their way to the elevator and got inside. Pushing the button for the top floor, they began to ascend.

Once the doors parted, Ruby and Marek exited, their weapons at the ready. "Hello?" Ruby called out.

After a second passed, two people, one man and one woman, emerged from an aisle of computers. Both of them were wearing masks. "You know, it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that mask?"

"Him first." the guy shot back, looking at Marek.

Marek aimed his weapon at the man and fired a shot. The man easily blocked the shot. Looking to Ruby, Marek shook his head. "Don't talk, just shoot." Marek told her.

Readying her weapon, the woman, using ice dust, threw icicles at them. Rolling to the side, the elevator doors dinged as they opened, showing Ironwood.

Marek and Ruby both looked back at him before turning to their attackers, only to see they were gone.

Downstairs, the man and woman ditched their masks, revealing them to be Shadow and Cinder. Shadow, not being part of the undercover team, took this chance to make his way out of Beacon as Cinder used dust to change her outfit to a dress as she entered the dance floor.

Blending in, the guards who were following them lost them both.

Back in the CCT, on one of the computers a black queen piece flickered before fading.

End of chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 14

The next day

"What happened?" Chrome asked Marek. He had just gotten back from Ozpin's office.

"I told them what happened and was dismissed." Marek replied as he laid down in his bed.

"That's it?" Nicci asked.

"Yeah. That's it."

"So, what should we do now?" Nicci asked, turning to her leader.

"Well, we have our mission assignments in..." Chrome checked the time on his scroll. "...right now."

Minutes later

Staring at the mission selection screen, Chrome looked carefully through their options. "How about this one?" Nicci pointed to one of the missions. "Helping a nearby village with Grimm. It'd be an easy grade."

"Yeah, but I'd like more of a challenge." Chrome replied.

"There's clearing out Grimm in an abandoned village." Marek pointed out.

"Why not?" Chrome pressed the mission and put in our team name only for a notification to pop up.

"This team has already been assigned to a mission..?" Nicci read. "Wait, what?"

The members of team CRML looked at each other, confused. "Ah, you're here." All four of them turned around to see Ozpin with a cup of coffee. "Team RWBY is going on a rather difficult mission for first years, so I have assigned your team to assist them."

"Oh..." Chrome said softly. "What mission are they going on?"

Minutes later

On board an airship with team RWBY, the eight of them, along with Dr. Oobleck, were heading towards Mountain Glenn, a failed expansion of Vale which was abandoned and fenced off due to Grimm attacks.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Nicci asked.

"We're basically just clearing out Grimm." Yang replied.

"And what are _you _doing?" Marek asked, turning to face all of the members of team RWBY. "I know you have ulterior motives, especially since Ruby told Ozpin something about those intruders saying something about a hideout out here even though they never said anything. Which is also why I suspect Ozpin had us tag along, seeing as how I was there to help with those two intruders."

Ruby stared at Marek with a bit of awe. "Technically, that guy did say something." Ruby chuckled.

"You know what I me-"

"We've arrived." Oobleck said, cutting Marek off. "Let's go students!"

Each of them jumped out of the airship, landing and immediately pulling out their weapons. "You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" they all nod in agreement. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

It was then the others noticed a backpack on Ruby's back.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't."

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck told her.

"But I, well uh-"

'Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." he stopped as the bag's zipper opens and out pops a dog's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to it.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?"

"I, uh..."

"Genius!" Oobleck snatched the dog from the bag. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said while pointing to herself.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Liam asked.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck dropped the dog as he turned to his students. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"Uh, what?"

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck pointed to it.

"What?!" the eight students turned to it, each reading their weapons except for Marek who just crossed his arms, not really caring.

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So... What now?" Nicci asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." looking down the street, more Beowolf emerged from behind the buildings.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"And now they've seen us."

"What?!" Weiss shouted.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck said much louder than before.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?"

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck replied.

Team RWBY rushed ahead as more Grimm ran in from the sides. CRML, noticing this, turned their attention to kill them.

Chrome, Liam and Nicci all ran ahead while Marek just walked towards the Grimm.

Shooting a sniper round behind him, Liam launched forward, sinking his blade into the neck of one of the Beowolves. Pressing the trigger again, his blade cut through the Grimm diagonally, cutting through its torso and completely severing it from its body.

While Liam was lower to the ground, Nicci vaulted over him, sinking her axe into the next Beowolf and firing off a shotgun shell point blank into its head. As the two Grimm turned to dust, Marek, using his semblance, collected the dust into his palm for later use.

Pulling the levers on the hilts of his weapons, Chrome threw the two blades passed a Beowolf before calling them back. The blades cut through the Beowolf's body, cutting it in half horizontally before reattaching to their hilts.

Collecting the dust from that fallen Grimm, Marek finally decided to join the fun. Taking his spear off his back, he threw it into a Beowolf that was charging him, the force of the throw causing his weapon to go straight through the beast and impale the one directly behind it.

Walking over to the Beowolf, Marek grabbed his spear and yanked it free, collecting the dust and storing it.

The battle came to an end as the last Beowolf turned to dust. "Heh, piece of cake!" Ruby said.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many." Oobleck told them. "Shall we continue?"

Later in the day, both team's members decided to split up, looking around Mountain Glenn by themselves to cover larger areas.

Liam was currently in his avian form, perched on the edge of a destroyed building, overlooking the area.

Marek was just walking around, killing any Grimm that challenged him before moving on.

Chrome was searching building after building with Nicci. Coming up empty handed after a few hours of searching, they decided to call it a day and head back to meet up with the others.

"Anything else you want us to do today, doc?" Marek asked.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." he throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it. "Ruby and I are going to secure the perimeter. The rest of you, set up camp in that building. Come, Ruby." Oobleck and Ruby walked off.

Going into the building, they all rolled out their sleeping bags. Marek left and came back moments later with some sticks for a fire. Weiss, using one of her glyphs, set the dry wood ablaze.

Walking over to the destroyed window, Liam sat down and looked out. "I'll keep watch for any Grimm." he told the others.

Chrome, Marek and Nicci laid down and fell asleep rather quickly. The members of team RWBY weren't able to do so as easily. Their thoughts were elsewhere.

After a few minutes, Ruby and Oobleck returned. "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

"Fire!" Ruby knelt next to the fire as her dog did the same. "So... warm..."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

Ruby raised her hand but quickly lowered it as Liam spoke. "I got it, Ruby." Liam said, noticing Ruby had raised her hand. "You get some rest."

She hesitated before nodding and crawling into her sleeping bag.

Crossing his arms, Liam continued to stare out at the destroyed buildings, watching for any sign of movement.

End of chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 15

The following night

Having traded places with Yang, Liam was having a bit of trouble sleeping. As he tossed and turned, he noticed Ruby run after her dog who had decided to leave the building. Wanting to make sure she was fine, Liam followed.

Seeing the dog peeing on one of the buildings, Ruby ran over to the corgi. "You can do that anywhere, Zwei."

The dog barked in reply. "What was that?" a voice came from down the street.

Liam, being quick to act, rushed over to his younger cousin as she picked up her dog and put a hand over her mouth as he pulled them into an alley. Ducking behind some debris, Liam put a finger up to his lips. "What was what?" someone else asked.

Two White Fang members walked in Liam's and Ruby's line of sight.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something."

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As the two walked away, Liam slowly moved his hand. "Thanks, Liam." Ruby said. "I didn't even hear them."

"Save it for later. C'mon." Liam left their hiding spot, to follow the two Fang members.

Watching them turn a corner, Liam rushed over and peeked out from behind a building, watching them walk through a door.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll, only for a 'low signal' message to appear across the screen. "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. "Ruby!" Liam dove onto the ground just as the bit Ruby was hanging onto gave out. Catching his cousin, the asphalt beneath him began to cave. Trying to pull Ruby up, she suddenly tossed her dog passed Liam so at least it would be safe.

Suddenly, the asphalt under Liam gave out and the two fell into darkness.

Hitting the ground rather quickly, Liam sat up with a grunt. Looking over, Ruby rubbed her head as she got to her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, brushing the dust off her clothes.

"C'mon. Maybe we can-"

"Freeze!" turning around, half a dozen White Fang members had their weapons pointed at the two.

Reaching back for her scythe, Ruby gripped nothing. Realizing she didn't have her weapon, she turned back to the White Fang just as they approached her.

"Don't you lay a finger on her." Liam growled as he moved to protect his cousin.

The White Fang member just paused for a second before using the butt of his gun to hit Liam square on the nose. Falling to the ground, Liam rubbed his face as the rest of the Fang members closed in. "Take that one's weapon and bring 'em with. The boss is gonna wanna see this."

Rising to his feet, one of them tried to take hold of Liam's arm but he shook him off. "Don't resist, kid." the Fang member told him as he took his sword. "Now get moving."

Up top, Zwei rushed back to camp, barking to get the others' attention. "Zwei?" Yang said as she stirred.

The dog barked more before running back out of the building. Looking around, Yang noticed her sister was missing. "Guys, Ruby's gone."

This got the others attention. "What?"

"Liam isn't here either." Marek pointed out.

Zwei rushed back in and barked a few more times before running out again.

Looking to one another, all of them went outside one by one, including Dr. Oobleck. Following the dog, they came across Ruby's scythe laying in the street next to the hole.

"Ruby's scythe." Yang rushed over to it and picked it up.

"You think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?" Oobleck rushed over, looking up.

"Down there."

Oobleck looked to the hole. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?"

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Oobleck said.

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" Oobleck told her.

"They've been working in caves?"

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"An underground village?" Chrome asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby and Liam are down there, we must find them..."

Back in the underground village, Ruby and Liam were led to a train car. "Hey boss, you're gonna wanna see this."

"Is it good news or bad news?" a familiar voice asked from inside.

"It's...a couple of kids?" the Fang member replied.

Roman Torchwick popped his head out of the traincar. "That would be bad." hopping out of the traincar, Torchwick ashed his cigar as he approached Ruby. "Hiya, Red. Been a while."

Liam, once again being protective, moved in front of his cousin. "Don't touch her."

"And who's this?!" Roman used his cane to move Liam's face to the side for a better look. "He looks remarkably like you, Red. Is this your twin?"

"I'm none of your bus-" Liam was cut off as Roman thrust his cane into his stomach, causing him to gasp for breath.

"A little respect goes a long way, Red." Roman growled at him. "No. That won't do. I can't be calling you both 'Red'." Roman twirled his cane as he thought. "I got it." he pointed his cane at Ruby. "Since you're shorter, you'll be 'Little Red'."

As Liam got to his feet Ruby helped him stand. "Y'know, it's gonna drive me nuts. Are you two siblings? I mean, you look it but I wanna be sure."

"We're cousins." Ruby growled at him.

"Cousins?" Roman repeated. "I doubt that. I've never seen cousins look this alike before in my life. Sure, there are similarities, but you two look damn near identical."

"What's it matter to you?!" Liam growled.

"I like knowing my friends, that's all." Roman said as he hit Liam again with his cane, knocking him onto his back.

Raising his cane to hit him again, a loud explosion went off followed by another. "What the-"

While Roman was distracted, Ruby looked to Liam who just nodded. Running passed Roman, Liam quickly got to his feet and turned to the Fang member who had his sword.

Taking it off his back, Liam slashed at Roman just as he turned around. Ducking under Liam's attack, Roman tried to swipe at his ankles but missed as Liam jumped over his cane, running after Ruby.

Running up behind her, he noticed both of their teams were here as well. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, we're fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby told them.

"What?!" Blake asked as she handed Ruby her scythe.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby added.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said.

_"__Get to your places, we are leaving now!" _Torchwick said over a loudspeaker.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere."

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." her scroll flashes 'Low Signal'. "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option..." Marek told them.

"We're stopping that train!"

As the train began to pull away, both teams and Oobleck rushed over and quickly boarded the back. Climbing on top of the traincars, they began heading towards the front.

As they moved forward, Chrome noticed a hatch. Opening it, a big device was inside. "Hey, Doc? What's this?" he asked.

Oobleck came over and knelt down. "That...appears to be a bomb."

Everyone took a step back as more Fang members rushed them from the front of the train. "We've got baddies!" Ruby pointed at them.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go..." the bomb activated and began beeping. "...easy on us." Oobleck stood up. "Time to go!"

Turning to the Fang members, both teams rushed to attack except for Blake who was tasked with cutting the caboose loose. Feeling something was up, Liam ran ahead, and stopped at another hatch. Opening it, Liam looked inside. "Doc, we got another bomb!"

Oobleck ran by Liam and up a few more traincars. "No. No. No." he opened another hatch and looked inside. "They ALL have bombs!"

The bomb under the students charges up and starts beeping as the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing them to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!"

"Get the humans!" one of the Fang members shouted.

The detatched traincar explodes, creating a hole in the tunnel for Grimm to access.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck shouted.

"What?"

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck told his students.

"That's insane!"

Another train car detaches itself.

"We have to hurry!" he looked to Marek and Ruby. "You two, help me up here, the rest of you go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"Got it!"

Running to the next hatch, Liam opened it for the others to jump inside. Once they had, Liam followed, closing the hatch as he fell inside.

"Alright, let's get to work." Liam said.

"Here." Weiss held a dust filled mag out to Blake. "This should help you."

Sliding the mag into her weapon, the six of them began moving forward.

Before they could reach the next traincar, a woman, with brown and pink hair with matching eyes, dropped down from the ceiling, blocking their path. This woman was Neo, Roman's right-hand-woman.

Resting her weapon on her shoulder, she smirked. "You guys go on ahead." Yang said, cocking her gauntlets. "I got this one."

"I'll stay and help." Chrome told her.

"Fine."

Readying their weapon, the other four rushed towards her. Getting into a fighting stance, Yang shot a blast at Neo, forcing her to jump back and distracting her long enough for the others to run by.

Making it into the next traincar, the White Fang lieutenant blocked their path. Not slowing down for a second, Weiss looked to the others. "Go ahead, I got this."

Blake and Nicci slid by as Weiss and Liam performed a synchronized attack. Forcing the lieutenant to block their strikes, Blake and Nicci made it to the third traincar where Roman himself was waiting for them.

"Ooh, the kitty brought another friend." Roman said. "Y'know, we really gotta stop meeting like this."

Back with Yang and Chrome, the two of them fought Neo. Chrome tried to swing his blades at her but she opened her parasol for a split second, countering Chrome's attack and hitting him three times in quick succession, one on his leg, chest and chin.

Stumbling back, Yang rushed in next. Each of her strikes was dodged effortlessly. Neo never lost her smile as she ducked, dodged and countered the taller girl.

Once Yang finally got a hold of her, she tried to knock her down but Neo just performed a cartwheel, landing on a box and crossing her legs while resting her weapon on her shoulder. Readying their weapons, Yang and Chrome both stormed towards her.

Reaching her, Yang threw a punch which was easily blocked.

As Yang stumbled back, Chrome tried to attack, only for Neo to slide under his legs and push him towards the box she was sitting on. Twirling her parasol, Yang fired an explosive shot at Neo's back, only for Neo to shatter like glass while the shot hit Chrome instead.

Feeling his aura flicker, Neo leapt back in. Yang, now agitated, fired off another shot at her. Neo quickly grabbed Chrome and used him as a human shield before he could recover from the previous shot.

Now with his aura drained, Neo flipped him onto the ground and brought her parasol down onto his head with enough force to knock him out. Turning to Yang, Neo smiled, angering the blonde.

Sloppy with rage, Yang threw a puncj but it was countered once more. Neo quickly drained the rest of Yang's aura before knocking her out as well.

Satisfied, Neo pulled the blade out of her parasol and raised it, ready to finish Yang off when a portal suddenly opened next to her as a masked woman slashed at her. Unshaething her blade, Neo took one look at it before her face turned to one of fear. Activating her semblance, Neo fled.

The masked woman looked at Yang before creating another portal and walking through it just as Yang came to.

Inside the traincar with Weiss and Liam, the two were fighting the lieutenant. It was a pretty one-sided fight since both Weiss and Liam had more mobility than the lieutenant who was wielding a large chainsaw-like weapon.

Attacking with precision and teamwork, Weiss and Liam were hurting him but at the same time pissing him off. Swinging his weapon as hard as he could, Weiss dodged it but Liam wasn't as quick. Getting hit, Liam flew into the side of the traincar, his aura flickering but not yet depleted.

Falling to his knees, Liam quickly recovered as Weiss activated her time dialation. Dashing back and forth, Weiss kept slashing at the lieutenant. Having enough of it, the lieutenant grabbed Weiss by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

Seeing this, Liam quickly rushed over and swung his sword, firing off a sniper round and hitting the lieutenant with enough force to make him stumble. Now having enough, the lieutenant swung his weapon just as Liam did.

The force of the swing knocked Liam into the traincar with Nicci and Blake. Knocked out, Roman looked up at Blake with a smirk. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Blake answered his question by kicking him in the face and knocking him out. Nicci grabbed Liam while Blake ran into the other traincar and grabbed Weiss. Jumping through the hatch, the two teams regrouped just as the train neared the deadend, all of them conscious.

"You guys okay?" Ruby asked as she and Marek joined them.

"Yeah, but we got a problem." Liam pointed to the end of the tunnel.

"What do we do?" Nicci asked.

Weiss and Chrome both had the same idea. Using their glyphs, the two created an ice shield around all eight of them just as the train collided with the tunnel.

Blinded by a white light, both teams noticed they were outside. Looking around, they saw they were surrounded by buildings and civilians.

Just as they got to their feet, an alarm began blaring as a King Taijitu emerged from the tunnels. A second passed before countless more emerged.

End of chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 16

Standing in the center of the town, both teams had their weapons drawn and at the ready. With each passing second, more and more Grimm clawed their way out of the tunnel.

Chrome tried to engage his aura but it didn't work. Liam did the same, only for his to flicker while it activated. Noticing this, Chrome moved over to Liam so the two could cover each other's backs.

Glancing at each other over their shoulders, the two both nodded. Aiming at one of the Grimm, Liam turned his sword into its sniper form and shot the Grimm, turning it to dust before quickly shooting another and another.

Chrome, following his teammates lead, threw both of his blades at one, killing it. Before recalling his blades, Chrome shot more of the Grimm, killing half a dozen more before the Grimm began to close in on the two of them.

Recalling his blades, both of them slashed through two different Grimm before reattaching to their hilts. Keeping close to Liam, the two watched each other's back since both of their auras were either depleted or extremely low.

Team RWBY was holding their own while Marek and Nicci fought mostly by themselves.

Nicci, surrounded by Beowolves, embedded her axe into one of the beasts before firing off a shotgun blast, destroying its head and killing the one that was charging up behind it. Throwing her axe into another Beowolf, she used her semblance of telekinesis to pull the trigger, blasting a massive hole in its torso while launching her weapon back towards her.

Catching it, she followed its momentum, turning around and slamming the axe into the Beowolf behind her. Ripping it free, she turned to the remaining Beowolf surrounding her.

As she went to strike the next one, it suddenly collapsed as Marek launched a spike made of dust through it. Striking the next one with his spear, he let it go before moving in front of the Beowolf, grabbing it again and pulling it through the Grimm.

"Thanks for the help." Nicci said to him.

"Quit talking and focus on the fight." Marek told her while continuing to fight.

As he went to kill another Grimm, multiple airships flew overhead, opening the side door and deploying more students to help in the fight. Among these students were teams JNPR and CFVY along with Sun and Neptune wandering onto the fight.

Not only did students join the battle, but so did the Atlas fleet Ironwood had brought with him, dropping AK-200s to assist.

With all of these reinforcements, the Grimm were killed within a few minutes. As the dust settled, Goodwitch repaired the destroyed streets and buildings.

With the Grimm killed, Chrome and his team regrouped. "Well...that was fun." Chrome said before dropping his weapons and placing his hands on his knees while catching his breath.

"You okay?" Nicci asked.

"Yeah." he picked up his weapons and placed them on his back before standing up straight. "Just a bit tired."

"I wouldn't refuse a good nap." Liam said. He, too, was slightly out of breath.

Spotting an airship that had landed, Nicci gestured to it. "Well, there's an easy way back to Beacon."

Taking the airship back to Beacon, the four of them made a beeline for the dorms. Entering their room, Chrome sat down on his bed while Liam and Nicci went to climb into their bunks.

Marek was idling by the door. "Hey, guys?"

"What's up?" Chrome asked, glancing at him.

"There's something I've been wanting to...tell you guys." he said.

"Marek?" Liam said softly.

"I've been thinking about it for a little while now."

"What is it?" Nicci asked.

"Well, I want to show you the reason why I wear this mask." he said. "I think it's about time I show you."

"Marek, you sure about this?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. You guys have trusted me and I figure its time I trust you."

Pulling his hood down, his snow white hair fell down. Pulling his bandanna off, he tilted his head down for a few seconds before looking Nicci and Chrome in the eye. "This is why I hide my face. I'm not...exactly...human."

Chrome and Nicci looked at each other while Liam stood in silence.

"So..." Marek said softly. "Any questions?"

End of chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 17

A few weeks later, Vytal Festival

Inside of the Amity Arena, Chrome and his team were up against another team from Vacuo. Chrome was currently fighting their leader while Liam, Nicci and Marek kept the others busy.

Throwing both of his swords at his enemy, she slid under them with ease before charging at Chrome. "That the best you got?" she said while grinning.

Jumping back as she swung her halberd, Chrome recalled his blades. Not noticing they were heading back, one hit the leader in the back of the head while the other grazed her arm. The force of Chrome's swords caused her to stumble forward, giving Chrome the perfect opportunity to spin around and kick her in the face.

Falling onto her back from the force of Chrome's kick, he summoned a glyph above her and called countless icicles to drop on top of her, draining her aura.

_"That's one down and out!" _Port said over the speakers.

Looking to see which of his teammates needed help, Nicci was holding her own rather well against her opponent while Liam and Marek were easily taking care of their opponents.

Running over to help Nicci, she was knocked onto her back and had her aura depleted in one swift attack by her enemy. _"Ooh, back to an even f-" _before Port could finish, Liam and Marek both finished off their opponents. _"And it's left with a three on one!"_

_"Yes, yes, it appears team CRML has quite the advantage!" _Oobleck added.

As the last member of their opposing team noticed he was outmatched, he put his weapon away and chuckled. "I yield." he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to beat three of them.

"Good choice." Marek said while walking over to Nicci. Extending his hand, she accepted the help up.

"Thanks, Marek." she said to him.

"No problem."

_"And that's the end of the match!" _Port said. _"There will be a short break before the next one!"_

Smiling at one another, Chrome placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Anyone up for some victory food?"

"Me!" Nicci smiled.

"I could eat." Marek added.

Minutes later

Out in the festival grounds, team CRML sat at a ramen stand. They all ordered some food and each one of them pitched in for the bill. "So, you guys wanna-"

"Liam?"

The four of them glanced back as team RWBY approached. "Weiss, hey!" Liam stood up as Weiss rushed over to him, pulling him into a quick hug.

"You two have definitely gotten closer." Nicci commented.

Pulling away, Weiss blushed a bit. "You guys were awesome out there." Yang said as she and the rest of her team joined them.

"You were bad in your fight either." Chrome said. Yang and her team had already won their fight and were moving onto the doubles rounds. "So, who're you sending into the second round?"

"Me and Weiss." Yang replied.

"Really?" Liam glanced at Weiss. "Can't wait to see that."

Weiss smiled as she playfully pushed Liam's shoulder. "So, who're you sending into the doubles?" Ruby asked.

"We haven't decided y-"

"Liam and Chrome." Marek told them. "Nicci needs to rest and I'm not really up for more fights."

"Oh."

"Anyways, we're gonna catch some more fights." Weiss said. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure." Liam shrugged.

"I'll tag along." Chrome added.

"You guys have fun." Marek said. "I'm gonna head back to the dorms and get some sleep."

"I actually have plans with Violet." Nicci told them. "I'll catch you guys later."

She walked off, leave team RWBY, Chrome and Liam. "So, more fights?"

Back in Amity Arena, Liam sat next to Weiss while Chrome sat next to Yang. They all watched the next two fights together which was teams JNPR against team BRNZ and team SSSN against team NDGO.

JNPR and SSSN were both victorious, the two teams moving onto the doubles round. "That was close!" Ruby said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!"

"Emphasis on 'dork'." Blake said with a slight blush.

_"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"_

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang said to her team.

As the six of them stood up, Weiss stared at the sky, causing Liam to bump into her and Ruby to bump into him. "Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked.

"She's here!"

Weiss suddenly pushed passed her team and a couple of other students, heading for the exit. Ruby and Liam both quickly followed her.

Heading down to the courtyards, Weiss rushed to the landing pad where an Atlas airship was parked. "Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby asked. "Who is 'she'?"

Weiss finally stopped running, letting Liam and Ruby catch up just as a woman with white hair wearing an Atlas military uniform exited the airship. "Winter."

Getting a decent look at the woman, Liam quickly realized who it was. "Your...sister?"

"Winter!" Weiss shouted before the three run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss suddenly curtsies. "Your presence honors us."

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Winter said.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said softly.

Weiss punched Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified." Winter replied.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified." Winter said again.

"Of course."

Ruby looks pensively around in the silence while Liam is just silent, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. "Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby said.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Weiss said excitedly. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!"

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter added.

"But, we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter glanced at the two AKs accompanying her. "Leave us." The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter suddenly slaps Weiss on the head. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's these two." Weiss gestured to Ruby and Liam.

"Heh, boob."

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter said.

"Uh... Thank you!"

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter told her.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" she attempts to salute and curtsy. "The honor is in my... court!"

"Hmph." Winter then turned to Liam. "I don't recall you writing about this boy."

"Oh!" Weiss smiled. "Winter, this is Liam. My, uh, my boyfr-"

"Liam?" Winter repeated while getting a closer look at him. "Branwen?"

"You know me?" Liam asked.

"I know your father." Winter replied. "Anyways, I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter said.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss told her.

"Bunk beds?"

As the two walked off, Ruby and Liam shared a quick glance. "She knows uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"I guess." Liam shrugged. "She didn't seem like a fan, though."

"You could tell just from that?" Ruby asked.

"Hopefully she doesn't mind me dating Weiss." Liam added.

"It seemed like Weiss was about to tell her, but Winter interrupted."

"Yeah." Liam shrugged. "Wanna grab some-"

A somewhat loud explosion came from further up the courtyard. "What the-?"

The two of them ran over to see what was going on. Pushing passed people, Ruby and Liam found themselves next to Weiss. "What's going on?!"

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss said, gesturing to the fight going on before her.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby turned to the fight and saw who it was. "That is my uncle!"

"What?!"

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.

"Uh..." Weiss looked to Liam. "Liam?"

Liam took one look at his father and immediately began rubbing his forehead. "He's drunk..."

"Can't you do anything about him?"

"Not when he's like this." Liam told her.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood boomed as he walked through the crowd.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter lowered her weapon.

Ironwood approaches Winter with Penny by his side. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir!"

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow told him.

"Is that right?" Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame. "And you." Qrow points to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked him.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"I-"

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin said, intervening beside Glynda Goodwitch. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda glared at the three.

"Let's go." Ironwood and Winter walked off as Liam avoided making eye contact with Weiss.

"I am real sorry about my father." Liam told her.

After a few seconds of silence, Weiss sighed. "It's fine."

Liam looked to Weiss as Ironwood called Qrow to follow. "So...anything you wanna do?" Liam asked her.

End of chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 18

A couple hours after the fight between Winter and Qrow, Weiss and her sister decided to have a chat. Weiss also wanted to take this time to introduce Liam, formally, to her sister.

Before the three of them sat down, Liam pulled the chairs out for the Schnee sisters, trying to make a good impression. As Winter sat down, she couldn't help but smile, seeing that Liam wasn't _exactly _like his father.

"I'm happy to see that you're more of a gentleman than Qrow." Winter said.

"I try to be." Liam replied.

Pouring a cup of tea for the three of them, Winter took a sip. "So, I'm curious, who are you to my sister? I see the way she looks at you. She doesn't look at you the way a friend would."

Liam was silent as he looked to Weiss. "We're...dating." Weiss told her sister.

"I suspected as much." Winter took a sip of her tea.

"You're not...mad?" Weiss asked.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions, Weiss." Winter told her. "I'm also glad that you didn't hide this from me." she then turned to Liam. "I trust you treat her well?"

"Of course." Liam nodded.

Winter smiled as she took another sip of tea. "Could you leave us for a bit?" Winter asked him. "I'd like to speak with my sister in private for a moment."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Liam got up from his seat. Walking by Weiss, he looked at her. "I'll see you in a bit."

Turning to Winter as Liam left the pavilion, she took a sip of tea. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

A few minutes later

Right outside of the pavilion, Chrome was heading for the arena. "Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations." Chrome's cat ears perked up at the voice.

"I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Chrome pressed his back against the wall as he peeked out to see the Schnee sisters talking. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." the glyph in Winter's hand expands suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

Once she said this, the Beowolf vanished in blue and white dust. "Weiss, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"That cat Faunus on Liam's team, what do you know about him?" Winter asked.

"Chrome?" Weiss said. "Well, not much. He's dating one of my teammates and is the leader of his team. That's about all I know."

"Do you know he's also a Schnee?" Winter asked.

It took a second for what she said to process in Chrome's mind. "That's ridiculous." Weiss replied.

"Think about it, Weiss." Winter told her sister. "He has all of the traits that we do."

"But...that doesn't make sense."

"It does." Winter replied. "When I was a kid, and you just a baby, our father and mother got into a nasty fight."

"Over what?" Weiss asked.

"Our father admitted to only marrying her for the Schnee name." Winter replied. "Our mother fell into depression and disappeared for a few days. When she came back, she acted a bit off." Winter paused. "I believe she had an affair and got pregnant."

Chrome doubted every word he was hearing.

"After a few weeks, she had to go on a sudden 'business trip' that lasted almost a whole year." Winter continued. "I believe that, in that time, she had the child and found the biological father to take care of him."

"But..." Weiss trailed off. "I can't... Chrome is our brother?"

"Yes." Winter said. "But don't tell anyone else this. If word got to father, he'd-"

"Kill him..." Weiss said softly. "Or get someone else to."

"Exactly."

Having heard enough, Chrome pushed himself off the wall and began heading back to Beacon. Walking inside his room, he sat on his bed. He was doubting everything he heard, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Why he was the only member of his family to have white hair. Why his semblance is so similar to the Schnee family's.

The only question: is Ghira really his father?

Hearing the door open, Chrome sat up. "Hey, man, where've you been?" Liam asked. "We're up to fight. C'mon!"

Shaking his head, Chrome got to his feet. This would have to wait until later. Right now, he had to concentrate.

"Let's go." Chrome said as he passed his teammate.

Minutes later, Amity Arena

Standing in the center of the stage, their opponents stood across from them. Both of them are girls, one a wolf Faunus, the other a human.

The Faunus had a double sided sword while the human held a spear of some kind.

_"Onto the next match of the double rounds!" _Port said. _"Team CRML of Beacon against team TRQS (turquoise) of Haven!"_

The arena began the randomizing process. Behind team TRQS was a ruined building and behind team CRML was a geyser field. To the right of team CRML was a mountain with a storm and to their left was a shipwreck.

_"3...2...1... Begin!"_

Chrome immediately was charged by the Faunus while Liam engaged the human. Blocking her spear strike, she immediately attacked again, hitting Liam with enough force to knock him onto the geyser field.

Quickly getting back up as she attacked again, Liam used a shot from his weapon to speed up his slash, hitting the girl in the side and knocking her directly into one of the geysers as it was going off. Her aura was drained quite a bit but she wasn't out quite yet.

Throwing her spear through the geyser while it was still going off, Liam managed to knock it away just as the girl rushed him.

Catching her spear, she tried to strike him, only for Liam to deflect her weapon and fire off a shot, hitting her in the chest. As she stumbled, Liam didn't give any time to recover as he attacked again.

Backflipping to dodge Liam's blade, the girl found herself standing in water next to the shipwreck. As Liam brought his sword downwards on her, the girl jumped onto the mast of the ship. Seeing her grinning at him, Liam smirked back as he brought his sword back and fired off a shot as he swung at the mast, cutting right through it.

The mast toppled into the water, creating a rather large splash. Dashing towards his opponent, Liam swung at her but she jumped back. Spinning, Liam fired off another shot as he got close to her, hitting her in the chest and sending her back towards the center of the arena.

Draining her aura this time, two notification shots rang out. _"Ooh, and that is it for team TRQS!" _Port said. _"Team CRML moves into the finals!"_

Sheathing their weapons, Chrome walked passed Liam, his head tilted down. Noticing this, Liam rushed over. "Hey, man." he placed his hand on Chrome's shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah. Just got something on my mind." he replied. "I'm heading back to the dorm to see if it's true."

"If what's true?" Liam asked.

"I'll tell you later." with that, he headed for the exit. "You can go ahead and move onto the finals." Chrome said. "I'm not really in a good state of mind to participate in that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." with that, he left.

End of chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 19

The next day

With the doubles rounds finally over, the one-on-one rounds began. Everyone who was picked currently stood in the center of the stage. _"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" _Oobleck said.

Liam Branwen, Yang Xiao-Long, Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nicos, Mercury Black, Sun Wukong and a few other students all stood in the center of the stage.

_"__Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" _Port asked.

_"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"_

_"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" _Port said.

_"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"_

The randomizer began spinning, however, it wasn't random at all. Watching the livestream from one of the dorm rooms, Shadow and Cinder Fall had hacked the tech used for the tournament. From here, they have been controlling the fights. The entire time, the tournament had been decided by these two individuals.

_"L__iam Branwen__ and Mercury Black!__"_

_"Would all other combatants please leave the stage?"_

As the others left, Liam drew his sword while Mercury raised his fists.

Chrome watched from his dorm room while Nicci and Marek sat in the bleachers next to Ruby and her team. "You got this Liam!" Weiss cheered.

"Kick his butt!" Ruby shouted.

As the two combatants got closer to one another, Port began the countdown. _"3... 2... 1... Begin!"_

Mercury went to strike by kicking Liam but it was easily blocked by his sword. Quickly slashing at Mercury, Liam fired off a shot, boosting his speed and nearly hitting Mercury who leaned back to dodge it.

Letting himself fall on his back, Mercury kicked Liam's legs out from under him. Falling on his side, Mercury tried to strike with his heel but Liam rolled away.

Getting back on his feet, Liam slashed at Mercury, the tip of his sword slicing across his cheek. Not phased by it at all, Mercury kicked Liam's sword while firing off a shot from his boot, knocking his weapon from his grasp.

As his sword clattered to the ground, Liam turned to Mercury just as he threw a punch. Quickly ducking to avoid it, Liam placed a hand on the ground and kicked at Mercury's legs, knocking him onto the floor.

Getting back to his feet, Liam looked to where his sword lay. Running over to it, Liam slid across the floor, picking his weapon back up while Mercury began shooting off silvery orbs all around him.

Dodging two as they flew at him, Liam charged Mercury. Just as he neared him, Liam slashed his sword only for Mercury to side step the attack, launching Liam into the air by kicking his chin. Jumping above Liam, Mercury kicked him back onto the ground as all of the silver orbs came crashing down on top of him, creating a thick silver mist.

Thinking he won, Mercury began walking away. Unbeknownst to him, Liam had just enough aura left to get back up and create two decoys of himself. "Hey!" Having them rush Mercury from the mist, Liam quickly followed.

As the two attacked, they vanished, obscuring Mercury's vision just long enough for Liam to slash his blade across his torso. Slashing again and again, Liam fired off a shot with each swing of his blade, quickly draining Mercury's aura into the red.

To finish his aura off entirely, Liam slashed one more time in a circular motion, ending it by roundhouse kicking Mercury, knocking him away.

_"What a way to kick off the finals!" _Port said as the round was called, giving Liam the win.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Liam smirked at his opponent. "Better luck next time." turning around, he began walking away.

As he walked, Liam suddenly turned back around to face Mercury, aiming his weapon at him and firing off a shot into his shoulder. Mercury immediately clutched his shoulder as he fell to the ground, blood beginning to form under him.

Mercury screamed in pain as Liam just glared at him, the crowd immediately shouting and causing a massive uproar.

"_My word!"_

_"Cut the cameras!"_

"My arm! My arm!" Mercury couldn't stop yelling out in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to-" he was cut off as half a dozen AK-200s and two guards surrounded him, all pointing their guns at Liam.

"Liam Branwen, stand down!"

"What? Why?!" Liam asked.

"Mercury!" Emerald rushed to his side.

"Why'd he do that?!" Mercury shouted. "Why'd he attack me?!"

As Emerald glared at Liam, he looked up to the replay screen, watching as he walked by Mercury only to suddenly turn around and shoot him. "What?"

Looking to the crowd, he saw his teammates, along with Ruby and her team, staring at him in disbelief and shock.

As Mercury was being carried off, Liam watched. Turning to the guards surrounding him, Liam dropped his weapon. "You don't understand, he attacked me!"

The guards didn't reply as one of them walked up behind him and put him in cuffs.

End of chapter 19

(For those wondering why it seems like I'm rushing through this, I'm really not trying to. It's just that I know I won't be able to make the fights as good with words as they were in the show. With that out of the way, hope you all liked the change I made to it being from the point of view of the crowd instead of Liam.

I also have massive plans for the next few chapters. I've been thinking about what I could do for a while now and have come to a conclusion for each member of team CRML that I think all of you will enjoy.

So, until then, ciao!)


	21. Chapter 20

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 20

Liam sat in his dorm room while his team, team RWBY and Ironwood talked outside. There were also two guards posted up outside to make sure Liam didn't go anywhere.

Running his hands through his hair, the soft sound of flapping wings grabbed his attention. Looking to the open window, a crow flew into the room before changing forms. Liam's dad stood before him.

"Hey, dad." Liam said softly.

Qrow looked at his son. "So, why'd you do it?"

Liam sighed. "He attacked me, so I stopped him."

"Well, that's not what the replay screen showed." Qrow replied. "So either you're lying, or you're crazy."

"I'm not lying." Liam replied.

"Crazy. Got it." Qrow walked over and sat down beside his son. "I don't know what you saw. Maybe it was some hallucination. Maybe you just got pissed and shot the kid. It doesn't change that you injured an unarmed kid. So-" he was cut off by the sound of the door opening as Ironwood walked in.

"Qrow." Ironwood greeted him.

"James."

Looking at Ironwood, Liam sighed again. "What's going to happen?"

"The kid was sent back home." Ironwood said. "They've also come to an agreement that you won't be expelled. However, you and your team are disqualified from the tournament."

"I understand..."

"Good." with that, Ironwood left the room.

Qrow placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, only for Liam to shrug him off. "I want to be alone for a bit."

"Yeah, okay." Qrow walked to the door and opened it. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Sure."

Closing the door once he left, Liam stood up and walked over to his bed. Climbing into it, he stared at the ceiling while thinking about what has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

Outside of the room, the others talked. "Has he ever done something like this before?" Weiss asked Yang and Ruby.

"No." Ruby said.

"Never." Yang added.

"Then why did he lash out now?" Blake asked.

"No clue."

"Can any of you talk to him?" Blake asked, looked to Chrome, Marek and Nicci.

"We already tried." Chrome told them.

"He doesn't want to talk right now."

"Maybe you could get him to open up?" Nicci said, turning to Weiss. "You two are a thing, right?"

The others all turned to look at her. "I mean...maybe?"

"It's worth a shot." Blake said.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah...okay..." opening the door, Weiss walked inside.

Glancing around the room, she saw him lying on his bed. Walking over to it, she leaned against the bunk, looking at him. "Hey." Liam glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You okay?"

"No." Liam continued to stare at the ceiling. "I put some guy in the hospital, got the entire school to hate me, along with the other schools..." he took a breath. "I'm surprised I wasn't expelled."

"Can...can I ask why you did it?"

Liam sat up and got out of his bunk, landing next to Weiss. Looking her in the eye, he spoke. "He attacked me, so I stopped him." he told her. "And before you say anything, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me if I'm lying."

Weiss did what he said, taking a good look into his eyes. "I...I believe you."

Liam couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Do you...want me to keep you company?" she asked.

"I'd rather be by myself for right now, if that's all right."

"Okay." Weiss took a step towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

With that, she left the room.

Turning to the window, Liam looked out of it.

Outside, Weiss told the others what Liam said. "You believe him?" Yang asked.

"He wasn't lying." Weiss told her. "I could see it in the way he looked at me."

"There's not much else we can really do." Nicci said.

"Want to go see the next fight?" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "It'd probably be best to let him cool off."

The seven of them headed back to the arena to see the next fight which was starting in just a bit.

Liam, not really caring, continued to stare out of the dorm room window.

A few minutes later

With the seven of them now in Amity Arena, the next fight had already started. It was between Pyrrha and Penny.

As the fight was going, Liam had an unexpected visitor in the dorms.

Hearing a soft whoosing sound, Liam turned around to see a red portal in the center of the room. And stepping through that portal was his aunt.

"Raven?"

"Hello, nephew." Raven said as she took off her helmet.

There was a short pause before Liam hugged her. Raven smiled as she returned it.

Pulling away, the two sat down on one of the beds. "How are you?" she asked.

"I've been well, considering."

"Yes. I saw what happened during your fight." Raven said. "But I haven't come to talk about that."

"Why are you here?" Liam asked, curious.

"I came to offer you to come with me." Raven said. "Not now, but after you graduate from Beacon."

Liam was silent for a few seconds. "Can I ask you something?" Liam asked. Raven was silent. "Why do you want me to live with you and your tribe?"

Raven was silent for a few seconds. "I think you're old enough to know."

"Know what?"

"Your silver eye, it's going to bring you unwanted attention."

"What do you mean?"

"People with silver eyes can kill Grimm with a single look." Raven replied. "They're usually hunted down and killed because of this."

"And you think I'm going to be targeted?"

"Eventually, you will be." Raven replied. "And I want you to be able to handle yourself when that happens." she stood up and put her helmet back on. "I have to go. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." she opened a portal with her sword. "Please, consider my offer." stepping through it, the portal closed.

Liam stood up and walked over to the window once more. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh.

_"__This is not a tragedy."_ Liam looked up as a voice came from the comms. _"This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."_

Liam pulled out his scroll and went to the livestream of the fight to see Pyrrha on her knees and Penny in pieces, spread out across the arena's floor. It looked as though Penny was a robot, not an actual human girl.

_"__A__nd what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."_

_"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"_

The livestream turned to static. Turning off his scroll, he put it away as he looked outside, only to see countless Grimm heading towards Beacon. _"__Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

Running to the door, Liam grabbed his sword and put it in its sheath on his back before running out the door, both of the guards now nowhere to be seen.

Running outside, Beacon's courtyard was already filled with all sorts of Grimm.

Reloading his weapon, Liam prepared himself to fight.

End of chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 21

A couple minutes after the events at Amity Arena

As Beacon's courtyards were overrun with Grimm, there were five people standing on the top of a building, watching the chaos unfold below. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Mist and Shadow watched with satisfaction. Mercury was recording the destruction with his scroll.

"Beautiful."

"It's almost sad." Emerald said.

"It's horrendous." Mist said with a smirk.

"Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Shadow told Mercury.

"I'm getting all of it." Mercury replied.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Shadow told him.

The ground suddenly began to shake. "And don't miss what happens next."

Fighting way below on the ground, Liam was slowly growing more and more exhausted.

Slashing through another Grimm, Liam aimed his weapon at another Beowolf. Pulling the trigger, he shot a hole through the Grimm's head.

With the area finally clear, Liam was able to catch his breath. Feeling his scroll vibrate, he pulled it out to see Marek was calling him. "Marek?" Liam said as he answered the call.

"Liam. Amity Arena has been overrun with Grimm." Marek said. "Nicci and Chrome ran off once the White Fanh began releasing Grimm into the school and I can't find them. Where are you?"

"I'm near Beacon tower." Liam replied. Feeling the ground shake again, Liam stabbed his sword into the ground to keep his balance. "Wait, the White-"

"Oh shit..."

"Marek?"

Hearing a loud screech from the distance, Liam turned his head to see a Wyvern flying towards Beacon. "Oh shit."

"I'll be there in a bit." Marek said before hanging up.

Putting his scroll away, Liam saw more Grimm heading his way. Taking a breath, he pulled his sword out of the ground and readied himself.

Chrome was running towards Beacon, talking to Blake on his scroll. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Be careful, Chrome."

"You, too." Chrome said before hanging up.

Nicci, however, wasn't fighting Grimm or helping civilians evacuate. Instead, she was following Chrome from the rooftops, making sure not to be seen.

Killing Grimm along the way, it took Chrome a few minutes to find Blake. He saw her and Weiss split off and began catching up with Blake.

"Blake!"

She stopped in her tracks as Chrome caught up with her. "Chrome!" Blake pointed to a building on her left. "Help me with this Alpha."

Seeing an Alpha Beowolf climb up the side of a building, Chrome nodded.

While they chased it, Blake suddenly stopped when she heard a scream come from inside the burning building. Turning her attention to it, her eyes filled with fear as she saw who stood inside. "Adam?"

Hearing that name, Chrome slid to a stop. "Hello, Blake." he then turned his head to Chrome.

Chrome grabbed Blake's arm and turned to run. "Running away again? Is that what the two of you have become? Cowards?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"We were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!." He stomps on a downed Atlas student's chest. "Consider this... the spark." Adam drew his sword and raised it, only for Blake to suddenly charge in.

"I'm... Not... Running!"

"You... Will." Adam kicked Blake away. "But not before you suffer for your betrayal."

Chrome rushed in and slashed both of his swords at Adam to get him away from his sister. "Don't touch her!"

Adam sheathed his sword. "That's fine. Because honestly, I'd rather hurt you much more than her, Schnee."

Chrome was taken back, giving Adam the perfect opportunity to launch his sword into Chrome's chest, causing him to stumble back.

Not giving any chance to recover, Adam rushed forward and slashed again and again in quick succession, quickly draining Chrome's aura. Finishing it off by kicking Chrome onto his back, Adam sheathed his sword once more.

"How...do you know that?" Chrome asked once he caught his breath.

"Nicole told me." Adam replied nonchalantly. "Right, you didn't know. I sent her here to watch you two. She even eavesdropped on the conversation between the Schnee sisters."

Chrome was taken back. "She...was a spy?"

Adam just grinned as he approached Chrome. Raising his weapon, Blake jumped in the way, clashing her weapon against Adam's. Quickly knocking her away, Adam turned his attention to her instead. "This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?"

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"

She raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" Adam shouted.

He sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"But I understand because all I want is you, Blake."

She begins to raise her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!" Yang shouted from outside.

Yang's voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate. "Blake! Where are you!?"

Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang.

"Starting with her."

Adam raised his blade as Chrome got to his feet. Bringing it down, Adam stabbed Blake in her side. Yelping in pain, Chrome's fear and shock was immediately replaced by an overwhelming amount of anger.

Picking up his weapons, he charged at Adam, only for Adam to quickly turn around and stab him as well. Dropping his weapons as he looked down, Adam gripped his shirt.

"Get away from them!" Yang shouted, her semblance activating. Adam pushed Chrome off his sword as he turned to Yang.

Yelling, Yang launched herself at Adam, only for him to glow as his semblance activated as well. With a swift swing of his sword, he slashed through Yang's aura, cutting her arm off just above the elbow.

The whole scene seemed to play out in slow motion as her unconscious body hit the ground. Adam, wiping off his blade, approached her and raised his weapon only for Blake to jump in the way.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?"

As Chrome watched Adam raise his sword, he summoned the rest of his strength. Picking up his swords, Chrome jumped in the way, blocking Adam's sword with his. "Get Yang and run!" Chrome told his sister.

Without hesitation, Blake did as told, picking up Yang and running for the door.

Seeing them make it out, Adam looked to Chrome with a smirk. Easily knocking Chrome's weapons from his grasp, Adam grabbed him by the throat and knocked him down.

"It's fine that they escaped." Adam said. "I only wanted to make sure that you didn't."

Walking towards Chrome, Adam raised his sword and brought it down, the blade slashing across Chrome's left eye. Screaming in pain, Chrome placed a hand over his eye.

Hearing Adam's blade scrape across the ground, he raised it once again, this time with intent to kill. Slashing at Chrome again, someone suddenly jumped in the way, blocking the attack and protecting Chrome.

"Nicole, what do you think you're doing?!" Adam growled at the fox Faunus.

Nicci had jumped in front of Adam, blocking his sword with her axe. "I won't let you kill him!"

"You were doing such a good job." Adam said softly.

"You said you wanted to talk to them!" Nicci shouted.

Adam broke the lock and kicked Nicci back. Sliding to a stop, Adam turned to Chrome and raised his sword again.

Using her semblance, Nicci pulled Chrome to her, along with his swords. Adam took a step towards them but Nicci shoved him back with her semblance.

Turning around, Nicci helped get Chrome out of the building.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 22

Liam and Marek fought off Grimm near the base of Beacon tower. As the last one was killed, Marek looked to the top of the tower. "Marek?" Liam said, noticing his teammate's distraction.

"They're here..." Marek said softly.

"What? Who's here?" looking up as well, Liam saw the Wyvern flying around the tower. Suddenly, the Wyvern pulled back before charging at the tower, completely destroying the top of it as it flew into the tower.

"We need to get up there." Marek told him.

"How are you going to-" Liam stopped as Marek suddenly jumped to the side of the building. His fingernails were replaced by razor sharp claws, allowing him to climb up the side of the building. Liam, knowing now wasn't the time to question it, took a running jump and turned into his avian form.

Flying to the top of the tower, both of them made it to the top at the same time. Liam changed back to his human form while Marek pulled himself up.

There were four people already on the top of the tower fighting. Pyrrha, Cinder, Shadow and Mist.

Marek drew his spear while Liam drew his sword, getting everyone's attention. The fight paused as Shadow and Mist approached Liam and Marek.

"Marek?" Shadow said softly.

"You know this guy?" Liam asked.

"You didn't mention us?" Mist asked with mock offense.

"They're the people I'm supposed to call 'family'." Marek replied as he twirled his weapon. "But they're the furthest thing from."

"Now that's just hurtful." Shadow said as he grinned. "But I guess-" he was cut off as Marek threw his spear at him. Leaning to the side to avoid it, Marek charged Shadow.

Tackling him to the ground, Marek had his claws extend as he reached for Shadow's throat. Gripping Marek's wrist to keep his claws away, Shadow kicked him off and got to his feet.

Mist went to attack, only for Liam to stop her by shooting her in the shoulder. Turning to him, Mist pulled out her weapon. A halberd/rifle hybrid.

The two charged each other, locking weapons while Marek and Shadow traded blows. Marek was on the offensive, slashing nonstop while looking for an opening.

Pushing Marek away, Shadow noticed a spear sticking out of the wall behind him. The same spear Marek had thrown at him.

Yanking it from the wall, Shadow threw it at Marek. Marek, however, caught it with ease. Rushing Shadow, Marek tackled him through the wall and the two began falling from the top of Beacon Tower.

With them gone, Pyrrha and Liam were left to deal with Cinder and Mist.

Taking aim at Mist, Liam fired off shot after shot. Mist dodged each bullet with ease as she made her way closer to Liam.

Once she was close enough, Mist swung her halberd at him. Not being able to block her swing in time, Liam was knocked back, his aura breaking, just as Pyrrha used countless gears to bury Cinder.

As Pyrrha held the gears over Cinder, they began to glow red with heat before suddenly launching out in all directions. Pyrrha and Liam were both hit by the gears, Pyrrha being knocked into a wall and having her aura break while Liam was knocked into the remains of the wall, a broken pipe stabbing him in the shoulder before a gear slammed into his arm with enough force to shatter his bones.

Yelling out in pain, Liam tried to free himself only to yell out more with each movement he made.

Looking over to Pyrrha, he saw her fall to her knees as Cinder shot her heel with an arrow. Walking in front of Pyrrha, Cinder said something but Liam couldn't hear what it was, the pain in his arm the only thing he could focus on.

Taking a step back, Cinder created another bow and arrow out of glass. Aiming it at Pyrrha, Liam saw the danger she was in.

Yelling as he moved forward, Liam grit his teeth as he fought against the pain, forcing himself to lurch forward. Breaking away from his pinned arm, Liam fell onto his stomach, bleeding out from his wound.

Reaching out to his weapon, he took hold of it, fighting to stay conscious. Mist noticed this.

Kneeling down, Mist picked Liam up by his throat. Walking over to the edge of the tower, Mist tossed him off the edge just as Ruby reached the top of the tower.

As he fell, a blinding white light came from the tower. That was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

However, far below, at the base of the tower, Weiss Schnee noticed a falling figure as she looked up to observe the white light. Raising her weapon, she was going to use her black glyphs to slow their descent, only for a portal to suddenly open. From the portal, a woman jumped from it, catching the figure before slashing another portal open and disappearing through it.

Raven had saved her nephew.

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 23

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 23

As Raven jumped to catch Liam, she opened another portal that led back to her camp. Going through it, she slid across the ground a bit before coming to a stop.

Looking down at her nephew, Raven noticed his left arm was missing entirely and he was losing a lot of blood fast. Taking Liam into her tent in a hurry, she laid him down as she rushed to grab a torch. "All right..." she took a deep breath. "This is gonna hurt..." pressing the fire against his wound, Liam screamed in pain as Raven cauterized it.

After a few seconds, Liam fell silent, his head tilting lifelessly to the side. Seeing the bleeding had stopped, Raven sighed in relief as she kneeled down next to her nephew.

With him safe and sound, Raven got to her feet to tend to other things.

An hour later

Back in Beacon, Nicci carried Chrome to a nearby empty building. Placing him down, Chrome slowly began to stir, his right eye opening as his left remained closed due to his injury.

"Chrome?" Nicci said softly. "Are you okay?"

Realizing who the voice belonged to, rage suddenly surged through Chrome. Gripping her by the throat, he pushed her into the wall, his face contorting to anger. "You led Adam to us!"

Nicci struggled under Chrome's grip. She tried to speak but his hold was too tight. "Because of you, Yang..." Chrome shook his head as he put more force into his grip.

Nicci's eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Before she lost consciousness, Chrome let her go. Gasping and coughing as she got air into her lungs, Nicci rubbed her throat, looking to Chrome with fear.

Looking to the ground, Chrome spotted his weapons. Picking them up, Chrome placed them on his back. "Do not follow me." Chrome growled as he took a step towards the door.

As he neared it, he winced in pain as he placed a hand on the doorframe, the wound in his side nearly causing him to collapse. Seeing his state, Nicci carefully approached him. "Chrome-"

"Don't talk to me."

"Please, I-"

"You sold us out to Adam!" Chrome turned to her, his eye filled with pure hate. "Be happy I don't-" he winced in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his wound. Gritting his teeth as he growled in pain, Nicci knelt down to help him.

"Let me help." Nicci said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What did you think was going to happen then?" Chrome growled as he got to his feet.

"Adam helped me when my parents and sister died." Nicci told him. "He never gave me a reason not to trust him. So, when he said he only wanted to talk to you two, I believed him. I wanted to help him because he helped me. I swear, I had no idea he was going to do that. Please!" Nicci bowed her head apologetically. "Forgive me!"

Chrome looked at her with doubt and distrust. "Where's my sister?"

"I...I don't know." Nicci replied, glancing up at him. "Everyone was evacuated before I could get us there. I'm pretty sure we're the only people left in Beacon."

"And Yang?"

Nicci lowered her head. "I don't know..."

With everyone he knew gone, Chrome had no idea what to do. "What about Liam or Marek?"

Nicci just shook her head. Looking to meet Chrome's gaze, an idea popped into her head. "Do you have any idea what Blake would do?"

Chrome glared at Nicci before replying. "She'd run. Knowing her, she'd go somewhere she felt safe. Since Beacon and the White Fang are no longer options, she'd probably head back to Menagerie. Back home."

Chrome took a step towards the door, but fell once again due to his wound. However, instead of hitting the ground, Nicci caught him, wrapping his left arm around her neck to support him. "Please let me come with."

"So you can stab me in the back?" Chrome growled.

"So I can make it up to you." Nicci replied.

The two locked eyes. Seeing she was being sincere, Chrome nodded. "Fine. But you have a shit load to make up for."

"I know."

At the base of Beacon tower, Marek walked away from the massive building, his weapon in his right hand while his left hand clutched his shoulder. He was covered in blood, a bit was Shadow's but most was his own.

His bandanna was lost and his hood was ripped, making it so he couldn't hide his face. His snow white hair was stained a light crimson and his clothes were battered and torn. Multiple cuts lined his face, arms, neck and torso.

As for Shadow, he was currently pushing debris and rubble off of himself. He was buried inside of Beacon tower. Getting himself free, he grabbed his weapon and began heading for the massive hole in the wall he and Marek had made.

"You've gotten stronger, little brother." Shadow said to himself. "I'm impressed."

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 24

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 24

One week later

Chrome

Without many options, Chrome and Nicci made their way to the next village over that had a dock. The only thing the two of them could afford was a boat ride to Menagerie. However, Chrome didn't like the idea of leaving without even looking for Yang or the others. But he had no idea where they had gone to. Blake was the only one he even had an _idea _of where she was at.

"Do you want to talk?" Nicci asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"No."

"Oh..." she looked to the ground.

Pulling out his scroll, he went down to Yang's name. Opening their messages, a notification popped up. _"Out of range. Your message may not be received."_

Ignoring it, he began texting her, telling her that he hated not knowing what had happened to her and how he wished he was there. He wanted to let her know he was okay and that she was always on his mind.

Sending the message, Chrome closed his scroll and put it away. "How's your eye?" Nicci asked.

"It's fucked." Chrome replied. "I can't see out of it."

The two of them fell silent again. Seeing the village come into view, Chrome let out a sigh of relief. "Finally." The two of them continued heading to the village.

Liam

Over in Raven's village, Liam had begun to come to. He had been unconscious for the past week as his body healed.

A girl with short brown hair and tattoos was tending to him as he slowly woke up. Feeling a sharp pain, Liam quickly sat up only for the girl to place a hand on his chest. "Easy. You're safe."

Breathing heavily, the girl noticed this and handed him a small pill and a cup of water. "This'll dull the pain."

Taking it, the pain quickly subsided. "Thank you."

"Your aura had healed most of your wound but it'll still hurt for a while." the girl told him.

"What're you-?" looking at where his left arm should be, he fell into a shocked silence.

"You lost it in Beacon." the girl informed him. "We're not entirely sure when or how."

Placing his remaining hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes, Liam tried to remember. "I..." an image of Mist and Cinder flashed through his mind. Gasping as he pulled back, his breathing quickly became eradic.

"It's probably best you don't think about it." she told him. The girl stood up. "I'll go let Raven know you're awake and she'll let you know what's going to happen as well as fill you in on a few things."

As she headed towards the exit, Liam quickly stopped her. "Wait." the girl glanced back at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vernal." she replied. Pushing the tent flap aside, she left the tent.

Sitting in silence, Liam took another look at his missing arm as he thought about what had happened at Beacon. Instead of letting himself fall into a pit of depression, Liam got to his feet, holding his shoulder as he got up.

Walking to the tent entrance, he pushed it aside. As the sun shone directly into his eyes, Liam raised his arm to block the light.

"What are you doing up?" Raven said as she walked up to her nephew. "You should be resting."

"I can't." Liam told her. "Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"You can go lay back down." Raven replied.

"Raven, I need to do something to keep my mind off..." Liam looked to his wound. "I just..." fighting back tears, he looked to his aunt. "I need something to do. I can't sit around. Not now."

Realizing what he was saying, Raven nodded. "Very well. But there are some things we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Liam asked.

"Your mother."

"My...mom?" Liam repeated. "You knew my mom?"

"So, Qrow never did tell you..." Raven sighed. "Come with me."

Following her back into her tent, the two sat down by the table. Vernal walked in and began making tea for the two of them.

"What can you tell me about her?" Liam asked.

She took a breath. "She was...everything I'm not." Raven told him. "She was a great fighter. A terrific person. And one of the best teammates I'd ever had."

"Teammates?" Liam asked. "You two went on Huntsman missions together?"

"We...attended Beacon together." Raven told him.

"But weren't you on a team with dad, uncle Tai and...Summer..?" Liam said her name slowly. As Raven looked her nephew in the eye, she slowly nodded. "No. No. You're telling me..? No... Why would-? There's just... Summer was my..." he trailed off.

"She didn't want to put you in any danger." Raven told him. "Because she had silver eyes, she was a target."

"Whose target?" Liam asked, his voice came out a bit shaky.

Raven took a deep breath. "Salem's."

Marek

Elsewhere, Marek was wandering around Vale. As he walked, a muffled ding came from his scroll that was in his pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed he was in range of two other students from Beacon, Yang and "Ruby..."

Pressing her name, it began to ring. "Marek?" Ruby's voice came from the other side. "Marek, are you okay?"

"Ruby?"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Vale..?" Marek said, unsure. "I don't know anymore."

"Mar... we can... if you stay..." the connection began to fail.

"Ruby? Ruby, can you hear me?"

"My dad will... in Patch..."

"Patch?"

"Come to Pat-" her voice cut entirely. Looking at his scroll, a notification read 'signal lost'.

Placing his scroll in his pocket, he tried to understand what she meant. "Patch, huh?" he began making his way there.

Liam

As Raven told him about his mother, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat in a stunned silence. "So...my mother couldn't be part of my life because of Salem?" Liam asked.

"Yes."

"But she was perfectly fine with putting Ruby in danger?" he asked.

"I guess she just couldn't let another kid go." Raven replied. "Can you really blame her? It destroyed Summer when she had to let you go. She went through major lengths to make sure you and Ruby both were hidden from Salem. But that didn't stop her from being part of your life."

"I..." Liam sighed. "I guess. It's just...I had so many things I wanted to say when I found my mom. I wanted to ask why she wasn't there. Why she didn't want me. But I guess she was there the entire time. She didn't abandon me like I thought."

"She loved you, Liam."

"I wish I could say the same thing to her." Liam said softly.

"Liam, whatever you do, do not got after Salem."

"Why?"

"She can't be stopped." Raven replied. "I know because I've tried. So has Qrow and Tai. Even Ozpin has tried and all of us have failed. Don't try to fight her. Once she knows you have the silver eyes ability, you'll be as good as dead."

Liam was silent for a few seconds. "I can't make any promises."

Raven sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." she stood up and Vernal walked over to collect the tea cups. "Whenever you're ready, we can begin your training. Until then, get some rest and come to me or Vernal when you want something to do."

Liam stood up. "I'll do that."

"Oh! One more thing." she walked over to a chest laying next to her bed roll. Opening it, she pulled out a pure white cloak. Walking back over to Liam, she handed it out to him. "This was Summer's. I thought you might want to have it."

Liam stared at it for a few seconds before taking it from his aunt. "Thank you, Raven." he went to put it on but had a bit of trouble because of his missing arm.

Noticing this, Raven helped him put it on. Taking a step back, she couldn't believe how much he looked like her. Staring at Liam, he pulled the hood over his head. "Thank you so much, Raven. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Liam."

End of chapter 24


	26. Chapter 25

RWBY: Team CRML

(Response to The Talon: the reason why I'm writing Raven differently is because I feel like she's the type of person to do whatever it takes to keep her family safe. Since she's the Spring Maiden, she wants to keep her family at a distance, knowing she has a target on her back and that'll put Yang, Tai and anyone else in danger. And to do that, she _acts _like a major bitch to get them to _want _to stay away. However, with Liam, it's different. Liam has the silver eyes ability, meaning he has a target on his back as well. So there's no need to act distant with him. He's the only _biological _family Raven has that she can lower that _act _with. As for Ruby, the two aren't blood related at all, hence why she won't act the same with Ruby as she does with Liam later in the story, since she doesn't have much of a bond with her.

Basically, Liam is the one person she can relate to the most with. She doesn't have to put on a mask with him. She can be who she _wants _to be since the two of them are already in Salem's crosshair. She's wants a _true _familiar relationship with someone, and that someone is her nephew.

I hope I answered your question to your satisfaction)

Chapter 25

Chrome

Walking into his room on the ship, Chrome took a look at himself in the mirror that sat above the dresser. His aura had healed his wounds as well as his eye, leaving behind a scar that ran down his eyebrow and ended at his cheek. However, his eye had permanent damage, making it so he could no longer see from his left eye.

Looking at his bloodied shirt, he took it off and put on a purple T. Opening the dresser, a white zip-up hoodie sat on top. Grabbing it, he put it on. Changing into a pair of black jeans, he walked over to the door and opened it, immediately almost hitting a woman as she walked by. "Sorry."

Chrome stopped as he recognized the voice. "Blake?"

The woman stopped in her tracks as she turned around. The two stared at each other before quickly embracing one another. Pulling away, Blake began looking him over for injuries. "I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you!" Blake said. "I could only assume Adam had taken you somewhere or worse!"

"Blake, I'm fine." Chrome said with a chuckle.

Looking her brother in the eye, she gasped as she saw the cut running down his face. "Did he do this?"

"Yeah." Chrome nodded. "He tried to kill me but I was saved."

"Saved? By who?"

"Chrome?" Nicci walked into the intersection of the hallway. She looked both ways before her eyes landed on her teammate. "There you are." she rushed over.

"Don't tell me she's the one who saved you!?" Blake said, her fists clenched.

"Yeah..."

Grabbing Nicci by the collar of her shirt, she pushed the fox Faunus into the wall. "You sold us out!" Blake shouted.

"Blake." Chrome placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I already went through this with her. She's with us."

Blake glared at Nicci before letting her go. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I know." Nicci said softly, lowering her head.

Blake turned to her brother. "How'd you find me?"

"Probably because I know you better than you know yourself." Chrome replied. "I knew you'd head back home."

Blake couldn't help but smile.

Marek

Making it to Patch, Marek stared at his scroll while walking around the forested areas, waiting for a strong enough signal to call Ruby. "Come on. When is-" hearing a branch snap behind him, Marek spun around only to be knocked to the ground by someone.

The man pinned Marek in less than a second. Getting a good look at him, the man frowned. "I've never seen a Grimm like you before."

"I'm not a Grimm." Marek told him.

"You sure look like one." he replied. "And it's my job to make sure you don't-"

"Dad?"

The man looked back to see his daughter approaching them. "What are you-?" seeing someone under him, the girl rushed over. "Marek?"

"Ruby!" Marek let out a sigh of relief.

"You two know each other?" the man asked.

"He's a friend from Beacon." Ruby told him.

"Oh..." the man stood up to let Marek get to his feet.

Brushing himself off, Marek looked to the man. "Is that how you greet all of your daughter's friends?"

"Sorry. Thought you were a new type of Grimm." he said. Holding his hand out, Marek shook it. "Taiyang Xiao Long. You can just call me Tai."

"Marek."

"Good to meet you Marek." Tai said. "Ruby told me that you need a place to stay for a bit, right?"

Marek was silent for a few seconds. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Then you're welcome to stay as long as you need." Tai told him.

"Thank you."

Tai led him back to his house. Walking inside, Tai showed Marek to the guest room. "Here's where you'll be staying." Tai walked over to the dresser. "There are some clothes in here that'll most likely fit you. The bathroom is down the hall and on the left. You look like you could use a nice hot shower."

Marek looked down at his clothes. "Yeah..."

"Alright. If you need anything, just ask." Tai said before leaving the room.

Liam

With his aura finally regenerated, his wound had healed. Right now, he was standing in front of Vernal with his sword in his hand. He held it in a reverse grip since Vernal said that was her best way of fighting with a sword.

Vernal rushed Liam. The two clashed blades a bit before Liam was knocked onto the ground. Getting back up, Liam readied himself once more. "Again."

"Alright."

There was a pause before Vernal rushed Liam. He managed to block more of her attacks before she got the upper hand by shooting him and slashing her blades across his chest. Falling to the ground, Liam grunted in frustration.

"This is your first day of training." Vernal said as she twirled one of her weapons. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I know." Liam got to his feet. "It's just going to be a while before I get used to-" he gestured to his missing arm. "-this."

"Speaking of, how are you feeling?" Vernal asked.

"Fi-"

"How are you feeling, really?" Vernal cut him off.

Liam just shook his head before taking his stance. "Keep me distracted." Liam said. "That's how I feel."

"Very well." Vernal took her stance as well.

This time, Liam was the one to rush Vernal. Swinging his sword, she jumped back to dodge it before shooting him in the leg and throwing one of her weapons at him, having it bounce back to her grip.

Falling to the ground again, Liam didn't move. "Alright. I think we should call it." Vernal told him. "You're getting sloppy."

Liam didn't reply.

"Let's head back to-"

"I can find my own way back, thanks." Liam told her.

"Hm. Very well."

Leaving Liam, Vernal made her way back to camp.

Closing his eyes for a split second, the pain he felt the day Beacon Fell rushed through him. Falling to his knees as he clutched his shoulder, the pain disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

This wasn't the first time it had happened. He got phantom pains rather frequently. As well as images of the events on Beacon tower flashing through his mind.

His breathing would become erratic, and he'd begin sweating.

Getting to his feet, Liam sheathed his sword before beginning to head back to camp. Making it back to camp, Raven immediately saw him enter. Walking over, she smiled at her nephew. "How was your first day of training?"

Liam proceeded to walk by her. "He has a long way to go." Vernal said, joining Raven. "As for now, he should get some rest."

Listening to Vernal, that's just what he did. Walking into Raven's tent, Liam walked over to his bed roll that Raven had laid out for him.

Placing his weapon next to the bed roll, Liam then took off his mother's cloak and hung it up before laying down. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall asleep.

End of chapter 25


	27. Chapter 26

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 26

A few months later

Marek

In a small clearing in the forest, Marek and Ruby were sparring. Tripping Ruby onto her back, she fell into the snow, the white substance cushioning her fall a bit. Marek chuckled as he held his hand out to her. Ruby took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "Thanks." she said as she brushed off the snow that clung to her clothes.

"You're getting better at hand-to-hand." Marek told her.

"I don't feel like it." Ruby said as she brushed off her leggings.

"You are."

"You two coming or what?" Nora shouted at them. "Let's gooooo!"

Ruby had asked the remaining members of team JNPR, Jaune, Ren and Nora, to come with her and Marek to Haven academy. Pyrrha...was no longer with them. Cinder had killed her on top of Beacon tower.

"We'll be right there!" Marek shouted back before turning to Ruby. "You sure about this?" he asked her. "I can do this alone."

"If what you said is true, that the people who destroyed Beacon are planning on taking down all Huntsmen academies, we need to do something about it." Ruby replied. "So, you're stuck with us."

Marek smiled. "Thanks, Ruby."

Chrome

Leaning against the railing of the ship, Chrome stared out at the ocean, watching the waves. "Anyone ever tell you just how serious you look when you're lost in thought?" Nicci asked as she joined him at the railing. "Whatchya thinkin' about?"

"Yang." Chrome replied. "I never got to see her before we left. I never got to..." Chrome trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair. "I never got to talk to Weiss either. There were so many things I wasn't able to do."

"You also didn't know where any of them went off to." Nicci told him. "There was no way for you to know where they went."

Chrome was silent for a few more seconds. "I can only hope Yang sees it that way."

Liam

Ducking and jumping back from Vernal's weapons, Liam raised his sword, still holding it in a reverse grip.

Dodging Vernal's weapon as she threw it at him, Liam rushed her. Hearing her weapon slice through the air on its return, he slid across the ground as it flew over him. Reaching Vernal, Liam pulled the trigger on his weapon as he slashed, slicing her torso in a diagonal cut. Spinning around, he kicked Vernal onto her back before rushing over to her, flipping his weapon in his hand so he was holding it in a normal grip. Pointing the tip less than an inch away from her neck, Liam smirked. "Yield."

Vernal chuckled as she pushed the blade away from her throat. "Nice one." Liam sheathed his weapon on his back before extending his hand out to her. Accepting the help up, Vernal placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're much better with your sword skills." Vernal told him. "In just a few short months, you're able to best me. I'm impressed."

"I still have a ways to go." Liam said. "I'm not in-" another pain shot through his left shoulder. Wincing as he held it, Vernal placed a hand on his arm.

"It's still bothering you?" Vernal asked.

"It always will." Liam replied as he rubbed his shoulder. "I am getting a bit used to it, though."

"What about your nightmares?" Vernal asked. "Are they getting any better?"

Liam looked away from her. As he remembered his previous nightmare, where he was back on top of Beacon tower, his hand began to shake.

Noticing this, Vernal clasped her hands around his to help him calm down. "C'mon. Let's get back."

"Yeah..."

Heading back to camp, the two of them walked inside. Some of the bandits greeted them while others kept to themselves.

Heading over to Raven's tent, they both entered to see Raven sitting at the table. "Raven." Liam greeted his aunt.

"You're back already?" Raven asked as she got to her feet, walking over to Liam.

"We've been training for three hours." Liam told her.

"Huh. Guess I wasn't paying attention to the time." Raven said.

"Get some rest, Liam." Vernal told him. "We'll train some more in the morning."

He just nodded his head in reply.

Going over to his bed roll, Liam placed his weapon on the ground before hanging up his cloak. Laying down, Liam closed his eyes to get some rest.

Hour later

Tossing and turning, Liam was having another nightmare.

_Standing in a vale of darkness, Liam looked around. "Hello?" he called out but his voice was barely a whisper. Looking around more, his eyes landed on two figures walking towards him. Cinder and Mist._

_The two of them slowly approached him. As Liam tried to fight, he was suddenly thrown into a wall by an invisible force. Chains wrapped around his body as Mist and Cinder got closer._

_Leaning forward, Cinder pulled her arm back, a massive sword forming from glass. Just as she brought it down, Liam looked away._

Bolting upright, Liam was breathing heavily and he was sweating. Rubbing his face, he looked around the tent. Seeing he hadn't disturbed Raven, who was asleep on the other side of the tent, Liam laid back down and closed his eyes.

End of chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 27

A few more months later

Liam

Sitting in a tree, Liam looked over the camp, letting his arm rest on his knee. Vernal walked underneath the tree, staring up at him. "Liam?"

"Yeah?" he glanced down at her.

"Do you wanna spar today?"

Liam rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really." he replied.

Vernal crossed her arms. "Another nightmare, huh?"

"It that obvious?"

"You never want to spar when you have one." Vernal told him. "They're not becoming more frequent, are they?"

Liam leaned his head back. "I can't tell anymore." Vernal suddenly jumped up to the branch next to Liam's. Grabbing it, she pulled herself up, and leaned against the tree. "They're getting worse."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Liam looked up. "Having you here helps a lot."

Vernal couldn't help but smile a little. "If there's anything else I can do, let me know."

Chrome

Walking through the corridors of the ship, Chrome looked out one of the windows, seeing it was dusk. "Shouldn't be too long before we reach Menagerie." Nicci said, appearing at his side.

"Hmph." Chrome grunted in reply. "Where did you come from exactly?"

"I spotted you down the hall." Nicci pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "Thought we could chat."

"You thought wrong." Chrome replied.

Nicci looked to the ground as he said that. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"It doesn't matter that you apologize." Chrome told her. "I can't simply forgive you for selling us out. You need to earn that forgiveness. And you have to do more than by saying 'sorry' to earn it."

"I see..."

Suddenly, the ship jerked, causing Nicci to fall down and Chrome to place a hand on the window to steady himself. Looking outside, a massive sea dragon Grimm towered over the ship.

"What the hell?"

"RED ALERT!"

Turning to Nicci, Chrome quickly helped her up before the two of them rushed out to the docks. Drawing their weapons, the two watched as Blake was tossed in front of them, sliding to a stop.

Trying to stand, she held her shoulder as she fell back onto one knee. Before she could try to stand again, a man in a cloak used her back as a launchboard, jumping towards the dragon. As he got closer, the cloak fell off, revealing it to be...

"Sun!?" Blake shouted. He had gotten on top of the Grimm's head, holding onto its tendrils to keep himself balanced. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, uh, you know, just... hanging out!"

The Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and he lets go, shouting as he falls. Blake sprung to help him while Chrome and Nicci charged the Grimm.

The two leapt onto the railing before jumping towards it, Chrome using his glyphs to help the two of them get higher. Once high enough, Nicci jumped on top of the Grimm, bringing her axe down in the center of its back while Chrome stabbed both of his swords into its left wing.

As Chrome pulled one sword free, an electrical surge shot through the Grimm, knocking both Nicci and Chrome off the beast. Chrome was knocked onto the ship, hitting his back against the deck and flipping over onto his chest while Nicci was thrown into the ocean.

Coming up for breath, Nicci looked to the Grimm. Seeing it turn its attention to her, the ship suddenly slammed it into the side of the Grimm, pinning it to a rock formation. A second later, the main cannon fired a shot point blank into its head, completely obliterating it.

With the Grimm dead, Nicci turned to the ship to see Chrome approach the railing, placing his weapons onto his back. Seeing Nicci treading water, Chrome created a stairway of glyphs back to the ship for her.

Using them to get back on board, Nicci shook her head a bit to get some of the water out of her hair as well as shaking her tail. "Thanks, Chrome."

"Don't mention it."

Looking up as Sun and Blake jumped back on board, the four of them looked from one another. Chrome looked to Sun, crossing his arms. "So, what're you doing here?"

Marek

Standing outside of a shop while Jaune got his new armor, Ruby, Ren and Nora glanced at each other while Marek stood a few yards away, facing the forest. He had his arms crossed as well as his hood up and bandanna covering his face.

"He still hides his face?" Nora said.

"Can you blame him?" Ren asked. "After what he's told us, I can see why."

"Yeah, but I thought he was comfortable enough not to wear it."

"Comfortable around us." Ruby told her. "Give him some more time. I'm sure-"

Ruby stopped as Jaune walked out of the shop, wearing his new armor. "He cleans up alright, don't ya think?" the store owner asked.

"He certainly does."

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!" Ruby said.

Glancing back at the four of them, Marek saw they were still talking to the shop owner. Once they were done talking to the shop owner, they walked over to Marek, however he was lost in thought.

"Marek?"

"Huh?" he looked over to see Ruby staring at him. "Oh. Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Marek replied. "Just mentally preparing myself."

"Preparing yourself for what?"

Marek shook his head. "Let's go. We aren't gonna make it to Haven by standing around."

With that, he began heading for the entrance of the village.

End of chapter 27


	29. Chapter 28

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 28

Liam

Out in the forest clearing, Liam was sparring with Vernal once more. He had gotten much more used to his...adjustments, and was now able to keep up with her without much effort. Jumping away as Liam swung his sword at her, Vernal performed a backwards somersault, landing a few feet away.

Raising his sword in his reverse grip, Vernal charged at Liam. Once she got close, Liam vanished as she attacked. Confused, Vernal looked around, only for Liam to suddenly kick her in the back, causing her to fall down.

Turning onto her back, Vernal stared up at him. "When did you activate your semblance?"

"The same time you performed that somersault." Liam replied as he sheathed his blade. "Your eyes weren't on me, and you taught me to be quick."

"Not bad."

Liam smirked but that quickly faded as a familiar pain reappeared in his shoulder. He was rather used to it at this point, only grunting softly while rubbing it. "Phantom pains?" Vernal asked as she noticed his discomfort.

"Yeah. It'll fade soon."

Hating seeing him like this, Vernal walked over. "May I help?"

"How?"

"Close your eyes." Vernal said softly. Doing as told, a few seconds passed before he felt a soft pair of lips press against his. He was caught off guard by the sudden act but he didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned forward.

Opening his eyes when Vernal pulled away, she took his hand into hers. "Come with me. I'll help you forget the pain."

Chrome

Arriving at Menagerie, the four of them left the ship. "So, this is Menagerie?" Nicci said, looking around at all of the other Faunus passing by.

"Never been?" Chrome asked.

"No." Nicci shook her head. "But it seems-"

"Crowded." Sun said as the four of them walked the streets.

"Ya don't say."

While walking, Sun and Blake talked to each other but Chrome wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. His focus was more on what was going to happen when they got home and confronted his parents.

Reaching the peak of the hill, the road continued back down, leading to a massive house with at least three stories. Along the path were other houses and palm trees. "Time to go home." Blake said.

"Oh yeah?" Sun put his arm around Blake. "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?"

As he spoke, Chrome began heading down the path. "Just...follow him." Blake told Sun.

As they walked, Sun expected Chrome to make a turn at some point but he just kept heading to the house at the end. Walking up the porch, Chrome reached for the knocker only to hesitate. "You live here?!"

"Sh!" Blake hushed Sun.

Chrome shook his head before using the knocker. The sound it makes is rather loud as it resonates.

Taking a few steps back, Chrome and Blake stood shoulder to shoulder while Nicci and Sun stood behind them. Seeing the door open slightly, Blake tensed up for just a moment while Chrome looked away. Kali, a short cat Faunus poked her head out from the door. "Chrome? Blake?" she said in disbelief.

"Hi, mom." Blake said, awkwardly lifting her arm in greeting.

Kali pulled her two kids into a hug. "I've missed you two."

Blake hugged her back while Chrome sort of fidgeted. "Kali, who is it?"

Ghira appeared at the door. Seeing his kids return home put a smile on his face.

A few minutes later

Sitting around a table, five out of the six of them drank tea. Chrome, having not touched his tea, or even looked his parents in the eye, was preparing himself for the coming conversation. His head was lowered, hiding the scar that ran down his left eye. The scar that had left his eye blind.

"Chrome?" Kali said softly. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything since you arrived."

Chrome lifted his head, showing his parents the healed injury. Immediately noticing it, Kali got up and walked around the table, kneeling down to get a better look. "Oh my God..." she looked him over.

"It's fine, mom." Chrome pushed her hands away gently. "I have something more important to ask you and dad."

Ghira, being in a stunned silence, broke out of it. "What is it, son?"

"Am I a Schnee?"

Kali and Ghira both looked to each other. Ghira, sighing heavily, nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, you are."

"But you are also a Belladonna." Kali told him. Sun, Nicci and Blake all sat in silence.

Seeing the look on Chrome's face, Ghira decided to be the one to explain. "I had a brother." he started. "He went to Atlas for vacation and met Willow Schnee. She had just found out her husband married her for her name on the same day their daughter turned one. That left Willow depressed and emotionally unstable. My brother talked to her and the two shared drink after drink. Eventually, the two...well..." Ghira paused, so Chrome could catch what he meant. "A week later, he was...killed in a protest. Then, a few more weeks later, Willow arrived at our door. She told us what had happened and ask that we take you in once you were born. We agreed. And nine months later, you came along."

"The last thing she did before leaving for Atlas was giving you your name." Kali finished.

The room fell silent. As the information sunk in, Chrome looked back and forth between his parents. "What do you think of me?" he asked.

"You're our son." Kali said.

"And you always will be." Ghira added.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Chrome wiped them away. Seeing this, Kali pulled him into a hug. This time, Chrome returned it.

The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira..."

"Give me a moment."

He gets up and walks out.

"Is everything okay?" Chrome asked.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Kali replied.

"Dealing with who?" Nicci, who had been silent until now, asked.

"Hmm? The White Fang."

"WHAT?!" Sun, Blake, Nicci and Chrome all sprung to their feet.

The four of them rush to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two fox Faunus, Corsac Albain and Fennec Albain. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them.

"Dad!"

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"Miss Belladonna." Corsac greeted.

"We had no idea you'd returned." Fennec said.

Every time either one of the two Albain brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Chrome growled.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Ghira told him.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun shouted.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec said.

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!" Blake said.

"What is she talking about?" Ghira growled as he turned to them.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac said.

"Is everything alright?" Kali asked, joining the others.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Sun asked.

"Know what?"

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Nicci explained.

There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives.

"Is this true?"

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec told him.

"Don't act like you're s-"

"That's enough!" Ghira looked to the Albains. "Explain yourselves."

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies."

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun growled.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident."

"'Incident'? People are dead!" Chrome glared at them.

"And it is a tragedy."

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Corsac said.

"And how can I be sure of that?"

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard."

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." Fennec told him.

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my kids."

"But of course, Your Grace."

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake. Chrome."

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause."

"It is a wearying fight, after all."

"Who says we're done fighting?" Chrome growled at the two.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us."

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec said.

"Goodbye, gentlemen."

Ghira firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off.

"So... those guys were creepy."

Ghira looked to Sun. "I really don't like you."

End of chapter 28


	30. Chapter 29

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 29

Shadow

A few weeks earlier

Standing in the hall, Shadow stared out of the window. His arms were crossed as he thought about his brother.

Hearing the door behind him open, Emerald poked her head out. "Salem wants to see you."

Without replying, Shadow walked inside the massive room. Salem was sitting at the far end, tending to Cinder's left arm. "Mom." Shadow said softly.

"Shadow." Salem sat back in her chair. "How's Mist's recovery?"

"It's going well." Shadow replied.

"That's good to hear." Salem smiled. "Now, I'll cut to the chase, I'm sending Tyrion after that silver-eyed girl. I want you to go with him."

"Don't trust him?" Shadow asked.

"Marek is with her." Salem replied. "I want you to focus on bringing him back here. Let Tyrion take care of the girl."

"As you wish, mother."

Marek

Present day

As the five young huntsman and huntresses walked the path, Jaune held onto the map, making sure they didn't get lost. Looking ahead, Marek noticed a few buildings in the distance that looked destroyed. "Guys?"

"That's... strange." Jaune checked the map. "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

"Are those buildings... damaged?" Nora asked.

"We should search for survivors!"

Jaune drops the map and all five go running into the village, with Nora leaping onto the wall and to a rooftop from there. They discover the town to be empty. Ruby lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrowth underneath.

"Anything?" Ruby shouted.

"Nothing over here!"

"No one over here, either!"

"It almost seems like... the town was abandoned." Ren pointed out.

"Hey, I got something!" Marek said. He approached the town side and moved the overgrowth to the side.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it." Nora said.

"Me neither."

"I have." Ren said. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren paused. "I know my parents did."

"What happened?"

"What always happens." Ren replied.

"The Grimm."

"Not just any, one." Ren corrected.

"One?" Ruby asked.

Marek had walked away from the group, crossing his arms as he looked around at the buildings.

"Come on. Let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." Jaune said.

Liam

Laying down on his bed roll, Liam stared at the ceiling of the tent. He was thinking back on what had happened a few hours ago. Hearing the flap of the tent open, Liam sat up to see Vernal walk in.

"Hey. I wanted to talk." she said softly. "About what happened."

"Sure." Liam got to his feet and moved to the table. The two of them sat across from each other.

"I wanted to apologize." Vernal said. "I should have asked first."

"It's fine." Liam told her. "If anything I should apologize. I probably gave off the wrong impression. It's just... I have a feeling that I'll see her again."

"Your girlfriend from Beacon?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "I mean, sure it's been months, but I just have this feeling that we'll meet soon."

"Yeah, no, I understand." Vernal said.

"I hope this doesn't cause any awkwardness between us." Liam told her.

"It doesn't have to if we don't let it." Vernal replied.

"Alright."

Vernal nodded as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go patrol around the camp. Make sure there aren't any Grimm stalking nearby." Liam watched as Vernal walked towards the exit. Before she left, she looked back to Liam. "See you tomorrow for another spar?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright." with that, Vernal left.

Marek

Making their way out of Oniyuri, Ren suddenly stopped, putting his hand out to stop the others as well. He drew his weapons and the others did the same as well.

Suddenly, a man jumps over the wall of the village, rushing towards Ruby. Ren stops him and the two trade blows before he knocked Ren away.

Turning to Ruby again, Marek quickly moved in the way, using his sword to block his. "Tyrion!" Marek growled. "The bitch sent you, huh?"

Tyrion laughed maniacally as he broke the lock and kicked Marek away. Jaune tried to attack, but Tyrion just climbed onto his shield. Grinning at him, Nora went for an attack but Tyrion jumped away, bursting through the wall of a building and holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune shouted.

"Who are you?"

Tyrion dropped to the ground below in a front flip, landing on his feet. "Who I am matters not to you." he pointed to Ren. "Or you." he pointed to Nora. "Or- well...you do interest me." he pointed to Jaune. "No. I only matter to you." he pointed to Ruby.

"Stand down, Tyrion!"

"Shshsh!" Tyrion hushed him. "I'm not here for you either, my prince."

"Prince?"

"You're here for me?" Ruby asked.

Tyrion began laughing at this. "You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be."

"What do you want?" Ruby growled.

Tyrian begins acting dramatically in response to her tone of voice. "Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora stepped in front of Ruby.

He stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering. "Well, I'll take her."

Jaune walks over and stands between him and Ruby, his shield held in front of him. "We're not going to let you do that."

Tyrion smiled. "Good."

Tyrion rushed behind Jaune, pulling his arm back to attack. "Jaune!" Ren shot his shield, the bullets ricocheting and forcing Tyrion to raise his arm to block the shots.

Marek went to attack, but he was knocked away by something else. Rolling to his feet, Shadow walked over, his weapon resting on his shoulder. "Hey, little brother." Shadow said to Marek. "I think it's time for our rematch."

End of chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30

RWBY: Team CRML

(Reply to The Talon: Tyrian _is _spelled with an "a"... Guess I was mixing the spelling up with Tyrion Lannister. Thanks for correcting me)

Chapter 30

Marek

Shadow twirled his weapon while Marek readied himself. There was a pause before the two rushed one another. Clashing weapons, sparks flew off their blades with each strike. Pulling his spear back, Marek thrust it towards Shadow, only for Shadow to knock it away with his blade. Pulling back, Shadow created a fireball and threw it. Marek dove to the ground, aiming his weapon at Shadow and firing off shot after shot.

Shadow blocked each shot before rushing Marek. Bringing his sword down onto him, Marek raised his spear over his head, blocking the strike. "Why couldn't you have just done what you were told?" Shadow growled.

"And what...?" Marek grunted out as he struggled under Shadow's strength. "Hurt innocent people? Destroy lives? Kill because Salem says so?!" Marek pushed Shadow away.

Quickly recovering, Shadow swung again. Marek moved out of the way, swinging his spear and knocking Shadow onto his back. Firing off a shot, Shadow blocked it before launching another fireball at him.

Deflecting the fireball with his spear, it hit one of the buildings. "Our mother is going to change the world." Shadow told Marek. "A world where _we're _on top!"

"I don't want that." Marek replied as he reloaded his weapon.

"I don't give a damn what you want." Shadow replied. "Either you're coming home, or you're gonna die here."

"We'll see about that."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Marek pulled out a dust vial. Before he could do anything, Shadow rushed Marek, swinging his sword and knocking the vial from his grasp.

Swinging again, Shadow hit Marek into a nearby building. Throwing a third fireball at him, Marek wasn't able to get out of the way in time. The force of the fireball pushed Marek through the wall.

Falling onto his back, Shadow threw a fourth fireball at the building itself, causing the whole thing to come crashing down on his brother.

Turning around, Shadow went to help Tyrian. However, as the dust settled, Marek rushed from the building.

Hearing Marek's footsteps, Shadow ducked as Marek swung his spear at him. Shadow tried to block the attack, but his sword was knocked from his grip.

Leaning back as Marek swung again, Shadow grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop his weapon. Kicking the spear away, Shadow pushed Marek back.

Now with the two of the unarmed, they both raised their fists. "I remember training you in hand-to-ha-"

Marek rushed Shadow and threw a punch. Leaning back to dodge it, Shadow moved a few feet away. "You talk too much."

Marek threw punch after punch, forcing Shadow to go on the defensive. He blocked each attack for a few seconds before grabbing Marek's fist. Hitting Marek with the back of his fist, he stumbled back as Shadow kept up the assault. With each punch Shadow threw, Marek tried to block them but couldn't because they were too quick.

As Shadow punched Marek again, his aura broke. Hitting Marek in the gut, he fell to the ground, coughing. Shadow gripped his shirt as he punched Marek again and again and again.

Hitting him one more time, Marek fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Taking a step back as Shadow caught his breath, he saw his sword laying a few feet away. Walking over to retrieve it, he looked it over.

"We both knew how this would end." Shadow said as he walked back over to Marek. "We both know that you're no match for me." raising his sword, he brought it down. Before it could reach Marek, a shot rang out as Ruby fired a round at Shadow.

Stumbling back and holding his shoulder, he turned to the source of the shot. Seeing Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora glaring at him with their weapons ready, he noticed Tyrian was nowhere in sight.

There was also one other with them. "Qrow." Shadow said as he looked to the huntsman. "Well!" he sheathed his sword. "Guess I've over stayed my welcome."

Holding his hand out to them, he created a massive fireball. Launching it at the five of them, they all dodged out of the way but as they recovered, they saw that Shadow was gone.

Seeing that the threats were gone, Ruby placed her scythe on her back as she rushed over to Marek to check on him. Kneeling down, she saw he was still breathing. "Let's get him out of here."

End of chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 31

Marek

Having recovered his aura, Marek, Ruby, the remaining members of team JNPR, and Qrow all sat around a campfire. Qrow had a bandage around his torso where Tyrian stabbed him with his scorpion tail. Qrow had also informed them about the maidens and Salem. "Really? No questions?" Qrow asked.

"I have one." Jaune turned to Marek. "Why did Tyrian call you 'prince'?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Marek removed his hood and bandanna. "I'm the adopted son of Salem." he told them.

This was followed by more silence. "You're what?"

"Care to elaborate?" Jaune asked.

Marek sighed. "Me and Mist are twins, but me and Shadow aren't related. Both of our families were slaughtered by Grimm. Salem found us and raised her as her own. But I saw what she was. Growing up surrounded by monsters, it took a long time for me to see her for what she was. And when I did, I tried to leave. But...you can see how well that turned out." he said, gesturing to his Grimm-like features. "So, that answer your question?"

"What did she do?" Ruby asked.

"She tried to turn me into what she is." Marek replied. "Or at least, let someone else try. Said 'once you see what kind of power you could possess, you'll change your mind'. Next thing I knew, I was tied to a table. Then this scientist walked over with a syringe filled with a dark liquid. Said it was filled with Beowolf DNA and a hint of the liquid from the Grimm pools."

"Grimm pools?" Nora asked.

"It's what they're born from." Marek replied.

"What happened next?" Ruby asked.

Marek rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, showing his snow white skin with dark red veins running up his arm. "He injected it into my arm." he pointed to a spot on his forearm. Marek closed his eyes as he turned his head away from them. "The pain was...indescribable. I could feel the stuff spread through my body like a wave. Slowly. At a steady pace." he raised his hand and had his claws extend from his fingernails. "Salem was right. I did get power. But at a cost. I'm not sure I'm even human anymore."

Everyone fell silent. "That's about it." Marek had his claws retreat as he rolled his sleeve back down. "Anyways, all this talk is making me tired. I'm going to get some sleep." he stood up and walked over to a nearby tree.

Chrome

Outside of the Belladonna residence, night fell upon Menagerie. However, Chrome was wide awake and standing outside on the balcony just outside of his bedroom. Leaning against the railing, he stared out at the trees while the gentle breeze blew against his skin.

"Chrome!" Sun rushe outside and over to him. "Chrome, I gotta show you something!"

Sun pulled out his scroll and began searching through his photos. "What is it?"

"Okay! So, I was in the market yesterday, right?" Sun said. "And I saw someone wearing a White Fang mask."

"So?"

"So, your mom said that the White Fang don't wear masks in Menagerie!" Sun replied.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to do about it, but I'm not exactly looking for a fight here." Chrome told him. "Why don't you go to Blake with this?"

Sun nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Running off to tell Blake, a few seconds passed before a loud crash echoed. Sighing, Chrome headed towards the source just in time to see Blake slap Sun twice.

Sun told Blake what he told Chrome but Blake wasn't having any of it. "I'm trying to help!"

"I don't want your help!" Blake said as she snatched Sun's scroll and threw it into the trees. Hearing a feminine gasp, the three of them turned to the trees. Narrowing their eyes, a figure covered in black jumped from the trees.

"A freakin' ninja!"

"A spy!" Blake said, quickly giving chase.

Chrome was quick to react, following his sister as their mother came outside. "What's happened?"

"The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!" Sun said before following the two of them.

Kali watched with a worried expression as the three disappeared from sight.

Jumping from tree to tree, Chrome and Blake were quickly catching up to the spy. Leaping onto a building, the spy looked back just as Chrome landed on the roof. Rolling as he hit the ground, he swung one of his swords at her but she jumped back, dodging it. Using her whip to attack, Chrome blocked it before she jumped over a pipe, using her whip to cut it open.

Blake slid through the steam as Chrome jumped over the pipe. Landing in front of the spy, Chrome readied himself. "Why are you watching us?" Blake growled.

Sun jumped to the roof behind her. "Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl you-" he was cut off as the spy slashed her whip at him. Falling onto his back as he avoided it, Blake went to attack, kicking the scroll from the spy's grip.

As the two went to retrieve it, Sun tackled the spy with his semblance, using his copies to keep her pinned. Blake picked the scroll up as Sun's semblance wore off. The spy got up and picked up her weapon, aiming it at Blake.

Seeing this, Chrome went to attack but stopped as the spy's mask broke and fell off her face, revealing who she is. "Ilia?" Chrome said, surprised.

"Wait, you know her?! But she doesn't even look like a f-" Sun was cut off as Ilia strikes an electric hit near his shoulder with her weapon as her skin and freckles change colors. Sun cried out as he fell.

"Sun!"

"Give it to me." Ilia growled.

"No."

Ilia changes color again.

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilia told her.

She uses her weapon to create a rush of dust. Shielding their eyes as the dust settled, Ilia was gone.

Seeing Sun lying on the ground, Blake rushed to his side as Chrome sheathed his blades. "Sun! Sun!"

Hours later, Marek

Waking up to the sun shining in his eyes, Marek sat up along with the rest of his group. Hearing a pained cough nearby, Marek looked over to see Qrow holding his wound as he coughed with a hand over his mouth.

Walking over, Qrow pulled his hand away, a purple substance coasting his palm. Ruby walked next to Marek and saw it, too. "Well... That's unfortunate." Qrow said before passing out.

End of chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 32

Shadow

Walking through the doors and into the room used for training, Tyrian crawled in behind Shadow, wailing. "She'll forgive me..."

Seeing his mother, Shadow clasped his hands behind his back. "Shadow. Tyrian." Salem said. "Your tasks. Were you successful?"

Shadow glanced at Tyrian. "N-no." he looked away, avoiding eye contact.

Upon hearing this, Salem seemed surprised. "I can ex-"

"But-but hope is not lost!" Tyrian cut Shadow off. "My tail, my stinger... I-I poisoned him, Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no... no longer! I've done that... have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

"The last eye is blinded... you disappoint me." Salem told Tyrian.

Upon hearing this, Tyrian began wailing again as Salem made her way to the exit. "Shadow." she said as she passed by him. "Come with me."

Looking to Cinder, the two made eye contact before Shadow turned to follow his mother. Walking into Salem's bedroom, off limits to everyone but her and her children, Salem gestured for her son to sit down.

The two sat down. "So, was he there?" Salem asked. "Your brother?"

"He was." Shadow nodded. "But he refused to return. He wouldn't give up without a fight so I figured he'd be more trouble than he's worth. So, instead I tried to kill him."

"You what?" Salem growled.

"He's a traitor. He doesn't see the advantage of-" Shadow cut himself off as Salem's eyes glowed a dark red.

"You do not get to make that decision!" she shouted, her words distorting. "I told you to bring him here alive, did I not?!"

Shadow was taken back. "You did, but-"

"You will follow my orders, or you will face consequences." Salem said, her eyes returning to normal. "I don't want it to come to that. Next time you see your brother, it will be _only_ to bring him home. Do I make myself clear?"

Shadow nodded. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good." Salem smiled. It was a gentle smile, barely noticeable. "Go see if your sister needs any help."

Shadow nodded before heading for the exit.

Chrome

Chrome, Nicci and Blake waited for Sun to wake up. Hearing him stir, Chrome glanced back. "Blake?" Sun said softly upon seeing her.

"This... is why, Sun. This is why I left them all behind." Blake said.

"What are you... wait, where am I?" Sun asked.

Blake gets up and walks over to the couch as Sun looks around in confusion.

"I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me." Blake told him.

"Blake..."

"Shut up!" Blake shouted. Chrome and Nicci both took a step back from shock. "Do you think I like being alone? Every day... every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang... they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" Blake shouted. She is forceful enough with her voice that Sun pulls back.

"Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't." Blake sat down. "You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst! No. No more. They're better off without me. I made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me."

"You think you're being selfless, but you're not." Sun told her. "Yeah, that chameleon friend of yours got me pretty good. But I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you. And I can promise Yang would say the same."

Blake turns away, looking down.

"You can make your own choices, sure. But you don't get to make ours. When your friends fight for you, it's because we want to." Sun added. "So stop pushing us out! It hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever do to us."

Sun looks at the floor and Blake, who had turned to face him, turns away again.

"But, if it makes you feel any better, the next time I go up against Lizard Girl, it won't be for you - it'll be to get even."

Sun attempts to point to his wound with his left thumb, but the aggravates his injury. Sun winces in pain and Blake chuckles.

"My hero."

Suddenly, the door behind them fell as Kali pressed to hard on it. "Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake! Thank goodness!" Kali said as she sprung up.

"Kali, please."

"Mom!"

"Mom?"

"Hey, Mrs. B!" Sun waved awkwardly.

"What are you doing?!" Blake asked as she walked over to her mother.

"Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the four of you." Kali replied.

"Huh?"

A Scroll is set down on the coffee table. It shows a master folder labeled W. F. with six subfolders inside. The subfolders are labeled: Assignment, E.L., P.R., E.W., S. F., Untitled.

"I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious." Ghira told them.

"What do you mean?" Nicci asked.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again." Ghira replied.

"Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all." Sun said.

"No." Blake stands up. "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back."

Marek

Ruby and Jaune were carrying Qrow on a stretcher as they all made their way to the next village over. Coming to a fork in the road, they stopped. "Mistral." Marek said as he looked at the signs pointing in different directions.

"Mistral, hey!" Nora pointed to the sign. Seeing the name "Kuroyuri" on another, her expression suddenly changed. "Oh..."

"Does it say how close?!" Ruby asked.

"No. And it looks like the path takes us up the mountains." Ren said.

Jaune and Ruby set Qrow down.

"Guys, I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune said, looking at Qrow.

Ruby looks at Qrow, concerned, before rushing forward to the signpost.

"Okay. Well, what about this place?" she pointed at one of the signs. "Kuro... Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?"

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren said.

"But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got." Jaune said.

"It will take too long." Ren told him.

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" Ruby suggested.

"Right!"

"We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!" Ren shouted.

There is just a brief moment of silence. Ruby watches him, clutching her hands before her chest.

"Ren, why are you acting—"

"We can split up." Nora said.

"Huh?"

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you, Marek and Ruby take Qrow around through the village."

"No, we're supposed to stick together! We keep each other safe!" Jaune replied.

"We don't have time for safe! If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, at least we'll have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!" Nora told them.

Ren turns and looks at Nora. They exchange small, affectionate smiles. Still holding his gaze, Nora drops her hand from his shoulder. All five remain silent, feeling the weight of the choice before them. Qrow coughs, making them all turn in concern and giving the motive to continue.

Jaune looks at Ruby before turning to Nora and Ren.

"Ok." Jaune steps forward and he and Ren hug each other. "Just take care of each other."

"We always have." Nora said.

This entire time, Marek was silent as he stared at the Kuroyuri sign. There was something familiar about the name.

On the path to Kuroyuri, Jaune and Ruby lift Qrow. They turn to Nora and Ren, who are on the path through the mountains to Mistral. They nod and Nora waves. "Marek?" Ruby said softly.

"Right..." he said, immediately snapping back to the task at hand.

"They're gonna be fine, Jaune.' Ruby told him.

"You don't know that."

It took them a couple minutes before the three of them made it to the destroyed village of Kuroyuri. Walking through it, the three of them looked around.

"Any one of these buildings look like a pharmacy?" Ruby asked.

"It's... honestly hard to tell." Jaune replied.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby asked.

"Uh... didn't seem so." Jaune replied.

"Do you know... why?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." Jaune said.

Looking over the destroyed buildings, Marek suddenly had a massive wave of nostalgia as his eyes landed on a particular building. Walking over to it, Ruby noticed Marek head off. "Marek?"

"I know this place..." Marek said softly. "I've been here before."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid." Marek replied. A sudden massive wave of pain rushed through his head. Placing his hands on his head, Marek groaned in pain.

"Marek?"

The pain vanished as fast as it appeared. "I..." memories flooded his mind. Memories he didn't know he had. Memories that were locked away, but not by Marek. By something else. "I remember this place..." he glanced back to Ruby and Jaune. "Give me a moment. I need to see something."

"We'll keep looking around." Jaune told him.

As the two walked away with Qrow, Marek approached the destroyed home. Running his hand along the railing of the porch, a small layer of dust stuck to his fingers.

Pushing the door to the ground, Marek stepped inside of the building. The living room was painted a soft teal and there was a couch in the center of the room with a coffee table in front of it. Sitting on the couch was a woman with flowing red hair and a set of purple eyes.

Making eye contact, Marek blinked and the room was replaced by torn walls. The coffee table and couch were charred and flipped over. Everything was colorless.

And the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Rubbing his eyes, Marek questioned what he saw before walking into the hallway. Looking from room to room, he eventually came across a room that had two overturned twin beds. Walking over, Marek flipped the two over.

Looking them over, his eyes landed on a carving in the wood on the side of the bed frame. Brushing the dust off, the name in the wood read "Mist Stark." Marek read the name. Turning to the second bed, Marek saw a similar carving in the wood but with a different first name.

"Marek Stark."

End of chapter 32


	34. Chapter 33

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 33

Years ago, Marek

Running into the house from playing outside, Marek nearly knocked over his mother by running into her. "Marek, sweetie." the woman knelt down to Marek's eye level. Her purple eyes stared into his. "You're all dirty."

His face had a bit of dry dirt and his clothes were covered. Licking her thumb, Marek's mom wiped some of the dirt away. "Come with me." the older woman stood up and led him to the bathroom. Grabbing a rag, she got it damp with warm water before heading back out to the living room. Having her son sit on the couch, his mother knelt down and began cleaning his face.

"Moooom!" Marek whined.

"This'll only take a second and then you can go back out and play." she replied.

Sitting still, his mother finished cleaning his face. "Okay. All better."

Marek jumped down from the couch and ran to the door, only for him to stop as it opened. A man, Wes, walked into the house, he had short spiky blonde hair with a set of sky blue eyes, and behind him was a little girl. Mist.

"Back already?" the woman asked. "That was fast."

"You know me, Lil." Wes said. "Plus, Mist wanted to hurry back to her things."

Mist looked from her father to mother before heading off to her room. "So, how was your mission?"

"It went smoothly." he replied. "But I need to talk to you."

Lil looked to her son. "Why don't you go to your room for a bit?"

Marek looked between his two parents before heading off to his room.

Mist was laying down in her bed, reading a book. Yawning, Marek crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Hours later

Bursting through the front door, Lil rushed down the hall and into her kids' room. "Mist! Marek! Get up,

we have to go!"

Mist and Marek both began to stir. She picked Mist up as their father rushed into the room. He grabbed Marek and they carried their kids into the living room. "What's going on?" Mist asked, confused and a bit shaken.

"You don't have to worry about that." Lil told her.

Running outside, the village was in chaos. People were running and screaming.

Looking around, Marek saw the source of the panic. "Monsters..."

Grimm were attacking the village. People were slaughtered while they tried to escape.

Running by countless people, Lil and Wes only focused on getting their kids to safety. Heading for the exit of the village, they heard an ear piercing screech causing them to fall to their knees. This screech came from none other than a Nuckelavee. Their kids began to cry from the pain in their ears.

Fighting through it, the two parents made it out of the village. Looking back, multiple buildings were burning. "Keep moving." Wes told his wife. "We can-"

He stopped as he saw a woman standing in the road. This woman has snow white skin and hair. Red veins, with matching eyes and black sclera. This woman is Salem.

Upon seeing her, Lil and Wes immediately shielded their kids. "Who are you?"

The woman looked at the two of them, giving a soft smile.

Minutes later

Mist and Marek stood in the center of the road along with Salem. Kneeling down, Salem looked at the two kids. "What're your names?" she asked.

"Marek."

"Mist."

"Well, Marek, Mist, how would you two like to come with me?" she asked. "I can keep you two safe. You'll never know fear."

Mist and Marek both shared a quick glance. "But...our parents will worry."

"Don't worry." Salem gently caressed Mist's cheek. "I can help you forget about them." a dark shadow ran down Salem's arm and into her hand. From there, it spread across Mist's cheek before fading.

Looking up at the woman standing in front of her, Mist smiled. "Mom?"

Turning to Marek, Salem did the same thing, locking away his memories of his parents and replacing them with fake ones of her. "Want to go home?" Salem asked.

The two kids nodded in reply.

As Salem led her 'kids' to their 'home' Lil and Wes' bodies lay lifelessly on the dirt road.

Present day

Falling onto his back as his memories returned, Marek felt like he couldn't breathe, overwhelmed by it all. Placing his hands over his face, tears began to well up in his eyes.

Wiping the tears away, Marek got to his feet. Stumbling out of the door and into the hallway, Marek could barely keep himself standing. Leaning against the wall as he walked into the living room, Marek stumbled to the front door.

Walking down the steps of the porch, Marek fell to his knees. Overwhelmed, tears began streaming down his face as he clenched his fists. His eyes glowed red as Marek got back to his feet. "Salem!"

Hearing a loud screech coming from the woods, Marek turned his head in the direction. "Marek!" Ruby and Jaune rushed over to him while still carrying Qrow.

"Did you hear that?!" Jaune asked.

"What was that?!"

Hearing footsteps run up behind them, they turned around to see Ren and Nora rush towards them. Ren fell to his knees as the Nuckelavee Grimm walked through the trees and into the village.

The five of them looked to the Grimm as it stared at them.

End of chapter 33


	35. Chapter 34

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 34

Marek

Drawing his weapon as the Nuckelavee came closer, the others all stood by, shocked by the massive Grimm. Taking a running start, Marek launched himself at the Grimm, only to get knocked back by its arm.

Bouncing off the ground, Marek landed on his feet, placing a hand on the ground to stop from sliding. As Marek went to attack again, the others snapped out of it. Ruby and Jaune found a safe spot to put down Qrow while Ren, Nora and Marek rushed the creature.

Before they could even get close, Marek and Ren were both knocked back as Nora used her hammer to dodge its arms. Landing, Ruby and Jaune returned to join the fight.

Switching his spear to its rifle form, Marek jumped back and fired off a few shots. Getting the Nuckelavee's attention, it reached out with both arms and grabbed hold of Marek's weapon.

Struggling to break free, the Grimm spun around, throwing Marek into a nearby building. Hitting his back, Marek fell to the ground as Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby ran around the beast in a circle.

After a few seconds, Jaune sheathed his sword to use the upgraded version of his weapon. Striking the beast's back leg, the Nuckelavee extended its arms as it spun countless times, knocking everyone away.

Taking this time, the Nuckelavee had the spikes on its back extend as it opened its mouth wide enough to tear the restraints. Letting out an ear piercing screech, Ruby and Jaune covered their ears while Ren turned back and ran up a tree. Shooting the Grimm from a treebranch, the Nuckelavee extended an arm towards Ren, catching him and pinning him to a building.

As it went to finish him off, Nora jumped in the way, having her hammer get pinned instead.

Seeing the Grimm was distracted, Marek rushed over and slid under it, dragging his spear across its underbelly. Irritated by this, the Nuckelavee slammed Nora into the ground twice, breaking her aura completely.

Seeing this, Ren shot at the arm that was pinning him, getting himself free. Rushing in, Ren deflected one of its arms before getting knocked back by the other. Quickly recovering, Ren charged it again.

"Ren, knock it off!" Jaune shouted.

Before Ren could even get close, the Grimm grabbed his leg, slamming him into the ground, causing Ren to lose his grip on his weapons, before tossing him aside, his aura flickering.

Seeing the Grimm about to charge, Marek threw his spear into the side of its head. Turning to him, the Grimm rushed Marek. As it got near, Marek leapt to the side before jumping up to grab his spear. Ripping it free, the Grimm screeched in pain before grabbing Marek and slamming him into the ground.

His aura flickered as the Grimm raised him into the air and slammed down two more times, breaking his aura. The only thing that got it to let go was Ruby firing shots at it. Dropping him to focus on Ruby, Marek slowly pushed himself up.

Holding his side as Marek stumbled a bit, he picked up his weapon. Seeing Ruby and the others talking, Marek looked down to see a bit of blood seeping from his side.

Ruby and the others formed a plan to kill it.

Running towards a nearby building, Ruby shot a couple rounds at the Nuckelavee to get its attention. As it tried to pin Ruby, she moved out of the way before stabbing her scythe through its arm, pinning it.

Jaune got its attention next, acting as a decoy so Ren could hold down its other arm. "Now!" Jaune quickly rushed over and stabbed his sword through its arm.

Leaving the horse, Nora fell from atop a building, slamming her hammer into its head and killing it. As for the rider, Ren pulled out a blade he got from his father.

Walking over to it, Ren proceeded to cut off both of its arms before decapitating it. Turning to dust, Marek let himself fall to the ground.

Seeing this, Ruby rushed over to check on him. "Marek!"

"I'm fine." Marek pulled his hand away to show a very small amount of blood on his palm. "This is nothing. You should probably check on your uncle, though."

Looking back to the Grimm, the dust went high into the air. After a few seconds, two Mantle ships flew over the village and began to descend. Landing a few feet away, Marek smiled, knowing he and his friends were safe.

As two Mantle officers rushed over to him, Marek's eyes closed as he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

Liam

Sparring with Vernal again, Liam was doing much, much better. Holding his sword in the reverse grip, Vernal rushed him. Going in for a quick slash, Liam parried her attack, slashing his blade across her chest and forcing her to back up.

Aiming her weapons at him, Vernal fired off a few rounds, only for each one to get deflected by Liam's sword. Taking a step back while smirking, Vernal couldn't help but chuckle. "Getting cocky, huh?"

"I think I've earned it." Liam replied before taking his stance.

Vernal rushed him, quickly slashing both of her weapons at him and putting Liam on the defensive. He blocked most attacks with ease but a few did manage to get through, hitting his chest and arm.

Going to block the final strike, Vernal knocked Liam's sword from his grasp. Without hesitating, Liam immediately countered her. He attacked with three fast kicks. One to her leg, hip and side before spinning around for a fourth kick to the center of her chest, knocking Vernal onto her back.

Using his semblance, he had one of his decoys rush for his weapon while having two others stand beside him. Vernal, figuring the one going for his sword was the 'real' him, tried to attack only for the decoy to vanish.

Confused, Vernal turned back just as Liam threw a punch, hitting her cheek and sending her to the ground once more, her aura flickering.

Smiling to himself, he walked over and extended his arm. "Good fight."

Vernal accepted the help up. "Good fight."

Raven, who had been watching the sparring match, approached her nephew. "I'm impressed, Liam." Raven told him. "You've come far."

Picking up his sword, he sheathed it on his back. "If it wasn't for you two, I think I would've given up a while back." Liam told them. "Thank you."

Raven smiled. "We have something for you. A gift."

"A gift?" Liam repeated.

Raven looked to Vernal and nodded. Vernal, knowing what she meant, walked back to camp. After about a minute, she returned with a rather large box in her hands. "This wasn't easy to get." Raven said. "But you deserve it."

Holding the box out, Liam removed the lid to see a robotic arm inside. It was painted black with red accents, similar to his hair.

Seeing it, Liam was at a loss for words. "I..."

"Go ahead." Raven urged him. "Try it on."

Pulling his cloak to the side to show his missing arm, Vernal helped him attach the robotic arm. "How's it feel?" Raven asked.

Liam slowly raised the robotic arm. "Surprisingly natural..." Liam replied. "How did you get this?"

"It's probably best you don't know." Raven replied.

"I...don't know how to thank you." Liam said.

"This is _us _saying thank you." Vernal told him. "It's also good that you learned to fight without it. Who knows when the time comes when you have to fight without it."

Looking over the arm, Liam made a quick motion, the barel of a gun popping out from the forearm. Having it retreat back into his arm, Liam turned to his aunt. "This..." not being able to find the words, he instead hugged Raven.

Returning the embrace, the two pulled away. "Let's head back."

Marek

Waking up in an unfamiliar room, he looked around a bit before sitting up. Rubbing his head, he saw his weapon resting against the wall. Getting up to retrieve it, Marek placed his spear on his back.

Heading for the door, Marek opened it and found himself standing in a hallway. Looking both ways, Marek turned left and began walking down the hall, his guard up.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened as Ruby stepped into the hall. Almost running into Marek, she said a quick apology before stepping back.

"Ruby? Where are we?" Marek asked her.

"We made it to Mistral."

End of chapter 34


	36. Chapter 35

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 35

(Reply to ThunderFlameKnight: If I could pick voice actors/actresses for my OCs I would want it to be Nolan North for Chrome, Jared Padalecki for Liam, Sam Witwer for Marek, Elizabeth Olsen for Nicci, Troy Baker for Shadow, and Laura Bailey for Mist)

Marek

"Haven Academy..." Marek said softly as he, team RNJR and Qrow stepped into the courtyard. "Finally."

Walking into the school, Qrow took the lead. "Hello?" Ruby called out but there was no answer. "Hello!?" she said louder.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Ren said.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now. Maybe that's it."

"No, this isn't right. Come on." Qrow hurries ahead.

"Wait for us!"

Marek and RNJR pick up the pace to catch up, and soon, all six are running to a pair of wooden double doors. Qrow comes to a stop in front of them, draws his sword, and extends the blade.

"Get ready. There could be trouble."

The students follow his lead in drawing their weapons. Qrow brings up his foot and kicks the door open. Just on the other side, Leonardo Lionheart widens his eyes, throws his hands into the air, and lets out a frightened scream. Jaune, Ruby, and Nora widen their eyes and scream as well, while Ren gives the headmaster a confused stare. Standing on one foot with his eyes wide, Qrow suddenly looks down, loses his balance, and falls. Shortly after, Lionheart makes a noise and briefly faints. RNJR let their weapons down and stare, dumbfounded, while Qrow sits up.

"Uh, Professor Lionheart?"

Lionheart gasps and sits up.

"Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death!" Lionheart told him.

Qrow stands up with a growl. "Me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?"

"Huh?" he pulls a pocket watch from his coat and checks it. "Oh, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking."

While Lionheart stands up, Marek and RNJR put their weapons away.

"Where is everybody?" Nora asked.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned." Lionheart looked at each one of them.

"Yes, sir. Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

Lionheart looks to the last student. "And you?"

"Marek Stark."

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora all looked at him with a quizzical look. "A pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-"

Hearing this, Qrow briefly clenches his fists and then leans in toward Lionheart.

"What? Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the Relic?"

"Qrow, the children."

"Already know. I filled them in. What do you mean your staff is away?" Qrow replied.

"You... filled them in?"

"So, is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" Nora asked.

Chrome

It was nightfall in Menagerie as Chrome walked out to the balcony. Leaning against the railing, Chrome ran a hand through his hair. Hearing a soft thud behind him, Chrome spun around as he reached for his weapons.

"Easy, Chrome." Ilia held her hands out to him. "I just need to talk."

"Twice in one night?" Chrome asked. "Blake mentioned you two spoke."

"Things didn't exactly go as planned." Ilia replied. "I was hoping you'd be more cooperative."

"That depends." Chrome crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"You need to leave Menagerie." Ilia told him. "Adam, he-"

"I'm not leaving." Chrome told her. "So you can save it. Why don't you help us instead, Ilia? We don't have to be on opposite sides."

"You know why." Ilia replied. "I wished you had listened to me." with that, she leapt off the balcony.

Marek

"I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you." Lionheart said.

"No, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!"

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!" he got up from his chair, fists clenched. "Vale wasn't the only Kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens...and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us." he walked to a window and looked outside. "Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse."

"How so?" Marek asked.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo, now it's the closing of borders." Lionheart turned to face Qrow. "I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies. And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is."

"All the more reason we need the Huntsmen and Huntresses here!"

"Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?" Ruby asked.

Lionheart looked to Qrow again. "I thought you filled them in."

"Mostly filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason." Qrow reached for his flask and took a drink.

"The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." Lionheart explained.

"What?"

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge." Qrow took another swig from his flask. "Spring is the problem."

"What happened to her?"

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She... ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now." Lionheart said.

"I... know. At least... I have a pretty good idea." Qrow told him.

"Are you serious?"

"It's not exactly good news." Qrow said.

"What are you talking about? This is incredible news! After all these years! Where?!"

"I did some digging around. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe." Qrow explained.

"Raven."

"Yang's mom?" Jaune asked.

"That's right."

Qrow pulls out his Scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant.

"That's about where they've set up their main camp." Qrow said as it zoomed in. "It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier."

"Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks."

Lionheart walks over to the computer, while Qrow clenches his fists.

"A few weeks?"

Lionheart pulls up a hologram keyboard and taps a few keys, while Qrow's Scroll displays the text "COPYING FILES", followed by "DISCONNECTED".

"That's right."

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is." Qrow placed his hands on the desk. "We need to go, as soon as possible!" he knocked a few books off the desk.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me." Lionheart said angrily. "This Kingdom is in shambles. 'As soon as possible' does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon."

"Then damn the council. We'll do it ourselves. You and I are trained Huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers."

"Yeah!"

"Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" Ren asked.

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight." Qrow said.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect." Lionheart replied.

"You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here."

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not. I'm doing the very best I can." Lionheart said.

"There has to be something we can do."

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Jaune asked.

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries."

Jaune tightens his fists and glares at the floor in anger. There's another beat of silence before Qrow speaks.

"Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo."

"I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help." Lionheart told them.

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being. Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. Come on, kids."

They all begin to file out of the room. At the rear, Ruby turns around to face Lionheart again.

"It was nice meeting you, Professor."

"Likewise."

"What now?" Nora asked.

"You five head back to the house." Qrow told them. "I need a drink."

Heading back to the house, the five of them walked inside. Pulling his hood down and taking his bandanna off, Marek sighed. "Tired?" Ruby asked.

"Exhausted." Marek replied. "I'm gonna head off to bed early."

"Goodnight." Ruby said as he walked down the hall.

"Night."

End of chapter 35


	37. Chapter 36

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 36

Liam

Walking around the camp, Raven approached her nephew. "Liam."

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to face his aunt.

"Me and a few of the tribe are going out scavenging. While we're gone, I'll be leaving Vernal in charge. If you need anything, go to her." Raven said.

"Yeah. Sure thing."

"Okay." Raven raised her hand as she looked back, signaling for a few of the tribesmen. They all gathered behind her. "We'll be back soon."

Raven and her group left the camp.

"See you when you get back."

Marek

Woken up by loud talking, Marek walked out of his room while rubbing his eyes. Walking into the living room, he saw everyone standing around some kid. "Can you guys keep it down?" as he said that, he and the kid made eye contact.

Seeing Marek without his hood or bandanna caused the kid to reel back in shock. Seeing his discomfort, Ruby quickly eased him. "No no! That's Marek. He's a friend of ours."

"Who's the kid?" Marek asked, crossing his arms.

"Oscar Pine." Jaune told him. "Also the reincarnation of Ozpin."

"Hm." Marek turned around to head back to his room. "Keep it down will ya?"

The others stared at him. "You don't have any questions?" Ren asked.

"Why would I?" Marek glanced back at them. "From what I've experienced, reincarnation isn't exactly shocking."

With that, he went back to his room.

Hours later, Liam

Reading a book inside of Raven's tent, the flap parted as she walked inside. "So, what'd you get?" Liam asked as he continued reading.

"Do you really wanna know?" Raven asked. "I know you're not exactly comfortable with how we do things."

"Hm." Liam turned the page. "Was it anything good?"

"It was something from Atlas that we're going to return for some payment." Raven replied.

"Oh." Liam placed a bookmark before closing the book and putting it away. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Liam."

The following day

A loud blast of thunder tore Liam from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes as he got to his feet, he approached the entrance of the tent. "If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." he heard Raven say before she entered the tent.

She didn't even acknowledge her nephew as she walked to the table and sat down. "What's going on outside?"

"Feel free to look." Raven told him.

Hesitating as he reached for the flap of the tent, Liam looked back to his aunt only to see her sitting at the table, avoiding eye contact. Turning to the exit of the tent, he pulled the flap away as he exited the tent.

Blocking the sun from his eyes, it took a second before his eyes adjusted. And once they did, he was shocked at the sight before him.

Standing in front of the tent was Yang and Weiss, hugging each other after being reunited.

Once the two parted, they turned to enter Raven's tent only to stop as their eyes locked. "Liam?" the two said softly.

After a beat, Liam rushed over and hugged the two of them. Pulling away, the two had questions for him. "What happened to you?" Weiss asked. "The night Beacon fell."

"Raven saved me." he replied. "I fell off Beacon tower and she used her semblance to save my life. That's what she told me anyways. I was knocked out cold when it happened."

"That was you?" Weiss asked. "I saw someone falling and was about to use my glyphs to slow your descent but I guess Raven beat me to it."

"You've been here this entire time?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Liam glanced back at Raven's tent. "She took care of me. Helped me recover."

"Recover?" Weiss asked.

It was then Liam moved his cloak to the side to show his robotic arm. Upon seeing it, Weiss covered her mouth while Yang raised her robotic arm. "Guess we have another thing in common now."

"Funny." Liam shook his head as he smirked. "What're you doing here?"

"Mom is going to take us to Ruby." Yang replied.

"Wait, Ruby isn't at home?"

"She left months ago to go to Mistral." Yang told him. "I'm going to go make sure she's alright."

"Let's go then."

"You're coming with?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "There's a few things I need to tell her."

Yang and Weiss both smiled. "Let's go, then."

End of chapter 36


	38. Chapter 37

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 37

Liam

The four of them, Liam, Weiss, Yang and Raven, sat around the table as Vernal poured them some tea. "You can wait outside. Thank you."

Vernal does so.

"So, what's the 'truth'?" Yang asked.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." Raven said after taking a sip of her tea.

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss stated.

"The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." Raven said.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang told her mother.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Yang glares at Raven. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do."

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Raven informed them.

Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other. "What?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" she begins to pour more tea for herself. "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce." Raven takes another sip. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age." she got to her feet. "The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?"

Liam looked to Weiss and Yang for confirmation.

Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other and Weiss gestures Yang to keep going.

"What's your point?"

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven asked them.

"He was... a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss answered.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang asked.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Yang asked.

Raven looked to Liam. Making eye contact, Liam knew what she was asking with just a single look. "The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." Liam said. "That's what Raven told me."

"What?"

"You know, you three haven't even touched your tea." Raven said.

Raven takes another sip from her teacup, while Yang stands up.

"Why should we believe any of this?"

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything." Raven said as she put her cup down.

The two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around.

"Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow..." Yang grits her teeth, and her eyes narrow, seething. "...and your fool of a father."

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Yang said as she shot the table with her weapon.

While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis. A weapon is heard being drawn at Yang.

"You need to calm down." Vernal said, her weapon aimed at the blonde.

"Yang, please."

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Raven told her.

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" her eyes then turn back to normal. "Why?!"

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." Raven said.

Weiss stands up, while Raven continues addressing her daughter.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent. "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." she then looked to her nephew. "And you."

With that, Raven exits her tent. Yang, Liam and Weiss exchange confused looks.

"Go see for yourself."

Vernal leaves. The three of them take her advice and exit the tent. They see no one there.

"Mom?"

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." Yang replied.

"It's okay if... you're not okay."

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked.

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic." Weiss replied.

"I wouldn't say that." Liam said. "I've seen a few things that can't be explained."

Just then, the three hear a bird caw and watch it fly in front of them.

"A raven?"

"I've... seen that bird before." Yang said.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss suggested.

The three continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang, Liam and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up.

"How..?" Liam asked.

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven creates a portal with her Semblance. "...or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked.

"I'm giving you a choice." she sheathes her sword. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or... you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother.

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Minutes later

Yang went to retrieve her motorcycle. Weiss sat on the back of it while Liam stood beside it, the three of them ready to go through the portal.

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..." Raven told her daughter.

"You weren't kind this time either."

Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee. As Liam was about to step through, the portal suddenly shut, causing him to take a step back. "I still have a few things I need to tell you, Liam." Raven said.

"I thought you told me everything." Liam said as he turned to face her.

"Not quite." Raven replied. "I wanted to save the rest for when you were ready but it seems that isn't going to happen."

Liam stared at his aunt. "Like what?"

"Salem, she has her sights set on me." Raven told her nephew.

"Why?"

"I..." she looked to the ground as she shook her head. "I can't tell you at this moment. But I will, soon."

"What does this have to do with-"

"It's the reason I push Tai, Qrow and Yang away. The reason I did my best to stay hidden." Raven said. "If Salem found me, she'd hurt them. She'd do anything to get what she wants." Liam stood in silence. "You have a target on your back, too, Liam."

"What?"

"It's because of your silver eye." Raven told him. "You have the power to kill Grimm with just a single look. And that's not an exaggeration. I'm not sure how, but I've seen Summer do it before. And I assume, being her son, you can do the same." Raven paused. "With an ability like that, Salem would want you gone as quickly as possible."

Liam looked to the ground. "What should I do?"

"Get away from everyone you care about." Raven replied. "Get them to hate you if you have to or go into hiding."

"That's what you did?" Liam asked. "That's why you acted so differently in there?" Liam gestured to the tent. "To keep your distance?"

Raven slowly nodded. "It's a cruel life we live, Liam. But if you want to go with them, I won't stop you."

Liam stared at the ground as he thought it over. He suddenly looked up as if something came to him. "Ruby... If what you told me is true, I gotta warn her."

"I figured as much." Raven slashed open another portal.

As Liam approached it, he looked to his aunt one last time. "I love you, Raven. And thank you. For everything."

With that, Liam walked through the portal. "You're welcome."

End of chapter 37


	39. Chapter 38

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 38

Liam

Finding himself standing in the livingroom of a house, Liam looked around to see Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and the remaining members of team JNPR staring at him. "Liam?" Ruby said softly.

Looking back, Laim saw his father standing a few feet away, just as shocked as the others. Upon seeing him, Liam glared at his father. He didn't realize just how pissed he'd be at all of the things Qrow had hidden from him for so long.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around him, Liam looked down to see Ruby hugging him. Returning it, the two parted. "Where have you been, Liam?"

"I was at Raven's camp." he replied. "She was helping me recover."

"I thought you were dead! Everyone did!" Ruby said. "No one knew where you were, or what had happened to you! You were just...gone!"

"Raven took care of me." Liam told his, now known, younger sister. "I lost my arm during the fall and she helped me get back into fighting shape." he added as he showed his red and black robot arm.

"You didn't rest or anything?" Qrow asked.

"If I had let myself rest, I would've fallen into depression." Liam replied as he turned to his dad. "I insisted I train." he then crossed his arms. "She also told me quite a few interesting things."

Qrow stared at his son. "What'd she tell you?"

Liam glanced at Ruby before looking back to his father. "I think you know that." ever so slightly, Liam pulled on his cloak, hinting to what Raven had told him.

Seeing this, Qrow looked to the ground. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Ruby spoke. "We were just about to eat. You guys wanna join us?"

Staring at his father for a few more seconds, Liam narrowed his eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh..." Ruby said softly.

"Liam and I have a few things to talk about." Qrow said. "You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure, uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

With that, the two of them walked down the hall, entering a room on the left. Liam walked to the center of the room before turning around to face his father. "Alright... Let me hear it." Qrow said softly.

Feeling his anger rising, Liam clenched his fists. "What the fuck! Why? Why hide so much from me?! Were you ever going to tell me the truth, or were you going to hide it from me forever?!"

"I-"

"Summer is my mom! Salem has me in her sights! Is there anything else I should fucking know?!" Liam's voice got louder with each word. "Not only did you hide this from me, but you hid it from Ruby, too!" he gestured to the door.

"She told you about Salem?"

"Glad that's your take from this." Liam crossed his arms. "Did you even look for me when I went missing?"

"Liam, I-"

"It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, Qrow."

Hearing his son call him by his first name caused Qrow to hang his head. "No." he shook his head slowly.

"All it would've taken for you to know I was safe was a call to your sister." Liam told him. "But even then, you didn't ask her if she knew where I was, did you?"

Qrow looked at his son, shocked. "She told you-?"

"That you two had a little chat about the Spring Maiden?" Liam asked. "Yeah, she did. She also told me that you didn't even mention my name."

"I was-"

"How could you?" Liam asked, glaring at his father. "You made me think my mom was never in my life but you kept it from me!"

"It was Summer's wish." Qrow said softly. Too softly for Liam to hear.

"No father would hide this." Liam said. Walking over and opening the door, Liam left the room, leaving Qrow alone.

Chrome

After another day of failing at getting signatures to help Mistral, knowing the White Fang were going to attack it thanks to Ilia's scroll, Chrome stood on the balcony, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, Chrome, you coming with us?" Sun asked as he and Blake peeked around the corner.

"Yeah, I'll be right-" placing his hand on the railing, he felt his fingers touch something on the underside. "-there..." grabbing it, Chrome found it to be a folded up piece of paper. Looking back, Blake and Sun were both gone.

Unfolding the paper, it was a note from Ilia.

_-C_

_Things going too far._

_Not sure what to do._

_Find a quiet spot,_

_I'll find you._

_Come alone. Please._

_-I_

Rereading the note, Chrome folded it back up and placed it in his pocket before turning around to follow Blake and Sun.

Liam

Heading down the hall, Liam had his head down and fists clenched. "Damnit!" punching the wall, the door next to it opened.

"You wanna keep it..." Marek stopped as he realized who it was. "...down..?"

Liam turned around and was immediately taken back. "Marek?"

"Liam!"

The two of them shared a quick hug. "What happened to you after you fell?" Liam asked. "I thought that maybe you didn't make it."

"Well, I sunk my claws into the side of the tower to slow my descent. Then, I fought my piece of shit 'brother'." Marek added. "I walked away as Shadow was buried in rubble and debris. Apparently he lived. What about you?"

"That woman, your sister or whatever..." Liam shut his eyes as memories of Beacon Tower came back to him. Feeling his hand begin to shake, he used his robotic hand to get it to stop. As he did, Marek noticed the mechanical arm.

"She cut your arm off?" Marek asked.

"Pretty much."

"I... Damn..." Marek said softly.

"Yeah."

"How did you get here?" Marek asked him.

"My aunt. Her semblance allows her to open portals to people she's bonded with." Liam explained.

"Interesting."

"Have you seen Ruby?" Liam asked. "I have a few things to tell her."

"I'm right here." Liam turned around and came face-to-face with Ruby. "What's up?"

"I'll go ahead and leave you two alone." Marek said before walking into the livingroom.

The two watched him leave before Ruby looked to one of the rooms. "We can talk in here." entering the room, Ruby sat down on the bed as Liam shut the door. "What's up?"

"We're siblings." Liam said bluntly.

Ruby was silent as what he said sunk in. "What do you mean?"

"Summer is my mom, too. Raven told me." Liam told her. "But that's just the tip of the iceberg. Salem, she wants us gone."

"Us?"

"Silver Eyed Warriors." Liam told her. "Raven said that people with our trait can 'kill Grimm with a single look'. She also told me that if we want to keep the people we love safe, that we need to disappear. Distance ourselves from everyone we care about."

Ruby was shocked at what she was hearing. "I... You're my brother?" she suddenly held both sides of her head. "And Salem..."

"Ruby, if you continue on with what you're trying to do, I'll help you, but we'll need to be careful." Liam told her.

"Why would uncle Qrow hide this from us?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..." Liam said softly. Turning his head to the side, his eyes shifted down to Summer's cloak that he was currently wearing. Slowly taking it off, Liam folded it up before holding it out to Ruby. "Raven gave me this. It was Sum- mom's. I think she'd want you to have it, Ruby."

Upon seeing her mother's cloak, Ruby gently touched it before pushing it back to Liam. "You keep it."

Glancing down at the cloak, Liam looked to his sister. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Ruby." Liam said as he put the cloak back on.

Chrome

Walking into a darkened alley, Chrome had one of his hands hovering over the hilt of one of his swords. "Ilia?"

"I'm here." Ilia stepped from the shadows, dropping her black camouflage. Her hands were raised above her head.

"So, what'd you want?" Chrome asked.

"I'm sorry." Ilia said softly.

"If you're truly sorry, then help us." Chrome told her. "You can still make things right."

"It's too late for that." Ilia clenched her fist.

Hearing a series of footsteps on the roof, Chrome looked up just as a bat Faunus dropped down, aiming to land on top of Chrome.

Rolling out of the way, Chrome drew his weapons while taking his stance. "I fuckin' knew it!" Chrome growled while glaring at Ilia. "You-" Chrome was knocked to the ground as a web-like substance wrapped around him, causing him to lose his grip on his weapons.

Emerging from the darkness were two Faunhs. The spider Faunus pulled on the web to get Chrome into a kneeling position. "Well done sister Trifa. And to you, Ilia." the bat Faunus said.

Looking up to Ilia, Chrome glared at his former friend. "I should've known." Chrome said as he shook his head. "I'm such a fuckin' idiot to trust you."

"I tried to warn you." Ilia told him. "I'm sorry."

"Save it for someone else!" Chrome growled. "I'm not buying that 'I'm sorry' shit!"

"But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back!" Ilia growled.

"How? By trying to keep psychopaths like Adam from hurting innocents?" Chrome asked. "In what world do you live in where you think that type of thing is fine?"

"The same one as you!" Ilia snapped. "There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this..." Ilia pointed her weapon at Chrome. "...it's gotten us results." There was a short pause. "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts."

"And killing me is for the greater good, huh?"

"No, but getting rid of your family is." Ilia replied.

At this point Chrome pulled against his restraints. "I won't let you get anywhere near my family!"

"I know. That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To Adam." Ilia told him.

Hearing his name sent a wave of fear through Chrome. "Ilia...please..." Chrome hung his head as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"It hurts me to do this to you, Chrome." Ilia said softly. "I always wanted you to see me, but never did." her spots turned a soft shade of pink as did her eyes. It was only for a second before they went back to their normal colors. "Yuma, with me. You two, get him to the docks."

Ilia and Yuma, the bat Faunus, leave while the other two get Chrome to his feet. "Let's go, traitor."

The sound of quick footsteps drew their attention as Nicci jumped down from the rooftops, cutting through the web with her axe. Spinning around, she kicked back Trifa before using her semblance on the second Faunus, knocking him into the side of a building hard enough to knock him out.

Walking over to Trifa, Nicci hit her with the butt of her weapon, knocking her out as well.

"You're lucky I was tailing you, Chrome." Nicci said. "That was a dumb idea, coming here alone."

"Yeah, I know." Chrome replied as Nicci freed him from the web. Picking up his weapons, Chrome placed them in their sheathes. "We gotta warn Blake, Sun and my parents."

"Here." Nicci tossed Chrome his scroll from where it lay on the ground.

"Let's go!"

Calling home as Nicci called the police, the two of them began running back to the Belladonna residence.

End of chapter 38


	40. Chapter 39

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 39

Chrome

Making it back to the house, Chrome saw his father, sister and Sun fighting the Albains. "Nicci!" pointing to the window, Nicci got the hint and rushed over.

Bursting through it, Nicci rolled to her feet as Chrome jumped in and landed next to the two brothers. Kicking Fennec back, Chrome quickly spun around, slashing his weapon at Corsac.

As the two recovered, they both went to attack Chrome but he jumped back and next to his family. "Chrome?"

"Where's mom?!" Chrome asked.

"I'm not sure, we got ambushed right away." Blake replied.

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-"

"No, go now." Ghira told his son.

"But-"

"We can handle these two." Blake said. "Now go!"

Chrome nodded before he and Nicci rushed out of the room and into the hallway. Stopping at an intersection, the two heard fighting coming from down the hall. Chrome and Nicci shared a quick glance before nodding and heading off in different directions with Nicci heading towards the fighting and Chrome heading away.

Running into the room and the end of the hall, Chrome rushed to the door at the other end but stopped when a whip struck the ground in front of him. Looking to his left, Ilia stood on the balcony, weapon at her side.

"Ilia!"

Liam

Hearing a knock at the door, it suddenly opened as Ruby peeked in. "Liam?"

He was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, looking over his weapon. "Yeah?"

"Qrow says that Lionheart has a raiding party to get the Spring Maiden from Raven's camp." Ruby told him. "He wants to walk us through it tomorrow."

"The Spring Maiden is in Raven's camp?" Liam asked.

"You're coming, right?"

"I...I dunno, Ruby." Liam shrugged. "It'd feel like I'd be betraying her." he sighed. "I'll think go to hear it but don't get your hopes up."

"Alright."

Chrome

Slowly drawing his weapons, Ilia took off her White Fang mask. "You come here to hide, Ilia?"

"I didn't want this..."

"And yet you're here." Chrome growled.

"I don't have a choice!" Ilia replied.

"There's always a choice!" Chrome shot back. "And you're making all of the wrong ones."

Ilia moved her gaze to the ground.

"Just stay out of my way." Chrome told her before moving towards the door.

As he took a step, Ilia launched herself towards him, knocking him down as she rolled a few feet away. The two of them quickly got to their feet.

As Chrome took a defensive stance, Ilia began attacking him. Blocking strike after strike, Chrome jumped back, landing on the balcony railing. Aiming his weapons at Ilia, he began firing off shot after shot.

Ilia used her whip to block each shot. "You're making a mistake, Ilia!" Chrome shouted at her. As he fired off a few more shots, his weapons clicked, signaling he was out of ammo.

Taking advantage of this, Ilia attacked even more than before. As Chrome tried to block each attack, his weapon was knocked out of his grasp. As it spun to the ground, Ilia attacked again, hitting Chrome in his shoulder.

Falling onto the balcony, Ilia took this chance to dim the lights. "Seriously?!" Chrome shouted as he sat with his back against the railing. "You do know I can still see in the dark, right?"

Ilia didn't respond.

Reloading the magazines in his weapons to dust filled ones, one fire and one ice, Chrome peeked over the railing, aiming his weapons.

Ilia was nowhere to be seen.

Carefully vaulting over the railing, Chrome dropped back down to the first floor. As his feet hit the ground, Ilia rushed up behind him with a handful of dust. Hearing her footsteps, Chrome turned around only for Ilia to throw the dust into his eye.

Backing away as he growled in pain, Chrome fell onto his back as he tried to wipe the dust from his eye. Blinking as his vision slowly began to clear, he saw Ilia standing over him with her weapon raised.

Kicking her feet out from her, she fell onto her back, launching fire dust into the balcony and causing it to catch fire. As Chrome got to his feet, he managed to wipe the rest of the dust from his eye.

As Ilia got up, she kicked Chrome back. Keeping his balance, Chrome took his stance as Ilia picked up her weapon. Aiming at Ilia, Chrome shot the ice rounds at her but Ilia blocked each one. "Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it!" Ilia shouted.

Once Chrome ran out of ammo, Ilia went to attack only to realize her weapon was frozen. Looking to Chrome, he rushed her. Knocking her weapon from her grasp, Chrome grabbed her arm before kicking her legs out from under her, making her fall onto her back.

Grabbing her other arm, Chrome pinned her down. "Get off me!" Ilia shouted.

"Ilia, please." Chrome said softly.

"Let me go!" she struggled under his grip.

"You're a good person but you're making all the wrong choices!" Chrome continued.

"Let. Me. Go!" Ilia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Is this really what your parents would've wanted?" Chrome asked.

"I don't know what to do!" Ilia shouted, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do..." Ilia stopped struggling.

Suddenly, Corsac was thrown into the room, followed by Ghira with his claws extended. Noticing his son, Ghira hesitated. "Chrome!"

Fennec jumped onto Ghira's back, stabbing him in the shoulder. "Dad!"

With Chrome distracted, Ilia manages to kick him off of her and into a chair. Toppling over it, Chrome hit his head on the ground, dazing him.

Ghira and Corsac clash fists before pushing against each others strength as their hands interlock. Ilia watched the whole thing in disbelief. "Ilia!" Fennec shouted. "What are you doing?! Fight!"

As Fennec charged at Ghira, Blake and Sun jumped through the hole in the wall, knocking him back. The two noticed Chrome slowly getting to his feet, holding the side of his head.

"Help him!" Blake told Sun.

"Got it!"

Sun rushed over and attacked Ilia with his gunchucks, quickly overwhelming her and pinning her against a concrete pillar. As Ilia struggles, the pillar begins to crack.

"Sun, stop!" Chrome shouted, getting their attention.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Ilia pushed Chrome back but fell to the ground, under the balcony. As the balcony falls onto Ilia, Ghira moved under it to hold it up. "Go!"

Ilia quickly gets out of the way as Ghira struggles under the weight of the balcony. Sun used his semblance to help Ghira. Fennec got to his feet and began to charge at Ghira. Seeing this, Blake threw her weapon at her father, having it wrap around him before pulling him free of the balcony just as Fennec dove under it in an attempt to attack Ghira. The balcony crushed Fennec.

A few seconds pass as the doors opens to Kali dragging Yuma into the room. "Mom!" Chrome and Blake rush over and hug their mother.

As they're hugging, Corsac gets to his feet. "What have you done? You ruined everything...EVERYTHING!

Corsac angrily runs forward, but suddenly, Ilia wraps her whip around his body, electrocuting him and knocking him unconscious. With the battle over, Ilia starts to cry and falls to her knees as she breaks down.

Outside of the Belladonna's home, a large crowd of Faunus gathers outside, noticing the smoke coming from the building.

"Back! Everyone, stay back! We've got people inside doing their best." one of the guards said.

From the smoky doorway, Ghira walks out carrying the motionless bodies of a White Fang soldier and a Menagerie Guard on each of his shoulders. He hands the bodies to two guards.

"Get in there! Search for any stragglers!"

More guards walk out keeping Corsac restrained, followed by Blake, Kali, Sun, Ilia and Chrome.

"We came as soon as we got the call." the guard notices Corsac. "And Fennec?"

Ghira sadly shakes his head.

"Was it worth it?" the guard asked Fennec.

Corsac looks down, defeated. As the commotion continues, Blake shares brief looks with Sun, Chrome and Ilia. Blake takes a deep sigh as she goes down the steps. Ghira notices his daughter walking away.

"Blake!"

Before Ghira could go any further, his wife stops him, and both look on. Blake then stops at one of the steps as she begins to address the crowd.

"Humans didn't do this." she pointed at the smoke coming from her house. "We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to."

"I'll stand with you!" Ilia said.

Blake turns around with a surprised look on her face as Ilia stands up. Her pained expression then looks down.

"If... if you'd have me."

Despite some of the crowd's murmuring amongst themselves, Blake smiles at her old friend. As Ilia proceeds forward, one of the guards suddenly stops her.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Let her come." Blake said.

"Huh? You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?!"

"I am."

The guard looks to Ghira, who nods to let Ilia go. Ilia continues to walk down the steps to stand next to her friend.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness." Ghira replied.

Blake puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder, sharing a smile together.

"I'll go!" a Faunus from the crowd said.

"I'll go too!"

"I'll stand with you! I'll go! Yeah! Me too! Let's go! Yeah, let's go!"

As more Faunus start to give Blake their support, Sun walks down the steps to join her and Ilia while Chrome sat on the steps. The crowd is heard cheering as a majority agree to volunteer. They all smile at the crowd.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Sun said.

"Thank you."

Sun then pointed at Ilia. "You stabbed me."

Ilia looked down sorrowfully. "I-" Sun playfully pinches her arm. "Ow!"

"There. Let's just call it even."

Ghira and Kali then walk down the steps to join their daughter and her friends as Nicci joined Chrome on the steps.

"We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven. We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible."

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone." Kali added.

"I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor." Blake told them.

End of chapter 39


	41. Chapter 40

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 40

Liam/Marek

Walking into the building Lionheart had set the meeting in, team RWBY, minus Blake, the remaining members of team JNPR, Qrow, Oscar and the two members from team CRML stopped in the center of the room. "Why hello. Thank you for... coming. There... seems to be more of you than last time." Lionheart said with a nervous chuckle.

"Eh, you know what they say, 'The more the merrier'. So what's going on with the council?" Qrow asked.

"Why... did you bring your weapons?"

"What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?" Qrow asked.

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee."

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?" Qrow asked, jumping right to the point.

While the two talk, Yang notices from the corner of her eye a black bird perched on a balcony railing.

"Mom?"

Everyone's attention is turned to the bird. It flies away just as Qrow shoots at it, but he misses. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven, donning her mask. "Raven..." Liam said, shocked to see her.

"They... they really are magic..."

Raven took off her mask. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?!" Qrow growled.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo... what have you done?!" Qrow glared at him.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." Raven said. Turning to Liam, her gaze softened. "Nephew."

"Raven." Liam said just as softly.

"You made the right choice." she told him. "I'm glad you left."

"You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow said angrily.

"I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!" Qrow told her.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!" Raven growled.

"You're wrong." Ruby spoke up. "We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

Ruby holds her hand out to Raven.

"You sound just like your mother."

Suddenly, Raven draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched and hits Ruby square in her torso. She lands several feet back.

"Ruby!"

While Yang runs to her little sister, Cinder steps out of the portal. Her eye was covered with an eye patch, showing signs of burns. "Hello boys and girls."

Vernal, Emerald, Mercury, Shadow and Mist, who had a few burn marks on her as well, join her, all of them emerging from the portal. Upon seeing Mist, a wave of fear went through Liam's entire body as the events of Beacon Tower replayed in his head.

"C'mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Mercury grinned.

"Everybody, stay calm." Qrow said.

Suddenly the doors behind them open up.

Hazel Rainart, another of Salem's followers, closed the doors behind him as he entered. "The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked.

"It appears so..."

"Raven, tell me... how long have you been with them?" Qrow asked.

"Aww, don't take it personally, little bird." Cinder said, mockingly. "Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?"

As they talked, Liam began to panic a bit more. The only one taking notice of this was Marek. "Hey..." placing a hand on his shoulder, Liam took a few breaths to calm down a bit. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah..."

"It was you... you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her?" Qrow asked, too focused on the situation at hand.

"I-"

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow growled.

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually." Shadow said.

"What is wrong with you...?" Jaune asked, seething. "How can you be so broken inside... to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!"

"Jaune..."

"All with that damn smile on your face!" tears streamed down his face.

The rest of the group drew their weapons as Marek calmed Liam a bit more.

"Everybody, stay calm!" Qrow shouted.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me?!" Jaune yelled.

"Kid!"

"Well?! SAY SOMETHING!"

After a short pause, Cinder said her response. "Who are you again?"

At this, Jaune gains a look of shock, and then of anger. He transformed his weapon to its two-handler form and advanced forward. Cinder summoned a glowing scimitar and blocked Jaune's attack.

"Jaune!"

As Ruby went to assist Jaune, Emerald used her chain to yank her back. "You're not getting anywhere near her."

As the room burst into a massive fight, Marek got Liam to calm down enough to draw his weapon.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Marek spun around to see his brother and sister standing a few feet away. "I think your buddy there remembers us." Mist said.

"You won't get near him!"

"You don't have to worry about that." Liam said as he took his stance.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "I'm good."

"We're going to bring you back home, Marek." Shadow told him.

"Salem told you to bring me back alive, huh?" Marek smirked. "That was a mistake..." he took his fighting stance. "...because I'm not looking to leave you breathing, Shadow!"

After a beat, the two of them engaged in battle. Swinging his spear at Shadow, he ducked under it. Twirling his spear around his body, he jabbed it four times at him.

As he fought his brother, Liam and Mist moved away as they readied themselves, Liam still having trouble facing the person behind his missing arm, his hand still shaking.

Mist, noticing his shaking hand, smirked. "Scared?" she asked mockingly.

"Maybe." Liam replied before flipping his weapon so he was holding it backwards. "But it'll pass!"

"You sure about that?"

Liam replied by lunging at Mist. Blocking his strike, Liam swung his weapon two more times, both strikes Mist dodged by performing two backwards cartwheels. Landing on her feet, she took her stance before thrusting her weapon at Liam's chest.

Moving backwards, Liam pushed the weapon away with his sword. Mist spun around as Liam charged forward. Before he reached her, Mist knocked his feet out from under him before bringing her weapon down. Hitting Liam, she went to strike again but Liam blocked it this time.

Kicking her back, Liam quickly got back to his feet, raising his weapon in front of him. Mist rushed Liam once again. Bringing her halberd down, Liam tried to block it but the force knocked his weapon from his grasp.

Using this to her advantage, Mist attacked again, knocking Liam onto his back and breaking his aura. Yelling out in pain, Marek looked over just as Mist raised her weapon to kill him.

Suddenly, a bright white flashed throughout the room, causing Shadow and Mist to shield their eyes while Marek fell to his knees in a bit of pain. Once the light faded, Liam looked over to see Ruby get knocked out by Emerald.

Quick to recover from the pain, Marek kicked Shadow back, vefore rushing over and shoving his sister off of Liam. Going in to attack, Shadow slashed his weapon across Marek's back.

As the three of them fought, another screamed echoed through the room. The scream was from Weiss who had her aura broken by Vernal. Lifting himself up on his arm, Liam looked over as Vernal knocked Weiss away.

"NO!" looking over, Liam saw Jaune reaching out to Cinder who created a spear made of glass, taking aim at Weiss.

Seeing this, Liam pushed himself to his feet. "Weiss!" rushing over as Cinder threw the spear, Liam grabbed Weiss' arm and pulled her out of the way. Falling to the ground, Weiss looked back at Liam, her eyes going wide at the sight before her.

Liam tried to say something but couldn't as a thick liquid filled his mouth. Looking down, he saw the spear sticking out of him before turning to dust.

Bleeding out, Liam collapsed.

End of chapter 40


	42. Chapter 41

RWBY: Team CRML

(I made a small adjustment to the previous chapter so this one would make more sense. I added Ruby using her silver eyes because I forgot to put that in. Anyways, enjoy!)

Chapter 41

Liam

"Liam!" Weiss quickly moved to catch him before he hit the ground. Slowly lowering him to the ground, Weiss cradled his head a bit before looking around the room. "Help!"

As Jaune rushed over to help Liam, there were two others who turned to the person who had hurt him. Raven and Vernal both glared at Cinder with hate in their eyes. "Liam!" Weiss had tears streaming down her face as she held his unconscious body, his breathing slowing by the second as blood dripped from his mouth and a pool of it flowing onto the ground under him.

"Jaune, put pressure on his wound!" Ren ordered him as he joined the three. "Weiss, place him on his back!"

The two did as told, Weiss lying Liam on his back as Jaune applied pressure to the wound. Across the room, Ruby lay unconscious, having been knocked out by Emerald when she tried to use her silver eyes against Cinder. Oscar and Nora were currently trying to wake her up.

"OZPIN!" Hazel suddenly shouted, getting the room's attention for a split second before Ren, Weiss and Jaune returned their attention to their dying friend.

As Cinder ordered Lionheart to open the vault, Raven and Vernal had to push their hatred to the side to keep the illusion that they were still temporary allies with Cinder. Slowly, the three lowered into the vault.

Ren grabbed Liam's wrist to check his pulse but it was slowly fading. "How is he?" Jaune asked.

"This is bad." Ren replied as he shook his head.

"He's hardly breathing." Ren said. "I don't know what else we can do..."

Liam's breathing slowed more and more before suddenly stopping. Noticing this, Weiss began to panic a bit but forced herself to remain as calm as possible. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Jaune shouted before closing his eyes and hanging his head. "We can't lose anyone else..."

Suddenly, a white aura slowly covered Liam's body. Once it did, he gasped for breath again.

"Liam?" Weiss said softly as his breathing slowly stabilized.

"What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"Liam!" Ruby had finally gained consciousness as Nora helped her over to her brother. "What happened? What's going on?!"

"I think he's going to be okay! He seems to be stabilizing." Ren replied.

Ruby took a glance at the fights around her. Oscar and Qrow against Hazel while Marek was up against Mist and Shadow and Yang was going against Mercury and Emerald. Turning back to Jaune, Ruby lifted his hands to see that Liam's wound had closed.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop!"

"I won't." Jaune told her, his hands a few inches above Liam's wound but still healing his aura.

"Good. Oscar needs help."

"I'm on it." Ren got to his feet.

"Jaune and Liam still need cover!"

Ren took out his weapons, while Nora approached his side holding her hammer. Weiss had also risen to her feet, her rapier in hand.

"I'll protect them." Weiss said before looking to Marek who was beginning to struggle against his siblings. "Nora, think you can help him?"

"On it!"

"Okay, make it happen, RNJR!" Ruby said before running off to help Yang.

As the others rushed off to help their friends, Jaune looked to Weiss. "Weiss, your aura..."

"I'll be fine!" Weiss told him. "Liam is the one who needs help right now."

Jaune was silent for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Okay."

Suddenly, Liam slowly began to stir. "He's waking up! I just wish this would go faster!"

"I'm just glad you unlocked your semblance when you did." Weiss told him.

"My semblance?"

"How else do you think you're healing him?" Weiss asked.

Jaune looked down at Liam. "No. I don't think I'm healing him. Our Aura heals our bodies. It feels... it feels more like I'm using my Aura to amplify his!" as he said this, the aura coating Liam's body suddenly changed to a dark red.

"Aren't you worried about running out?" Weiss asked.

"Pyrrha once told me I've got a lot of it. I still believe her."

Suddenly, Liam's eyes slowly opened.

"What...happened?" Liam asked groggily.

"You took a heavy hit, you need to stay with me while the others fight." Jaune told him.

"...Right..."

As Jaune continued to amplify Liam's aura, Liam began to feel well enough to sit up. "Easy." Jaune told him.

Liam looked to his side. Seeing his weapon lying next to him, he grabbed it before pushing himself to his feet. "I'm good." he said before looking to Weiss. "Think you can heal her aura, too?"

"I...I can give it a shot." Jaune replied with a shrug. Weiss went to sit next to Jaune but gave Liam a quick hug before doing so.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said in his ear before pulling away.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Liam told her.

She smiled before sitting next to Jaune. Placing a hand on her shoulder, a white aura slowly began to coat her body.

Liam looked over the room, seeing everyone fighting, he stood in front of Jaune and Weiss, weapon raised to protect them.

Across the room, however, Ren took a heavy hit from Hazel which Nora noticed. Running over to help him, she left Marek to deal with his siblings alone. Noticing this, Liam looked to Jaune and Weiss.

"Go help him!" Weiss told Liam. "We'll be fine."

He nodded before rushing over to Marek just as Mist tried to strike. Jumping in the way, Liam swung his weapon at Mist's, deflecting the blow.

"Liam?!"

"I'm good. Deal with him!" Liam gestured to Shadow. "I got her!"

"You s-" Marek wasn't able to finish as Shadow attacked. The two slowly parted from Liam and Mist.

"Glad to see you're back up just so I can knock you down again." Mist grinned.

"It won't play out like that this time!" Liam growled as he activated his semblance, creating six copies of himself. "Ready for round two, bitch?"

End of chapter 41


	43. Chapter 42

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 42

Liam

Hiding amonst his copies, Liam rushed Mist along with them. As they reached her, Mist swung her halberd through one, it vanishing as Liam slid behind her, slashing his sword across her back as he shot a round, speeding up his attack. Liam ducked to the side as another copy took his place. Mist spun around, thrusting her weapon through it and causing it to vanish. Slashing her leg, Mist fell to one knee as Liam spun around, kicking her in the back and causing her to fall forward.

Catching herself, Mist shook her head as Liam slowly approached with his decoys. As he went to attack, Mist activated her semblance, her arms begging to glow black with her aura as she quickly turned around and grabbed Liam by the neck. Once she made physical contact with him, Mist's aura coated a small part of his neck before retreating back to her hand, her aura disappearing.

Kicking Mist back, Liam rubbed his neck a bit before taking his stance along with his decoys. Keeping her balance, Mist looked Liam in the eye with a smirk. "Thanks for sharing."

"The hell are you talking about?" Liam growled.

Mist closed her eyes as she activated her semblance once more, this time however, three exact copies of herself parted from her. Seeing this caused Liam to freeze for a moment.

Using it to her advantage, Mist rushed Liam with her copies. As Liam went to strike one down, it faded as his blade sliced through air. Seeing which was the _real _Liam, Mist quickly cut down his copies before knocking Liam to the ground with her halberd.

Spinning it as she walked away, Mist continued to smile. "Like my semblance?" she asked him. "It allows me to borrow the next persons semblance I come into physical contact with." Liam got to his feet as Mist's decoys took their stances. "I call it 'Copy Cat'. Unique, don't ya think?"

"If you just copy peoples semblance, you can never truly master them." Liam replied.

Rushing her, Liam sliced through Mist's decoys before slashing at the real her. Blocking his sword, Mist pushed back. "Maybe." she growled. "But I already beat you once!"

"I already told you: it won't play out like that again!" Liam replied before breaking the lock. Aiming his weapon at her, he fired off a sniper round point blank into her chest.

Sliding back a few feet, Mist stabbed her halberd into the ground to stop herself. Creating two more decoys, she had them rush Liam before rushing him herself.

Keeping her in his sights, Liam sliced through the two copies as Mist got near him. Slashing at her as well, she suddenly vanished, catching Liam off guard.

Mist slid swiftly behind Liam, slashing her halberd across his back. Stumbling forward, Liam turned around as Mist swung again. Creating a decoy as he ducked, Mist swung through it. Standing up, Liam punched the bottom of her jaw, sending Mist onto her back.

Bringing his weapon down on her, Mist aimed her weapon to the side and fired off a shot, sliding her out of the way of Liam's strike. As his sword hit the ground, countless cracks formed around the point of impact. Using her momentum, Mist flipped herself onto her feet.

As the two were about to rush each other, Hazel was suddenly knocked through the wall of the building, landing outside. Looking to the hole in the wall for a split second, Mist and Liam snapped back to the fight at hand. Rushing each other, the two clashed, shooting rounds to boost their speeds as sparks flew from their weapons with each strike.

As the two fought, Marek was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Shadow. Dodging and blocking strike after strike, Shadow forced Marek to go onto the defensive. "You've never been able to beat me, brother." Shadow growled. "Even now, we both know you'll lose." attacking Marek with a particularly hard strike, he slid back a few feet. Stabbing his weapon into the ground, Marek came to a stop as he fell to his knees, out of breath.

"You... Seriously... Talk too much..." Marek said as he got to his feet, catching his breath. Taking his stance, he pointed the tip of his weapon at Shadow.

"Still putting up a fight, huh?" Shadow shook his head as he took his stance as well. "I'm bringing you home this time, Marek."

"We'll see about that!"

As the two lunged at one another, the stinger of a Queen Lancer launched passed the two, knocking Shadow to the ground as the stinger went outside and impaled Hazel. Pulling him back into the building, Hazel rolled across the ground as he slid free from the stinger.

Looking from Hazel to the hole in the wall, three people stood there, each one had a look of shock. "Chrome?" Weiss said softly as her summon hovered above her.

Chrome, Nicci and Blake all stood in disbelief.

End of chapter 42


	44. Chapter 43

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 43

Minutes earlier

Chrome/Nicci

Hearing a loud crash, Chrome, Nicci and Blake jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building. Rushing to the edge of the roof, they came to a stop as they saw a small group of White Fang, along with Adam, looking at Hazel who had been knocked through the wall by Nora.

"Who's the big guy?" Nicci asked.

"He doesn't look like a Faunus." Chrome said softly.

Seeing Adam, Blake's eyes narrowed at her ex. "ADAM!" she shouted, getting his attention along with the other Fang members.

Looking from Blake to Nicci and finally Chrome, Adam's lips curled in disgust at the Schnee. "Chrome!" he growled.

"Stand down!" Blake shouted.

The White Fang members aimed their firearms at the three ex Fang members. "Wait!" Adam put his hands up as the White Fang members stood down. "I'm a bit surprised to see you come here of your own free will, Schnee! After what I did to you at Beacon, I would've figured you'd keep your distance!"

As Adam mentioned Beacon, Chrome gently placed a hand over his missing eye. "This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully." Blake shouted.

Now turning his attention to Blake, Adam shook his head. "You're wrong, Blake, and you can't stop us."

"That's why she didn't come alone!" Sun said as he emerged from the darkness with half of the Faunus that came with them.

"What?!"

"Who's there?"

"Your brothers and sisters." Ghira said as he and the other half of the Faunus joined them on the opposite side of Adam and his group.

As the White Fang group began to doubt what they were doing as they saw family and friends amongst the Faunus, Adam quickly took notice. "Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-"

Suddenly, Adam is interrupted when a Mistral airship shines its searchlight down on Adam and his group. The Mistral police captain can be seen on the airship along with Kali.

_"Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully."_

"How?! How did you do this?!" Adam shouted.

"It's over." Chrome told him.

Adam looked around as the crowds of Menagerie Faunus got closer to him and his group. He suddenly pulled out a detonator.

"Then it's over for all of us."

"Hey wait!"

Adam pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

He pressed the detonator button a few more times, nothing happened.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?!" one of the Fang members yelled at Adam.

Suddenly, Adam grabbed his collar. "I am making humanity pay for WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

Adam let go and pushed the White Fang soldier back. "We sent someone over to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them." Blake told him.

Ilia walked out from around the tower, dropping her black camouflage as she held the wires in her hand that disabled the bombs. Adam seethed, realizing that the situation was no longer in his favor.

"What do we do?!" he asked as he looked back at Hazel.

"This... is your business. Not mine. Fix it." Hazel replied as he cracked his knuckles.

Adam just glared back at him before turning to Blake. "I told you, Adam. It's over." Chrome said.

Adam, not having any of it, yelled out in frustration and charged toward Chrome. As he got near, Adam swung at Chrome only for Blake to jump in the way and block his strike with her weapon. As Adam locked with Blake, Nicci swung her axe at Adam knocking him a few feet away and to the ground on his knees. "KILL THEM!"

The two Faunus groups suddenly clashed. The White Fang soldiers draw their weapons and attempt to fire at the Mistral airships. As the battle went on, a stinger suddenly impaled Hazel's side. He was then pulled back inside the building. Noticing this, Nicci, Blake and Chrome walked towards the building, standing in the hole in the wall.

Looking around, the three were shocked to see the members of their respective teams. Upon seeing her illegitimate half-brother, Weiss gasped. "Chrome?"

"Yang, go!" Ruby suddenly said, causing her sister to snap back to reality. Turning around, she rushed to the entrance of the vault. Emerald and Mercury tried to stop her, Emerald failing and Mercury grabbing her robot arm, Yang didn't care as she simply detached the mechanical arm and jumped down to the vault.

As Blake looked to her leader, Ruby nodded and Blake rushed back outside to help. Chrome and Nicci stood still, unsure of what to do. As the fights inside resumed, Nicci saw Marek was having trouble holding his own against Shadow. "I'll help outside." Chrome told Nicci. "You help in here."

"Got it!" rushing Shadow with her weapon ready, Nicci swung it into Shadow's side as he focused on Marek. Knocking him a few feet away, Nicci turned to her downed teammate and held her hand out to him. Accepting the help up, the two looked to Shadow and took their stances.

Outside, Chrome found Sun and Blake fighting Adam. Rushing over, Adam heard Chrome's footsteps and jumped back as Chrome swung his twin swords at him. As Blake, Sun and Chrome stood side by side, Adam began to grit his teeth in anger.

"Think you can take all three of us on?" Sun taunted.

Adam growled as he rushed them. Swinging his blade at Sun, he jumped back to dodge it as Blake slashed Adam across the chest with her sword. As Adam stumbled, Chrome slashed both of his swords at Adam, knocking him back.

Seeing the three of them take their stances, Adam knew he wouldn't win. Turning around, he retreated into the forest. Sun went to give chase but Blake stopped him. "Sun, wait!"

"But he's getting away! We could take him!"

Blake sheathed her weapon. "No, we can't. He wants to lure us away so he can pick us off. We need to protect the school and the people here. Besides... now he can see what it feels like to run away." she smiled at Sun. "Thank you."

"Eh, we all need help sometimes."

Sun's attention is then drawn to Haven's Great Hall where he, Chrome and Blake see their old friends and allies fighting off their enemies.

"I think there's a few people who could use yours."

"Be careful." Blake said to Sun before he ran off.

Sun smirked. "No promises."

"Let's go." Chrome said as he rushed over to the building with Blake close behind him.

Inside, Nicci slashed at Shadow, forcing him to jump back to dodge the attack. As Shadow's feet touched the ground, Marek rushed in and thrust his spear into his chest, knocking Shadow down. "Nice one." Nicci said.

"Keep your focus!" Marek told her.

"Y'know, two on one is hardly a fair fight." Shadow said as he got to his feet.

"Yet you and Mist teamed up on me." Marek shot back.

Shadow shrugged. "Well, whadd'ya say we make this a bit more even, yeah?" closing his eyes, his shadow began to grow as three exact copies of himself clawed their way out of the ground. As Shadow's clones stood beside him, Nicci prepared herself. "Be careful." Marek told her. "His clones aren't like Liam's. They are taken out by a single hit, but they can hit back."

"Noted."

Shadow and his clones rushed Marek and Nicci. As one of the clones went to strike Nicci, she ducked under its attack and swung her axe right through it. Aiming at the next one, she shot a shotgun round into it, causing it to disappear as well.

As for the last clone, Marek thrust his spear into it, leaving just Shadow. As Marek turned to his brother, Shadow threw a fireball at him, hitting his chest and causing him to fall back. Not giving him a chance to recover, Shadow broke Marek's aura by bringing his sword down onto him.

Taking a step back, Shadow turned to Nicci. "You really think you can match me?" he asked her.

Looking from Marek to Shadow, Nicci took her stance. Without another word, Nicci went to rush Shadow only for Chrome to suddenly dash in, swinging both of his swords at Shadow and forcing him to back up.

Blocking and dodging Chrome's attacks, Shadow was knocked down as Nicci fired off a shotgun shell into his side. His aura flashed, showing it was close to breaking.

"Heh, thanks for the assist." Nicci said.

"Don't mention it."

Getting to his feet, Shadow was now beyond annoyed. "That's enough!" Ruby suddenly shouted. She, Qrow, and pretty much everyone else was exhausted. "Just give up."

Mercury snarled and yelled in frustration, slamming his fist into the ground.

"It's not over!" Emerald shouted. "Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down."

The platform leading to the vault came back up. Everyone stared as Yang came back up with the Relic of Knowledge in her hand. All of Yang's friends look up to her and smile.

"Yang..."

Hazel seethes while tears stream from Emerald's eyes. Yang smiled back down to her friends and shared a brief glance with Chrome, who looked down for a bit before looking back up to her. Emerald fell to her knees and began to sob as Mercury and Hazel slowly back away.

"Emerald, get up, we need to go." Mercury said. Emerald shook her head and remained stationary. "Emerald!"

Emerald looked around as her breathing became frantic. She suddenly held her head and let out a loud scream, activating her Semblance. Suddenly, the room turns dark as black smoke rose from the ground nearby. From it, a giant effigy of Salem, limbs bent and deformed, towered above everyone in the room. Salem opened her eyes, and let out an ear-piercing scream before swooping down over everyone. Afterwards, everything returned to normal, Ruby shaking in fear as she comes to terms with what she had just witnessed. Everyone else was just as scared, giving Hazel, Mercury, Emerald, Mist and Shadow time to escape.

"Wha- what was that?" Blake asked.

"An illusion. But an accurate one. That... was Salem." Ozpin said as he temporarily took control of Oscar.

Minutes later

Team CRML

Once everyone had calmed down, Ghira and Kali entered the building to let everyone know the situation outside. "The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members. Haven is safe." Kali said.

"Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped." Ghira told Chrome, Blake and Sun who were standing nearby.

"It's okay." Ilia said as she walked into the building. "He was the only one to escape tonight. Those in the White Fang that followed him? Won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided."

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world." Ghira said.

"And they'll need a new leader." Kali added.

Ghira nodded in acknowledgement.

On the other side of the room, Qrow, Yang and Liam talked. "What happened?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know exactly." Yang replied. "When I got down there, Cinder was gone, and Vernal was dead."

"Vernal's dead?" Liam asked.

Looking to her cousin, Yang's expression fell. "I'm sorry, Liam."

Hearing this, Liam looked down, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And Raven?" Qrow asked.

"Gone."

"Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker." Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder.

Looking over, Chrome, Nicci and Marek walked over to Liam. "Man, is it good to see you!" Chrome said as he and Liam shared a quick hug. Pulling away, Chrome noticed Liam's robot arm. "Got a new upgrade?"

"Huh?" Liam looked to his arm. "Oh. I lost my arm back in Beacon." he told them. "Got this rather recently."

"Looks good on ya. Same with the cloak." Chrome said.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Nicci hugged Liam. Returning it, the two broke away. Nicci looked up to Liam to see the tear streak down his face. "You're crying."

"You're that happy to see us?" Chrome teased.

Liam looked down. "A close friend died during this fight." he told them. "She's...down in the vault."

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry, man." Chrome said as he placed a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I'm going to go get Lionheart's key to the vault and give her a proper burial." Liam told them.

"I'll give ya a hand." Chrome said.

"Me, too." Marek and Nicci said at the same time.

"Thanks guys."

An hour later

Standing over Vernal's grave, Liam looked down at it in silence. "Take all the time you need." Marek told him.

"She taught me how to fight without my arm." Liam said. "She was always there when I had nightmares about Beacon. She was...the best. And if Cinder somehow got away, I'm going to make sure I'm the one who kills the bitch!" turning around to head back to the house, Chrome, Nicci and Marek shared a brief glance before following.

As they walked, Liam stopped, letting the others pass him. Glancing back at Vernal's grave, another tear rolled down his face. "Rest in peace, Vernal."

End of chapter 43


	45. Chapter 44

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 44

Team CRML

A few days later

Inside the house, Qrow had informed his students about their current goal: getting the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas. "You've got to be joking..." Weiss said as she frowned at the news.

"I mean, bright side, we finally get out of this house!" Nora said.

Weiss sighed.

"Well trust me, I'm not crazy about it either. And without the Spring Maiden here to seal the Relic back in its Vault, it's our best option." upon hearing about the Spring Maiden, Liam glanced down, having been informed, by Yang, that it was actually Raven who was the maiden.

"Atlas may be the safest kingdom we have at the moment, but their borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back." Ren said.

"Eh, not everyone." Qrow activated his Scroll, showing a hologram of a highlighted portion of land. "The city of Argus is a ways north of us and it's the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. They've got the largest Atlas military base outside the kingdom. There's no way they'd leave it abandoned, and if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we could convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood."

"I mean, we do have the missing Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Nicci said, gesturing to Weiss.

"Ex-Heiress, actually." Weiss told them.

"True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yeeeeah, no." Liam said.

"Hopefully the first option will suffice." Ozpin said as he entered the room.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Likewise, and while I'm sure we could all use more time to recover, I'm afraid time is of the essence." Ozpin told them.

"Right, as long as that thing's out in the open, its power could fall into the wrong hands." Chrome said.

"Speaking of, what does it do exactly? Qrow never really told us." Jaune said.

"Of course." Ozpin detached the Relic from his hip. "The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful, and incredibly dangerous ability." the Relic grew quite a bit larger. "Its user can ask any question, and the lamp will provide an answer."

Ozpin placed the Relic down, and it began to float on the table.

"Intriguing..."

"That's incredible..."

"Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen, and it will only ever answer three questions every one hundred years." Ozpin added.

"Well, I guess that's not so bad. Adds a lot of pressure though." Yang said.

"Then let's put it to a vote! What should we ask first? Oh! Can we ask for more questions? CAN WE ASK FOR MORE QUESTIONS?!" Nora asked, staring at the relic.

"They're not wishes..."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment. The questions were used before I sealed it away." Ozpin said.

"Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe!" Ruby said.

"Well." Ozpin grabbed the relic and put it back on his hip as it shrunk back down to its previous size. "For now, I say we get as much rest as possible and head to Argus first thing in the morning. But first." he turned to Liam.

"What?" Liam asked.

Without saying anything, Ozpin walked over and placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. After a second, Ozpin's hand glew a soft yellow before he pulled away. "There. Now you should be fine to use your avian form."

Liam looked at his shoulder for a second. "Thanks."

Ozpin nodded. And with that, Oscar's eyes flashed as he took back over.

"We should pack what we need now." Qrow said.

Minutes later

Closing their suitcases, Chrome and his team placed them next to the door when a knock suddenly grabbed their attention. Opening the door, Weiss stood there with her hands folded. "Hey, Weiss." Liam greeted her. "What's up?"

She looked at each member of CRML. "Can Chrome and I have a moment alone? There's some things we need to talk about."

"Yeah, sure." Nicci said as she, Marek and Liam left the room.

Alone, Chrome sat down on the edge of the bed. "There's no way to say this, so I'm just going to." Weiss said as she sat down on the bed across from him. "Chrome, you and I are-"

"Siblings."

Weiss was taken back. "You knew?" she asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I overheard you and your..._our..._sister talking in the pavilion back at Beacon." Chrome told her.

"So you've known for about as long as me." Weiss said softly.

Chrome nodded his head.

"That's not all." Weiss told him. "My father, Jacques Schnee, he knows about you. He saw a white haired Faunus using glyphs during the tournament."

"So?"

"_So, _my father will do anything he can to make sure the 'family name' is cleansed." Weiss told him. "Even if it means killing you."

"I'm not scared of some rich prick in a suit." Chrome said. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm still coming with you guys."

"I know." Weiss said softly.

Heading for the door, Weiss left the room. A second passed before the other members of Chrome's team popped their heads in. "What was that about?" Nicci asked.

Two weeks later

On the train to Argus, Chrome and his team sat in their shared room. One bunk bed was on each side of the room. Nicci was sitting on the top bunk on the right of the door with Marek laying directly below her. On the left, Liam lay on top of his bunk while Chrome sat below him on his scroll.

"So, what have you been up to since Beacon, Chrome?" Liam asked.

"I...went back to Menagerie to see my family." he replied. "Nicci tagged along after..."

"After, what?"

"After she saved me from Adam." he told them. "She jumped in after Adam took my eye and got me outta there."

Nicci's ears folded back as Chrome told them what happened. "Good thing she was there then."

"No kid-" the train suddenly lurched forward. Holding onto their beds to keep balance, Liam looked to the window to see a Manticore fly by.

"Damnit!"

"What is it?" Nicci asked.

Jumping off his bunk, Liam grabbed his weapon. "Grimm are attacking the train." grabbing Marek's spear, Liam tossed it to him as he got to his feet.

Nicci and Chrome both followed suit, getting out of their beds and picking up their weapons. "C'mon!" Chrome rushed out of their room and towards the door of the traincar at the far end. Opening it, the cold air blew into the traincar as another Manticore flew passed him.

Seeing the ladder to the top of the train on his right, Chrome climbed up top with his team behind him. Once on the snow covered roof of the train, the four of them readied their weapons. Behind them, team RWBY, the remaining members of JNPR, Qrow, Oscar and another huntsman were fighting the winged Grimm. The trains defenses were also already engaged.

Seeing more Manticores land in front of them, Chrome and his team shared a few glances before charging forward. Pulling the levers on the hilts of his weapons, Chrome threw his swords at the wings of one of the Manticores, cutting them off. Screeching in pain, Chrome then created a glyph behind him. Liam used it to jump over Chrome and land on the Grimm, sinking his sword into its back.

As the trains defenses fired at the Grimm, the Manticores began attacking them, endangering the civilians inside. Nicci and Marek quickly took notice of this. "Chrome!" Nicci shouted.

"Yeah, I know!" he replied as he used a glyph to shoot an icicle at a flying Manticore. "Tell the others to shut those turrets off!"

"On it!" Nicci and Marek began to rush down the train to tell the others.

With it just being Liam and Chrome on the caboose, Liam changed his weapon to its sniper form, shooting the Grimm flying overhead. Suddenly, a red glyph appeard in front of his weapon. Looking over to Chrome, he had one of his weapons pointed at the Grimm. Glancing at his teammate, Chrome smirked.

Smirking himself, Liam began firing rounds through the glyph, turning the shots incendiary as they passed through it. Suddenly, the Grimm began to back off. Running to the edge of the train car, Liam and Chrome glanced at each other, confused.

However, further down the train, the reason for the Grimm's sudden retreat was due to a tunnel quickly approaching. Seeing it, Nicci began running to warn her two teammates. "Liam! Chrome!"

Seeing her run off and knowing she wouldn't make it, Marek acted quickly. Grabbing her arm, he swung her into the train before quickly following himself.

Still on top of the train, Chrome and Liam turned around just as the tunnel reached them, knocking them both off the train and onto the snow bank below them. Rolling down the bank, the two stopped at the bottom of it, their auras flashing and breaking from the force of the impact.

Groaning as they tried to push themselves up, Chrome's eyes closed as he fell back into the snow. Liam was able to look to the train tracks to see the Grimm completely ignore them as they continued to follow the train before he himself lost consciousness.

End of chapter 44


	46. Chapter 45

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 45

A few hours earlier, train station to Argus

Chrome

"I still don't feel like I deserve the freedom you and your family granted me." Ilia told Chrome.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia." Chrome said with a soft smile. "Saving Haven had a huge impact on how Faunus are seen in Mistral. Now it's up to you all to take the progress and...just keep running with it."

"Right. The White Fang may have been a failure, but with your father starting up a new movement, I've got more faith than ever before." Ilia ran up to Chrome and gave him a big hug. Thank you, for everything." she began to choke up. "I wish you didn't have to go."

The two parted away.

"I know, but my team needs me." Chrome said. "We're going to track down the people behind the attacks on Haven and Beacon."

"Always trying to save the world."

"Just a little." Chrome said, measuring a small amount using his index finger and thumb.

"So, where's Blake and-"

"Sun? Oh, he's right here!" Sun said, popping up behind Ilia with Blake by his side. "What? You didn't think I wasn't gonna say 'goodbye' to ya on your big send-off, did you?"

"He couldn't find you so I brought him over." Blake said. She then turned to Sun. "So, you're really going to Vacuo?"

"That's right! Seeing you guys reunited with the rest of your teams really made me realize something - I'm like the worst team leader ever." Sun said. "Me and the boys were cool with a little hiatus, but we gotta make up for lost time. Shade Academy's not dealing with any problems like Haven right now. Plus, that means I can show the guys around my old stomping grounds!"

"I have to admit, I think I was kind of getting used to having you around." Blake told him.

"I go where I'm needed!" Sun striked a pose before suddenly dropping it. "And... you don't need me anymore."

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds sad." Blake frowned.

"Look... despite the drama and the fighting and the numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun! But you're with who you're supposed to be now." Sun told her.

"Sun... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. I'm still-"

"You're still working a lot of things out, I know." Sun said. "But you can do it with them. And in the future, who knows? I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me."

"I certainly hope not." Blake suddenly moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sun's lips. Pulling away, the two smiled.

Seeing this, Chrome smirked. "I'm gonna miss ya, man." Chrome said. "You best take care."

"I could say the same to you." Chrome walked up to him and the two shared a brief 'bro' hug.

"See you guys later!" Sun said once the two pulled away. Turning around, Sun waved back at them as he walked away.

Present time

Slowly opening his eyes, Chrome blinked a few times. Pushing himself up from the snow covered ground, he sat back on his knees as he took a quick glance around to get his surroundings. Snow gently fell from the sky, sticking to Chrome's clothes. Seeing his weapons lying a few feet away, Chrome picked one up and placed it on his back before grabbing his second one and using it to help him stand.

Once on his feet, Chrome placed his second sword on his back. Looking back, Liam lay on his back in the snow, still unconscious. Walking over to him, Chrome knelt down and shook Liam's shoulder but he didn't budge. "C'mon, Liam, get up, man." still not budging, Chrome looked around before sighing. Seeing Liam's weapon lying next to him, Chrome picked it up and sheathed it on his hip before grabbing Liam's arm and pulling him to his feet, wrapping Liam's arm around the back of his neck.

"C'mon, man." Chrome said as he took a step. "I'm not about to leave you behind."

Looking up the bank, Chrome knew he wouldn't be able to carry Liam up it. Instead, he began walking along the bottom of it.

An hour later

Coming across a few derailed train cars, Chrome carried Liam over to them and sat him down next to one so he could search around for anything to eat.

After a few minutes of searching, Chrome spotted faint footsteps in the snow that led away from the crash. Returning to Liam, Chrome picked him up, wrapping Liam's arm around the back of his neck, and began following the tracks.

Hours later

As the sun had disappeared, replaced by the shattered moon, Chrome was on the verge of collapse. He was cold, tired, and hungry. But he kept pushing forward, following the tracks still.

Thankfully, the snow stopped falling a while ago, making it so the tracks hadn't vanished entirely. Finally coming across a gate to a small village, Chrome entered while still carrying his unconscious teammate. Following the tracks to a nearby house, Chrome gently kicked the door a few times, hoping for an answer.

After what felt like eternity, but in reality only seconds, the door opened to a familiar face. "Chrome?" Marek said, shocked to see him.

Finally somewhere safe, Chrome's eyes shut as he and Liam both fell to the ground.

End of chapter 45


	47. Chapter 46

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 46

Team CRML

Waking up next to the fireplace, Liam stretched his arms before looking around a bit. Everyone else was already up, but still pretty tired, and moving around. Heading outside, Weiss glanced back from her seat on the steps of the porch. "Hey, Liam." the way she said it sounded like she didn't really care, only saying it as a courtesy instead of an actual greeting.

He was going to say something but instead let it go since he was, also, too tired. Sitting down next to Weiss, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes nearly shut.

"Can we just go back to bed?" Nicci asked while yawning. She was leaning against the porch railing with Marek next to her. Marek seemed to be more awake than everyone else, his eyes wide open and scanning the trees for Grimm.

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?" Blake suggested.

"You wanna make it?" Oscar asked, glancing at Blake.

"Not really."

Ruby and Qrow push a flatbed trailer behind Bumblebee. Once it was in position, Ruby walked up to Yang.

"You guys got the bike ready?" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang just gestured to it in reply.

"Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and-" as Qrow rest his foot on the side of the trailer, the tire on the opposite side went flat. He groaned in frustration before checking on the tire.

"You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren't you?" an old woman asked. She had mechanical eyes and was also an ex-huntress. This woman's name is Maria Calavera.

Chrome, who had been leaning next to the door, was curious about the old woman but didn't say anything. Everyone was just so tired.

Frustrated, Qrow walked over to a nearby fence post and sat on the ground. Yang also sat on the ground by the well in the center of the street.

"I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas."

"It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare." Ruby said with a sigh.

"It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters..." Yang sighed. "I'm so tired..."

"Me too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by." Blake agreed.

"Yeah. But that's what we signed up for." Ruby told them.

"We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable." Oscar chimed in.

Weiss suddenly sat up. "Last night, I... I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?"

"Weiss, we have to."

"Why?" Yang asked as she stood back up. "Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?"

"What? The Grimm might-"

"They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now." Yang told her younger sister.

Ruby detached the Relic of Knowledge from her belt, glancing at it before looking up at her teammates, who appear to all have dazed looks as if they were in a trance. Ruby stares at the Relic one more time before walking over to the well.

"I am... really... tired..." Ruby held the Relic out over the well.

Noticing what was happening, Marek spoke up. "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you guys?!" everyone glanced at him. "Yesterday, you were all ready to help stop Salem!"

"That was before." Blake said.

Ignoring her, Marek turned to Ruby. "You even came with me to help! If you're all going to just give up, then hand over the Relic! I'll finish it myself." Marek walked up behind Ruby, holding his hand out for the Relic.

Ruby looked from Marek to the Relic. Instead of dropping it, Ruby hesitates for a bit before composing herself. She began to pull the Relic back, but suddenly screamed and dropped the Relic down the well.

"No!" Marek rushed over and looked in the well but couldn't see the Relic.

"No! No! No! I didn't mean to!" Ruby shouted as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Ruby, it's okay." Weiss said softly.

"No! No, there's something down there! I saw it, it was looking at me!" Ruby told them. She looked back in the well.

"Hey, it's okay. You just said you're tired. It's probably nothing. Now let's go." Yang said, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!"

"All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare." Qrow told Oscar.

"I'm not leaving without the lamp!"

Instead of waiting for them to argue more, Marek vaulted over the well and fell into the darkness below. Landing in ankle high water, he began to look around for the Relic.

After a second passed, a half dozen more splashes echoed through the sewers as team RWBY, Chrome, Nicci and Liam hopped down the well. Taking out their scrolls, Ruby and Yang turned on the flashlights.

Seeing the Relic nowhere near, Yang spoke. "Maybe the current carried it away?"

As the eight looked around for it, Ruby sighed in frustration. "Oh, come on, where is it?"

"Turn off your lights and just look for the glow?" Blake suggested.

"Okay..." Ruby said nervously as she and Yang did as suggested.

As they walked, the soft glow from the Relic shined a bit further down the tunnel. "There." Blake pointed at it.

Ruby ran ahead to grab the Relic as Marek followed. Reaching it, Ruby picked it up. "Guys, I-" looking up from the Relic, Ruby froze as she saw multiple humanoid-looking Grimm of different sizes bunched together. They turned their heads toward Ruby, reaching their arms out to her. Ruby let out a terrified scream, snapping her teammates and Marek's snap out of their trance-like states.

"Ruby?!" Yang shouted.

Quick to react, Marek grabbed Ruby and pulled her away from the Grimm. "Go! Now!"

Running back out of the tunnel, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Marek's team go to meet them.

"What is it?" Chrome asked.

As the Grimm slowly trudge out of the tunnel, Ruby took out Crescent Rose and fired multiple rounds at them. "It won't work!" Marek told her. "Now run!"

Suddenly, one of the Grimm let out an ear-piercing scream, causing Team RWBY and Marek's team to struggle to stand. "What is this...?"

"My weapon... feels heavy..." Nicci said.

"Run!" looking back at the new voice, Maria was rushing towards them. "Now!"

"Go, go!" Liam shouted.

They all turn around and run, catching up with Maria. Seeing daylight coming from the well, more of the Grimm appear and block their path. Another ear-piercing scream is heard, affecting all of them but Marek. Ruby noticed another tunnel entrance.

"This way!"

The nine of them hurry down the tunnel. As they ran, Nicci tripped and fell into the water. Marek quickly helped her up and they continued to run through the complex underground passages while avoiding more of the Grimm's kind along the way. Making their way to an underground room, they notice a much larger group of the Grimm at one end of the room. They make a beeline toward the other way, but one of the Grimm lets out another scream, causing Team RWBY, Chrome, Nicci, Liam and Maria to collapse on all fours.

"I can't... do this... I can't..." Nicci said softly. Marek tried to help them to their feet but they just fell back to the floor. Liam and Chrome crawled to the bottom of the stairs before losing their strength.

"An exit. An exit!" Maria shouted, looking up a set of stairs.

"Marek!" Ruby shouted, pointing to the stairs.

"On it!" rushing up the stairs, Marek was met with a set of locked doors. "Damnit!" pushing against them, they didn't budge.

Hearing a weapon drop, Ruby looked back as Blake laid on her side. "Blake... get... up!"

"It's fine..."

As the Grimm got closer, Blake continued to lay still. Reaching out to the cat Faunus, Ruby's eyes suddenly shined bright, filling the room with white light. "BLAAAAAKE!" as the light engulfed Marek, a sharp pain rushed through his body. Falling to one knee, he placed a hand over his mouth as he began coughing.

Snapping out of the trance, Ruby helped Blake up and they rushed to the trapdoor. "I've got her!"

"What just happened?" Maria asked.

Weiss rushed next to Marek and tried opening the doors. "They're locked!"

"Out of my way!" Yang shouted as she ran up the steps. The Grimm recover from their incapacitation, and another scream is let out, causing everyone to fall to the ground again.

"No... No...!"

"Ruby... what color are your eyes?" Maria asked as she knelt over Ruby.

"They're... silver..."

Maria gasped. "You have a family? Friends?"

"What?"

Ruby tried to look at the Grimm but Maria had her lay back down. "Don't think about them. Think about the people who love you. Focus on the thought of them, the way they make you feel. Focus!"

Taking Maria's advice, Ruby closed her eyes and concentrated. While Maria spoke, Weiss tries to budge the doors open, as Yang reached out in desperation before falling under a trance, her eyes even more blank than before.

"Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected."

After focusing, Ruby opened her eyes, the silver gleaming. She sat up and her eyes glew bright once again. The Grimm were stunned but it wasn't enough to finish them off.

Sitting up, Liam looked from the Grimm to his half-sister. _"__You have the power to kill Grimm with just a single look." _Raven's voice echoed in his head. _"I'm not sure how, but I've seen Summer do it before."_

Looking to Maria, her words repeated in his head. "Focus on the people who care about you..." he said softly. Instantly, he thought about his team, Raven, Qrow and Weiss. Once he did, his silver eye flashed bright, filling the room with white light for a third time, but this time disintegrating the Grimm.

Recovering from the trance, Yang rushed up the stairs and used her mechanical arm to punch open the trapdoor. Everyone quickly rushed through the door. "We're back in the house?"

Looking to the bar, Qrow was passed out. Liam ran over and began shaking his shoulder. "Qrow, get up!"

"Hey! Get off me! What are you doing here?" Qrow shouted.

"We're leaving, you idiot! Come on!"

Back in the cellar, Marek continued to cough. Running up the stairs, Ruby stopped to check on him. "You okay?"

Looking at his hand, Marek hesitated before nodding. "Yeah." placing his hand on the step as he got up, Ruby ran ahead.

"Then let's go!" What she failed to see as she ran out however, was the bloody handprint Marek had left on the step.

Back upstairs, everyone had rushed outside but Weiss and Liam. "What are you doing?" Liam asked as he watched Weiss through bottle after bottle of alcohol at the trapdoor. Using her glyphs, she shot fire at the liquid to ignite it.

Turning around, the two rushed outside and hopped on the trailer attatched to Yang's motorcycle. Quickly leaving the farm, they could see the Grimm burning back in the house.

End of chapter 46


	48. Chapter 47

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 47

Team CRML

As they drove away from the farm, Nicci looked back at everyone. "What the hell were those things?"

"The Apathy." Marek said. "I've only seen them once before. I didn't know that could be the effect they had on people."

"They're not strong or ferocious." Maria added. "They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always."

Oscar began reading from what looked to be a diary. "Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

"The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home." Maria said. "My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked." she took the book from Oscar. "No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left."

Maria took one more look at the final page of the diary, the last words written down being "I'm tired". She then closed the book and tossed it out into the snow.

"I'm... sorry for what I said... about giving up." Weiss told everyone.

Upon hearing this, Yang stopped driving. "Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe."

"It's not your fault. It was those... things." Blake said.

"I should have known. The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be." Maria said.

"Speaking of." Weiss looked at Marek. "When we all collapsed, you were the only one that wasn't affected. Why?"

Chrome, Nicci and Liam looked to their teammate as he took a deep breath. "Grimm don't affect their own." he replied.

"What are you saying?" Qrow asked.

Removing his bandanna and hood, he looked to each one of his friends, showing the black veins running up his neck and across his face as well as his pure white skin. "I'm part Grimm. Beowolf, to be exact."

"A Grimm?" Yang asked as she glanced back at him.

"Yeah..." he slowly nodded. "I wasn't always like this." he looked down at his hands, a small amount of blood still coating his right hand. "I was turned into this." he clenched his fists.

"By who?" Ruby asked.

"My mother... Salem."

"What?!" everyone stared at him except for his team, having already been told this.

"Let him finish." Liam told them.

"I always disagreed with what she was doing, hating that she was hurting people. My sister and brother were fine with it, though. Even going out to help destroy village after village." Marek took a breath. "Because of this, she forced this _'gift' _upon me, having a scientist inject Beowolf DNA into my arm. But back at Kuroyuri, I came across a house."

"That house you went into?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. "As soon as I stepped foot inside, an image flashed in front of me of a woman with red hair sitting on the couch. But then it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Exploring the building, I came across a bedroom with two twin beds. One with the name 'Mist Stark' and the other 'Marek Stark'."

Marek continued to tell the others the memories he had recovered. And once he did, Ruby was shocked. "Salem was behind Kuroyuri?"

"Yeah. She led that same Grimm we fought to the village, that horse-rider Grimm."

"Nuckelavee?" Maria asked.

"Yeah..." Marek nodded.

Ruby then turned to Maria. "Miss Calavera? How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew exactly what to say to make me... to make my eyes do that. How?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, girl? I had silver eyes." Maria replied.

"You... Had silver eyes?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

Maria proceeded to tell everyone about her past as famous huntress 'The Grimm Reaper'.

"I can't believe it. You... You're the Grimm Reaper, you were a legend! And then you disappeared..." Qrow said.

"How exactly does a legend just disappear?" Nicci asked.

"You never used your name, never showed your face." Qrow continued. "Lots of us thought you were just layin' low. Eventually, we just came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you, I based my weapon off of yours. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper."

"Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way." Maria said.

"How can you say that?"

"Child, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself." Maria said. "Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what the others started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me, especially when some of you are clearly stronger already. It's... comforting, seeing that your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape."

"Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my powers the way you did." Ruby said.

"Teach _us._" Liam corrected.

Maria looked to Liam. "You have silver eyes, too?"

"Just one." he told her. "I have heterochromatic eyes. On silver, the other a dark red."

As Maria smiled, Ruby's scroll suddenly rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she gasped. "It's Jaune!"

Yang stopped the bike, looking back in surprise. "How?" Yang asked.

Ruby answered her scroll. "Uh, hello?"

_"Ruby! Oh, thank you! I've been checking my Scroll for your signal since we made it to the city!" _Jaune said through the scroll.

"The city? Wait..."

Ruby looks to her Scroll, the signal symbol under Jaune's portrait get better as she pointed her Scroll toward the road ahead. The group saw a hill where the snow ends. Yang proceeded forward to drive them up the hill. At the top of the hill, the group sees a walled city in the distance along the ocean.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Argus."

At the entrance to the city of Argus, Yang inputs a code, "4-5-8", to lock her motorcycle and the trailer in a garage. Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar, Maria and Team CRML take the time to admire their surroundings. "Cute! Boy! OZ!"

Oscar looks over in confusion, only to get tackle hugged by Nora. "Oh, come here!"

Jaune and Lie Ren also arrived.

"Are you all okay?" Ren asked as he hugged Yang.

"We were so worried!" Jaune hugged Blake.

"It's been kind of a crazy trip." Yang said as the two pulled away so Ren could hug Nicci.

"That's an understatement."

"Wait, who's the old lady?" Nora asked as she noticed Maria.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Chrome said.

"Seriously..."

"Ah! You're gonna love this place!" Nora told them. As everyone else engaged in their own conversations, Ruby and Jaune walk up to each other and give each other a big hug. After parting from the hug, Jaune looked down and frowned.

'Hey. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Jaune said as he wiped his eyes. "It's good to see you guys."

Later on, the group was traveling through the city on a trolley. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Liam said as he looked around.

"It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant." Ren informed them.

"No way! But wait, wouldn't it be harder to settle something this big away from the main Kingdom?" Nicci asked.

"Well, it was, until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well." Jaune replied. "But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas couldn't provide."

"The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city." Ren added. "While it falls under Mistral domain, Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep the people safe and keep trade between the two nations steady."

"Well, until recently..."

The trolley stopped and everyone hopped off.

"We should probably start looking for a ship." Liam said.

"So, where have you guys been staying, exactly?" Marek asked.

"Uh..." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"There you are!" As the trolley left, a blonde woman, with a baby in her arm was standing on the other side of the street waving to Jaune.

"Is that...?"

"Hey, Saph." Jaune smiled and waved back.

Ruby looked from Jaune to the woman before gasping.

The group later reconvenes in a living room at a home.

"I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions." Ruby squealed.

"Oh, I can give you the rundown later!" Nora told her.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Jaune asked.

"What? I love telling stories about my baby brother." Saph squeezed Jaune's cheek.

Jaune groaned while flailing his arms at his elder sister. "I am not a baby!" he pointed at the baby who sat on the floor. "That is a baby."

Yang and Weiss get all wide-eyed as they fuss over him. The both of them making baby talk.

Seeing this, Liam crossed his arms as he smirked at Weiss. Seeing his stare, Weiss stood up. "What?"

"Nothin'." Liam shrugged. "I've just never seen you like that before."

"So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?" Blake asked.

"Yep! Moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home." Saphron said before changing her tone to a teasing one. "I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis."

"I, uh..." Jaune groaned.

"Aw, you didn't deny it!"

The two siblings play fight with each other by pulling each other's cheeks. Suddenly, a door is heard opening as a dark-haired woman with glasses walked in with bags of groceries.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta." Saphron said.

"Hello!"

"Hey there!"

"Nice to meet you."

Everyone greeted her.

Terra chuckled. "Why, hello there! Wow, quite a party, you weren't kidding. Hun, can I get some help please?"

Saphron quickly ran over to help Terra in the kitchen.

After a while, Jaune, Ren and Nora helped prepare sandwiches for everyone.

"And you're sure it's alright if we stay with you?" Marek asked.

"Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses." Saphron told them.

"You all risk so much to keep people like us safe." Terra added. "It's the least we can do." she then turned to Qrow. "Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself. Although, I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?"

Qrow, not paying attention, gets his arm bumped by his niece.

"Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age." Qrow said. Jaune, Ren and Nora walked back into the room with plates full of sandwiches. Ruby gasped happily upon seeing them.

"Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students-"

"Shut up, there's food!" Ruby interrupted Qrow as she handing him a sandwich.

Everyone grabbed a sandwich except for Marek and Liam, the two nof being all that hungry. Suddenly, Terra got up. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." she said as she answered her scroll. "Hello?"

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there." Saphron replied before making baby talk to her son. "Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed."

Terra peeked back into the room. "Me."

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Saphron asked.

"Well..." Ruby swallowed the food in her mouth. "We're trying to make our way to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base."

"So, we kind of already tried that, and... it didn't go... super great." Jaune said.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad..."

The next day, Teams RWBY and CRML walk up to the Atlesian Military base on the island off the coast of Argus, only for the gates to abruptly close on them before they could even enter.

End of chapter 47


	49. Chapter 48

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 48

CRML

Outside the Atlas outpost, Ruby and her team tried to convince the guards to give them all access to fly to Atlas. However, the guards were insistent on not letting them through. "Look," Qrow stepped forward. "we have Weiss Schnee with us and we're trying to get her home safely."

Weiss looked down with reluctance upon hearing Qrow say that. Noticing this, Liam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The two guards looked to each other before turning their attention back to the group.

"Approach!"

Weiss shares a look with Liam, who just nodded in return. Weiss hesitantly walked up to the gate and the two guards step up and bend down to inspect her. After a moment, both guards stand straight back up.

"Very well."

"You may speak with our commanding officer."

"We will fetch her at once."

The two guards turn on their heels and walk away to fetch their CO.

"They were... kind of-"

"Super weird? Uh, yeah." Ruby finished for Nicci.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked, turning to Maria.

"Well, I... may know this commanding officer..."

"That's good, isn't it? If she's your friend, then maybe she'd be more willing to help us." Nicci said.

"I wouldn't exactly call us... 'friends'."

"Acquaintances?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite."

"Colleagues?"

"Warmer." Maria replied.

"Enemies?" Yang asked.

"That's the one!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yes. I come through here about once every ten years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas." Maria told them. "You bring outside cashews on one flight, and suddenly you're placed on the additional screening list for life!"

"You're joking..."

"Now, now, let's not give up hope yet." Maria said. "Maybe she's dead!"

Suddenly, the gates opened up quickly, and the two guards return.

"Introducing!"

"Special operative!"

"Caroline Cordovin!"

A short elderly woman walked up to the gates. Upon seeing Maria, she glared. "Witch."

"She-devil."

"Hm. I've seen you've chosen larger contraband to smuggle this time." Cordovin said.

"Oh, Cordo. You know they say time changes people, but I see you've still got that stick right up your-"

Ruby quickly cut Maria off. "H-hello! Miss, uh, Cordovin. My name is Ruby Rose, and I was wondering if you would hear us out about-"

"I've already heard what your other little friends had to say, Miss Rose." Cordo turned to team JNPR who stood further back from the rest of the group. "What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!"

"And I told you we wouldn't rest until you let us through!" Nora shouted.

"Nice to see you again as well!" Ren waved at her.

"You civilians are clearly incapable of comprehending the importance of our mission here in Argus." Cordo said with a snort. "So allow me to say this slowly, with smaller words: This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are all gifts from the glorious Kingdom of Atlas! And it is my duty to uphold them, as only I have the wit and tenacity for such a task."

"Or maybe Atlas just wanted to get you as far from the kingdom as possible." Maria said with a smirk.

"You're just like the rest of these Argus ingrates!" Cordo growled. "This city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlesian ancestors, and what do we get in return? The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throats!"

"Please, we know your kingdom had nothing to do with the Fall of Beacon. We were there." Ruby spoke up.

"No one's happy about the Atlas borders or embargo, but I know General Ironwood is just worried. It's why we need to talk to-"

"The General is no coward!" Cordo growled, cutting Weiss off. "Atlas is strong. If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!"

"If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then, of course, the Atlas military will escort her home. But the kingdom will not be responsible for her 'friends' of... questionable character." as she said this, she glared at Chrome and Blake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss growled.

"It means we're done here." The gates to the base are close quickly, leaving the group outside once again.

"Alright, screw it!" Liam walked up to the gates. "Hey!"

Cordo glanced back at him. "What are you doing?" Qrow asked.

"We need to get to Atlas because we have an important delivery for General Ironwood that he _requested _we deliver to him _**in person!**_" Liam told her, enunciating the last two words.

"And what would that be?" Cordo asked, turning to the group.

"Classified." Liam replied.

"Oh, then it must be important!" Cordo said with a hint of sarcasm. "By all means, take an airship and head straight to Atlas. You have my permission."

"Really?!" Nora asked.

There were a few seconds of silence. "No."

"Oh yeah? Well, your face looks... like a big dumb boot!" Nora shouted at her.

"Way to show her, Nora..."

Ruby, Blake and Yang look to Weiss.

"I don't..."

"Weiss. I told you we wouldn't leave your side for a second. We'll find a way to Atlas. Together." Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss smiled and nodded back at her friend as Qrow started to walk away.

"So... where are we going now?" Nicci asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Qrow asked, bitterly. "The plan just got shut on our face three times over. I'm going for a drink."

"Uncle Qrow, I really think we should try and come up with something..." Qrow walked away before Ruby could finish. "...together."

"What's his problem? It's not your fault we can't go on." Jaune said.

"Who cares?" Liam asked, crossing his arms.

"If he's gonna be a jerk then we'll just come up with something without him. I mean, we've got Ozpin with us! He usually knows what to do." Nora gestured to Oscar.

Upon hearing this, Oscar looked down sadly, while Weiss, Blake and Yang exchange troubled looks.

"What is it?" Chrome asked, noticing their looks.

Minutes later

Back at Saphron's home, Jaune punched the wall, leaving a very large crack in it. "Jaune!"

"Everything we did was for nothing!" he shouted.

"That's not true." Blake said softly.

"Really? Cause it sure does sound like it." Nora crossed her arms.

"I, um..."

"If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?" Ren asked.

Everyone remained silent. "Wow... Great plan everyone!" Jaune said sarcastically.

"Look, none of this is great, we know. But we're not the bad guys here." Oscar said.

"Are we sure about that?" Jaune asked, his tone hostile.

"What?"

"He's in your head, isn't he? Did you already know about this?" Jaune stormed over to Oscar.

"He didn't know any of it!" Nicci tried to defend him.

Jaune grabbed Oscar and shoved him against the wall. "How much longer can we even trust him?!"

"Jaune!" Yang shouted.

"How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that liar this whole time?!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune!" Ruby angrily glared at Jaune, who glares back at her. He looked back over to Oscar, who is cowering in fear. Jaune, realizing what he has done, let go of Oscar with an apologetic look on his face. Jaune then goes upstairs, a door slamming seconds later.

"Did you know anything about this?" Liam asked, glancing to Marek.

"Know what?"

"Salem's immortality."

"Why would he know anything?" Nora asked, suspicious.

Marek sighed. "Salem...is my mother." he told them as he removed his hood and bandanna. "You guys might as well know. I already told my team and Ruby's."

"Your mother?!" Nora yelled.

"We're not biologically related." Marek said, crossing his arms. "She killed my parents and kidnapped me and my sister to raise as her own. She used some of her power to lock our memories of our parents away, replacing them with false ones to sell the deception. I only recently remembered them when we went to Kuroyuri."

"Why's that?" Ren asked.

"Me and my sister used to live there." Marek told them. "Until Salem arrived with her Grimm to destroy the village."

"Salem destroyed Kuroyuri?!" Ren asked.

"She was behind it, yeah."

Ren clenched his fists. Noticing this, Nora looked at him, worried. "I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves." Nora said before leading Ren upstairs.

Once they left, teams CRML and RWBY looked from one another. "Maybe we could all use some space."

"Yeah."

Ruby went out back as Yang, Blake, Nicci, and Chrome went upstairs. Marek and Oscar walked out the front door to go on a walk leaving Liam and Weiss alone in the livingroom.

Sitting down on the couch, Weiss sat down next to him. "Hey, Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to apologize." she said.

"For what?"

"Your were nearly dead when you arrived at the farm." she told him. "But...I didn't care at the time."

"It's fine, Weiss." Liam told her. "Those things, the Apathy, made you feel that way. It wasn't you."

Weiss rested her head on his shoulder while intertwining their fingers. "I love you, Liam."

"I love you, too, Weiss."

After a few seconds of silence, Weiss took a breath. "Hey, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Life is short. And what we're doing, ours might be shorter than most." Weiss said softly. "But back on the train, when you and Chrome were knocked off, and also at Haven, seeing you almost die... she closed her eyes as the image of Liam gasping for air flashed through her head. "It made me begin to think. And... There's really no easy way to say this, but once all of this is over, Salem, Ozpin, all of it, I want to be with you. I want _us_ to be together. To start a family."

Liam was taken back by Weiss' words. "I'd love that."

The two kissed when the front door suddenly opened. Marek walked in and immediately raised an eyebrow at the two. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked.

Weiss glared at Marek while Liam glanced back at him. "Yes, you are."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." he went to walk upstairs but Weiss stopped him as she noticed Oscar didn't follow him in.

"Where's Oscar?"

"He's not here?" Marek asked.

"He followed you out the door!" Weiss said, getting to her feet. "You didn't see him?"

Yang and Blake appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Oscar's missing!"

End of chapter 48


	50. Chapter 49

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 49

Land of Darkness: Shadow

"I hate being kept in the dark like this..." Emerald said. She was sitting on the floor while Mercury and Shadow trained behind her.

"Yeah, Cinder was a pain, but at least she kept us filled in." Mercury said before continuing his spar with Shadow.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're gonna." Mercury said with a shrug.

"Why did you come with us, the night Cinder, Shadow, Mist and I found you?"

"Why are you asking-"

"Just answer the question." Emerald cut him off.

"Just made sense." Mercury replied.

"It made sense?"

"All my life, my father trained me to be a killer, an assassin like him." Mercury explained. "And then moments after I killed him, you two showed up looking for someone with my exact skills. Just felt like it was meant to be."

"That's it?"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Mercury asked her.

"I mean, there has to be something you want from this, right?" Emerald asked him.

"Salem's promised us everything. We win this thing for her, we'll be top dogs in her new world. What more do you want?" Mercury replied.

"I just..." Emerald sighed. "Cinder was the only family I ever had. She cared about me, taught me things... But without her here, I don't know if what we're doing-"

"Wake up, already..." Emerald looked at Mercury in shock upon hearing this. "Cinder doesn't care about you! She doesn't care about either of us!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Emerald growled.

"You're in denial. And if you're gonna start having a crisis of identity or some crap... keep me out of it." Mercury told her.

At this, Emerald angrily jumped forward and began to attack Mercury with punches and kicks, but he dodges them and catches her wrist. Seeing this, Shadow backed off. "I'm sorry you didn't have a mommy that loved you, but I had a father who hated me!"

Mercury shoved Emerald back a bit. She took a defensive stance as he slowly approached her.

"He never went easy on me! Every day of training was a beating. And when I unlocked my Semblance, he stole it with his!" Mercury threw a punch and a kick at Emerald, who dodged them, while he quotes his father's words. "'This is a crutch! This makes you weak!' He told me I could have it back when I was strong. So I got strong, but I never got it back! I've had to work harder than anyone to get where I am. You may not like it here without Cinder, but I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be!"

Suddenly, the two hear a certain laughter. Tyrian stepped out of the shadows with his new metallic scorpion tail. Beside him was Shadow who had his arms crossed. Looking to the clone he had made to help Mercury train, it sank into the floor before becoming part of the shadows.

"Oh yes, the world is mean, and I'm a big, bad man now just like the others." Tyrian said mockingly before laughing.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Mercury growled.

"Long enough." Shadow replied.

"All you ever learned was pain and violence, and now you're too afraid to leave it. Such a tragedy." Tyrian continued.

"You don't know me!" Mercury tried to kick at Tyrian, but he dodged and kicks Mercury back. Tyrian held him down to the ground by keeping his tail at a short distance away from Mercury's face.

"Hey!" Emerald yelled.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. I want to tell you both a little secret. Your question is all wrong." Tyrian laughed again.

"What?"

"What do you want from this?" Tyrian repeated. "Children, please, if you're not loving what you're doing, then you're in the wrong field."

"So, what? Are you saying we should just leave?"

"You know what would happen if you did that." Shadow told her.

"Then what did you come here for?" Mercury asked.

"To say farewell." Tyrian replied.

"There's been a change in plans." Shadow told them. "My mother must act swiftly if we are to win. If General Ironwood comes to his senses and calls upon aid from Vacuo, it won't exactly be good for us. And so I suggested we send Tyrian, Arthur and my sister to Atlas."

"In preparation for what?" Emerald asked.

"Tyrian!" Watts appeared at the door. "It's time."

Tyrian stepped off of Mercury, who got back up on his feet. "Do what makes you happy children... please? I'm begging you..." Tyrian smiled before turning around and walking away, laughing. After a few seconds, Shadow followed him out.

Liam

"Oscar!" Liam shouted.

"Oscar!" Weiss cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled his name.

"Where is that kid?"

The two searched for him in silence, calling out his name every few seconds. After what felt like forever, Liam sighed before spotting a bench and heading over to it. Sitting down, Weiss did the same.

"What do you think he's doing?" Weiss asked.

"No idea." Liam leaned forward, running a hand through his hair.

After a few minutes, Weiss placed a hand over his. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Liam asked as he sat back.

"What... What exactly happened to you back at Beacon?"

"I... Why would you ask me that?" Liam glanced at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Liam sighed. "It's fine. Just...a part of my life I wish I could forget." shaking his head, Liam began to recall what had happened. "Marek and I met up at the bottom of Beacon tower. We fought Grimm after Grimm before that Wyvern destroyed the top of the tower. Marek began climbing it, using his claws to rush to the top. As for me, I used my avian form. Pyrrha was already up there, fighting Cinder, Shadow and... Mist. Marek knocked Shadow and himself off the top of the tower leaving me, Pyrrha, Mist and Cinder alone to fight."

Weiss leaned in a bit closer as Liam continued to tell what had happened. "At one point, Pyrrha managed to pin Cinder under countless gears for a few seconds but...Cinder just shrugged it off, using her maiden powers to blast the gears off of her, launching them in every direction." Liam took a breath as he remembered what happened next. "The initial blast broke my aura as it knocked me into the wall of the broken tower. A broken pipe, sticking from the wall, impaled my shoulder as I was knocked into it. Before I could even yell out in pain, one of the gears..."

Seeing his discomfort, Weiss placed a hand on his knee. "You can stop if you want."

Liam didn't hear her, however, only being able to focus on the excruciating pain that he felt back them. "...one of the gears smashed into my arm." Weiss winced, imaging the pain herself. "I felt the bones in my arm shatter as if they were nothing. Every small movement I made sent wave after wave of unbearable pain through my body. I couldn't get myself free without screaming." he took another breath. "Then Cinder incapacitated Pyrrha, shooting her heel with a glass arrow before aiming another one point-blank at her chest. I had to do something. So, I fought through the pain, ripping myself away from my pinned arm."

Weiss was stunned when she heard that. "You..."

"Once I hit the ground, I didn't really feel much. I guess I didn't really process what I had done at the time." Liam continued. "I crawled towards my weapon and picked it up. I used it to help me stand but then Mist threw me off the top of the tower. And that's it. That's all I remember."

Liam clenced his eyes shut as he remembered the events. "I shouldn't have asked..." Weiss said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Weiss." Liam said as he looked to her. "But... I know what happened to me hasn't gone away. Back at Haven, seeing Cinder and Mist, it took everything I had to keep myself from falling to the ground." tears began to fill his eyes. Liam wiped them away but he couldn't keep his voice from breaking. "I only put up a good fight because I didn't want what happened to me and Pyrrha to happen again. And seeing Cinder about to kill you, I couldn't let that happen. I've been trying so hard not to let what happened get to me, but I'm starting to fall apart. I don't show it because we have more important things to worry about, but the nightmares just won't fucking stop." he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Liam..."

"Every. Single. Night. I'm either on top of Beacon tower, reliving what happened, or I'm back at Haven, except I'm not fast enough to save you in time." tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I thought training with Raven and Vernal might have helped, and it did, but not much. I trained day and night." Liam wiped his eyes as he regained his composure. "And, if I was lucky, I would have a different dream other than the nightmares. I found myself dreaming about only one thing other than Beacon, though."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"You." Liam replied.

Before Weiss could reply, her scroll rang. Pulling it out, Weiss saw it was a call from Ruby. "It's Ruby." Weiss told Liam.

"Answer it."

Doing so, Weiss put her scroll on speaker. "Hello?"

_"Weiss, we found Oscar." _Ruby said. _"Turned out he was just shopping for new clothes."_

"Seriously?"

_"That's not all, though." _Ruby continued. _"Jaune has an idea to get to Atlas."_

"What would that be?" Liam asked.

_"He..." _Ruby stopped. _"You might want to take me off speaker for this."_

Weiss did so, having Liam lean closer as she tilted her scroll so the both of them could hear. _"He wants to steal an airship from the Atlas compound here on Argus."_

Weiss and Liam looked at one another before turning their gazes to the scroll. "He can't be serious."

_"Think about it." _Jaune's voice suddenly said through the scroll. _"If Atlas airships are the only ones with clearance to leave Solitas, we could use one to slip right into Atlas!"_

"That's insane!"

_"We don't have any other ideas, and we're kinda on a time limit." _Ruby said. _"Get back here so we can discuss this."_

"This is a dumb idea, Ruby." Liam told her.

_"Yeah, I know, I know."_

With that, she hung up.

End of chapter 49


	51. Chapter 50

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 50

Mist

"Do you have everything you need?" Watts asked. He, Tyrian and Mist were about to head out for Atlas.

"Oh, yes!" Tyrian clapped his hands as he laughed. "I cannot wait!"

Looking back, Mist spotted Emerald heading for her room. "Actually. I do need one thing." Mist told the others. Turning around, she headed right for Emerald. "Hey, Em!"

Looking to the source, Emerald saw Mist approach her. "Yeah, Mist?"

"I'm about to head for Atlas with Arthur and Tyrian, but I need something from you first."

"What can I help you with?" Emerald asked.

Mist extended her hand and Emerald took it. Once the two made physical contact, Mist activated her semblance, her black aura coating Emerald's hand before retreating. "Thanks, Em."

"Don't mention it."

Team CRML

Marek and Nicci stood with Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Team JNPR, which now included Oscar Pine. As for the others, Blake and Chrome were making their way to a nearby Atlas communications tower to temporarily disable it long enough to grab the airship and leave without appearing on radar.

Weiss, Maria and Liam were infiltrating the outpost, Maria being inside of Weiss' suitcase and Liam, in his avian form, was perched on Weiss' shoulder, acting as her pet bird she 'adopted'. Saphrons was also with her, holding her baby. Weiss was also being escorted to the airship by Cordo and two guards.

"Ah, I was relieved to hear that you came to your senses, Miss Schnee. Many of us were devastated when we heard you would be attending...Beacon Academy." Cordo said with disdain. "Knowing that you'll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart."

"It was... time to get my act together and go back to my roots." Weiss lied.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you follow in your sister's footsteps."

"Absolutely..." Weiss said, unenthusiasticly.

"I'm sending two of my best guards to personally escort you. Make sure General Ironwood hears that last part."

"Allow me to assist you with your bag." one of the guards picked it up but Weiss quickly yanked it back.

"That's alright!"

"I insist." the guard said.

"I can take care of it by myself!" Weiss told him.

Suddenly, Adrian, Saphron's baby, began crying loudly. "Oh no! Look at that, he's just going to miss you so much! You should hurry on out of here!" Saphron said.

"A crying child?"

"We must console it!"

As the guards tried to calm Adrian, Weiss proceeded onto the airship. "That was close."

_"Is everything okay?_" Ruby asked through Weiss' earpiece.

"We're on board." Weiss replied.

Chrome

Having borrowed Bumblebee from Yang, Blake and Chrome headed for the com tower with Terra talking to Chrome through his scroll. _"__Okay, remember: one, the radar box is seperate from the rest of the communications equipment. So if you disconnect it properly, it won't take out comms for the rest of the city. Two, this conversation never happened."_

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've had to disable Atlas security." Chrome replied.

_"Never. Happened."_

Arriving at the com tower, Chrome hopped off the back of the motorcycle. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"You sure you're okay to do this alone?" Blake asked.

"More intruders means we're more likely to be seen." Chrome told his sister as he looked at the tower. "Besides, my semblance will be of more use here."

Blake glared at Chrome, unamused.

"That _is _why I was voted for this." Chrome added, seeing the look on Blake's face.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Whatever, little brother."

"Back in a bit." Chrome said before running towards the tower. "Heading in on foot. Won't be long." Chrome said into his earpiece.

_"Yes! It's all going to plan!" _Jaune said. _"I__ mean, uh... roger."_

Liam

Back on the airship, Weiss sat in a passenger seat with Liam still perched on her shoulder. Once out of range of the tower, Weiss stood up and walked over to the pilot's seat.

Before they realized, Weiss had thrown them out of the airship using her glyphs. She did give them a parachute, however.

Getting out of the suitcase, Maria took the controls as Liam changed back, taking the co-pilot seat.

"And you're sure you can fly this?" Weiss asked.

"Missy, I was the Grimm Reaper! What part of 'best Huntress of her generation' don't you understand?"

"Okay..."

Turning the ship around, they began heading back to Argus. _"__Manta 5-1, this is Argus Base. We see you circled back. What's your status, over."_ a voice suddenly asked once they neared.

"Why can they see us?" Liam asked.

"Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry, I've worked with Atlas forces before. I know their jargon." Maria replied as she picked up the radio.

"Argus Base, this is Manta 5-1. Feel free to gaff off. Thought we were going to scrub due to FOD, but we're back up and green across the board, over."

_"__Manta 5-1, return to base immediately, or you will be treated as hostile, over."_

"I thought you said you knew their jargon!" Weiss growled.

_"Jargon was fine, but our pilots aren't elderly women."_

"Huh, well they got me there! Ooh, my mind really is going! Why would you kids let me fly this thing?"

"You're joking..."

_"Calavera! You and those insolent children are up to something, aren't you?!" _Cordo growled over the radio. _"You thought you could undermine my authority? If you don't return my ship this INSTANT, I will make an example out of you. I will show you the true might of Atlas!"_

Maria pulled out a bag of cashews and began eating them rather loudly. "You hear that, Cordo? That's the sound of me not caring!" Maria began laughing.

"Ruby, we're in trouble. Cordo's onto us, and Maria isn't helping!" Liam said into his earpiece.

"Why is the radar still up?!"

_"We don't know, Chrome isn't responding." _Ruby replied.

_"I'll go see what's going on." _Blake said.

As the three of them flew by the outpost, Liam spotted a giant mech, emerging from the mountain at the base. "Guys? She's not sending fighters..."

_"__Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas!" _Cordo's voice came from the mech.

"Is Cordovin... piloting that?" Weiss asked.

_"Consider this a reminder!"_

Cordovin charged up the mech's arm cannon, which let out an electric burst that fired at the ship. The controls go critical as Maria's eyes spin.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked as Liam took over the flight controls.

"I am, but she's clearly lost her mind!"

_"And that was merely a warning shot! All Atlas personnel standby, and watch how your leader maintains order!" _Cordo shouted. _"It's time you asked yourselves, children... Do you truly wish to defy me?"_

_"Hurry back, Weiss. I need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down." _Ruby said.

Chrome, minutes earlier

Approaching the com tower, Chrome used a glyph to get up top. Crouching down to avoid detection, Chrome began looking for the radar box. Finding it on the side of the tower, Chrome pulled out his scroll to tell the others when a lond bang suddenly rang out as he was shot in his shoulder. Dropping his scroll, Chrome turned around and looked down to see Adam standing at the base.

"Adam?!" Chrome said, surprised to see his old mentor. Taking a step back, Chrome accidentally stepped right onto his scroll, breaking it.

"It's nice to finally have time to ourselves. Don't you think?" Adam asked.

"Why are you here?!" Chrome shouted at him as he drew his swords. Chrome shot three rounds at Adam but he easily blocked and absorbed them into his blade.

"I've waited so long, for you to be away from them." Adam replied.

Chrome ran over and used a glyph to bring himself down, but Adam shot him, causing Chrome to land on the same platform he's on. The two proceed to clash, until Chrome kicked him back a distance.

"What I'm going to do to you; it's going to be satisfying." Adam growled.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Chrome shouted. "I looked up to you!"

Adam proceeded forward and clashed swords with Chrome again. Blocking his strike, Chrome leapt up and used his Semblance to land on the platform above. Looking over the railing, Adam was gone. Suddenly he looked back, only to get hit with the hilt of Adam's blade. Quick to recover, Chrome blocked his next strike, falling to one knee under Adam's strength. "What did I ever do to you?!"

Chrome pushed back, breaking the lock as he got to his feet. As he went to strike, Adam kicked him in the chest, knocking Chrome over the railing and to the ground below. Pushing himself up, Adam leapt down in front of him.

"Your family, those Schnees, because you're one of them, you need to die." Adam growled. "You need to pay for your families crimes against the Faunus! You, that Schnee girl in your group, and the rest of your family!"

Adam slashed at Chrome but he blocked the attack. Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle engine filled the air as Blake drove Bumbleebee right towards Adam. Jumping back from Chrome, Adam barely dodged Blake, managing to stab the gas tank with his sword as she drove by. Leaving a trail of gas, Adam lit it by violently dragging his blade across his scabbard, launching sparks onto the gasline. Seeing the fire quickly approach the motorcycle, Blake jumped away from it just as it reached the bike. Once it exploded, it sent Blake rolling across the ground.

"Blake!"

"I'm fine!" she told Chrome as she got to her feet, a few burn marks on her face and clothes.

As she joined her brother's side, Adam chuckled. "This is too good." he said as Chrome and Blake took defensive stances. "Not only do I get to kill a Schnee, but I also get to kill the girl who betrayed the White Fang!"

End of chapter 50


	52. Chapter 51

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 51

Chrome

"You don't need to do this, Adam." Chrome said. "Just walk away, man."

Adam glared at his former friend. "No. This is personal!" Adam lunged at Chrome. Blocking strike after strike, Adam sliced his arm just as Blake slashed her weapon at Adam. Seeing her attack, Adam backed off.

"Chrome, we need to go." Blake whispered to her brother.

"Yeah."

As Adam went to attack once more, Chrome used one of his black glyphs to hold him in place. Turning around the two began running through the forest. "Is there anything else you two can do besides run?!"

Once they got a rather decent ways away, Chrome's semblance wore off and Adam immediately began to give chase. Jumping from tree to tree, Adam quickly caught up. Activating his semblance, Adam slashed at Blake, hitting her arm and knocking her to the ground. As she fell, she hit a tree branch, falling her onto her back and knocking the wind out of her lungs.

As she gasped for breath, Chrome noticed what happened and quickly turned around. As he went to slash Blake, Chrome jumped in the way, deflecting the attack before spinning around and kicking Adam back. Grabbing Blake's arm, he helped her to her feet before the two continued running.

Reaching a natural bridge, the two stopped for a split second to get their surroundings before beginning to run across. They weren't able to take more than four steps before Adam landed in front of them, drawing his blade.

"I'm not letting you two go this time." Adam growled.

"Fine." Chrome replied as he readied himself. "I'm done running!"

Rushing him, Chrome thrust one of his blades at Adam's chest before slashing his other blade. Adam blocked each attack as Chrome continued his assault. As Chrome went to strike again, Adam used his scabbard to sheath one of Chrome's blades. Yanking it free from his grasp, Adam flung the sword free, the blade flying off the side of the bridge and down into the water below.

Down to one weapon, Blake rushed in, finding an opening to strike. Adam blocked her blade, easily pushing her back as Chrome went strike. Slashing as he knelt down, Adam jumped back to dodge the attack as Blake leapted over Chrome and slashed at Adam.

Deflecting her sword, Adam hit Blake with the hilt of his weapon. Stumbled back, he followed the attack up by shooting her pointblank in the chest. Falling onto her back, Chrome and Adam clashed, sparks flying from their blades.

The two picked up more and more speed with each strike, matching each other's skill. Finding a small opening, Chrome used it to kick Adam back to create a bit of distance. Just then, Blake dashed in to attack but Adam dodged it. Grabbing her wrist, Adam twisted it to force her drop her blade. Turning around, Adam threw Blake into the side of the cliff, her aura breaking as she fell onto a small overhang. "Blake!"

Adam turned to his former friend. "Now that we're alone again, I'm going to finish what I started. I'm going to kill you."

"You had your chance back at Beacon." Chrome replied. "But you only managed to take my eye." pulling the lever on his hilt, Chrome threw the blade at Adam. Leaning to the side to dodge it, Chrome immediately took aim and fired off a shot as Adam looked back. The shot managed to hit Adam's mask, knocking it off his face and sending it flying to the ground.

Adam placed a hand on his face before turning to Chrome. Seeing his face for the first time, Chrome finally realized why Adam held so much hatred for the Schnee family. Adam's right eye was a healthy blue but his left was branded with the letters 'SDC'.

Adam grit his teeth as he rushed Chrome. Jumping back to dodge the attack, Chrome recalled his blade. As Adam swung at Chrome, he ducked to the side as it reattached.

Just as Chrome went to attack Adam, he swung his blade at Chrome's with enough force to knock his weapon from his grasp. Kicking Chrome away from his weapon, Adam dragged his weapon across the ground as he approached Chrome.

As Adam raised his blade, Chrome saw Blake's weapon lying a few feet away. Just as Adam brought his weapon down, Chrome rolled out of the way, kicking the back of Adam's leg and causing him to fall to one knee.

Getting up, Chrome rushed to Blake's weapon and picked it up. Turning around, Adam slashed his blade at Chrome. Using a glyph to make some distance, Chrome quickly checked the magazine in Blake's weapon, seeing four bullets, each with a different dust. Fire, ice, lightning, and gravity.

Using the fire dust on his emblance, Chrome launched it at Adam. Dodging some of the fire, Adam raised his weapon and absorbed the last two. Next, Chrome used the ice, but the same thing happened.

"That the best you got?" Adam taunted.

Using the lightning dust, Chrome created a time dilation glyph under his feet. Absorbing it, Chrome glared at Adam. Creating countless glyphs around Adam, Chrome slashed at him as he went by, jumping off another glyph and repeating the process. Each time Chrome jumped off a glyph, he picked up more speed.

Having enough, Adam actived his semblance once again, spinning in a circle as she slashed. Chrome tried to block it but the attack broke right through Blake's weapon. Getting hit by it, Chrome was knocked a few feet away, rolling to a stop as his aura flashed and broke.

As Adam's strength failed, he fell to one knee, his aura also breaking as he used his sword to keep himself upright. "That's a new trick." Adam said before pushing himself to his feet. "But it won't be enough."

As Chrome pushed himself up, he groaned in pain. Slowly getting to his feet, he turned to Adam. Looking at Blake's broken weapon in his hand, he tossed it to the ground and right next to his own weapon. Picking it up, Chrome took his stance.

"Alright, enough of this." Adam said. "Wouldn't you agree it's time to-"

"-finish this." Chrome finished for him.

As the two readied themselves, a moment passed before they rushed each other. As the two neared, Adam swung at Chrome horizontally but missed as Chrome fell to his knees, sliding under the attack. Quickly getting back up, Chrome held his weapon backwards as he stabbed Adam through the back. Hearing Adam gasp for air, Chrome pulled his weapon free. Stumbling to the side, Adam looked at Chrome as he backed up near the edge of the bridge. Falling back, Adam disappeared as he fell into the water below.

Dropping his weapon, Chrome fell to the ground, clutching his side as it ached. "Damnit, Adam!" he growled. "I didn't want this!"

"Chrome!" looking back, Blake rushed over and knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Chrome replied. "But, I uh, I accidentally broke your weapon." he said as he pointed to her broken blade.

"I don't care." Blake said before checking her little brother. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Exhausted." Chrome replied before struggling to stand. Grabbing his arm, Blake wrapped it around her neck. Picking up her broken weapon, the two slowly made their way back.

"Let's get back to the others."

End of chapter 51


	53. Chapter 52

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 52

Chrome

As Blake carried Chrome back to the others, the two saw the mech Cordo was piloting had it's right arm covered in ice and rock, making it useless. "Chrome!" Yang immediately spotted the two and rushed over. "You okay?" she asked as she looked him over.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." he replied before looking to the mech. "What happened here?"

"Cordo wouldn't go down without a fight." Yang said as she glanced back at the mech.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the ocean. Looking passed the mech, an enormous Grimm, a Leviathan, was slowly approaching with countless flying Grimm. A moment passed before everyone began climbing into the aircraft. Once everyone was inside, Liam looked back from the co-pilot seat.

"Everyone good?"

They all nodded. "Then let's go." Maria said before taking off.

As they flew over the Leviathan, Liam watched as it continued to head for Argus. "We can't leave yet."

"He's right." Weiss agreed. "We have to take that Grimm out."

"How?" Nicci asked. "It's enormous."

As they talked, the Leviathan shot an electric beam at one of the shields protecting Argus, destroying it as the beam hit one of the poles. "It tore right through..."

_"__All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Leviathan! I repeat, disengage! Over!"_

"No, wait!" Ruby grabbed the radio. "We can stop it!"

_"__Who is this? Identify yourself!"_

"I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!" Ruby replied. Everyone looked at Ruby in shock.

"We can?" Jaune asked.

"_We _can." Ruby replied as she gestured to herself and Liam.

"Ruby, when I said 'trial by fire'-

"I did it at Beacon and then again at the farm with Liam." Ruby told Maria.

"Yeah, but I did it once." Liam replied, catching on to what Ruby was referring to. "I don't know if I-"

"I know you can do it, Liam." Ruby told him.

_"__Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over."_

"Fine, we'll do it alone if we have to." Ruby growled back into the radio. "We can hit it while it's stopped at the next barrier. Ren, you're up!"

Jaune amplified Ren's aura as he masked the ship, Maria weaving the ship between the air battles between Grimm and Atlas forces. The Leviathan made its way to the next barrier and charged another energy breath.

"We're too late! Pull up!" Qrow shouted.

Maria pulled the aircraft up and out of the way as the Leviathan fired its breath, destroying the next barrier and toppling a cupola off one of the buildings in Argus. Ren and Jaune collapse as their Auras are drained.

"Damn it...!"

"That's all I've got!" Ren said.

"Guys? It's on the move again! We need to stop it!" Nicci told everyone as she pointed out the window.

"What do we do?"

Ruby looked down for a moment in thought, before to looking to Weiss. "Think you can summon your Queen Lancer for me and Liam?"

"Yeah." Weiss nodded before kneeling down and creating a glyph. Right outside, another glyph formed as the Lancer emerged. "Go!"

Ruby looked to Liam before opening the door of the ship and hopping onto the Lancer. "Liam, come on!"

"Ruby, I don't-"

"Just come on!" Ruby shouted.

Sighing, Liam did as told and jumped onto the Lancer behind Ruby. "We're good!" Ruby told Weiss.

Nodding, the Lancer began flying towards the Leviathan as the airship flew around the front of it. "Ruby, I don't know if I can-"

"You can." Ruby reassured him.

The side door of the airship opened again but this time it was Yang, Chrome, Nicci and Nora firing shots at the Leviathan to get its attention.

As the Leviathan turned to the airship, the Lancer flew behind it. Closing her eyes, Ruby began to think back on the events that got her to where she is now. But for Liam, he wasn't sure what to focus on, his thoughts shifting from memory to memory. Hearing a low growl, Ruby opened her eyes to see the Leviathan turn its attention to her and her brother.

"What?!" Ruby looked to her hip, the Relic of Knowledge attatched to her belt. "No, no, no, no!" the Leviathan lunged at the two. As Liam shielded himself, Ruby did the same. "J-JINN!"

Time slowed to a stop as a blue woman with chains emerged from the Relic. "I'm sorry..." Ruby sighed in relief. "I don't have a question for you. I just... I just needed a little more time..."

"I know..." Liam spun around at the new voice. "and while you don't seek knowledge, just this once, I shall give it freely. I will not allow you to use me without a question again..." Jinn then smirked. "Even if this was clever." Liam was in awe at the sight of her but knew now wasn't the time for questions.

"Liam." Ruby said softly, getting his attention. "Remember what Maria said back at the farm?"

"Y-yeah..."

Ruby didn't say anything else. She just nodded her head as she smiled. Turning back to the Leviathan, Liam did the same. Closing his eyes, his thoughts immediately drifted to the events at Beacon as he remembered Maria's words. _"Focus on the people who care about you. Life is precious. And it must. Be. Protected."_

Thinking of Pyrrha, and the helplessness he felt as he failed to save her wasn't enough. Thinking of his father didn't help either.

Time slowly began to return to normal and Liam was struggling. As a last ditch effort, his mind made up something he wanted. Standing on a cliffside, her black and red hair and cloak drifting in the wind, stood Summer Rose. Next to her was his aunt, Raven. And standing next to Liam himself, a gentle, caring hand on his shoulder, was Weiss. The three people he cared about above all else.

Feeling a warmth in his chest as a single tear streamed down his cheek, Liam opened his eyes at the same time as his sister, her Silver eyes and his one shinning brighter than ever. Once the light returned to their eyes, the Leviathan stood before them, encased in stone. As the two watched it, the Leviathan suddenly crumbled, the pieces falling into the water.

Looking at her brother, Ruby smiled as Liam stood in disbelief. "I knew you could do it."

Hearing a loud splash come from their left, they looked over to see Cordo, in her mech, walking over to the Lancer. The mech was also missing an arm. Having the hatch open, Cordo looked at the two siblings.

"I suppose I should thank you for protecting Argus." Cordo said softly. "The Atlas military can handle the stragglers."

"What, uh... What are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"I'm saying I don't think anyone would notice if one more ship went missing in my lengthy report." Cordo replied. "I think you've earned it."

Closing the hatch, Cordo turned around and ran to help the Atlas ships.

A couple hours later

Inside the airship, Liam sat in the back next to Weiss, the two of them away from the others and huddled next to each other. Yang and Chrome were holding each other's hand and Marek sat in the corner of the ship, his head bowed.

Team JNPR sat next to the right side of the ship and Qrow was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"How much further?" Marek asked.

"Almost there."

"Hey, Blake?" Yang said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my bike?"

"Oh!" Blake rubbed the back of her head. "About that!" she began to chuckle nervously. "Adam...may have...kind of...blown it up...?" she grinned nervously as her cat ears folded back.

Yang's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"Nope..." Chrome told her.

"I... Agh... Hmph!" she growled as she slumped against the wall. "I loved that thing." she then glared at Blake. "You owe me a new motorcycle!"

"What exactly happened with Adam?" Blake asked as she looked to Chrome.

"He didn't give me any other choice." he replied. "I had to...make sure he wouldn't follow us further."

Everyone seemed to get what he meant. "Oh..."

As everyone fell silent, Ruby sat down next to Marek. "You look a bit lonely." she told him.

"Guess old habits die hard." Marek said with a shrug. "Even though you guys are all cool with what I am, I still feel more secure by myself."

"Maybe...I could help you break that habit?" Ruby offered.

"I..." Ruby gently took his hand in her own. Marek's first instinct was to pull away, but Ruby squeezed his hand ever so softly.

"We'll start off slow, okay?"

"...right..."

Away from everyone else, Weiss looked to Liam. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." he replied as he smiled at Weiss. "I've never been better."

"That's good." Weiss smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this." Qrow told everyone.

Getting up, everyone approached the front of the airship and peered out. "Is it weird that I'm sorta nervous?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'll believe we've made it to Atlas when I see it." Yang replied.

"Well... believe it."

The airship comes out of the clouds, and the floating city of Atlas could be seen. "Wow!"

"You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view." Maria said before her prosthetic eyes began to mess up. "Oh, come on!"

Suddenly, Weiss leaned forward, staring at something. "Weiss, what is it?" Liam asked, taking notice.

Everyone followed her gaze, and notice above the city of Atlas many Atlas Airships.

"The Atlas air fleet... I knew all of our ships were called back, but..."

"They're set up like they're expecting an attack..." Qrow said.

Suddenly, the radio turned on.

_"Manta 5-1, welcome home...__"_

End of chapter 52


	54. Chapter 53

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 53

Team CRML

Seeing the massive air fleet, Liam looked to Weiss. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No clue..."

"We are here in Atlas, though." Nicci said. "Maybe we could just land somewhere and get some answers?"

"I'm not so sure." Weiss said. "I've never seen our forces deployed so aggressively before. If we land in a stolen ship, there's no way the security team will let us anywhere near Ironwood. They might even take me back to my father."

"So, what then?" Marek asked.

"Winter!" Weiss chimed as she pulled out her scroll. "Put some distance between us and the fleet."

As the ship lowered into Mantle, the group flew passed a screen with Ironwood on it. "General Ironwood..." Yang said softly.

"He looks exhausted." Marek pointed out.

"James, what have you been doing?"

"This isn't right. None of this is right." Weiss said.

_"__Manta 5-1, we've noticed a detour in your route. You are to make your way to docking bay Omega 12 immediately. Do you copy? Over." _the lady on the radio said.

"We're kind of running out of time here, kids."

Looking out the window, Liam pointed to a small clearing. "There. We can ditch the ship."

"Agreed. Get lost in Mantle and buy ourselves some time." Qrow nodded.

"I'm telling you, my sister can take us to Ironwood." Weiss said.

"Uh, Weiss?" Weiss walked over to Blake's side and looked out the window with her.

_"__A reminder." _Winter said. She was displayed on a giant screen.

"Huh?"

_"__Failure to cooperate with Atlas military personnel is a punishable offense. If your sector is under lockdown…"_

"Winter?"

"No offense, Weiss. I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore." Qrow told her.

"There's obviously something very wrong. If we can just talk to her, then we-"

"Look, I'm not even sure we should be talking to Ironwood until we know exactly what's going on with Mantle." Qrow cut her off.

"But-"

"Everyone, calm down. I know someone who can help with both." Maria said.

_"Manta 5-1, you are to make your-"_

Maria shut off the radio. "Geez, lady, take a hint!"

After landing the stolen ship in Mantle, Maria cautiously led the others out of an alley and down the street. "It shouldn't be much of a walk, come on."

As Maria led the group, Nicci looked around at everything going on around them, her fox ears folding back as her tail stiffened slightly as she felt more and more nervous. "Is this many Atlas guards usual in Mantle?"

"No." Weiss replied. "At least, I didn't think so."

As they walked, a loud crash was heard behind them. Looking back, Yang smiled awkwardly. "Maybe we should pick up the pace."

Continuing their walk, Blake and Nicci kept looking around. Team CRML stopped at the end of the sidewalk, as a truck with Faunus workers in the back drove by.

"This whole city just seems awful." Nicci said.

"Yeah?" the four glanced back to see a drunk man stumbling forward. "You don't like it here? There's plenty of space out in the tundra."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Nicci tried to apologize.

"Atlas is the greatest Kingdom in the world, alright?!" the man said.

"Hey!" Marek stepped forward.

Nicci extended her arm in front of Marek. "We can't cause a scene."

Another drunk man, sitting on a porch to the right of the group, spoke up. "The embargo... The embargo's got us in a rough patch. But it'll blow over, you'll see."

"We try and help the other Kingdoms, and this is what happens? I say let 'em rot!" the firsr drunk man said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

The drunk man spit on the ground, glaring at Nicci. "Stupid Faunus like you wouldn't unders-"

He looked down to unscrew his flask and paused when he sees a black glyph beneath his feet. His glasses hover off his face as his eyes widen in surprise. The glyph flung him into the air, and he fell into a dumpster in the nearby alley, his glasses and flask accompanying him soon after. Marek, Liam and Nicci stare at the dumpster, then turn to see Chrome pointing his weapon where the man had been standing.

"What?" Chrome asked with a shrug. "I say it was worth it."

The group fled. However, a nearby drone managed to catch the whole thing.

Catching up with the others, they all walked inside a building with a glowing green plus sign above the door.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, old friend." Maria said.

An older man is sitting behind the desk, shuffling things around in a drawer. Maria cleared her throat, startling him. He lifted his head to look at her, shutting the drawer.

"Ah, yes, yes." he pushed a stack of papers aside. "Have we met?"

"Well, this is off to a fantastic start." Ren said.

"Cybernetic optical implants." Maria pointed to her eyes. "You adjust them. Every ten years or so?"

He stared at her for a few moments before throwing his hands cheerfully into the air.

"Maria!" The robotic chair he is sitting in walked out from behind the desk. "Yes, with the cybernetic optical implants! I adjust them every ten years or so." the man said. He offered his hand to her and led her to an examination table. "Oh wow, has it been that long already?"

"Ah, I know. I age like a fine wine. Would've been here sooner if I hadn't run into these jokers. At the time, I thought they might need my guidance while fighting a little old Sphinx." Maria said.

"Oh, did they?"

"No, no. They had much more complicated issues." Maria replied.

"Uh, excuse me." Marek stepped forward. "Who is this?"

"So impatient. I didn't think I'd need to introduce one of Atlas' finest minds." Maria said.

"Working in a place like this?" Nicci asked as she glanced around the room, raising an eyebrow.

"He likes to keep a low profile. Something I've come to realize none of you know anything about." Maria growled.

"You can call me Pietro." the man said.

"Finest heart, too. This pharmacy is just where he volunteers when he's not building the future of Atlas alongside Ironwood, up in the clouds."

"Oh, it's stuffy up there." Pietro said. "Down here, I get to help the locals and have a little fun. I'm currently working on shoes that make you dance. Wanna try 'em on?"

"YES!" Nora said, excitedly.

Yang suddenly stepped in. "Before we get to that, we were wondering if you could help us. We came to Atlas hoping to talk to General Ironwood, but um…"

"What exactly has been happening here?" Chrome asked.

"Well, the Fall of Beacon took a toll on all of us. James was no different. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was he saw there, but it changed him. He's…"

"He's scared." Qrow said.

"Paranoid would be the more appropriate term." Pietro corrected. "You have to understand, it wasn't just the Grimm. Someone completely dismantled Atlas security code, made it their play-thing, and made us look like traitors to some and buffoons to everyone else. Whoever managed to do that is either a genius or one of our own. I fear the answer may be both, and so does the general."

Marek suddenly placed a hand on his forehead as the memory of when he was injected with Beowolf DNA flashed in his mind.

"Maybe Atlas isn't as safe as we thought."

"After we came all this way, we can't just leave, can we?" Oscar asked.

"How does the council feel about all of this? Or Winter Schnee? Do you know anything about her?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the council's so scared, they'll agree to whatever he wants. Though, some representatives from Mantle…" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "Wait, you're… You're Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss gasped and stepped back, with her friends looking nervous.

"Wait, what was it that you were trying to say about Mantle?" Liam asked quickly.

Pietro looked at Yang's prosthetic arm. "You painted it."

"Huh?" she raised her arm in front of herself.

"Is everything okay?"

"You're Team RWBY!" Pietro said, looking at each of the four girls.

"You know us?!" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Oh, my girl, I do. I most certainly do. And I feel like such a dunce for not recognizing you sooner. My daughter's told me so much about you."

"Your daughter?" Nicci asked.

They weren't able to continue talking as a siren began going off. Civilians began running as the street lights turned red. "We'll have to finish the later." Liam said. "C'mon!" rushing outside, the others quickly followed.

Ruby and her team immediately stood side by side, as did Jaune and his. As for Chrome, and his three teammates, they all glanced to one another. Hearing a crash down the street, two Atlesian Knights were thrown onto the road, destroyed. Suddenly, a Sabyr, a Grimm that looked very close to a saber-tooth tiger, rushed the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. A second passed, and the rest of the pack followed.

Chrome and his team rushed ahead, passing the others. Engaging the Grimm, more came from the other streets and even alleyways. Ruby, Jaune, and their teams worked to fight them off.

Nicci was the first to kill one of the Grimm, slashing her axe down onto one and firing her shotgun into another as it pounced at her. Dashing passed her, Liam created three copies of himself, each one charging a different Sabyr. With three distracted, Chrome pulled the lever on his hilt and threw the blade at on as Marek threw his spear at one while firing off a shot to spead it up. The spear went through Liam's copy, the Sabyr in front of it, and finally stopped as it impaled a second Grimm.

Rushing over, Marek picked up his weapon before falling to his knees as a third Grimm pounced at him, maw open and ready to bite. Thrusting his weapon into its open mouth, Marek flung the beast away. As it turned to dust, he used his semblance to absorb it for later use.

As another pack charged them, Liam spun around, ready to fight but froze as the area around him suddenly changed. He was back on Beacon Tower, Pyrrha a few feet away and Cinder about to kill her. Reaching out, Mist suddenly stepped in his path.

She vanished as a Sabyr pounced at him, only to be cut in half by a green beam. Flinching, Liam looked up to see a flying figure. As they slowly lowered to the ground, a loud gasp came from Ruby. "Penny!" Ruby shouted in surprise at the sight of her orange haired friend.

"Darling, why don't you say hello to your friends?" Pietro said.

Penny turned to look in the direction her father's voice came from. Upon seeing Ruby, she gasped and her eyes shine with joy. Ruby smiled and put her weapon away as Penny leaned forward a little.

"Sal…"

"Huh?"

Penny lowered to one knee as a high-pitched charging noise sounded.

"U..."

"Uh…?"

Penny began to gleefully sprint toward Ruby at high speed.

"Tations!"

Penny leapt forward and activated her jets, rocketing forward and tackling Ruby. Upon crashing to the ground, Ruby groaned in pain. Everyone else put their weapons away and approached the pair. Penny popped back up onto her feet, while Ruby slowly got up with her hand on her head.

"It is such a pleasure to see you all again!" Penny said.

Ruby began to tear up a bit. "Penny, I… I-I thought you…"

"Died?" Pietro asked as his riding chair moved over to Penny's side. "I guess, in a manner of speaking, she did. But we were able to recover her core from Amity Arena once it had made its way back to Atlas. It took me some time, but…"

"I'm as good as new! Better, even! And now I'm the official protector of the city!" Penny said, proud.

"That's my girl." Pietro smiled. "We're not going to let a little ripping to shreds stop us, are we?" he laughed, before coughing.

"No sir!"

"This is…"

"Strangely wholesome." Blake finished for Nicci.

"Sounds like Penny to me."

"We have so many things to catch up about. I cannot wait!" Penny said. Just as Penny finished her sentence with a grin, the city's alarms begin blaring again. "It seems we will have to wait."

Penny bounced backward and performed a salute. She charged her jets and then rocketed off into the sky as she continues speaking quickly to Ruby even as she takes off. "Let's talk more later! I can't wait to hear about all of your adventures and tell you how I have been and I am just very excited about the whole experience!"

After a few seconds, Marek shrugged. "That was unexpected."

"Never a dull moment."

"But I wouldn't say unwelcome. I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher." Qrow said.

The group began following Maria and Pietro. However, as they walk, several bolases wrap around Nora, Oscar, Jaune and Ren, the spheres at the ends of the ropes locking into place with Gravity Dust. Blake turns to look back at the commotion, just in time for all of Team RWBY to be caught. As they hit the ground, four more wrap around Team CRML. As Ruby fell, the Relic of Knowledge unhooked from her belt and clattered to the ground. Qrow drew his sword and looked for their unseen enemy, before being captured himself. Five uniform-clad people come out of hiding and surround the group.

"Good work, team."

"Hey! What's going on?!" Oscar shouted.

"Hey, pal! I'm a licensed Huntsman! Just helped save everyone?" Qrow said.

The leader, from the looks of him, looked down at Qrow, twirling a horseshoe on his finger. He put the horseshoe away and picked up Qrow's weapon. The other uniformed operatives begin gathering everyone else's weapons, while Atlesian Knight-200s approach, and the operatives hand the confiscated weapons to the robots. Clover then approached Ruby, picked up the Relic, and looked at it.

"Hm. Let's get them loaded into the next transport."

"Please! We were just trying to help!" Ruby yelled.

"This is one helluva way of saying 'thanks'!" Marek shouted, his bandanna falling off his face as his hood slid off his head.

One of them noticed and knelt down to look at him. "You... don't look like a Faunus I've ever seen."

Marek glared back at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pietro asked. "What are the Ace-Ops even doing down here in Mantle?"

"Ace-Ops?" Liam asked.

"Doctor, good to see you. Well, we heard a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing, followed by an unauthorized use of weapons by unlicensed Huntsmen." the leader replied.

"If we could just talk this out-"

"They'll be able to talk this out once they get to Atlas. Let's move out!"

The Ace-Ops split up and leave the area. Team RWBY, Team JNR, Team CRML Oscar and Qrow are forced into the back of a secure van with their wrists bound.

"Now, this… This is much closer to what I was expecting." Qrow said as the doors shut.

Liam glared at his father. "Shut up, Qrow."

Minutes earlier, Mist

Seeing an airship pass overhead, Mist immediately got curious. "What's the matter?" Watts asked, noticing her distraction.

"There weren't any Atlas airships scheduled to land in Mantle today, right?" Mist asked.

"That's correct."

"Hm." Mist suddenly got an idea. "I'll be right back."

Running up the side of a building, Mist grabbed the edge of a windowsill, pulling herself up before jumping to catched the edge of the roof. Climbing up, Mist quickly began following the airship. Watching it land, a lot of familiar faces emerged from it. "You gotta be shitting me." Mist growled. "What the hell are you annoying pests doing here?"

Crouching down, she began stalking them.

After a few minutes, Mist watched them enter Pietro's store. Getting an idea in her head, Mist pulled out her scroll and called the Atlas police. Telling them what was happening, Mist was told that the Ace-Ops would be there shortly to take care of it and that she stay on the line. Doing so, the city's arms began going off. Watching as they fought Grimm, Mist informed the woman on the phone of their weapons. "Thank you, miss." there were a few seconds of silence. "The Ace-Ops have been informed. May I get your name?"

"Oh, yeah, my name is-" Mist hung up and crushed her scroll, which was a burner. Watching the group, her eyes landed on Liam. "Hm..." thinking back to Haven, she remembered how he didn't seem fazed fighting the person who tried to kill him. Using her semblance, which she borrowed from Emerald, she made Liam think he was back on Beacon Tower.

Seeing him hesitate, Mist smiled. "So, it did affect you." she chuckled softly. "Good to know."

As Penny showed up, and the last of the Grimm were killed, Mist silently dropped back down to ground level, running back to Watts to continue their plan.

End of chapter 53


	55. Chapter 54

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 54

Team CRML

In the back of the police airship, Liam glared at his father as everyone, except Ruby, stared at Liam. "What's up with you?" Jaune asked him.

Liam continued to glare at Qrow as Qrow, himself, looked to the floor of the ship. "Why are you mad at Qrow?" Yang asked.

"You wanna tell 'em?" Liam asked. Qrow remained silent.

"Qrow?" Yang said softly.

Liam looked to his cousin. "You know I never knew my mom. And Qrow always told me he wasn't sure who she was. That I 'just showed up on the doorstep one day with a note saying I was yours'. But that wasn't even close to the truth."

"What is the truth then?" Yang asked.

"He's my half brother..." Ruby said softly.

"What?" Yang asked with a soft chuckle. "That-"

"Summer is my mom." Liam said. "But I didn't learn that from Qrow. Raven told me. She even gave me Summer's cloak."

Qrow looked his son in the eyes. "It was Summer's wish that the truth be hidden from you."

"You think I give a fuck whose wish it was?!" Liam shouted as he stood up. "There is no excuse to hide something like that! NONE!"

"Settle down back there!" one of the guards up front said.

"Shut up!" Liam growled at them before looking back to his father. "I always thought my mom was some chick you met a bar somewhere. Someone that didn't want a kid. But she was always in my life! Always there, _knowing _she could be the one thing in my life that every kid should have! Why was I the one that didn't get to have a mom?! Why did she care for Yang like she was her own when Raven walked out?! Why did she care for Ruby?! WHY?!" tears welled up in Liam's eyes but he fought them back. "Why was I the one Summer gave up?!"

"She was trying to protect you." Qrow replied.

"Protect me? From what? Salem?" Liam growled.

"Salem didn't know about me." Qrow said. "So Summer thought it best if she left you with me because she would eventually show up on Salem's radar. With you living with me, Salem never would've known about you."

"Then why raise Ruby? Why not do the same with her?" Liam asked. "Leave her with Tai and disappear if she was so worried about it?!"

"She... She couldn't give up a second child." Qrow replied. "Can you really blame her?"

"YES!" Liam shouted. "If she cared that much, she would've done what Raven did!"

"And what was that?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow, curiously.

"She didn't tell me at the time, but once she got the Spring Maiden power, she cut all ties to everyone she cared about to make sure they didn't get hurt because of her." Liam said. "She didn't walk out on you, Qrow, Tai or me! She was protecting us."

"What do you want me to say?!" Qrow shouted. "I did my best!"

"The hell you did!" Liam yelled. His voice echoed in the airship as he stomped his foot for emphasis. "I disappear for over a year. A fucking YEAR! And you didn't even attempt to look for me!"

"Where was I supposed to start?!"

"Raven!" Liam shouted. "You could've started with Raven! Or did you forget about her semblance?"

"I-"

"All it would've taken was a single call. A visit. Anything!" Liam continued. "But you didn't! Even when you two met to talk, all you asked about was the Spring Maiden! You call that 'doing your best'?"

Qrow remained silent.

"I thought so." Liam said. "You aren't my father. You might have raised me, but you are the furthest thing from my dad."

Qrow hung his head at this.

"I want nothing to do with you." Liam added. "The only reason I don't leave once these cuffs are off is because I still have family here. My team, Yang, Ruby and Weiss." everyone else stared at Liam in shock at his outburst.

Gently rubbing his shoulder, Weiss tried to calm him down but she didn't know what to say. "Soooo... Where did all of that come from?" Nora asked.

Liam just glared at her and she immediately got the hint. "Right, right." she sunk down in her seat. "Sorry."

"You guys sure got a lot of problems, huh?" Liam looked at the new voice to see someone other than his family and friends sitting in the airship.

"Shut up." was all he said.

The airship fell silent for the rest of the trip up to Atlas. Finally coming to a stop, the doors opened and the group left the ship except for the random. "Atlas Academy?" Weiss said. Two guards escorted the group.

As they walked, Weiss gently grabbed Liam's arm. "You okay?" she asked softly.

"No." Liam replied, coldly. "No, I'm not."

"I sense something else happened." Weiss said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"Just let me know, okay?" Weiss said.

"Of course." Liam looked to her and gave a warm smile. She was calming him down already, even if she didn't know it.

Walking into the academy, the guards led the group to an elevator. Entering it, they began going up. The elevator beeps as it arrived at its destination. The guards escort the group out into a hallway and down a flight of stairs. They arrive in a room just as Ironwood walks through, speaking to someone else.

"I swear if I have to sit through one more council meeting like that…"

He turned toward a small flight of stairs on his way to his office, accompanied by Winter and Penny. Penny noticed the group and stopped with a gasp. "Yay, you're here!"

Her celebratory greeting caught Ironwood and Winter's attention, causing them to stop and look. Weiss stepped out from behind Ruby and approached them.

"Winter."

Winter gasped lightly in surprise, and the sisters' reunion is quickly interrupted by Nora leaning in and holding up her bound wrists, grinning and waving her fingers. "Anyone wanna give us a hand with these?"

Winter takes a moment to collect herself, returning to her usual stern demeanor and addressing the guards. "You have ten seconds to take those off before I start hurting you."

"Huh?"

Finally understanding the situation, the guards frantically begin removing the bolases from everyone's arms, while Ironwood watched with a smile. The bolases fall to the floor, giving off a purple glow and retracting the ropes before emitting a beep noise.

"Please, come in." Ironwood said. The group followed Ironwood, Winter and Penny into Ironwood's office. "It is so good to see all of you."

"Our reception didn't really convey that." Yang said as she massaged her wrists.

"I sincerely regret how you were treated by my team." Ironwood said. Qrow rolled his eyes with a small huff. Ironwood walked behind his desk to sit down, and Penny and Winter take positions standing at either side of the desk. "When a rogue airship entered our airspace, it raised some… red flags. We assumed the ship was stolen."

"Stolen?" Ruby laughed awkwardly, before taking an apologetic tone. "Okay, yeah, it was stolen."

Ironwood's eyes widen in surprise. He then smiles, and his shoulders move a tiny bit with a silent chuckle. Winter, meanwhile, finds no humor in the situation and begins scolding Weiss. "You stole an Atlas airship?" Weiss watched with a frown as Winter approached her. "What were you thinking!? You might've been shot down! How unbelievably irresponsib-"

Weiss surprised and interrupted Winter by hugging her. "I'm sorry I worried you. But we did what we had to do."

"I…" Winter sighs and hugged her back, calming down.

"I suppose I understand."

She then turned her head to glare at Qrow. "But I cannot believe that you allowed this to happen, Qrow."

Qrow suddenly stood up straight as though he was lost in his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, right... We have important information for you that's... confidential."

Winter returned to her position beside Ironwood's desk.

"Oh, is it about the Relics?" Penny asked.

"Or perhaps the Winter Maiden?" Winter suggested.

"You told them?" Qrow asked, surprised.

"Hm." Ironwood stands from his desk and retrieves the Relic of Knowledge from a drawer, making it grow to its normal size as he holds it up. "Did you really think you were the only one who got to work on a new plan after Beacon? With Ozpin gone, I needed my own team of people I could trust. So yes, I told them. The Ace-Ops too. Which is why I'm so glad you're here… with this." he gestured to the Relic. "Until now, I believed it was impossible to truly turn the tide against Salem. Oz has pushed her back, has kept victory out of her claws, but she will keep returning stronger and stronger… unless we destroy her."

He placed the Relic atop his desk, while Ruby looked deep in thought. "But… what about the Atlas Relic?" Nicci asked.

"You mean the Staff of Creation?"

"It's safe inside the Vault!" Penny told them.

"And the Winter Maiden?" Marek asked, stepping forward.

"She is secure and in stable condition." Winter answered.

"Stable condition? What does that-"

"She's, uh, not exactly a spring chicken." Qrow cut Chrome off.

"I know how this all looks. Recalling my military? The embargo? I probably don't seem the most trustworthy right now." Ironwood said.

"Then why continue it?"

"The people of Mantle are hurting!" Nora said.

"I needed to ensure Salem couldn't infiltrate Atlas. And I wanted my military here, protecting my people." Ironwood replied.

"But it's not protecting them! It's making everyone hate you." Yang pointed out.

"It's a price I'm willing to pay." Ironwood reached over to a glowing panel of buttons on his desk and taps a button that resembles a table emitting light from its surface. "Just as you all have been entrusted with the knowledge of Salem's existence, I need you all to trust me. I have a plan."

Shutters come down outside the windows, darkening the room. A circle in the center of the floor bearing Atlas' emblem begins to rise up, prompting Ruby and Oscar to step off of it. As Ironwood talks and makes his way over to it, the circle continues to rise and transforms into a table.

"Ozpin believed the best way to fight Salem was to do so in secret. Whether that was the right choice or not isn't for me to say. But we find ourselves in a position of needing, well, a new approach." Ironwood said.

"And what do you suggest?" Qrow asked.

Ironwood pulled out a tiny remote and presses a button, activating a hologram display of Amity Colosseum, which hovers above the table.

"That's… Amity Colosseum."

"Where the Vytal Festival is held?" Oscar asked.

"Indeed. When Beacon fell and everyone on Remnant lost contact with one another, I knew our current system was outdated. Amity was built to bring the nations together, and it will serve that purpose once again." Ironwood informed them.

He presses the button again, and the hologram of Amity gains an antenna atop it. Everyone stared at the hologram before looking to each other.

"Isn't it great? We're not going to just replace Beacon Tower. Building a new tower on top of Amity Colosseum will re-establish global communications!" Penny said.

"By launching the tower high into the atmosphere, our scientists believe we can create a sort of… satellite out of reach of the Grimm and capable of maintaining global communications even if we were to lose another tower." Winter added.

"That is great."

"James... you don't need the entire military for this." Qrow told him.

"I will for the next part, where I finally tell the people about Salem."

"Huh, so that's why you withdrew your troops, to handle the panic that would break out in Atlas." Qrow said.

"Yes, panic is inevitable, and panic brings Grimm. But I believe we are ready. Once Atlas has come to grips with the fight ahead, I'll use Amity Tower to spread the message to all of Remnant." Ironwood said.

"But everything will fall apart. Grimm will be everywhere!"

"You're right, but Atlas is willing and prepared to assist." Winter told Weiss.

"Trying to hide the truth from the world will eventually kill us all." Ironwood pressed a button on his remote, and the hologram disappears, the table transformed and recedes into the floor and the shutters pull away from the windows.

"Oz spent his whole life, many lives, keeping this secret." Qrow said.

"I know. But since Beacon, things have changed." Ironwood headed back to his desk. "Without him here to guide us, all I can do is use my best judgment."

Behind him, Oscar shifts uncomfortably. As if sensing something, Ironwood stopped and looked back.

"What is it?"

"Actually, Oz isn't completely gone." Oscar said.

"Uh, Oscar here is… is the next Ozpin." Qrow said.

"Oz?" Smiling, Ironwood quickly and eagerly approaches Oscar, who looks nervous. "I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you-"

Oscar put his hands up and interrupts Ironwood, as the latter crouches to Oscar's level. "Not quite. He's kind of, um, gone... at the moment."

Ironwood's smile fades, and he lowers his head. "That's not normal. How did he-"

"We don't know." Ironwood, Qrow and Oscar look at Ruby. "We were in a train crash, and ever since, well… suddenly, Oz wasn't there anymore." she lied.

"That's the worst news yet." Ironwood got to his feet. "Did you learn anything from him about the Relics before…?"

"He told us the lamp can answer three questions. But all the questions were used up already." Ruby said.

Liam shook his head as Blake and Yang shared looks. "Right, right." Ironwood walked back behind his desk and stared out the window. "Ozpin told us that too, once upon a time. At least we have you, Oscar. You're safe here in Atlas. Maybe together we can figure out how to bring Ozpin back."

"Thank you, sir."

Ironwood picked up the Relic of Knowledge, and walked over to Ruby, offering it to her.

"You're giving it back to me?"

"After what happened with the Ace-Ops, I don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you, especially something as important as this. For the time being, I think it's safest with the people who brought it here." Ironwood said.

"Um, thank you."

She shrunk the Relic and hooked it onto her belt, exchanging a look with Oscar. "We must work together if we're to fight Salem and win. Now, if you're all on board…"

Ruby thinks it over for a few seconds, then looks at Ironwood. "Tell us how we can help."

Upon exiting Ironwood's office, the group encounters the Ace-Ops once more. "So, that was the second time I got banned. Then there was the third time when-"

"Alright, cut the chatter." the leader said. Once the group approached them, the leader spoke. "I'd like to sincerely apologize for the miscommunication down in Mantle. We didn't intend to-"

Suddenly, one of the others pushed her way passed and begins frantically shaking Ruby's hand.

"I feel so bad, honestly! If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now and-"

"I understand. You were just following orders." Ruby said.

"You could have asked us some questions first." Liam growled as he crossed his arms.

"Questions are for the weak. But we're all on the same team now. Not that I'm happy about it." the Faunus said. He crossed his arms and soon realized that his tail is wagging. He reaches back and grabs it.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry. And that we're looking forward to working with you on our next mission. You might be students, but you've been fighting just as hard as we have, if not harder." the leader said.

"Exactly why I'm looking forward to seeing what you kids can do."

"Not everything's a competition, Hare."

Penny entered the room and slides in front of Ruby, throwing her hands up in excitement. "C'mon! Let me show you around campus."

She enthusiastically marched away, with Ruby and everyone following her. She leads Team RWBY, Team JNR, Team CRML and Oscar through various hallways, while the group becomes more and more tired as the tour goes on.

"So that way's the cafeteria, and that way is the training rooms. Oh, and over there are the classrooms!"

Ruby stretched, yawning loudly. The group comes to a stop, with everyone looking exhausted. Nora leans against Ren, asleep on her feet.

"This all looks great, Penny. But where are we staying?" Ruby asked.

"Remember, you're in Atlas now. As the most well-funded school on Remnant, every teen at Atlas Academy gets their own room! And if that wasn't enough-"

"So we're staying in the dorms?" Ren asked.

"It'll be just like Beacon again!" Penny said, cheerfully.

Minutes later

Inside one of the rooms, Liam climbed into the top bunk on the left side of the room. Nicci took the other top bunk, while Chrome and Marek took the last two beds.

They all closed their eyes and fell asleep.

End of chapter 54


	56. Chapter 55

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 55

The previous day

"All right, gather 'round. Our mission today is to secure the launch site for the Amity Communications Tower." Clover, the leader of the Ace-Ops, said. "The designated area is an abandoned Dust mine. Since its closure, the Grimm have moved in. The good news is all that untouched Dust is still down there, too. Science team says they'll need it for the first phase of their launch. Atlas military Huntsmen are already hard at work clearing out the surrounding tundra. But recon has identified a powerful Geist that's managed to evade destruction and take several lives. After we increased our numbers, the Geist was smart enough to retreat into the mine itself, meaning it's old and extremely dangerous. The mine was a labyrinth back in the day. There's all sorts of tunnels and chambers the Geist can move between, so if we're gonna kill this thing, we'll have to split up and corner it. General Ironwood says you've seen your fair share of combat. I trust that man with my life, so tomorrow, I'll be trusting you all, too."

A few minutes later

"Apologies for the mess and for holding onto your weapons for so long." Pietro said as he led the three teams to their gear. "The upgrades you requested were, uh… well, they were more than I anticipated." Pietro told them. "Your new weapons and armor should be as requested, but I also took the liberty of reviewing your combat footage from the Vytal Festival Tournament. There's some additional enhancements I'd like to suggest. Oh, but for now, these should serve you well enough."

Inside the airship, present time

The dust cartridges in Liam's magazine could now be applied to his weapon. Igniting the blade with a red hot fire. Freezing it for a chilling blow. Enhancing the blade with electricity to shock his opponents. And with gravity dust, he could knock his opponents back with a single thrust. As for his prosthetic arm, he could now store explosive rounds and small daggers in it.

As for Nicci: the blade of her axe now had a chain attaching it to the handle. During a swing, she could release the blade and swing it at an enemy that was too far away and afterwards, the chain would retract the blade back to its original position.

As for Marek: the weapon was now double sided and could be split at the middle. As it's in its spear form, the two halves can shrink together for an easy carry. Also, like Nicci's, the blades were also attached by chains.

And for Chrome: he told Pietro about his second lost blade. To make up for that, Pietro managed to make it so a second blade could hide in the hilt. To do so, he had to make the hilt a bit longer to contain the blade. The weapon could be split at the middle, and the whole weapon had a special dust inside of it. Wearing a small ring on each hand, he was now able to call back both halves of his weapon instead of just the blade.

_"You know what to do, people!" _Clover's voice came from their ear pieces.

Once the door to the ship opened, Chrome, Marek, Nicci and Liam all stood in their new clothes with new hair cuts. Liam's hair was much shorter with his hair spiked a bit, the tips of his hair still red. Chrome had his pushed back and out of his face. Nicci had dyed her hair a dark black with purple streaks. And as for Marek: he no longer hid his face. His hair was cut, being slightly shorter than Chrome's.

Liam still had his mother's white cloak but had it slightly to the side so it covered his left arm, leaving his right exposed. He wore black cargo pants with a pair of matching boots. He also wore a grey jacket over a dark red shirt.

Marek no longer wore a hoodie, now wearing a black and purple leather jacket. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes.

Chrome now wore a sky blue shirt under a snow white trench coat with red accents. His jeans were white and he had white boots.

Nicci had her hair tied back in a ponytail and now wore a dark purple puffer jacket with black skinny jeans. She wore knee high boots that had belts to tighten it.

"You guys ready?" Chrome asked his team. Liam replied by stepping out of the airship and falling to the ground below.

Nicci and Chrome shared a quick glance before following his lead and leaping from the ship. Marek was the last one out.

Nearing the ground, Liam changed into his avian form. Nearing the ground, he changed back and rolled to his feet. As for Chrome, he used his semblance, sliding down his glyphs and grabbing a pole sticking out of a building. Following his lead, Nicci was right behind him.

As Chrome grabbed the pole, he reached out with his other hand and Nicci grabbed it. Swinging around the pole, Chrome let go off Nicci. Hitting the ground, she rolled to her feet as Chrome waited to slow down before dropping to the ground.

As for Marek, he used his new upgrades. Parting his spear in two, he swung the blades into the roof of a building. Passing by, the chain went taut, pulling Marek to the side of the building. Placing his feet on the side of the building, he flicked his weapons, getting the blades unstuck and retreat back to their handles. Falling the rest of the way down, Marek landed.

"Everyone good?" Chrome asked.

Liam placed his weapon on his back as Chrome and Nicci sheathed theirs. Marek twirled his weapon, attaching the two halves together before having it shrink down. Placing the weapon on his hip, the team regrouped.

"Yep!" Nicci said with a smile.

"As good as I can be." Marek replied as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

As for Liam, he had his arms crossed, still rather pissed off from the other day. "You okay, Liam?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah." Liam growled.

"You're still pissed, aren't you?" Nicci asked.

Liam's anger slowly began to boil over. "Something else also happened, didn't it?" Marek asked. "When we were fighting those Sabyrs, you froze."

Chrome and Nicci looked to Liam, wondering what Marek was talking about. "I'll tell you guys later." Liam replied, managing to calm himself down. "Let's just finish our mission."

Walking over to the abandoned dust mine, the four glanced around before heading inside. Entering a side tunnel, the four didn't run into any obstacles. "This is Delta checking in. Our path is clear, permission to proceed." Chrome said into his earpiece.

_"Granted." _Clover replied.

Looking to his team, the other three nodded. "Alright." Chrome and the others readied their weapons. "Keep your eyes peeled for that Geist."

Entering the tunnel, Chrome was in the front with Marek and Nicci behind him. Liam was at the back, facing the way they came in case anything followed them in.

"I've never fought a Geist before." Nicci said. "I'm kinda excited."

"They're a pain in the ass to deal with." Marek told her. "Real annoying."

Silence fell upon the group for a few seconds. "So, finally lost the hood and bandanna, huh?" Nicci asked.

"Yeah. I figured it best that I just accept who I am and stop trying to hide it." Marek replied. "If anyone asks, I'll just say I'm a Faunus."

"Well, I like it!" Nicci said with a smile. "Looks a lot better than-" a loud cracking sound filled the tunnel as a massive chunk of ice fell from the ceiling. Noticing this, Chrome grabbed Nicci and pulled her out of the way as Marek dove to the ground next to Liam to dodge it. Once the ice hit the ground, and the dust settled, the Geist flew from the ceiling before heading down the tunnel.

"Alpha, this is Delta! We've encountered the target but it's retreating further into the tunnel!" Chrome informed Clover.

_"Noted. We're on our way!" _Clover said before it went radio silent.

Looking back, Liam and Marek vaulted over the ice. "That was exciting." Nicci said. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." Liam replied as he brushed himself off.

"Never better." Marek said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"C'mon." Chrome said. "We gotta keep going."

"Then lead on, leader." Liam told him as he gestured to the path ahead.

Chrome smirked at his teammate before continuing to follow the path. As the four walked, the ground suddenly began to rumble. "That isn't normal, right?" Nicci asked as she looked at the floor.

Suddenly, a centipede-esque Grimm emerged from the ground. "Centinel!" Marek quickly grabbed his weapon and extended it. Swinging one of the blades at the Grimm, he retracted it, pulling the Grimm towards himself. As it got close, Liam swung his blade right through it as Marek's blade popped free.

"Centinel?" Nicci repeated the name Marek called it.

"Watch the ground! These things love burrowing." Marek told his team.

As the four watched the ground closely, a Centinel suddenly popped out of the ceiling. Noticing this, Chrome immediately used a glyph with fire dust, shooting fire at the Grimm and killing it. "Looks like it isn't just the ground."

"Damn." a Centinel began to emerge from the wall to Marek's left. Immediately, Marek stabbed it in the head and fired off a rifle round into it.

Once it turned to dust, a half dozen more emerged from the floor, walls and ceiling. Charging ahead, Nicci and Chrome teamed up to take down two, with Chrome creating a glyph for Nicci. Using it to jump over the Grimm, Nicci swung her weapon, the blade detatching and slicing clean through one of the Centinels before retracting back to the handle as Nicci landed on her feet.

Chrome took down the second one by throwing one half of his weapon at it. Impaling the Grimm, Chrome then lined up a shot and fired a round at the bottom of the hilt, pushing the weapon the rest of the way through. Using the ring on his left hand, he recalled his weapon, having it slice the Grimm in two on the way back to his grip.

Liam and Marek killed the remaining four, with Marek using his new upgrades to stab a blade through one Grimm each and Liam, igniting his blade with fire dust, dashed to the last two, cutting them clean in half with a single swing of his blade.

With the Grimm turning to dust, the four of them glanced around at their surroundings. "That all of 'em?" Nicci asked.

"Seems like." Marek replied.

Continuing to follow the tunnel, the four of them finally reached the area the Geist had retreated to, only to find it had already been taken down by the Ace-Ops, and Teams RWBY, and JNR.

"Atlas control, this is Clover. Mission accomplished."

End of chapter 55


	57. Chapter 56

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 56

Team CRML

Shielding their eyes from the sun as they left the mine, Ruby, her team and Team JNR began chatting with the Ace-Ops. As for Chrome and his team, they walked over to a nearby building that had stairs on the side of it. Liam and Nicci sat down as Marek leaned against the railing. As for Chrome, he stood with his arms crossed, the four of them waiting for their airship back to Atlas.

Within seconds, a couple trucks arrive at the mine. Coming out of one of them if General Ironwood.

"Can I get the team leaders over here? There's something I'd like to discuss with you. You too, Qrow." Ironwood asked.

Ruby, Jaune, Chrome and Qrow walked over to Ironwood.

"I need you on the ground, but be subtle. If people see too many Huntsmen milling around, they'll get nervous." Ironwood told Clover. Clover salutes, nods and began to walk away. "And Clover?" Clover stopped and looked back. "Don't take Marrow."

Clover looked over at Marrow, then looked at Ironwood, smiling and chuckling with a nod before walking away. "New problems in Mantle?" Qrow asked.

"More of the same, unfortunately." Ironwood replied with a sigh. Ironwood withdraws and deploys his Scroll, using it to generate a hologram screen in the air in front of him. The left side of the screen displays an Atlas Military Police mugshot of a man, while the right side displays a photograph of the same man's corpse in an alleyway somewhere in midtown Mantle.

"Someone in Mantle is taking out public leaders who speak out against Atlas. Specifically, people who speak out against me. It didn't look like a pattern at first. But this is the third murder of its kind in the last week." Ironwood told them.

"Wait a minute. That's the guy that rode with us after we were arrested." Chrome pointed out.

"He died?" Ruby asked.

"Your opposition in Mantle dropping dead isn't exactly a good look for you, huh?" Qrow said.

Ironwood deactivated the hologram screen and put his Scroll away. "Not really worried about my public image, but it is causing unrest. I think someone's trying to frame me and, by extension, Atlas. And it's working."

"Well, if it wasn't for the embargo making everybody so mad, people probably wouldn't be so quick to blame you for everything else." Jaune told him. Ironwood frowned and looked at Jaune, who awkwardly clears his throat and stands at attention. "S-sir."

Ironwood rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "No. No, you're right. Things in Mantle have been... hard to manage lately. I'm not blind to its issues. In fact, that's what I want to talk to you about."

He turned and looked up at Amity Colosseum which was brought in recently. "With the launch of this mobile communications tower and tensions down in Mantle, I think there's a lot of good your teams can do here."

Ironwood's communicator beeps, and he puts his fingers to it, listening. "What? Already? Here? No, it's fine. Let him land. I'll deal with him myself."

Qrow and Ruby look at each other, and then at Ironwood. "More Mantle problems?" Qrow asked.

Ironwood watched an airship fly by on its way to the landing pad. "No. This one's an Atlas problem." heading over to the landing pad, Teams RWBY and CRML stood at the bottom of the ramp with Team JNR and Qrow standing a bit further back.

Once the doors to the ship opened and the ramp lowered, a man with white hair and moustache stormed out of the ship, yelling. "So let me get this straight, James. In addition to this nonsensical embargo of yours crippling my business, you've also decided you have the authority to commandeer private property?" He stops in front of Ironwood, who calmly stared at him, arms folded behind his back. "When the Council hears about this, you will never-" he pointed aggressively at Ironwood.

"Actually, I've already informed them. As this is now the site of a classified military operation, it didn't even require a vote." Ironwood informed the man.

"Didn't require a vote?!" the man repeated, agrily.

"You might want to brush up on Council law before you lose this upcoming election, Jacques. Now. I've allowed you to land here once as a courtesy. The next time, it won't be a friendly reception." Ironwood informed him.

"Lately, you seem to forget who your friends really are. I'm going to get that Council seat, James, and maybe then, you'll-" the man, Jacques, suddenly stopped as he became distracted, his eyes widening as he stared at a member of Ruby's team.

"You..." Liam followed the man's gaze to see he was staring at Weiss. Immediately, Liam got a gut feeling something was up. The man stormed past Ironwood, glancing at him as he does so. "You roped my missing daughter into these schemes of yours, too?"

"Daughter?" Liam said softly.

Jacques turned back around to look at Ironwood.

"How long has she been back in Atlas? Did Winter know about this?" Weiss' father asked, angrily.

"It was my decision to come here. Just like it was my decision to leave. Or have you forgotten all about that?" Weiss said.

"If you think I'm one to forget anything, girl, then you've misjudged the man your father is."

"Believe me, I know exactly the kind of man you are." Weiss replied.

"How dare you speak to me that way!? I have half a mind to-" Liam went to step in front of Weiss but she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Half a mind to what, Jacques?" Ironwood growled.

Jacques narrows his eyes, then adjusts his cuff link, sighing angrily. "You know... your mother was devastated when you left. Didn't leave her room for days. You know how… she gets... when she's upset."

Jacques acts sad while he speaks, taking a moment to peek at Weiss' reaction. Her eyes glimmer with sadness, and she looks down, frowning. Seeing this, Liam glared at Jacques. Jacques smirked as he turns to face Ironwood again. "I knew one day, you would overextend your reach. I didn't come here to beg for an abandoned mine. I came here to thank you…"

Weiss looks around, noticing that her teammates have come to her side as Liam held her hand, giving her a nod.

"...for personally handing me the noose to hang you." Jacques finished.

Blake and Yang glare at Jacques, while Ruby looks at Weiss with a smile.

"You'll regret this." he added before turning to look back at Weiss. "So these are the little friends you threw everything away for?"

Weiss shook her head. "Not friends." Weiss and Liam share a quick glance, the two smiling at one another.

"Family."

Jacques got the hint, turning his gaze to Liam and glaring at him. "Hmm..."

Jacques returns to his airship and begins to take off. Ruby, Blake and Yang look at Weiss with concern, while she exhales and drops her strong and confident facade. The ship flies away, and a truck arrives on the platform. Once the truck comes to a stop, Winter opens the passenger side door and peeks out at the ship.

"Oh, now you show up, Winter. You just missed father." Weiss said.

"I wouldn't say I missed hi-"

From the sky, Penny comes crashing down, landing on one knee. The force from her landing sends dust into Team RWBYs eyes. Coughing and waving it away, Penny straightens up and throws her hands into the air, the word 'CONGRATULATIONS!' appearing above her head as a green hologram, with bright green hologram confetti spawning from it with a party horn sound.

"Surprise!"

She looks around with a giant grin as the hologram flickers. When she notices Team RWBY still coughing, her grin and the hologram both fade.

"Uh, did we not start yet?" Penny asked.

Winter puts her fingertips to her forehead in exasperation. "Apparently, we haven't."

Nearby, Jaune and Nora laugh, while Ruby stands with a look of confusion. "Start what?" she asked.

Hours later

After the sun set, RWBY, JNR, CRML Qrow, Winter, Penny and Ironwood gather in the center of Amity Colosseum's arena. RWBY and JNPR stand lined up, with Ironwood, Winter and Penny standing across from them and Qrow standing off to the side. Chrome, Nicci and Marek were also with them, talking. As for Liam, he sat in the bleachers, his thoughts on what happened when they were fighting the Sabyrs. Ever since that flash back to Beacon, he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

'Why now? Why here? Why is he having these flashes now?' these were all questions he was asking himself.

The arena lights are on and pointing at the center of the stage where everyone is standing.

"It goes without saying that this arena holds a significance to all of us. It's only fitting that we should be able to reconvene here. Now. When the world needs to be brought together more than ever. The road you traveled from our first meeting hasn't been easy." Ironwood said. "You fought for your school and your friends at Beacon. You fought for the world and the innocent at Haven Academy and beyond. You faced down terrors people can't even fathom. That's not the behavior of students. It's the behavior… of Huntsmen and Huntresses."

He looks over at Penny, who happily begins humming and walking past JNPR and RWB and the three members of team CRML, stopping in front of each person to tap on her Scroll. With each tap, her Scroll emits a beep and someone else's Scroll buzzes. Ren's Scroll is the first to buzz, and he removes it from his pocket and opens it, checking the screen. It displays his student license, which displays a photograph of him in his new outfit with his emblem in the top left corner and a barcode below the photo. The Vale symbol is in the background behind the license information. As Liam's scrolled buzzed, he took it out and glanced at it. Seeing his Huntsman license, he looked to Ironwood to see Ironwood just nod at him. "Wait... what is this?" Ruby asked.

"You are being granted your Huntsman licenses, today." Winter told them.

"I know this is coming a little ahead of schedule, but Brothers know you deserve it. I only regret that I couldn't do something a little more ceremonious for the occasion." Ironwood said.

"I- We… we're honored, General Ironwood. But you really don't have to do th-"

"Please. With the threat of Salem still out there and tensions rising in our kingdom, I certainly could use more trustworthy fighters by my side." Ironwood said, cutting Ruby off.

Ironwood began to walk away.

"I should be so lucky to have all of you. It's okay. It's a big moment. And what better way than to celebrate here? When this tower is ready and communications are back up and running, we'll tell the world about Salem and face down whatever comes at us after that, together. That's… just about all the pomp I have in me." he awkwardly adjusts his tie. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to running this operation. Um… Well, then. Enjoy the cake."

Ironwood walks away, with Winter following. As Winter passed Chrome, she glanced at him. "Once this celebration is over, meet me at Atlas Academy." she told him before leaving.

Penny pops up with a hand raised in the air. "Your speech outros are improving, sir!"

"After everything we've been through, I almost forgot this is what I wanted in the first place." Yang said.

"When Beacon fell, I didn't think this would even be possible." Chrome added.

"It almost feels trivial now."

"Geez, guys, lighten up a little. Enjoy yourselves for a change. You've earned it." Qrow said.

"Finally! Someone said it. Let's kill some cake, huh?" Nora moves forward, throwing a fist in the air. "Because I can eat two slices before Ren even eats one. Who says I can't? Who says it, huh!?"

"Nora, nobody is arguing with you about this." Ren told her.

As everyone began getting some cake, Ruby walked into the bleachers. Weiss noticed this and immediately looked over to Liam who had been by himself this entire time. Stopping at the beginning of the bleachers, Weiss looked up at Liam. "Hey."

Startled, Liam leaned back as he looked down. Seeing Weiss, he relaxed. "Oh, hey, Weiss."

"What's up? You aren't usually like this." Weiss said as she used a glyph to lift herself onto the bleachers next to Liam. Sitting down beside him, she placed a hand over his. "Talk to me."

Sighing, Liam nodded. "Down in Mantle, while we were fighting the Sabyrs, for a split second, I was back on Beacon Tower." Liam told her. "I saw Cinder, and Pyrrha, and...Mist and I just... I froze. Being back on that Tower, it felt real. I felt everything like it was actually happening again. That one second felt like a million and... I _hate _this feeling." Liam placed his head in his hands as he leaned forward. "Pyrrha... I could've done more to save her."

"You can't think like that." Weiss told him. "Her death isn't on you."

"I'd like to believe that... But it isn't true." Liam said. "I know I could've done something!" he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling of the arena. "I know I could've done things differently to save her. Her blood is on my hands. And I'm going to make sure Cinder and Mist pay for what they did. Not just to Pyrrha, but to Vernal as well."

"Liam..." Weiss said softly. Looking into his eyes, she could see how much pain he was actually in. How much he blamed himself for what happened to Pyrrha. She could see just how much he was actually hiding for the sake of the others. Gently placing a hand on his cheek, she made Liam look her in the eye. "Pyrrha's death is _not _on you." she told him. "From what you told me, you tried your best to save her. You sacrificed your arm and almost your life to help her. But you were stopped by Mist. If anyone is to blame, it's her _and _Cinder. Not you."

"That won't stop the way I feel." Liam replied. "But thank you, Weiss. Talking to you always helps." he suddenly shook his head, the pain in his eyes disappearing as his mask went back on. The mask he used to hide all of that. The mask only Weiss was able to temporarily remove. "Sorry, this whole time we talked about me. H-how are you doing, Weiss?"

Staring at him, Weiss was filled with a sadness. She didn't like seeing someone she care so deeply for be in so much pain. "Liam-"

"A massive Sabyr is loose in the Mantle sewers! We need two brave warriors to flush it out!" Elm said, loudly as she placed a hand on the mission board by the exit.

End of chapter 56


	58. Chapter 57

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 57

Outside Atlas Academy

Chrome

Spotting Winter standing with her back facing him, Chrome approached her. "You wanted to talk?" Chrome asked.

Glancing back at him, Winter nodded. "Yes. But not here. Come with me." she began heading to the school entrance.

Following Winter, she led Chrome into the elevator. Holding her scroll up to the scanner, Winter pressed the second to bottom button, the elevator beginning to descend. _"Welcome, Miss Schnee." _an automatic voice said.

The two stood in silence until the doors finally parted, showing a mostly empty room except for a few bookshelves, a desk, two chairs, one in front and one behind the desk, and a holocomputer. Approaching the desk, Winter sat in the chair behind it. "Sit." she told Chrome as she gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

Doing so, the two looked at one another.

"I assume Weiss filled you in on your true heritage?" Winter asked.

Chrome just nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"So, you know you're a Schnee, then?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Then you also know that by coming to Atlas, you've put yourself at risk." Winter said. "If my father finds out about you, if he knows you're in Atlas, do you have any clue as to what he'd do?"

"Brand my face with the SDC logo?" Chrome asked. "It's what the monster did to a close friend of mine."

Winter was taken back by this. Shaking her head, she regained her composure. "He'd do worse."

"I'm not scared of him." Chrome told his half sister. "And if this conversation is about convincing me to leave, then you're wasting your time. I have family here."

"I knew you'd say that." Winter couldn't help but give a, barely noticeable, grin. "I also care deeply about my family, too. Except for my father, of course. Which is why, from here on out, you'll be spending most of your time at my side. You will act as a...recruit for the Atlas military and I your trainer. I want to be sure you'll be absolutely safe here in Atlas."

"I can work with that."

"Good." Winter smiled. "Also, I want you to sleep in the military dorms. Help make it seem like you're an actual recruit."

"Yeah, okay." Chrome nodded.

The following day

Heading for the exit of the Academy, Chrome was stopped by his teammates. "Hey!" the three rushed to his side.

"Hey, guys." Chrome greeted them.

"Where you going?" Nicci asked. "We have a mission today."

"Winter wants me to stay at her side for the time I'm in Atlas." Chrome told them. "Apparently her father wouldn't take too kindly to knowing his wife gave birth to a Faunus."

"I can see that." Marek said with a shrug. "So, you're gonna be spending most of your time with your big sis, huh?"

"It feels weird, having a sister I haven't talked to, or known, since now." Chrome said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I... Maybe... Winter will take me to see my biological mother..."

"You think she'd let you?" Marek asked.

"Maybe." Chrome shrugged. "It's worth a shot to at least ask. I mean, we _are _in Atlas. She has to be around here somewhere."

"Well, if you need us, we'll be walking the perimeter of Mantle. Make sure no Grimm try ta invade." Nicci told him.

Glancing to his third teammate, Liam, he saw him standing a few feet away with his back to them and his arms crossed. "How's he doing?" Chrome asked.

Nicci and Marek shared worried glances. "He's getting worse." Marek said.

"The entire night, he was tossing and turning in his sleep." Nicci said. "He kept shivering and whimpering while saying Pyrrha's name in a whisper."

"He blames himself for what happened to her." Marek told Chrome. "I overheard a bit of the conversation between him and Weiss up in Amity."

"It's probably-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Liam growled, glancing at them over his shoulder.

The three of them fell silent as they each looked at Liam. Without another word, he began walking away to the airship that was to take them down to Mantle.

"He needs to talk to someone." Nicci said. "If he keeps this bottled up too long, it could get him killed."

"He always talks to Weiss." Marek pointed out. "He's most comfortable around her."

"Maybe we could get her to try and get Liam to open up?" Nicci suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Chrome shrugged.

"I'll talk to Weiss about it." Nicci said.

"Let's go!" Liam shouted. "I'd like to get this mission done sometime this week!"

"Have fun on your mission, guys." Chrome told them as they began to walk off.

"You too with...whatever you're doing." Nicci replied.

Minutes later

Meeting up with Winter near the Atlas training rooms, Chrome and her walked inside. "So, what're we doing?"

"I have some free time at the moment, and I wanted to see how good your summoning is." Winter told him.

"Right... I actually... Haven't exactly figured that out."

"Well, then I'll teach you." Winter said.

Walking to the back of the building, the two came across a room with a number panel. Pressing four of the keys, the door beeped and slid open. Walking inside, Winter stopped in the center of the room. "This is the most secure training room in Atlas." Winter told Chrome. "Now, create a glyph."

"Just..." Chrome looked to Winter. She just stared at him, waiting. "Alright..." pulling one of his swords off his back, he held it out in front of himself as he created a glyph on the floor.

"Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Winter told Chrome.

"Fallen foes..." Chrome repeated to himself.

Searching his mind, Chrome immediately thought about the Grimm. Thinking of a Beowolf, he pictured the beast as clearly as he could. As he did, the glyph expanded and shrank multiple times.

As Chrome focused more and more, the arm of a Beowolf shot from the glyph. Trying to pull itself out, the glyph suddenly vanished, leaving the Beowolf's arm on the ground for a second before it vanished in blue and white dust.

Chrome fell to his knees. "I didn't think it'd be _this _tiring..."

"You did great for your first attempt." Winter told him. "Try again."

Getting to his feet, he created another glyph. Picturing the Beowolf once more, the same thing happened. Chrome was only able to summon its arm before the glyph vanished.

"Again." Winter told him.

Sighing, Chrome attempted summoning a third time. But, like the previous two times, he was only able to summon a bit of the Beowolf before the glyph vanished.

"Hm." Winter grunted. "I guess I shouldn't have expected you to get it your first attempt at summoning." she approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "However, you are already way ahead of Weiss when she first started. Go back to your room at the Academy and get some rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

Chrome nodded.

Liam/Mist

Walking ahead of Marek and Nicci as they patrolled Mantle, he could hear his two teammates whispering about him. Their voices were kept low, but he was able to pick out certain parts of their conversation. Mostly, when they said his name.

Shaking his head as he clenched his fists, Liam picked up the pace. As he walked, someone was keeping a rather close eye on the Branwen.

A few buildings down, Mist hid up on a roof, proned and keeping tabs on Liam. But not only him, she was watching Marek, too. She liked knowing what her enemies were up to. And so far, they didn't seem to suspect her, Watts and Tyrian.

Seeing them on patrol, nothing exciting, Mist pushed herself to a crouching position. Making sure not to be seen as she moved to the edge of the roof behind her, she leapt down. Smirking, she pulled her hood over her head before walking down the street.

End of chapter 57


	59. Chapter 58

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 58

Mist

"You sure about this, Arthur?" Mist asked as she and Watts approached the Schnee mansion. "I know that Schnee guy's-"

"He's smart enough to know a good deal when he sees one." Watts assured her. "Besides," the two stopped at the front door as Watts turned to look at Mist. "He won't know our true intentions." raising a fist, he knocked three times.

A few seconds passed before the door opened. A boy, a few years younger than Weiss, popped his head out from behind it. "May I help you?"

"Whitley, right?" Watts asked as he pushed his way in. "Where is your father?"

"He doesn't want to be dis-"

"I asked 'where is he' not 'what does he want'." Arthur told the boy. "I have business to discuss with the man. So, either show us to him, or I'll search this entire mansion."

"R-right this way." the boy led Mist and Watts up the stairs and down a hall, stopping at one of the doors.

Opening it, Whitley peeked inside. "Father, you...have a visitor."

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Why did you let them in?" Jacques growled.

"I didn't. They... let themselves in."

Arthur grabbed the door and pulls it the rest of the way open, walking into the room with Mist as Whitley moves out of the way.

"A spitting image of you, this lad, Jacques. Creepily so, I might add." Watts said. Whitley stands in the hall, holding the door open and watching as Watts walks around Jacques' office. "He's definitely inherited your… affect."

"Arthur." Jacques said, rather shocked. Jacques takes a second to gather himself, then looks at Whitley. "Whitley, leave us. And shut the door." Whitley looks confused, then looks suspiciously at Watts.

"I said shut the door!" Jacques slams his glass down, and Whitley closes the door. Jacques turns his attention back to Watts. "I- You're supposed to be dead."

"That is what I wanted people to think. You're right. However, I've heard things about you too, Jacques. Namely, that you have an Ironwood problem." Watts said.

"That bastard is costing me more money every day with this embargo. I'd lay off every employee in Mantle if I wasn't trying to get their damn votes for this Council seat!" Jacques growled.

"What if I said you could have your cake and eat it, too?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"James Ironwood never recognized my genius. After everything I gave him, he still disgraced me. I simply wish to return the favor." Watts said.

"What's in it for me?"

"A seat on the council. All I need is your login credentials for the Atlas network. You promise to make Ironwood's life a waking nightmare, and I will guarantee you victory at the polls by giving the voters down in Mantle a little… 'digital push', if you will." Watts told him.

"I don't know..."

Arthur glanced back at Mist, nodding his head to her. "I assume you know of the boy with the Schnee family semblance?" Mist asked.

"And you are?"

"Your friend." Mist replied. "Or your enemy. Depending on you, that is."

"Do you know the boy?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. The Faunus." Jacques growled. "He's another thorn in my side. Since he's part of the Schnee bloodline, he can inherit the Schnee Dust Company."

"I could make it so that boy has an...unfortunate accident."

Jacques simply smiled at this. "I always knew you were a good scientist, Arthur... but I never knew you were such a good salesman."

A few days later

Team CRML

Inside one of the training rooms, everyone was using their new upgrades against each other to practice. As for Liam, he sat against the wall next to the entrance, using a screwdriver to adjust his mechanical arm. He had become more and more secluded these past few weeks. His nightmares were now transferring over to when he is awake, having small visions of when he was up on that tower every now and then. Each vision only lasted a few seconds before fading.

Suddenly, the door next to him opened as Chrome and Winter walked into the room. Winter walked ahead as Chrome stayed by the door. Glancing at his teammate, Liam gave a single wave before continuing to work on his arm.

"Whatchya you doing?" Chrome asked.

"Adjusting it." Liam replied. "I want it to hold more knives."

He stopped working on it, stretching his arm out in front of himself as he looked it over, satisfied. With a quick flick of his arm, a small knife shot into his hand. Twirling the blade, he folded it up before placing it back into the slot in his arm. "What's going on with you?" Liam asked his leader. "How's that one-on-one training with Winter going?"

"Fine." Chrome shrugged. "I've learned a lot about my semblance from her."

"Like what?"

"She taught me how to summon." Chrome replied. He created a glyph next to Liam, summoning a blue and white crow. The bird cocked its head at Liam before flying up and perching on his shoulder.

"Neat." Liam said as he ruffled the summon's feathers.

The bird cawed before vanishing in blue and white dust. "Winter's currently trying to teach me how to summon an Arma Gigas, the giant knight Weiss can summon."

"Nice." Liam nodded.

"What about you?" Chrome asked. "I heard from Nicci that Clover's been giving you a few training sessions."

"He has." Liam nodded in confirmation. "Guy is a helluva fighter."

"What has he taught you?"

"That he can't be beaten in card games." Liam replied with a chuckle. "He's taught me quite a bit, actually. Mainly how to be quick on my feet and twice as quick with my attacks. He even taught me how to focus my aura so I can make more copies with my semblance while using as little aura as possible."

"How many have you managed to make?" Chrome asked.

"Up to ten." Liam replied. "Even Clover had to admit he was having a hard time figuring out the _real _me."

"What about Qrow?" Chrome asked. "I know he and Clover are friends."

Liam immediately lost his smile. "What about him?"

"You must've run into him at least once." Chrome said. "He's your dad. You gotta at least talk-"

"I don't _'gotta' _do a thing!" Liam snapped. "He made his choices! He coulda told me the truth at any time, but instead he lied. He _chose _to lie. Maybe if he woulda been the one to tell me about my mom, my eye. Hell, literally anything about myself, then _maybe _I'da forgiven him."

Chrome fell silent.

"What's going on over here?" Winter asked as she approached the two.

"Just talking about Qrow." Liam growled in reply.

"Calling your father by his first name? You two must have gotten into a pretty bad argument." Winter said.

"Yeah. I can see why a lot of people dislike the guy so much." Liam told her.

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen?" Liam said with a chuckle. "I'd tell you, but I'm sure you have more important places to be." Liam got to his feet and walked to the door. As he passed Winter, he gave a short wave. "I'll see you guys later."

As the door shut, Winter and Chrome shared a brief glance at one another. "What's up?" Chrome asked. "You looked like you want to tell me something."

"Yes." Winter clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm giving you the rest of the day. Me and Weiss need to have a talk in private, and I decided to let you have some time off from training."

"Alright. Cool. Thank you."

Winter smiled and nodded before glancing back and gesturing for Weiss. The younger Schnee sister walked over and looked to Winter before the two headed for the exit.

Now with the day to himself, Chrome glanced around the room. He wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"Up for a quick spar?" Nicci asked, approaching him.

A few minutes later

Liam

Having taken an airship down to Mantle, Liam walked the streets, thinking about what Chrome had said. "Maybe..." Liam sighed. "Maybe you're right, Chrome. I'll talk to my dad... See what he has to say."

"If I'm elected Councilman, I've made it no secret I will be opposing General Ironwood and his senseless embargo that is crippling all of Atlas." Liam glanced down the street to see a holoscreen broadcasting Jacques Schnee. "It is my belief that these measures are not only reckless, but criminal. With no shipments allowed to enter or leave leave the kingdom, I know many are suffering. And my family has been weathering the same storm as many of you." walking down the street for a better view, Liam stood in front of the screen. "Effective immediately, I am forced to shut down all nonessential SDC operations. If elected to office, I will make the changes necessary to fix what Ironwood has broken. I hope you ask yourself before the vote, can you trust anyone else to stop Ironwood? Will Robyn Hill be able to get your jobs back?"

With that, Jacques walked away as reporters began asking questions.

Within seconds, a trashcan was thrown at the screen, breaking it. The crowd cheered as Liam glanced back to see countless people destroying windows, toppling cars, and smashing bottles.

A riot had broken out because of Jacques.

End of chapter 58


	60. Chapter 59

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 59

Team CRML

The morning after, Chrome walked into his team's room to wake them up. Starting with Nicci, she rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Four." Chrome replied.

"What?!" Nicci jumped out of bed, waking the rest of her team. "We're gonna be in so much-"

"Clover and Ironwood are giving us the day off." Chrome told her.

Immediately, Nicci calmed down. "Oh..."

"Really?" Liam asked as he sat up. "What's the occasion?"

"Ironwood said: 'After tonight's election, we'll be waking up to a very different Atlas tomorrow. I need you rested and ready for whatever that may bring'." Chrome repeated the General's words. "So, we got the day off."

"Why wake us up so late?" Marek asked as he got to his feet.

"I was going to wake you up sooner, but Winter told me it'd be best to let you guys get as much sleep as possible." Chrome replied.

"Well, I feel rested." Liam said as he stretched. "So, since we get to do...whatever...what are we doing?"

"I was going to go with Ruby, Ren and Nora to the election party." Chrome replied. "I want to see who this Robyn woman is that they mentioned. Apparently she's the one going against Jacques."

"Ooooh." Nicci smiled. "May I tag along, leader?"

"If you want." Chrome shrugged.

"I...guess I could come with." Marek said slowly. "I wouldn't mind spending time with Ruby..."

"Oh yeah... Aren't you two a thing?" Nicci asked. "I saw you guys cuddlin' in the airship while we flew into Atlas."

Liam glanced at Marek, narrowing his eyes. "I, uh-" he was interrupted as a soft knock came from the door.

Looking to one another, Liam went to the door and opened it, seeing Weiss standing with her hands folded behind her back. She was wearing a light blue hoodie with black jeans and a pair of light blue shoes instead of her battle outfit. Her hair was also tied in a neat braid that flowed over her right shoulder. "Oh, sweet! You're up."

"And you're...dressed casually." Liam said.

"What did you think I was gonna wear on our day off?" Weiss asked while placing a hand on her hip. "Can't really say the same for my team, but I wanted to actually relax today."

"It's... strange seeing you wear a hoodie."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at him while crossing her arms. "Well, I thought I'd take a page from your book. You used to wear hoodies a lot back at Beacon... If I recall. They seemed comfortable, so I thought 'why not?'" she paused as she twirled the end of her braid. "It doesn't look bad, does it?"

"No!" Liam said suddenly. Weiss' eyes widened a bit as Liam covered his mouth, clearing his throat. "I mean-"

Nicci walked over to stand next to Liam, a smile on her lips. "What he means to say is: Wow, you look amazing, Weiss! I love the changes. _Especially_ what you've done with your hair." she said in her best Liam impersonation.

Liam looked at his teammate. "Thank you." Weiss closed her eyes as she smiled. "So, what would you like to do today?"

Liam was about to answer when Nicci spoke for him once more. "How about dinner at a nice restaurant? Or maybe there's a movie you'd like to see? I'd just love to spoil you as much as possible today!"

Liam stared at his teammate as Weiss chuckled softly. "I'd love that."

"Great!" Nicci said, continuing to answer for Liam. "Which would you prefer?"

Turning to Liam, she smiled up at him. "Both." Weiss told him. Weiss then grabbed Liam's hand. "If that's okay."

Liam's face turned a soft pink as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why not?"

Weiss smiled and began walking away. Before Liam could follow, Nicci grabbed his arm. "First off, you're welcome. Second, you seriously gonna go on a date in pajamas?"

Liam looked down at his clothes before looking down the hall to Weiss. She was looking back at him, waiting patiently. "I need a moment." he said as he held up a finger.

"Take your time." Weiss said. "No hurry."

With that, Liam went back into the room. A few minutes passed before he emerged wearing a red zip-up hoodie, black jeans and white shoes. He was going to grab his cloak but decided against it for today.

"You ready?" Weiss asked.

"I was about to ask you that."

"Let's go." Weiss smiled as she took Liam's hand.

"What first?" Liam asked. "Movie or dinner?"

"Movie." Weiss replied. "There's this...action film going on right now down in Mantle. It's about a Faunus Huntsman that's part Grimm. He has a bit of control over the Grimm as well as summon them with his Semblance. I thought it looked interesting and...might be something you'd enjoy."

"It does sound interesting." Liam said. "But it doesn't really sound like something you'd really care for."

"Oh..." Weiss placed a finger on her chin. "There _is_ a film based on 'The Man With Two Souls' book. I actually...really wanna see it. Blake let me borrow her copy one time, and it was a page turner. Keeps your attention the whole time. I was upset about the ending, though."

"What happened?"

"That would be spoiling it." Weiss said with a smile. "The ending was soooo good." Weiss sighed. "I bet it's gonna be a great movie..."

"Let's go see it, then." Liam said.

"Really?!" Weiss smiled as the two made their way to the airship to Mantle.

Three hours later

Leaving the movie theater, Weiss was holding Liam's hand as the two walked down the street. "So," Liam said. "The movie anything like the book?"

"Actually, it was." Weiss said. "I was honestly amazed at how much they made it resemble the book. Even the main character looked the way I had imagined." Weiss then looked up at Liam. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah. I had a blast, actually." Liam replied. "You were right about the ending, too. Leaves off as the 'evil' soul takes over the body. Just cuts to black and the credits roll as his eyes slowly change from a sky blue to dark red."

"Just like the book." Weiss said. Suddenly, her stomach growled, getting their attention. Her face slowly began to turn red as Liam smiled.

"Dinner?"

Weiss nodded in reply.

Finding a nice, sit down restaurant, the two began looking through their menus. "This is pretty fancy." Weiss said as she looked around. "I'm surprised there wasn't a need for a reservation."

"I kinda feel like we stand out a bit." Liam said.

"Me, too."

"I've never...really...been out to eat in a nice place before." Liam added.

The waitress suddenly came over to take their order. "You two got everything you need?" she asked politely.

Liam glanced over his menu. "Medium rare stake and a-"

"Two glasses of your best wine." Weiss suddenly cut him off. Liam looked at her over the menu with a shocked expression. "And a medium rare steak for me as well."

"Okay!" the waitress smiled before taking the menus and walking off.

"Wine?" Liam asked. "But-"

"I think we've been through enough to be considered 'adults'." Weiss told him. "Besides, we're here to have a good time."

Liam just shrugged. "So," Weiss leaned forward. "I want to know more about you."

"Hm, alright." Liam leaned forward as well. "What would you like to know?"

"I want you to reply as honestly as possible." Weiss told him.

"As long as you return the favor, it won't be a problem." he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fair enough." Weiss said. "So, I want to know, did you ever date anyone before me?"

"Nope." Liam replied. "You're the first."

Weiss smiled at this. "Good."

"Alright, your turn." Liam said. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Oh, that's easy." Weiss replied. "Sing. Not in front of a big audience but more like...just by myself."

"Really? I'd love to hear you sing some time."

"I can do that." Weiss said. "Alright, I wanted to ask, what's your dream life after all of this is over?"

"I...I want to live in a... two story house. Out in the woods, in a clearing, just surrounded by trees. A couple kids, maybe a pet. And nothing but free time. And my beautiful wife by my side."

"That...sounds really nice, actually." Weiss said.

"And you can come, too." Liam added with a grin.

Weiss gasped at what he said. "You're funny." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, your turn." Liam said. "I always wanted to ask: how'd you get the scar over your eye?"

"This?" Weiss ran a finger over it. "Oh, I got it during a training session against my sister's Arma Gigas."

"Really?"

"Yep." Weiss nodded. "She wanted to test my skills. 'You may use your semblance but you cannot engage your aura'." Weiss said, quoting and impersonating her sister. "The giant knight punched me into the ground and as I got to my feet, I felt the blood run down my face."

"Dang."

"Okay!" Weiss said. "I have one that's a...bit difficult, at least for me, to answer."

"Shoot."

"What's your biggest fear?" Weiss asked.

"Oh!" Liam rubbed the back of his head. "My biggest fear? It would be...dying alone. Not 'alone' as in single but actually alone. Just gone. Without anyone there. That's what really scares me."

"Oh..." Weiss said softly.

"Nicci fears the same thing." Liam continued. "It's what happened to her parents. They left one day and never came back."

"That's terrible."

The waitress came back with their food and wine. "Here's everything!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you." Liam said. The waitress walked off again, leaving the two alone. "Shall we?" Liam gestured to the food.

Weiss nodded as she cut a small piece of her steak.

A couple minutes later

Weiss was laughing at a joke Liam had made. Grinning at her reaction, he took a sip of his wine.

A couple more minutes later

Liam was covering his mouth, trying not to spit out his food from what Weiss had told him. "Yep. I tripped and spilled an entire paint set onto my fourth grade teacher."

A few minutes passed

The two were now laughing together at Liam's story. "So, I walked into the kitchen and see Ruby sitting on the ground, crying. She was holding the side of her head, so I think, maybe she bumped it."

"But that's not what happened?"

"Nope." Liam chuckled. "I removed her hand and there's just a wad of gum in her hair."

"No!"

"I'm telling you, she put gum in her hair!" Liam said.

"What did you do?"

"Being the caring cousin, I grabbed a pair of scissors and found the best way to cut it out without the missing hair being too noticeable." Liam replied. "And, to this day, she hasn't gone anywhere near gum."

"That was nice of you." Weiss said.

Looking down at their plates, they had both finished their food. "So," Weiss said. "Not to bring the mood down, but...are you still having nightmares?"

"Yeah..." Liam sighed.

"Well, what do you say we make sure both of us have good dreams tonight?" Weiss asked, her face turning a soft shade of red.

"How so?"

"Let's go rent a hotel room." Weiss replied.

Getting the hint, Liam's face also turned red. "Weiss, you sure?"

She had her head turned slightly away but she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Never been more sure of anything before in my life."

Chrome/Marek/Nicci

At the election party with Ruby, Ren and Nora, the six of them were lost in the massive crowd of people. Hearing loud feedback, the three members of team CRML covered their ears. "Ha-ha. Well, that worked." the girl at the mic cleared her throat. "I want to thank everyone for going to the polls today. This is Mantle's moment. I know that, like me, you're all thrilled that we chose Robyn as our voice in Atlas. No one has fought harder for Mantle than she has. And…" She covers her mouth, trying not to cry as she wipes a tear from her eye with her palm. "I know Robyn will continue that fight on the Council. Will you share a few words?"

She turns to look at Robyn, who is off stage, and the crowd begins chanting Robyn's name again. Robyn walks onto the stage, causing the crowd to cheer. She gently takes the microphone. "I've never been much for public speaking, probably wasn't my best idea ever to go into politics."

The live election results show Jacques has 45% of the votes and Robyn has 55%.

"Thank you so much, everyone, for choosing me. You said you believe in me. But I'm the one who believes in all of you. You've proven to me that as individuals, we are strong. But together, we're unstoppable."

Nora looks at Ren. The live results shift to Jacques with 46% and Robyn with 54%.

"So no matter what happens tonight, win or lose, we will continue to fight for our city, because it is this city that brings us together."

The crowd cheers, and upbeat music begins playing. "We're in the final minutes now, and it's looking to be a closer race than anticipated." the newscaster said.

As the members of team CRML shared glances and smiles, Marek placed a hand on Chrome's shoulder. Glancing back, Chrome saw Ren and Nora kissing. "Guess they're celebrating in their own way." Nicci said.

"The polls are about to close." the newscaster said. "Twelve, eleven… ten, nine, eight..." the crowd began chanting down the numbers. "Seven, six, five, four, three-"

"Chrome, watch out!"

Marek, Nicci and Chrome looked over at Ruby as a hooded figure rose behind Chrone, chuckling silently. As the power to the building was cut, a sharp pain rushed through Chrome's back. Looking down, the tip of a metal scorpion tail stuck out of his side. The hooded figure grabbed onto Chrome's shoulders, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "Jacques Schnee sends his regards." he said with a laugh before pushing him off his stinger.

As soon as Chrome hit the ground, Nicci knelt down next to him. Rolling him onto his back, Chrome winced in pain. Seeing his wound, Nicci scanned the room, her night vision making it easier to see in the dark but she wasn't able to see much with everyone running around and panicking. As she looked around, she saw someone killing countless people with ease, however she couldn't see their face.

Coughing, Nicci turned her attention to her team leader. "You're gonna be alright!"

Marek knelt down next to them. "We need to get him out of the way." he told Nicci before beginning to drag Chrome to the stage. Leaning him against it, the lights suddenly came back on.

Countless people were laying dead on the floor. With Penny standing in the center of the stage, her weapons out.

"A surprise victory by SDC Mining Corporation's CEO, Jacques Schnee. Last minute voter turnout produced a dark horse victory for the Dust industry leader." the newscaster said.

End of chapter 59


	61. Chapter 60

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 60

Liam

Waking up in the hotel room, Liam looked to the spot next to him. Weiss was sound asleep, her clothes scattered across the room and the blanket being the only thing covering her. Smiling at her, Liam leaned down and kissed her forehead.

As he pulled away, Weiss' eyes fluttered open. "Mmm." she moaned as she sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. "Morning already?"

"I wish last night could've lasted forever." Liam said as he began getting dressed.

Once he pulled his jeans on, he turned the TV on. "You wanna see who won last night?" he asked her.

"Definitely!"

Flipping through a few channels, he stopped on the news cast. "Last night at Robyn Hill's celebratory party, a horrific tragedy struck." the image switched to the outside of the building, showing inured people getting put into the back of ambulances. "The Protector of Mantle, Penny, had apparently gone on a massacre, killing countless people. Among them was Chrome Belladonna, son of Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

"What?!" Liam got to his feet as Weiss stared at the screen in horror.

The two looked to one another. "Liam-"

"We need to go, now!" Liam said as he quickly put the rest of his clothes on. Weiss followed his lead, getting dressed before the two dashed out the door.

Minutes later

Making it back to Atlas Academy, the two rushed into General Ironwood's office, only to stop as Winter walked out of the door. "Winter?!" Weiss said, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is it true?" Liam asked. "About Chrome? And what happened at the party?"

"You two saw the news..." Winter said softly. "Yes, someone killed and injured countless people at the party, however, Penny is not the culprit. And Chrome is fine. I'm going to see him now, actually."

"We're coming with." Weiss said.

Winter nodded and the three of them walked to the infirmary. Walking into the room, Chrome sat in one of the beds. Beside him were, Nicci, Marek, Yang and Ruby. "So, how was my death?" he asked, sarcastically.

Yang hit his shoulder gently. "Everyone in Atlas should believe you're dead. Including our father." Winter gestured to herself and Weiss. "As long as you stay under the radar, you'll be fine for quite some time."

"What about Tyrian?" Ruby asked.

"We'll get some people on it but for right now-"

"I want to help." Liam stepped forward. "With Tyrian."

Winter glanced back at him. "I don't think you'd be able to-"

"I _want _to help." Liam enunciated.

Winter was silent for a few seconds. "Very well. When we get our team together, I'll let you know."

She turned back around to help Chrome.

Weiss grabbed Liam's arm, getting his attention. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "You saw the newscast! He killed countless people like it was nothing."

"Which is why the more people we have after him the better." Liam replied. "I'll be fine. I always am."

"Now," Winter got everyone's attention. "I didn't only come here to check on the patient. I also came to let you all know that Robyn Hill has taken things into her own hands since she lost the election. She has attacked military vehicles and stolen supplies. Ruby, I'll need you and your team to help Clover with this situation."

"What about us?" Nicci asked.

"Since your leader is currently injured, you three can have the day off, if you choose." Winter replied.

"I'm going to stay." Nicci said without hesitation.

"I'll help with whatever you need, Winter." Marek told her. "I need to find Tyrian."

"By the tone of your voice, I assume you know him?" Winter asked.

"We have...history." Marek replied. "Just know, I won't be looking to bring him in alive. That psychopath has hurt too many people."

Winter and the others were shocked at the amount of hatred Marek had in his voice. "I don't know what he may have done to you, but Tyrian could provide information on Salem. We need him alive."

Marek looked to the ground. "Right."

"Now, for those who are helping, we need to go now." Winter said. "Grab what you need and meet at the airship."

Liam, Weiss, Marek, Ruby and Yang all got to their feet. Nicci stayed by Chrome's side.

A few hours later

Chrome/Nicci

Looking over at the door as it opened, Ruby, her team, Marek and Liam walked into the infirmary. "How'd it go?" Nicci asked.

"Not good." Liam replied. "Robyn got away."

"That's not all." Marek said. "Jacques sent a letter to Ironwood."

"A letter?"

"He's invited everyone to the Schnee mansion." Weiss said. "He's going to make Ironwood defend his seat on the council."

"That...doesn't sound good."

"It's not." Blake said, crossing her arms.

"When is this happening?" Chrome asked.

"Tomorrow."

There were a few seconds of silence. "I'm sure General Ironwood is-"

"I'm coming with." Chrome said suddenly, cutting Ruby off.

"You're in no position to-"

Chrome pushed himself out of bed, only to collapse to his knees as he held his side. Nicci and Yang quickly rushed to his side to help him back into bed. However, he gently pushed them away as he got to his feet. "I-I'm fine." he told them as he stood up straight. "Look, I might be injured, but I have to come with."

"Why?" Liam asked.

"It's so he can see our mother." Weiss told everyone. "She's going to be there."

"This might be the only chance I get to see her." Chrome said. "I have to come with."

End of chapter 60


	62. Chapter 61

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 61

Team CRML

Arriving outside of the Schnee Mansion, Chrome, Nicci, Marek and Liam all shared quick glances. As the front door opened, Whitley immediately glared at his sisters.. "Good evening, everyone."

"Where's Klein?" Weiss asked.

Whitley responds with a sarcastic smile and somewhat dramatic poses. "What an interesting way to say 'Hello, dear brother, how have you been?'" He crosses his arms and continues to address Weiss with a frown. "I'm afraid you won't find him here. He was let go. I can't imagine why." Whitley smirks, and upon realizing what he meant, Weiss gasps. Whitley then looked at everyone Ironwood brought with. "General, exactly how large do you think our dining room table is?"

"I happen to know it's enormous. But most of my guests will be on standby in case the council requests additional eye witnesses. Until then I'm sure they'll be happily celebrating your father's victory." Ironwood replied.

Whitley forces a sarcastic grin with a smug chuckle, then rolls his eyes as he turns to lead them into the foyer. Scattered around the room are small groups of formally dressed guests. Waiters roam the room with trays of wine glasses and hors d'oeuvres. Whitley stops in the middle of the room, turns to Ironwood's group and points to his right. "For those of you joining us in the dining room, please follow me." He walks in the direction he pointed, crossing his arms behind his back. Ironwood, Winter, Penny and Clover follow. Clover glances back at the others.

"Wish us luck."

"I mean, they already invited you, didn't they?" Qrow said.

Clover responds with a slight chuckle. A Faunus waiter approaches Qrow and offers him a tray of wine glasses with his rabbit ears folded back.

"Care for a drink, sir?"

Qrow looks at the wine, his eyes widening slightly. "Uh... No, n-no thanks." Qrow waves his hand in rejection and turns to Team RWBY. "I think I'll just stick to patrolling the grounds."

Qrow walks away from the group. Marrow frowns and watches the waiter pass by. "Words out of my mouth."

Marrow walks away in the same direction as Qrow, and Harriet turns to address Teams RWBY and CRML. "Right, well, don't wander off, don't break anything, and be ready in case the General calls on you."

Harriet walks away with Vine and Elm.

"Counterpoint, how about we do wander off, consider breaking things, and then all that other stuff." Yang said.

"I'll be in touch." Weiss points to her ear, then heads to the staircase. Chrome quickly followed his sister. However, she stops at the base of the staircase upon seeing Whitley descending the stairs.

"Dear sister, I was hoping we could use this time to catch up."

"Oh-"

"I have to know, why did you go through so much trouble to leave home, only to come crawling back?" he asked. He then turned to Chrome, glaring at him. "And you brought in a stray, too."

Chrome folded his cat ears back. "That was uncalled for, Whitley."

"I was just curious as to who this Faunus is." Whitley replied.

"Ch..." Weiss caught herself about to say his real name. "Could you wait with the others, Cal?" Weiss asked him.

Chrome looked at Whitley then Weiss before turning around and walking away. He was going to head back to the others, when he suddenly got an idea.

Instead of going to the others, Chrome went outside. As the door shut behind him, he looked up to see a balcony with the sliding door open. Smirking to himself, Chrome created glyphs up the side of the mansion before running up them and vaulting over the railing of the balcony. Now on the upper floor, Chrome walked inside.

The room was empty, thankfully. It seemed to be one of the guest rooms. Walking to the door, Chrome left the room and almost immediately bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm s-" looking at one another, Chrome realized it was actually Weiss he ran into. "Chrome?!" Weiss whispered. "How did you get up here?"

"I used my semblance." he replied. "Look, I just want to see our mom, and then I'll head back to the foyer."

"I-" Weiss sighed. "Fine. Come with me, there's something I need to do first."

"Lead the way."

Weiss led Chrome to Jacques' study. Stopping outside, Weiss looked to Chrome. "Wait here. I'll just be a sec."

Weiss disappeared behind the door as Chrome leaned against the wall. "Okay..."

A few minutes later

Hearing the door open, Chrome looked over. "You get everything you-" he stopped as he realized it wasn't Weiss but instead their mother, Willow.

The two locked eyes. "Chrome?" Willow said softly.

"Mom?"

"I-I saw the newscast... It-it said you were killed..." Willow's eyes began to tear up.

Chrome was at a loss of words. There were a trillion things he wanted to say, but everything just got jumbled. "I..."

Stepping forward, Willow suddenly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "My son."

Feeling his own eyes begin to tear up, Chrome hugged her back. After what felt like an eternity, the two pulled away. "Your eye... What have you been through?" Willow gently placed a hand on Chrome's cheek. "You must have countless questions. I know where we can talk in private. Come with me."

Leading Chrome to an empty guest room, Willow sat down in a chair next to a small table. Gesturing to the other chair, Chrome sat down.

The two sat for quite some time before Willow broke the silence. "You look so much like your father."

"I..." Chrome shook his head. "I have no idea what to say." he chuckled softly. "I wanted to meet you, but now that it's happened, I'm at a loss."

"It's okay." Willow said, her voice was gentle and quiet. "Take your time."

"Why didn't you take care of me?" Chrome asked.

Willow was silent. "I couldn't." she told him. "If I would have kept you here in Atlas, you would've been taken from me. Giving you to your father's brother was my best and only option." Chrome slowly nodded in understanding. "I thought about you every day since I gave you to the Belladonnas. I'm so glad you're okay."

Chrome wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I wish I could have more time to talk to you."

"You will." Willow said. "My...husband, Jacques, I caught him and another man talking about how to...get rid of you."

"Get rid of me?"

"He's going away for a long time. And he isn't allowed back here." she told him. "I want you to live here, with me, your brother and sisters. I also want you to be the heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

Chrome was shocked at this. "Why me?"

"I know you would take away the Faunus' suffering." she told him. "You can help them."

Chrome was about to reply when his scrolled suddenly buzzed. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw it was Winter contacting him. "Winter?"

Answering it, he put his scroll to his ear. _"Chrome, I need you in the front of the mansion. The heat is off in Mantle, and I need you and Pen-"_

_"I'm coming, too!" _Nicci's voice came through the scroll.

Winter sighed. _"I need you, Penny, and Nicci to help me."_

Chrome looked to Willow. She gave a small nod. "I'll be down in a sec."

Hanging up, Chrome got out of his seat. "I gotta go."

"It's okay." Willow smiled. "I'm happy I got a chance to meet you."

"Me too."

Rushing out of the room, Chrome quickly ran down the hall. Finding the main staircase, he went down, and out the front door. Looking over, he saw Winter, Penny and Nicci waiting for him.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They've already left to help Mantle. You're going to help me with something else."

Liam/Marek

In the skies above Mantle, a Teryx, a dragon-like Grimm, lands on the front end of the Manta and looks through the windshield. It roars and spreads its wings. "Hang on!" Marrow told everyone.

Jaune, Nora, Ren, Blake and Yang have buckled their seatbelts. Jaune is leaning on his sword with his eyes closed in concentration. Elm holds onto Qrow and Clover, activating her Semblance to keep her footing. Weiss creates black-and-purple glyphs under herself, Ruby, Liam, Marek and Vine to keep them steady.

Harriet begins making the Manta perform maneuvers, leaning and spinning in an attempt to knock the Teryx off. Inside, Jaune holds back vomit, and Ren looks at Nora, holding onto her right arm.

The Teryx lets go with its hind legs and swings itself to stand on top of the Manta. It then makes its way down the right side of the ship and swings its right hand at the ship. Blake and Yang hear a noise and lean away from each other, just in time to avoid the Teryx's claws as they slash straight through the wall. Yang yelps, looking terrified.

"I can't shake it!" Harriet shouted.

Another Teryx swoops down, slams its hind claws through the ship's right wing, and flies away, causing an explosion in the ship's wing. Debris flies off the damaged wing, which begins flaming and smoking, causing the ship to become unsteady.

"I don't think we're staying airborne." Liam said.

"It's time to go."

"You have your team assignments." Clover heads over to the ship door, flicking his clover medal with his thumb. "Let's go."

He hits the airship's door, making it slide open. On the other side of the door is the Teryx's head, and it screeches at Clover, who confidently stands with his back to it and a smirk on his face. Half of the damaged ship wing snaps off and slams into the Teryx, knocking it off the ship. Jaune, Ren, Weiss, Marek and Nora jump out of the ship one by one. Liam was about to follow but Clover stopped him. "You'll be helping me and Qrow." he told him.

Not having the time to argue, Liam nodded. "Okay."

"Harriet, don't stay too long."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip."

Marrow, Yang and Blake jump out of the ship. Elm and Clover clasp hands with each other, and then Elm jumps up, grabs onto the ship, and swings herself out. Glass from the front of the ship shatters and flies backward toward Clover, who shields his face with his arms. Harriet is standing on the pilot seat with her weapon deployed, having shattered the windshield. She looks back at Ruby and smirks. "Try to keep up, kid."

Ruby laughs and grins excitedly. Harriet uses her Semblance to jump out the broken windshield, run along the top of the ship and jump off the tail, while Ruby follows her, flying through the air with her own Semblance.

The ship begins descending toward Mantle, and Qrow opens the other door. Clover salutes him and falls backward from the ship with Liam following.

The two land on a rooftop with Qrow landing a few seconds later. "We need to make sure the skies stay clear for our teams down below." Clover told them.

Looking to the sky, a Teryx flew down towards the three. "I got this one." Qrow said. However, as it got close enough for him to slash at it, a vertical wave of fire rushed passed him, igniting the Grimm and causing it to crash land onto the roof.

Qrow looked back to see Liam's sword was engulfed in flames. "Sorry, dad, but I saw it first." walking over to the Grimm, Liam swung his weapon, putting the fire out, before raising it and plunging it into the Teryx.

The Grimm turned to dust as Clover patted Qrow on the back. "Your kid's good. Glad I chose him for this job."

End of chapter 61


	63. Chapter 62

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 62

Minutes later

Liam

With Marek down helping with the Grimm invasion, Liam, Clover and Qrow were still fighting the Teryx. As Liam shot one from the sky, Clover pressed his fingers against his ear. "Okay, yes sir, understood, over and out."

"New orders?" Qrow asked.

"Let's go."

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Tyrian is going to be targeting Robyn." Clover replied. "We're going to head over and stop him.

Minutes later

Watching Robyn from the rooftops, she headed down a nearby alleyway alone. Suddenly, Tyrian jumps down into the alley behind her, and she turns and aims her crossbow at him.

"Robyn Hill. For such a little bird, you have quite the impact around here!" Tyrian said, playfully. Robyn fires a crossbow bolt at his head, which he leans and twists to the right to avoid. He turns to face her again and begins walking toward her. "Bringing hope and a smile wherever you go!" Tyrian said, this time aggressively. Robyn fires another bolt, but he catches it between his index and middle fingers.

"I find it…upsetting." Tyrian turns the bolt to hold it in his hand and then bends it with his thumb. With a flick of his wrist, he tosses the bolt away while simultaneously deploying the blades on his weapon. Laughing maniacally, he charges toward her, deflecting two more crossbow bolts with his blades. Just as he approaches her, Clover intervenes with his fish hook, but he knocks it away and hops backward, landing with his tail propping him up. He looks in the direction the hook came from.

"Huh?" He then looks at Robyn, as Qrow, Liam and Clover drop down behind her.

"Sorry Callows, I really wanted to pummel you on my own, but the General insisted I share." Robyn said.

Qrow and Clover walk forward to stand beside Robyn, with Qrow drawing his weapon and Clover resting his fishing pole on his shoulder. Liam brought up the rear, the blade of his weapon slowly being engulfed by ice.

"Well, you're not the only one with a grudge." Clover said. While Clover speaks, Qrow aims his gun at Tyrian.

"You'll both have to get in line." Qrow told them.

Tyrian glares at them and growls. "Tyrian Callows, you're under arrest." Clover said.

"Not yet." another voice echoed in the alley. Looking back, Liam was grabbed by Mist. She held her halberd against his neck. "Now, hand Robyn over."

Liam pulled against Mist's halberd before smashing the back of his head against Mist's nose. Stumbling away, Mist quickly recovered. "Okay." suddenly, a pair of black wings sprouted from her back. Liam went to slash at her, but she jumped to the side. Grabbing Liam's arm, she pulled him into the air. Flying higher into the air, she began heading for the tundra.

With his free hand, Liam slashed at Mist, getting her to drop him. Falling to the ground below, Liam changed into his avian form before changing back as he got closer to the ground.

Mist was close behind, landing near Liam and readying herself. "So, the wings new?" Liam asked. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't have them before."

"You like 'em?" Mist asked. "Watts perfected his Grimm DNA treatments. New and improved!"

Liam replied by firing a shot at Mist which she easily blocked with her halberd. "No monologue or chitchat?" she asked sarcastically. "Just right to the point, huh?"

Liam rushed Mist and locked with her halberd. Quickly pushing him back, Liam slashed only for Mist to block it. The two traded blows, each blocking and deflecting their attacks.

Jumping back as Liam slashed, Mist used her wings to fly a bit off the ground before dive bombing Liam, tackling him to the ground and pushing the hilt of her halberd into his neck. Pushing Mist off, she flipped over onto her back.

The two rolled onto their stomachs, each pointing the barrel of their gun at each other. Mist fired off a shot just as Liam rolled to the side. Aiming his weapon at her, she pushed it away with her hand before aiming at him herself. Kicking the barrel of her gun upwards, Liam changed his weapon back to its sword form. Using a gravity dust cartridge, the blade of his sword turned black.

Swinging it at Mist, the gravity dust sent her rolling away. Coming to a stop, Mist slowly got to her feet. "Guess... I'm not... the only one... sporting upgrades." she said with a chuckle.

Liam rushed Mist and as he got near, he swung his blade. However, Mist's image faded as his blade went right through.

Looking around, he was hit from behind. Turning to face Mist, he stopped as he realized he was back on Beacon Tower. Pyrrha was on her knees with Cinder aiming an arrow at her chest.

"You couldn't save her." Mist's voice echoed.

Cinder let go, the arrow piercing Pyrrha's chest.

The scene replayed over and over again as Liam fell to his knees, his breathing beginning to quicken. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath.

Clutching his chest, Mist appeared behind him, her weapon raised.

As she brought it down, a shot rang out, hitting Mist in the shoulder and causing the image before Liam to fade. Clover, Robyn and Qrow arrived with Tyrian restrained. Pointing their weapons at Mist, she slowly sheathed her weapon. "Guess this'll have to wait."

She flew upwards and back towards the city. Seeing her leave, Qrow rushed over to his son. "Liam, Liam, you okay?"

Catching his breath, Liam slowly sat back on his knees. "Yeah." he took a slow, shaky breath. "I'm fine."

Minutes later

Chrome/Nicci

Following Winter and Penny, Winter suddenly stopped. "Yes, sir?" there was a pause. "N-no." after a few more seconds Winter suddenly began sprinting towards the school. Chrome and Nicci followed.

Marek

Following Ruby and her team back up to Atlas after clearing the Grimm, the five of them, along with the Ace-Ops, entered the academy and went up to Ironwood's office. "

General Ironwood.

Ironwood turns his chair to face them. "We have made a critical error." He places a queen chess piece made of black glass on his desk. "The Black Queen was the symbol Salem showed us before we lost everything. Her way of telling us she was inside. That it was too late. We stopped Watts. We stopped Callows, but someone was here. They put this in my office to tell me that-" A look of realization crosses his face. "What if Mantle was just a distraction? What if it was just to draw us away from the academy to, to-"

"Sir. I-it's going to be okay. We've got Mantle on our side now, and-"

"How do we know that wasn't part of their plan?" Ironwood shouted. He brings his hand down on his desk and stands up. Ruby and Weiss look at him with concern, while Blake and Yang look at him tensely.

"How do we know they didn't want us to bring people into Atlas by the thousands?" Ironwood asked.

"In trying to save everyone, we left ourselves most vulnerable." Elm said.

"Salem has been one step ahead of us this entire time!" Ironwood angrily slams his fist down on his desk, denting it. The impact bounces Watts' bag and the chess piece, and the latter falls over and rolls across the desk, emitting the characteristic noises of glass. Ruby steps forward, staring at the chess piece.

"It's… glass." Vine, Marrow, Elm and Harriet look at Ruby, uncertain of what she means. "Black glass. This was Cinder."

"She's alive? And she's here?!" Yang shouted.

"If Cinder's here, then, for all we know, Hazel's here, too!"

"Sir, this isn't over yet. We're with you." Blake said. She places her hand to her chest and gives Ironwood an encouraging look. He looks at her and straightens up, his voice gaining an ominously serious tone.

"Are you with me?"

Blake's cat ears fold over, and Ironwood walks around to stand next to his desk where Watts' bag is, while Vine and Marrow look confused.

"Sir?"

Blake backs up to stand in line with her teammates again, her ears still folded over.

"How did Robyn know about the Global Communications Project?" he asked.

The Ace Operatives look at Team RWBY. Blake and Yang look nervous. Yang looks to the side in thought for a moment, then looks at Ironwood.

"We told her. The night of the ambush."

"You did what?!" Elm shouted.

"We were trying to help." Yang said.

Something inside of Watts' bag pushes outward.

"By going behind our backs?" Harriet walks over to Yang, glaring at her. Blake's cat ears are standing up again, alert. "Wait. Does that mean you let her escape?"

"Robyn is on our side! She always has been."

"We didn't know that for sure."

The thing inside of Watts' bag presses outward again. Weiss grips her head. "None of this matters right now!" Marek shouted.

"Loyalty always matters!" Ironwood shouted back, twice as loud.

Suddenly, red tentacles spring forth beside Ironwood, who yelps and moves away, drawing and aiming his white revolver at the Seer that has emerged from Watts' bag. Everyone else in the room steps backward with widened eyes. Ruby gasps, Yang brings her fists up and Marek places a hand on his weapon. The Seer rises up high in front of the desk, and Salem's voice comes from it.

"General Ironwood."

The Seer's tentacles tense and curl up, and it trembles, emitting a high-pitched screech as its head cracks. Ironwood watches in fear, backing up against a wall with his gun still aimed at the Grimm. The Seer withdraws its tentacles against itself, turns over, and drops to the floor, the red smoke inside of its head fading away. It bounces down the steps, stopping in front of Team RWBY, and black smoke pours from the crack, swirling into the air and forming an apparition of Salem. Her voice echoes out from the apparition as it speaks.

"The brave Huntsmen and Huntresses bested Arthur Watts. Congratulations."

Weiss, Blake and Yang stare at her in fear. Ruby speaks up, showing no fear.

"We stopped Tyrian, too. And we'll stop Cinder, and anyone else you try to send here." Ruby told her.

"Dear girl, their goal was never victory. It was merely to set the stage." Salem replied.

"For what?"

Salem turns her head to look at Ironwood and smiles.

"For me."

The Salem apparition drifts over to Ironwood. "Time isn't on your side, James. It's always been on mine. The people of Atlas have suffered enough. Surrender the Staff and the Lamp to me, and they needn't suffer any further."

Ironwood lowers his gun. "That's… not going to happen."

The Salem apparition leans down to look him in the eyes. "Simply accept the futility of your situation…" She shows him a soft and gentle-looking smile. "And this can all be over."

"We've seen what you're capable of. The lamp showed us." Salem's feigned smile disappears, and she straightens up. Ruby is staring confidently at her. "It showed us everything." Salem turns her head to look at Ruby, and then the rest of her body turns as well. "We've seen that you can't be killed. But we've also seen you fail."

Salem stares at Ruby with narrowed eyes. She drifts across the floor to hover in front of Ruby. "We don't have to kill you to stop you. And we will stop you."

"Your mother said those words to me."

Ruby loses her confident expression. "My… mother?"

"She was wrong, too." Salem said.

Ruby begins crying and quickly lowers her head and presses her hands to her eyes. Ruby frantically wipes her tears away. Her silver eyes flicker a couple of times, and then she yelps as her eyes emit a brief flash. She whimpers, gripping her head and swaying. Salem watches as Ruby drops to her knees, sobbing and whimpering with her head in her hands. Yang hurries to Ruby's side and drops to her knees beside her, and Ruby leans over to rest her head on Yang's lap. Yang rests her hands on Ruby, looking distraught, and Blake kneels down beside her with the tips of her cat ears folded, while Weiss watches with wide eyes.

Feeling his anger rise, Marek stepped forward. "You're a monster!" he growled at her. "How many people have you hurt for this...goal of yours?!"

Salem looked down at Marek. "My dear son. You're choosing the wrong path." as Salem spoke, Ironwood and the Ace-Ops stared at Marek.

"I'm not your fucking son!" Marek growled. "You killed my parents and replaced my memories of them! You kidnapped me and my sister! I'm going to cut your head off and bury it in cement! You might not be dead but you'll wish you were!"

Salem looked at Marek with sorrow. "We'll see."

With that, the apparition of Salem vanished.

"That's Salem?! That's who we're up against?!"

"And she's apparently on her way."

"But we'd be alerted if any forces had approached the Kingdom. We have long-range proximity alarms all along the coast, and-"

"They're offline. With all of the chaos, we didn't notice."

"Watts must have shut them down!"

The Ace-Ops talked with one another.

"Or they've already been destroyed." Ironwood walks over to the window and stares outside.

"What? All of them?"

"You said in your speech that Amity Tower was ready to launch. Was that true?" Marek asked.

Ironwood stood in silence. "No. You just said that... to lure out Watts."

"General Ironwood?" Weiss said softly.

"I sent your sister to claim the power of the Winter Maiden." Ironwood said.

"What?"

"When I realized we'd been compromised, I knew we couldn't wait any longer. The Staff and the Lamp have to be locked away." Ironwood told her.

"I thought… you said we could keep it." Ruby wiped her eyes.

"Well, that was before you lied to me about the Lamp. Before you lied to us about Robyn, before Salem was right on our doorstep. And her son was apparently here the whole time!"

He suddenly drew his gun, aiming it at Marek. Slowly raising his hands, the Ace-Ops stared in shock. "General, I am not on her side. She killed my parents. I want her dead just as you."

He lashes out, hitting Watts' bag off of his desk. He takes a moment to calm down and sets his gun on the desk.

"The timeline has changed. And so we must change accordingly." He picks up the queen chess piece. Harriet stands at attention.

"What are our orders, sir?"

"We are going to take our plan for Amity Tower and apply it to the city of Atlas." He crushes the chess piece in his hand, and Ruby jumps to her feet.

"What?!"

Ironwood drops the shattered glass from his hand. "It was Oz's plan in a former life. But he didn't take it far enough. If we harness the power of the Staff, and raise ourselves high into the atmosphere, the city's artificial climate will keep citizens and food supplies unharmed. Always out of reach of whatever Salem may try to send our way."

"But we're nowhere near finished evacuating everyone! You'd be leaving Mantle to die." Blake said.

"Yes… I would."

Ruby and Blake stare in shock, while Yang glares and Weiss is on the verge of tears. Marek had a hand on his weapon.

"We can't allow Salem to capture the Relics. This is our best chance at getting the Staff, the Lamp, and the Maiden as far away from her as possible."

"But we have an opportunity to reunite the world. If we launch the tower, we can all work together again. We could even call for help. If we can hold out long enough-"

While Ruby speaks, Ironwood picks his gun back up, holsters it, and walks over to her. "Sometimes, doing the right thing means making tough decisions."

"You're right. And I think the right thing to do would be to stand our ground." Marek said.

"Me too." the four members of Team RWBY said.

Ruby looks confidently at Ironwood and then looks over her shoulder at Vine and Marrow. Vine's expression shows no emotion, and Marrow is sadly looking away. Surprised, she turns to look at Elm and Harriet, who also show no sign of siding with her.

"We ran ourselves ragged trying to save Mantle tonight. We try that again against an even larger force-" Harriet said.

"But you're Huntsmen and Huntresses! You can't just back down from a fight!"

"You can't focus on one single fight while trying to win a war." Marrow said.

"What's the council going to say?"

"Nothing. Once I declare Martial Law." Ironwood said.

"You can't!"

"What about Robyn?" Blake asked.

"Who exactly are you loyal to?" Elm asked them.

"We're loyal to the people counting on us to save them!" Ruby replied.

"We are saving who we can." Ruby turns and looks at Ironwood, who looks at her with no visible emotion in his eyes. "And you're standing in our way."

Ruby, Weiss and Blake look upset, and Yang glares daggers at him. Suddenly, Ruby's Scroll flashes and vibrates. It then lights up with a ping noise and emits Jaune's voice, causing Ruby to look at it. _"It's Jaune! We've got a serious problem!"_

Ruby's eyes widen. She looks at Ironwood, who furrows his brows. Ruby gains a determined expression and reaches for her Scroll. Ironwood steps toward her, bringing his hand out from behind his back, and Ruby uses her Semblance to split into two separate blurs and quickly fly past Ironwood. The blurs converge behind his desk and turn back into Ruby, who is holding her Scroll with the group communications chat open.

"Ironwood's declaring Martial Law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming, and he's going to use the Staff to move Atlas. If we don't stop him, then Mantle's going to be des-" the connection was suddenly cut. "What? No!"

She stands up from behind the desk and looks at Ironwood, who is holding his Scroll up. He puts his Scroll away and heads for the door.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but until Atlas and the Relics are safe, you're all under arrest."

Weiss and Blake glare at him, and Yang looks furious. As for Marek, he already had his weapon drawn.

"We won't just let you take us."

Ironwood stops in front of the door, and the Ace-Ops move to stand between him and Team RWBY, staring at Ruby and her teammates. Ironwood glances over his shoulder at them. "I know."

He leaves his office, the doors closing behind him.

End of chapter 62


	64. Chapter 63

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 63

Liam

Inside a flying Manta, Robyn, Liam and Qrow are looking at Clover, who is sitting beside a restrained Tyrian.

"Declaring martial law?" Robyn said, shocked.

"He can't do this!" Liam stared at his scroll.

"Ms. Hill, I'm sure the General understands the enormity of his-" Clover's Scroll makes a noise, and he brings it out to check it. The screen shows mugshots of Teams RWBY and CRML, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar and Qrow. The text above the mugshots, read:

"!WANTED!

Detain on sight"

Clover puts his Scroll away, stands up with a sigh, and begins approaching Qrow and Liam, who grip the hilt of their weapons.

"Clover…"

Robyn's Scroll vibrates, and she brings it out to see the same Wanted notification.

"Qrow, you should know that I've been asked to bring you and Liam in." Clover told them.

"A free ride and a show!" Tyrian said while laughing.

"There's also an alert out for Team RWBY and CRML's arrest."

"What? Has James lost his mind!?" Liam shouted.

"He's trying to stop anybody who might get in the way of this inhumane plan." Robyn stands up from her seat and deploys her crossbow. "Looks like he underestimated me." she took aim at Clover. "Again."

"Only Qrow and his son are under arrest." Clover told Robyn. "After everything we've been through tonight please don't make me arrest you too."

Robyn clenches her teeth and glares at Clover, the bolt on her crossbow being pulled back against the string. In response, Clover draws his fishing rod.

"Cut it out! Both of you. We're almost back to Atlas. Let's talk to James personally and-"

"It's taking a very long time for this show to get to the good part." Tyrian growled.

"Shut up." Liam growled at him.

"He's right. Let's get this over with."

"Robyn!"

Robyn fires the bolt, but Clover casually blocks it with his fishing rod. She shifts her crossbow into bladed shield form and charges at Clover, who blocks and then immediately shortens the rod, hooks the crossbow and pulls on it, knocking Robyn to the floor.

"Fine." Qrow sighed.

Qrow gets up, drawing his sword and swinging it at Clover, who jumps out of the way.

"Guys, we can't fight here!" Liam shouted, trying to get their attention. Qrow swings again, and Clover blocks with his rod, locking weapons with him.

"I wish it hadn't come to this." Clover told Qrow.

"It doesn't have to!"

Robyn hops back into the fight, swinging her shield down on Clover's rod. Clover jumped backward away from the two.

"You can hug it out once we've taken him down!" Robyn said.

Clover sends his fishing hook at Robyn, who deflects it with her shield, accidentally sending it toward Tyrian. Tyrian lifts his leg out of the way, allowing the hook to break a bar beneath his seat, which the Gravity Bolas securing his wrists is hooked onto with a metal ring. Qrow and Robyn swing their weapons at Clover, who blocks with his rod, and Tyrian slides the ring on his bolas off of the broken bar and hurries toward the pilots, excitedly snickering to himself. Seeing this, Liam tried to stop him but Tyrian kicked him back. Falling, Liam hit his head against the seat. Dazed, Liam slowly sat up as Clover continues blocking strikes and crossbow bolts from Qrow and Robyn.

Suddenly, the ship shakes, causing the four of them to fall over. Hearing maniacal laughter, Qrow looks up to see Tyrian crouched on the ship's console, wearing the pilot's hat. The pilot is slumped over and is not moving. Qrow hurries to his feet, grabs onto Tyrian's upper arms and shakes him.

"What are you doing!?"

"The will of our goddess!" Tyrian laughed.

Tyrian kicks off of Qrow, landing in the lap of an Atlas soldier, who appears unconscious or dead. He then grabs onto the co-pilot control stick and jerks it to the side, causing the ship to veer toward the ground. Clover opens the airship's side door and jumps out. Liam quickly followed, hitting the snow covered ground and rolling to a stop as, soon after, the ship crashes into the ground.

Chrome

In a hallway in the research facility, Winter is looking at the Wanted notice on her Scroll. Penny is standing behind her, looking concerned.

"Weiss. What did you do?"

"What's going on?" Chrome asked. He and Nicci were behind the two.

"The General has put out an arrest on Oscar, Qrow, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and..." Winter glanced at Chrome. "Your team." Nicci and Chrome glanced at each other. "Nicole Redwood, Chrome Belladonna, you two are under arrest."

Marek

"Please, think about what you're doing." Blake said.

Team RWBY and the Ace Operatives are standing in Ironwood's office.

"You heard the general. Until this is sorted out, you're under arrest." Harriet growled.

Harriet brings out her Scroll and hits a button. The blue lights throughout the room turn red, and metal covers the windows. Yang looks at the windows, then at Harriet.

"Really?"

Vine steps forward, raising a hand. "Please. Don't make this difficult."

"Don't make us have to get out of here by force." Marek growled as he pulled out his weapon, immediately pulling it in half.

Yang deploys her weapons, and Blake and Weiss draw theirs. On the other side of the room, Vine activates his Semblance while Harriet and Elm draw their weapons. Marrow waves his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not actually going to slug this out, are we?" Marrow asked.

"We're not doing anything. They decide what happens next." Harriet said.

Ruby walks over from Ironwood's desk to stand with her teammates and transforms Crescent Rose into scythe form. Marrow sighs and draws his gun.

"You think you're going to stop us?" Harriet scoffed. "We're the best Huntsmen in Atlas."

"Let's see."

Ruby uses her Semblance to rush past the Ace-Ops, smashing straight through the door, and Harriet angrily chases after her with her own Semblance. The remaining members of RWBY and Ace-Ops charge forward and attack; Yang fights Elm, Blake fights Marrow, and Weiss fights Vine. As for Marek, he ran out to help Ruby.

Ruby zooms across the foyer and up the stairs, stopping in front of the elevators. Before she has a chance to do anything, Harriet catches up, rushes around her, and kicks her in the head, knocking her against a pair of elevator doors hard enough to dent them. She then begins walking toward Ruby.

"Come on Harriet! We're playing right into Salem's hands! You know we need to be working together." Ruby said.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Harriet growled. "I had you kids pegged right from the start."

Harriet zooms forward with her Semblance again just as Marek caught up tk them.

Chrome

"Winter, let's take a second to think about this." Chrome said. "We have more important matters right now. Let's go help the Winter Maiden, then we can figure out what to do next."

"I have orders." Winter replied softly.

"What's more important?" Nicci asked, stepping forward. "Arresting us or getting to the Maiden?"

"Winter, I know you don't want to arrest me. We're family." Chrome said. "Even though we don't really know each other, I know you truly care about your family."

Winter sighed before walking ahead. "My personal feelings don't matter. We have orders. I'm to retrieve the power of the Winter Maiden so we can access the Relic. You're here to ensure my safety. You can't exactly do that in cuffs. Now come on. We've already lost enough time."

Chrome and Nicci sighed in relief.

Liam

In the tundra outside Mantle, Liam slowly got to his feet as Clover walked over to him. Grabbing Liam's arm, Clover pulled him up. "I'm truly sorry about this Liam." pulling out a bolas, Clover went to put it on Liam on for a shot to ring out. The bolas was knocked out of Clover's hand.

Looking over, Qrow approached the two. "Robyn needs help." Clover said. "Surrender and we can take her to Atlas, get her patched up."

"Never pegged you for the manipulative type. But I've learned a lot of things tonight." Qrow said. "Now, get your hands off my son."

Qrow and Clover begin walking in a circle around each other with Clover still holding Liam's arm.

"I enjoyed working with you, you know. Even with that endless cynicism of yours."

"I'm usually proven right." Qrow replied.

"We don't have to fight, friend." Clover told him.

Qrow scoffed. "You don't know my friends. That's how it always goes."

Qrow smiles bitterly, and Clover sighs, letting Liam go. The two of them charge toward each other and swing their weapons.

Qrow and Clover spin and swing their weapons, blocking and dodging each other's strikes. As for Liam, he was still pretty dazed from the crash.

Clover hooks Qrow's scythe with his rod, pulls Qrow toward him, and punches him in the cheek. Qrow spins his scythe to slash at Clover multiple times, but Clover blocks with his rod. He then places the blade of his scythe behind Clover's legs and pulls, and Clover jumps over it, only for Qrow to then kick him. Clover lands on his feet, sliding backward, as Tyrian approaches the fight from behind Qrow.

"Oh, don't stop on my account."

"Wasn't planning on it." Qrow charges toward Tyrian and swings his scythe at him three times, with Tyrian blocking the first two strikes and leaping into a backflip to dodge the third. When Qrow attempts to go after him, the hook from Clover's rod latches onto Qrow's scythe, and Clover pulls back, causing Qrow to turn toward him, lose balance and fall to one knee. Clover then charges forward and swings his weapon at him, but Qrow blocks. Qrow swings his scythe at Clover, who leaps into the air above him, swinging his rod, which Qrow blocks. Tyrian watches this and then grins, subtly nodding.

Shaking his head, Liam got to his feet. Seeing Qrow and Clover fighting, he looked around, spotting his sword lying in the snow. Walking over, Liam picked it up before turning back to the fight.

Qrow slides backward, and Clover charges toward him, only for Tyrian's tail to suddenly come up and block his fishing rod. Qrow, who was ready to block, looks surprised as he realizes that Tyrian is standing between him and Clover. Tyrian swings his weapon at Clover, who dodges the first attack and blocks the second. Tyrian then blocks an attack from Qrow and then swings his leg to kick Clover, who dodges. Qrow and Clover both swing their weapons at Tyrian, who blocks with both of his own. He then stands on his hands and deflects Clover's rod with his foot before swinging his foot down in an attempt to kick Clover in the head. Immediately after, he brings his arm up to block another attack from Qrow. Clover leaps over Tyrian's attempt to slash at his ankles, and Tyrian kicks him hard enough to send him flying.

Clover flips in mid-air, landing on his feet and sliding backward. Qrow swings his scythe down at Tyrian, who jumps forward and stands on his hands to dodge it. Qrow pushes his scythe forward toward him, but Tyrian leaps into the air, flips over, lands on his feet and blocks another attack with his tail. He turns to face Qrow and leans back to dodge as Qrow swings his scythe upward at him.

"Me and you have a score to settle." Qrow growled.

Qrow continues swinging his scythe at Tyrian, who continually leans out of the way of each swing.

"Oh I agree." Tyrian leaps over a couple more of Qrow's attacks. "So what's say we put the kid to bed and then finish it."

Liam rushes to Clover's side, but stops as he sees Tyrian and his father both rushing towards them.

Tyrian glances over at Clover and Liam. Qrow charges in the direction of Tyrian and Clover, so Clover charges forward, sends out his fishing line, and hooks Qrow's scythe. Focusing mainly on Tyrian, Liam went to strike but Tyrian knocked him away like a fly. Clover leaps over Qrow and pulls on the line, making Qrow fall to his knees. Qrow stands up and jerks on his scythe, pulling it free of the fishing hook, and Clover throws a horseshoe, which Qrow blocks. Clover dashes forward, catches the horseshoe, pushes Qrow's scythe aside with his rod and jabs him in the chest with the horseshoe.

Clover then swings his rod at Qrow a couple more times, and Qrow blocks both strikes. Tyrian suddenly kicks Clover in the side of the head, knocking him aside and landing next to Qrow. Liam was standing beside Clover. Tyrian looks at Qrow with a grin, while Qrow looks back at him with a serious expression. Qrow charges toward Clover, and Tyrian laughs maniacally before following suit. The two then leap into the air.

Marek

Harriet uses her Semblance to repeatedly rush around the room, up and down walls, passing Ruby and Marek and attacking them both each time. Finally, she stops behind Ruby, leaps into the air, and punches her in the back of the head, knocking her down with enough force to crack the floor. As Marek tried to attack, Harriet used her semblance to get behind him. Looking back, Harriet jumped and kicked him in the side of the head.

She grabs her bolas, ready to put it on Marek but Ruby quickly took it from her and placed it around Harriet instead before kicking her away. Ruby then punches Harriet in the back of the head with a confident smile and lands on one knee over Harriet's back. Harriet swings her head back, headbutting Ruby in the face, then gets to her feet and begins sprinting with her Semblance.

Ruby shoots at Harriet who continues to speed around the room. Harriet then leaps forward, wraps her legs around Ruby's neck, spins around and slams Ruby onto the floor. She and Ruby get up, as Marek swung his chains at Harriet. She easily dodged it using her semblance and Ruby dodges as Harriet flips through the air toward her. Ruby backs away while Harriet speeds toward her and then uses her Semblance to flee as Harriet attempts to kick her. Harriet stops and pants, and Ruby readies her scythe. Harriet charges her Semblance and screams, her eyes flashing yellow. She makes a mad dash toward Ruby, only to slam her head against an ice wall that suddenly sprouts up from the floor.

Harriet falls over, and her Aura breaks. Ruby and Marek looks over to Weiss, who is standing in the doorway with her rapier pointed toward the ice wall. Ruby and Weiss watch as Harriet stands up, panting with her eyes heavily dilated. Her eyes roll back, and she collapses, unconscious.

"Thanks, Weiss."

Chrome

As the four walked down the hall they hear the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?"

There is another explosion, and the four share glances. There is a third explosion, and an alarm starts going off.

Looking down the hall, Cinder, using her Maiden powers, is charging at them. "Get to the Maiden!" Chrome told Winter. "Me and Nicci will hold her off."

Without arguing, Winter turned around and she and Penny ran.

As Cinder got close, she was going to pass Chrome and Nicci, but Chrome used one of his black glyphs to slow Cinder down enough for Nicci to knock her onto her back. Growling in frustration, Cinder quickly got back up. "Out of my way!"

"You gotta go through us first." Nicci told her as she and Chrome took their stances.

"Fine by me."

End of chapter 63


	65. Chapter 64

RWBY: Team CRML

Chapter 64

Liam

Qrow hops up, places his foot on Tyrian's back, leaps off and kicks his sword toward Clover, who jumps back and dodges. He then lands on the ground, picks up his sword and swings at Clover, who continues to dodge. Tyrian moves over to Qrow, wraps his tail around Qrow's waist and pivots himself around Qrow to swing his weapon at Clover, sending Qrow spinning off-balance while Clover blocks the attack. Clover swings his rod at Tyrian, who leaps into the air, while Qrow fires his gun at Clover, who is unable to block in time.

Now behind Clover, Tyrian rushes over, leaps into the air, and spins, swinging his weapons at Clover, however Liam blocked the attack. Pushing Tyrian back, Liam was about to rush him when Clover wrapped his fishing line around Liam, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm trying to help you, Clover!" While he is distracted, Tyrian kicks him in the side, and then Qrow punches him in the chest. Getting free from the line, Liam got to his feet as Clover punches Qrow in the face. While Qrow stumbles backward gripping his head, Tyrian jumps up and brings his weapons down toward Clover, who blocks with his rod. Tyrian kicks off from Clover, and Qrow takes the opportunity to slash Clover's back with his sword.

Tyrian moves toward Clover, who leaps and maneuvers in the air to simultaneously avoid Tyrian kicking at his feet and Qrow swinging his sword. Clover whips his fish hook at Qrow, then Tyrian, then Qrow again, but Qrow blocks and Tyrian dodges. Tyrian rushes toward Clover, but Liam got in the way, blocking the attack. Laughing maniacally, Tyrian flipped over Liam before kicking his feet out from under him. Pointing his weapons at Liam, Tyrian grinned.

"If you don't stay down, I might have to cut your life short. I wouldn't want that." Tyrian frowned before grinning again. "You hold so much potential!" Qrow runs, leaps, and swings his sword down at Clover, who blocks it. Clover dodges as Qrow swings his sword at him and then punches Qrow in the face.

Clover then grabs Qrow's arm and swings him over his shoulder, throwing him. Qrow bounces on his back and turns over to land on his feet, while Tyrian runs to be behind Qrow, leaving Liam on the ground. As Qrow slides to a stop, Tyrian uses his tail to shove him toward Clover. Qrow uses the momentum and thrusts his sword toward Clover, who sidesteps and then dodges as Qrow swings his sword at him twice. Clover crouches down, hooks his fishing rod on Qrow's ankle and pulls, knocking Qrow onto his back. He then lets the fishing line loose and uses it to swing Qrow through the air over him and slam him onto the ground.

Tyrian repeatedly shoots at Clover, but Liam quickly moved to block and deflect the shots. However, as Tyrian neared, he activated his semblance, slashing at Liam's chest and causing the aura to part. Within that opening, Tyrian slashed at Liam, cutting deep into his chest but not deep enough to cause him to bleed out, only to incapacitate him. Clutching his wound as he fell to the ground, both Tyrian and Qrow charge toward Clover, who slips past Tyrian and grabs Tyrian's braid. He hits Tyrian in the back of the head with his weapon, sending him stumbling forward. As Tyrian bends down and continues forward, Qrow swings his sword at Clover, who blocks it with his rod. Tyrian places his hand against Qrow and pushes, stopping his own momentum while causing Qrow to lose his balance. Tyrian turns to face Clover, while Qrow drops down and catches himself with his hands.

As Tyrian charges forward, Clover sends his hook past him to hook onto the hole in Qrow's sword. He swings his pole, jerking the sword from Qrow's hands and sending it flying to stab into the ground. While the sword stabs into the ground, Clover steps back to avoid Tyrian kicking at his legs. Tyrian activates his Semblance and swipes at Clover, who barely manages to dodge. He then grabs onto Clover's rod with his left hand while clawing at Clover's face with his right. Clover swings his rod at Tyrian, who blocks and dodges. He then jumps at Tyrian, who puts his arms up to block, allowing Clover to kick off from his arms and land several feet away.

Tyrian runs toward Clover, who sends his fishing line to wrap around Tyrian, binding his arms to his sides. Tyrian falls forward onto the ground and glares at him. Qrow gets to his feet, looking over at his sword and instead runs toward Clover. Watching this, Tyrian grins and chuckles. As Clover turns toward him, Qrow delivers a heavy punch to his gut, sending him tumbling across the ground and breaking his Aura.

"Why couldn't you just do the right thing instead of the thing you were told?" Qrow asked, panting.

Clover puts his hand to his stomach and gets up on one knee, looking at Qrow. "Sometimes the right decision is the hardest to make. I trust James with my life!" Clover said as he gets to his feet. "I wanted to trust you."

As Liam looked over, he saw Tyrian pick up Qrow's weapon and sneak behind Clover. "Clover!" Suddenly, Tyrian thrust the sword forward, and Clover bends back, yelping in pain. Blood splatters onto the snow. Tyrian plunged Harbinger straight through Clover's back. Qrow and Liam stare in shock, while Tyrian chuckles and pulls the sword from Clover's body.

Liam yelled out as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, coughing and wincing in pain. "Clover..."

Clover stumbles forward, dripping blood onto the snow. He drops to the ground, panting, and turns over onto his back, covering the snow beneath him in a puddle of his blood. Tyrian takes a few steps forward and rests Harbinger across his shoulders.

"Doesn't look like your friend's going to make it."

Qrow glares at Tyrian. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh, you mean... like you just killed Clover?" Tyrian

chuckles and throws the sword down onto the snow. Qrow looks down at his bloodied sword with wide eyes, then glares at Tyrian. The sound of an airship engine approaches, and Tyrian looks to the sky.

"Ah, here they come. Right on time."

A Manta flies overhead from Mantle. Qrow screams and charges toward Tyrian, attempting to punch him, but Tyrian jumps away. "Ah, looks like our score will have to wait. You know my track record with the authorities!"

Tyrian runs away, laughing, and Qrow runs after him for a few steps before stopping and looking at Clover. He looks at Tyrian, then runs to Clover and drops to his knees beside him. As Liam stumbled over to kneel next to Clover as well.

"Someone had to take the fall." Clover said, his breathing slow and shaky.

"James will take the fall. I'll make sure of it." Qrow told him.

The tundra slowly begins to light up as they speak, and Clover looks off toward the sunrise on the horizon. Qrow turns to look, as well.

"Good luck." Clover chuckled.

Qrow turns to look down at Clover, who is smiling at him. The light in his eyes fades away, as does his smile. Qrow and Liam both have tears in their eyes.

Chrome/Nicci

Chrome and Nicci glared at Cinder. "You won't be making it to the Winter Maiden."

"You can't stop me." Cinder lunged forward but Nicci and Chrome dodged to opposite sides of the hall before slashing at Cinder in unison. Jumping over their weapons, Cinder landed in a crouching position. She kicks Chrome's feet out from under him before punching Nicci under her jaw.

Standing back up, Chrome swung at Cinder. Ducking under his swing, Cinder moved behind him. As she went to strike, Chrome had the second blade spring from the hilt, jabbing Cinder in her shoulder.

Pulling the two halves apart, Chrome began a full on assault against her, swinging his blades and forcing Cinder to go on the defensive. Cinder created two blades out of glass, using them to block Chrome's attacks.

As Chrome swung one last time, Cinder saw an opening as he knelt down, placing a hand on the ground to steady himself. As her blades neared him, Nicci suddenly vaulted over Chrome, kicking Cinder in the chest before taking aim and firing a shotgun round at her.

Stumbling back from the blast, Cinder growled in frustration. Creating a massive fireball in her palm, she threw it at Nicci. Ducking to dodge the ball of flame, it flew down the hall. The impact from the blast created a massive hole in the wall.

As Nicci glanced back, Cinder quickly took the chance to slash both swords at her. Kicking her away, Chrome jumped in. Taking aim at Cinder, he fired shot after shot but Cinder blocked the bullets with ease.

Throwing his weapon at her, she ducked to the side before quickly charging him. Grabbing Chrome by the throat, Cinder slammed him into the ground. "You're weak!"

"Maybe." Chrome recalled his blade using the ring on his finger. "But you should watch your back!"

Cinder quickly turned around just as the blade flew towards her. Jumping back, she dodged the weapon as it returned to Chrome's grasp. Standing back up, Nicci swung her axe down at Cinder. Grabbing the hilt, Cinder glared at Nicci. "I've had enough of you two!" creating another fireball, Cinder shot it point-blank into Nicci's stomach, sending her onto her back.

Nicci's aura flickered as she sat up. Before she could react, Cinder slashed at her, draining Nicci's aura. Seeing this, Chrome rushed Cinder, swinging his blades at her.

Slashing Cinder's back, she stumbled forward before turning to Chrome. As he raised his weapon, Cinder charged him using her powers. Taking him to the end of the hall, Cinder pushed him out of the hole. Grabbing the edge, Chrome looked down. He was near the top of the academy, meaning it was a long fall down.

As Chrome hung with one hand, Nicci ran down the hall, her weapon ready. As Nicci neared Cinder, Cinder turned to her, creating a glass sword and stabbing Nicci in the side. Gasping as blood dripped from the glass sword, Nicci dropped her axe.

Finally pulling himself up, Chrome saw Cinder with her weapon impaled in Nicci. Time seemed to slow to a stop as Cinder glanced at Chrome with a smile. Pulling her weapon free, Cinder grabbed Nicci by her throat before throwing her out of the hole in the wall. "NO!" watching Nicci fall, Chrome used multiple black glyphs to slow her descent. Letting go of the edge, Chrome created black glyphs under himself.

Landing at the base of the academy, a few feet from Nicci, Chrome sheathed his weapon as he ran to his teammate. Falling to his knees, he looked down at her wound. Placing his hands over it, he applied pressure causing Nicci to cry out in pain.

"You're gonna be okay, Nicci." Chrome told her. "I'm gonna-" he tried to pick her up but she screamed even louder. Placing her back down gently, tears began streaming down her face.

"I don't think... I'm walking away from this one..." Nicci said through her tears. "I'm so sorry, Chrome."

"For what?"

"Selling you out to Adam." she replied. "I..." she began crying even more. "I didn't think he was going to hurt you."

"You're still on that?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I...I tried to make it up to you, Chrome." Nicci said. "Did...did I make it up to you?"

Chrome began crying himself. "Of course you did, Nicci. A hundred times over."

Nicci closed her eyes for a second as she smiled. "Y-you're here with me, right?" she asked, her voice breaking. "You won't leave me?"

"I'm here." Chrome moved his hands from her wound to her hand, squeezing gently. "You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you to someone who can help."

Nicci smiled up at Chrome. Her smile wasn't filled with sorrow but with peace. "I think we both know what's going to happen." she began coughing. "I better not...see you again...for quite some...time." her head slowly fell to the side.

Knowing she was gone, Chrome closed her eyes, tears streaming down his face. Hearing a loud blast, Chrome looked up the academy to see a whirlwind of ice coming from the roof.

Looking back at Nicci, Chrome slowly placed her on the ground before getting to his feet. Grabbing his weapon, he looked back up at the whirlwind.

Using his glyphs, Chrome ran up the side of the academy. Jumping through the hole in the wall, he rolled to his feet before sprinting down the hall. Finding the Winter Maiden's room, Chrome burst through the door to find the entire room encased in ice.

Looking over, Cinder was standing, holding her Grimm arm with Winter laying on the floor next to her. Glaring at Cinder, Chrome gripped his weapon even harder. "You!"

Turning to face Chrome, Cinder growled at him. "Stay out of my-" she was cut off as Chrome slashed at her, causing her to stumble back.

"She's dead because of you!" Chrome growled, hatred fueling his entire body. Suddenly, a dozen glyphs appeared around, above and beside Chrome. From those glyphs, summons emerged. Knowing she was outmatched, Cinder fled.

He was about to give chase, but his aura broke from over use of his semblance. Falling to his knees, Chrome yelled out in agony. "Winter."

Weiss, Ruby and Marek jump down from the viewing room. Weiss and Ruby head over to Winter, who struggles to sit up while Marek goes to Chrome. Winter glares at Weiss.

"What did you do?" Ruby looks over to Penny, who has Maiden flames coming from her eyes. Penny's Maiden flames fade away, and she looks at Ruby, then turns and drops to her knees, resting her hand on the previous Maiden's. Her eyes glimmer as she gains an expression of grief. She covers her eyes with her hands, and Ruby hurries over to her side and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Penny, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"She's… gone."

Ruby looks at the old Maiden, but before she can say anything, Winter's voice catches their attention.

"No. She's a part of you now." Winter said. Winter props herself up against a wall. "I suggest you all surrender and comply with the General's orders."

Weiss and Ruby look at each other and then at Winter.

"We can't do that."

"Then... I suggest you run." Winter told them.

"No, you're hurt! I'm not going to leave you like this." Weiss said.

"You're not leaving me. I'm giving you a head start." Winter touches her fingers to the communication device in her ear. "This is Special Operative Schnee in need of immediate medical assistance. Send reinforcements, over." Winter lowers her hand, and Weiss stares in shock before gaining a serious expression.

"We all have to carve out our own way."

A Manta arrives next to the hole in the wall, and the door slides open to reveal Yang.

"Guys you're…"

Yang looks around at them, and Ruby looks at Penny.

"We need to go."

Weiss looks at Winter and then boards the ship. Ruby and Penny exchange a look, and Ruby gets up and walks to the ship. Marek and Chrome both follow.

Aboard the Manta, Team JNPR stand together next to one of the doors. Ruby, Penny and Weiss are sitting together on a bench, and Blake and Yang are standing nearby. Pietro is seated in the middle of the floor.

"Take us to the base of the academy." Chrome told Maria.

"But-"

"Please." Chrome said on the verge of tears.

"Alright. Not sure what you need." Maria said before beginning the descent. Once the Manta touched down, Chrome left and walked over to Nicci's body. Picking her up in his arms, he returned to the Manta. Everyone stared in shocked silence as Chrome slowly placed Nicci on one of the Manta's benches.

No one spoke as Maria flies away from the City of Atlas while red lightning flickers in the sky. A constant flicker of red lightning reveals a strange silhouette in the storm clouds. Soon, an enormous Whale Grimm slowly drifts out from the clouds, accompanied by a massive army of flying Grimm. Atop the whale's nose stands Salem, who smiles confidently.

End of chapter 64

(Author's note: with this season finally done, all I have to do is wait until volume 8. Until then, I will work on my other fanfictions. So, until then, ciao!)


	66. Sneak Peak

RWBY: Team CRML

Sneak Peak for what's to come

(Author's note: things may change depending on how the show goes but I will do my best to follow through with this as much as possible. I have a few plans for the remaining members of Team CRML as well as Shadow and Mist. I am pretty hyped for Volume 8 and cannot wait to see how good (or bad) it'll be. No matter which, I will be making my fanfiction. The timeline for this sneak peak will NOT be in order. (Like most sneak peaks) so, with that outta the way, onto the sneak peak!

Chrome

Glaring at Cinder, Chrome pulled his weapon off his hip. "Cinder!" Chrome growled, his teeth barred as hatred immediately flowed through him.

"The wounded kitty." Cinder replied with a smirk. "How's that girl, ah, what's her name?" Cinder snapped her fingers multiple times as she thought.

"Nicole!" Chrome growled. "Her name was Nicole."

"That's right!" Cinder smirked. "How is she? She wasn't in the best condition the last time I saw her."

"You won't be walking away from this." Chrome growled as he created a glyph next to his feet. Within seconds, an Arma Gigas rose to Chrome's side.

Marek

Standing in an opening, Marek stood with his spear in two halves, one in each hand. "You're a weakling." Shadow growled. "Mother gave you everything, and yet you still choose to side with those beneath us."

"She may have given me everything." Marek replied. "But she also took everything. I don't plan on letting her continue this war. If that means killing you, then so be it!"

The two brothers rushed one another, clashing their weapons together.

Liam

Glaring at Mist, her wings were folded back. "Here we are once again." Mist said as she turned her back to Liam. Glancing at him over her shoulder she smirked. "Think you can win? Think you can avenge that red head?"

Liam closed his eyes as his mind shifted to that night on Beacon Tower. Shaking his head, he glared at Mist. "I'm done letting you control me with that!" Liam yelled at her. "I'm done with the nightmares! And I'm done with you!" he aimed his weapon at her and fired.

Marek

Walking into the room, Marek immediately spotted Salem standing at the other end. "Marek." she said softly as she turned to face him. "My son."

"I'm not your son." Marek told her. "I'm the son of Lillith and Wesly Stark!"

Chrome

Walking away, holding his side as blood dripped onto the ground, Chrome fell to his knees, holding himself from falling onto his chest with one hand.

Liam

Slowly opening his eyes, Liam sat up. As he did, a soft moan came from his side. Looking over, Weiss lay beside him in her nightgown, her eyes opening as she looked up at him. "Good morning." she said softly.

"Good morning." he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead as the door to their bedroom suddenly burst open. Two kids rushed in, a little boy, around five years old, and a little girl about seven. The two pounced on the bed, their pure white hair ruffled and messy. Weiss and Liam both laughed as the two kids huddled next to their parents, looking up at them with big, silver eyes.

End of Sneak Peak

AN: one more thing, some of this may be true, and other things may not be true. I leave it to your imagination as to what I mean by that ;)


	67. Sneak peak 2

Team CRML sneak peak 2

(I came up with a few more ideas, and after a while of thought, I decided that I am going to follow through with everything. My mind is pretty set on it, and I hope you all enjoy what I have planned. With Salem arriving in Atlas, my fanfic isn't going to be as happy-go-lucky as RT's sneak peak made V8 seem. With that outta the way, onto the sneak peak!)

Walking into a large room in Salem's castle, Chrome and Liam looked around. "How are we supposed to find Salem in this massive ass castle?" Liam asked.

Suddenly, maniacal laughter filled the air. "Find Salem?" Tyrian chuckled as he came into view from behind one of the many pillars off to the side. "Why on Remnant would you want to find Salem? You don't actually think you stand a chance, do you?"

Liam and Chrome immediately drew their weapons. Igniting his blade, Liam held it at the ready as Chrome split his weapon in two.

"My, aren't we hostile today?" Tyrian laughed. "I like it!"

Chrome and Liam kept their eyes trained on the scorpion Faunus. "Why don't you tell us where Salem is and we can skip over this?!" Chrome growled.

"I vote we kill this bastard here." Liam told his leader. "He's the one who murdered Clover!"

Tyrian looked to the ceiling, placing his index finger on his chin. "Did I? The report said Qrow was the one who backstabbed Clover."

Gritting his teeth, Liam twirled his sword into the reverse grip Vernal had taught him. "Enough of this!"

Tyrian hunched down. "I agree!"

Suddenly, Tyrian launched forward, clashing his blades against Liam's. Chrome tried to attack, but was knocked away by Tyrian's tail.

Blocking each of Tyrian's swings, the two ended in a lock. Using his tail, Tyrian tried to stab Liam, but Chrome hit him in the back using ice dust and his glyphs. Stumbling, Liam took the chance to change the dust to gravity, turning the blade of his weapon black.

Swinging at Tyrian, the Faunus blocked his strike but was sent across the room thanks to the change in dust. Landing on his feet and using his tail to balance himself, Tyrian glared at Liam who was expressionless as he ignited his sword once again.

Swinging his weapon three times, three large columns of flames flew towards Tyrian.

Dodging each one, Tyrian laughed before charging Liam once more. However, he was stopped as a large blue sword swung in front of his path.

Leaping a safe distance back, Chrome and Liam held their weapons at the ready. And behind them stood Chrome's Arma Gigas.

End of sneak peak


	68. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

(I decided to post one, maybe two, chapters to set up for V8. With all the things going on over at RT, I won't be surprised if the volume is delayed. I'm posting this to show that even if RWBY is cancelled, which I hope it doesn't, I will think of a way to end my fanfic the way I would've invisioned RT to end it. I hope you all enjoy.

Message for The Talon: I haven't heard from you in a while. You doing okay? I hope you're well)

Liam

Staring down at Clover's body with tear streaks on his cheeks, Liam and his father heard the airships of the Atlas police coming to arrest them. Grabbing Qrow's arm to get his attention, Liam tried to get his father to run.

"We have to go!" Liam said, wiping his eyes. However, his dad refused to budge. Yanking his arm from his son's grasp, Qrow just stood still. "We need to go!"

Hearing footsteps stomp towards the pair in the snow, Liam looked back to see two Atlas officers aiming their guns at Qrow and himself.

"Hands up!" one of the officers growled.

As Qrow slowly raised his hands, Liam stared at his father in disbelief. It was soon replaced by frustration.

As the officers stepped closer to them, Liam took a running jump, turning into his Avian form and taking flight. The officers tried to follow him down their sights, but he soon became too small a target as he rose higher and higher into the sky.

A few minutes later

Heading towards the Atlas Academy, having no idea where else to go, Liam changed back as he neared the entrance. Stumbling on his landed, Liam rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. Punching the ground multiple times in frustration, Liam pushed himself onto his knees as he looked up at the sky.

Small dots of snow slowly fell from the clouds, melting as soon as they came into contact with Liam's face. The sky was grey and completely taken over by the clouds.

Wiping the water away that was left over from the melted snowflakes, Liam got to his feet just as an airship was seen flying away from the Academy. He chose to come here because it was the last place he knew where someone would be. However, he didn't know that everyone was on the airship that had just left the area.

Turning to the school, Liam approached the front doors, only for his scroll to suddenly ding with a notification.

Pulling it out, Liam saw a text from Weiss.

"Liam, I hope you're safe." he began to read. "Don't trust the Ace-ops. They're trying to help Ironwood with his plan to abandon Mantle. Marek and Chrome are with us, but... I just hope you're okay."

Instead of sending a reply, Liam decided to call her.

Within less than a second after the first ring, Weiss' voice came from the other side. "Liam?!"

"Weiss!" Liam let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I am. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Not exactly." he told her as he ran a hand through his hair. Looking up, he noticed a large hole on one of the higher floors of the academy. Slowly approaching the doors of the academy, Liam walked inside, still talking to Weiss. "A fight broke out in the airship while we were taking Tyrian to prison."

"What happened?!" Weiss asked, concerned.

Not knowing what to expect in here, given the wanted arrest of him and his team, Liam was on high alert. "Tyrian crashed the ship and got free. He, Clover, my dad and I all got into a fight. And..." Liam took a breath. "Tyrian killed Clover." Weiss was at a loss for words. "The police came to arrest us and I tried to talk my dad into running but he wouldn't move. So I had to leave him behind as I ran."

"Where are you now?" Weiss asked.

"The academy." he replied. "I-"

A figure suddenly appeared from behind a corner, hitting Liam and sending him back outside through the front doors of the building. Hitting his back, he flipped onto his stomach, losing his grip on his scroll and seeing it clatter a few feet away.

Looking at the ajar double doors, Mist slowly approached, her weapon resting on her shoulder and her wings folded behind her back.

"It's good to see you again." she said tauntingly.

Glaring at Mist as he pushed himself to his feet, Mist calmly walked over to his scroll and picked it up. Placing it to her ear, she smiled. "Weiss, right?" she said into it. "Liam's a bit busy at the moment. He'll have ta call ya back." hanging up, Mist tossed the scroll back to Liam.

Catching it, Liam placed it in his pocket.

"Here we are once again." Mist said as she turned her back to Liam. Stretching her arms out, she glanced at Liam over her shoulder before turning to fully face him. "Think you can win? Think you can avenge that red head?"

Liam closed his eyes as his mind shifted back to that night on Beacon Tower. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he glared at Mist. "I'm done letting you control me with that." he clenched his fists. "I am done with the nightmares." he gripped his weapon's hilt before slowly drawing it. Using a fire cartridge, the blade was engulfed with fire. Taking his stance, Liam prepared himself. "And I'm done with you."

Mist smiled as she twirled her halberd, her gaze shifting to the sky. Seeing it crackle with lightning, Mist couldn't help but laugh. "She's here."

Following her gaze, a large whale Grimm emerged from the darkness of the clouds. Atop the Grimm was the queen herself, Salem.

Quickly turning his attention back to Mist, Liam aimed his weapon at her and fired. Blocking the shot with ease, Mist rested her weapon on her shoulder. Extending her wings, she suddenly launched herself at Liam.

Swinging her halberd at him, Liam quickly ducked to avoid the attack. Turning around to try again, Liam countered by throwing one of the knives he stored in his mechanical arm at her. Moving to the side to avoid it, Liam swung his blade at her, catching her in the chest and knocking her into the ground.

Using the momentum to flip herself onto her feet, she flapped her wings to slow herself even more before coming to a stop.

Closing her eyes, she smiled as she began to use her borrowed semblance from Emerald. Shrouding Liam in a thick smoke, he looked around. Once it faded, he was back on Beacon Tower. Cinder and Pyrrha were there with Cinder about to kill Pyrrha.

Seeing it, Liam's chest began to tighten and his breathing quickened. He tried to fight it, but he was losing.

"Are you truly over it?" Mist's voice echoed. "There she was, just out of arm's reach." Liam looked at his left arm to see his mechanical arm was replaced. It was as though his arm was never lost. "You could have helped her." Mist said. She never wanted to fight Liam. She wanted to break him. To make him give up. "Why didn't you?" she could easily drain his aura and kill him here and now. It would be as easy as swatting a fly. Or snuffing out a candle's flame. But she wanted him to break.

Staring at his left arm, Liam watched as the skin slowly began to strip away, revealing the mechanical arm underneath. His breathing quickened as his mind remembered the pain he felt when he was pinned against the wall atop Beacon Tower.

His heart rate quickened even more as he closed his eyes tight.

"What makes you think you can make up for letting Pyrrha die?" Mist asked. "You could've save Pyrrha." the smoke engulfed Liam once more as the scenery changed to inside Haven Academy. Weiss was on her knees, her aura broken as Cinder created a glass spear to throw at the heiress. Quickly moving in the way, just as he had done previously, the spear instead went right through him as if he weren't actually there.

Hearing Weiss gasp in pain, Liam looked back as she fell forward, turning to smoke as she hit the ground. "You may have saved her the first time. But sooner or later, you will get everyone you care about killed."

The scenery changed again, leaving Liam in the aftermath of what appeared to be a battlefield. Looking around, the bodies of his friends and family were scattered across the ground.

Yang and Ruby's bodies were arm's reach away from each other. Next to them was Jaune who was impaled by a glass spear. Ren and Nora were lying a few feet apart, a large chunk of Nora's chest missing and Ren having two daggers sticking out of his back.

Blake had her throat slit, and Marek was lying motionless beside her. Chrome's eyes were open as he stared lifelessly into the sky, blood covering half his face.

Qrow and Raven were seen next.

As Liam slowly moved forward still, he saw the body of Weiss. Her face had blood splattered on it and a sword wound in her side. Kneeling down, Liam felt his heart race quicken even more as his breathing became erratic. Clutching his chest, he couldn't catch his breath.

Which is exactly what Mist wanted. She wanted to see Liam broken. She wanted him vulnerable.

"We can avoid all of this." Mist whispered into his ear. Moving in front of him as the smoke cleared, Mist's dark black hair and pale skin was somehow a comfort to Liam in this moment. Placing a hand on Liam's cheek, he leaned into it.

It was quickly disrupted as the sound of an airship filled their ears. Looking up, Marek was leaning out of the airship, weapon aimed at his sister. Firing off shot after shot, Mist jumped back to dodge the bullets and used her wings to flee.

Landing the airship, Weiss, Ruby and Yang rushed out of the ship and over to Liam. Seeing him, the three immediately knew something was wrong.

He looked terrified. Vulnerable. Broken.

Weiss tried to touch him, but he pushed her arm away from him. Holding his head, he mind was still stuck on what Mist had made him see.

"What's wrong with him?!" Ruby asked, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I..." Yang trailed off. "We need to get him into the ship."

"Liam..?" Weiss said softly as she knelt in front of him. "Liam, it's me."

Tears filled his eyes as he shook his head. Reaching out, Weiss lovingly placed her hand on his cheek. Looking up to meet her gaze, Liam let out a slow breath. "Weiss..."

Hearing her name, and seeing him like this, almost brought Weiss to tears. She knew he was suffering, but had no idea it was this bad. Whatever Mist did to him, Weiss swore she'd make her pay.

Placing his hand over hers, Liam moved her hand off his cheek as his mind slowly cleared. "We need to go." Ruby said. "Salem's on her way."

Looking at the sky, Liam saw the whale Grimm getting closer and closer.

Getting to his feet with the help of Weiss, the four got into the airship. However, upon entering, he saw Chrome kneeling next to Nicci's body.

End of chapter 65


	69. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Seeing Chrome kneeling next to Nicci, who was strapped to the bench of the airship, Liam slowly walked over to them. Chrome was holding one of Nicci's hands in both of his, touching his forehead against the back of her hand as he slowly shook his head. "I swear. I'm going to make the bitch pay." his voice growled out softly, barely loud enough to be heard. "I swear. I'm going to make the bitch pay." he said again. "I swear. I'm going to make the bitch pay. I swear. I'm going to make the bitch pay. I swear it!" each time he repeated himself, his voice got deeper and more scratchy, as if barely being able to contain his own anger.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, confused at the gloomy atmosphere.

Yang, Ruby, and everyone else on the airship looked away from Liam. "She's dead." Chrome told him.

He said it with so much hate and anger in his voice that Liam didn't even realize what he had said until almost a minute after. "She's not-" Liam cut himself off as he noticed the blood that slowly dipped off the bench Nicci was laying on, hitting the tiny puddle that had formed next to Chrome.

Falling into a shocked silence, Liam froze in place. Feeling the airship lift off the ground, Liam almost lost his balance, placing his hand against the wall of the airship to stay upright.

Slowly approaching Nicci's body, Liam gently ran his hand over hers, feeling it was cold.

Taking her hand into his, Pyrrha suddenly flashed through his mind. Feeling the same sense of helplessness and despair he felt moments ago, he broke down in tears.

Falling to the floor of the airship, Weiss walked over, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. With that one gesture, Liam stopped crying, looking back at Weiss who smiled gently at him. Wiping his eyes, Liam got to his feet.

Looking at Chrome, Liam asked the question that was on his mind. "Who did this?"

Shifting his gaze from Nicci to Liam, hatred was the only emotion shown in his eyes. "Cinder Fall."

Liam's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. The main reason for Pyrrha's death and one of the reasons for his missing arm.

Hearing her name sent countless emotions through Liam.

Anger. Hate. Fear. Despair.

After all, she not only killed Pyrrha, but also Vernal.

He feared Mist. She was able to toy with his head, play with his fears and be able to easily break him.

But with Cinder, he felt pure hatred towards her. She killed Pyrrha, tried to kill Weiss, almost killed him, killed Vernal and now Nicci. He'd be lying if he said she didn't play a part in his fears, but it wasn't the same way he feared Mist. Instead, he feared he won't be able to save the next person she tries to kill.

What if he was too slow to save Weiss next time? What if she gets Ruby next? Or Yang?

He couldn't let that happen.

"Uuuuh, we have a problem!" Yang suddenly shouted.

"What is it?" Weiss asked as she walked over to her. Yang was staring out of the airship's window. Weiss leaned over her to get a look at what she was seeing.

The Grimm whale Salem was riding was much closer to Atlas now. "We don't have much time before-!"

The airship was suddenly hit by a massive fireball, sending it spiraling to the tundra below. As the ship spun out of control, Maria hit her head against the controls from the whiplash, accidentally opening the ramp to the airship.

As she tried to get control of the airship, Liam and Chrome, who hadn't buckled up, were flung around the inside of the airship.

Weiss hadn't buckled up either, but Yang grabbed a hold of her arm, keeping her from being flung about too.

Seeing Liam hit the roof of the airship, Weiss extended her arm towards him. Seeing her, Liam reached out and grabbed her arm, except their grip slipped and Liam was sent flying out of the airship.

As for Chrome, he desperately tried to keep himself in the airship by grabbing one of the metal beams that were attached to the ramp. However, he lost his grip as well, falling out of the airship and joining Liam.

Landing on the snowy banks of the tundra, Liam rolled throug the snow with Chrome joining him seconds later. Coming to a stop, Liam and Chrome's auras both flashed but stayed intact.

Pushing themselves to their feet, Chrome held his arm while Liam rubbed his shoulder.

Seeing their weapons laying a few feet away, Chrome and Liam walked over to collect them. After doing so, Chrome looked up at the Whale Grimm.

"I'm going to tear it apart." he said softly. "That Grimm. Salem. Cinder. And everyone else up there!" he clenched his fists. "I'm going to make them all pay!"

End of chapter 66

(Execute order 66)


	70. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Wandering through the tundra, it was still dark out. The only thing that was lit up was Liam's sword for both light and warmth. The fire encasing his blade danced in the wind as he and Chrome stumbled back towards Atlas. Once the airship had gotten under control, Maria had to fly off as more projectiles were launched at them, forcing Maria to leave Liam and Chrome behind.

Once the two made it back in Atlas, Liam put out the fire before sheathing his blade. The citizens where nowhere to be seen, most likely hiding from the massive Grimm in the sky.

"We need to regroup with the others." Liam told his leader. "We might be able to call Weiss or someone."

Chrome remained silent, his fists clenched and his face contorted with fury.

"At the very least-"

"Stop talking!" Chrome growled.

Liam stopped to look at Chrome. "Hey, I know you're grieving, but-"

"I said shut up!" Chrome shouted as he swung his arm while turning to face his teammate. "You don't know a thing about me!"

Liam stepped back in shock before narrowing his eyes. "She wasn't just your friend." Liam told his leader. "Don't-"

Chrome glared at Liam. "You need to stop talking!"

Liam stepped towards Chrome. "You're not the only one who lost someone today."

"I'm warning you, Liam!"

"She was my friend too." Liam continued. "I wasn't there, but it still hurts just as much!"

"What do you know about loss?!"

Liam was taken back. "I lost Vernal! And my mom!"

"You only found out she was your mom after she died." Chrome said.

Liam grew furious. "Fuck you, Chrome!" Liam growled as he shoved his shoulder into Chrome's while passing by.

"You should walk away!" Chrome continued. "It seems you get everyone around you killed!"

Liam stopped. Looking back at Chrome, Liam gripped the hilt of his weapon even harder. "You are treading on some mighty thin fucken ice here!"

"First Pyrrha." Chrome said. "Then Vernal. And now Nicci!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth!"

"Who're you gonna get killed next?!" Chrome growled. "Ruby? Blake? Your dad? What about Weiss?!"

Having heard enough, Liam swung his sword at Chrome, hitting him and knocking his leader onto his back. Getting back onto his feet, Liam stormed over to Chrome. As Liam reached him, Chrome created a glyph, using fire dust to knock Liam into a nearby building.

Breaking through the glass, Liam rolled across a living-room floor. As he came to a stop, Chrome followed through the window, pure hatred in his eyes as he glared at his teammate.

As Liam got to his feet, Chrome drew his weapon, splitting it in two as he stormed towards his friend.

Seeing Chrome swing his swords, Liam managed to deflect two of his attacks before Chrome spun around, kicking Liam in the gut and sending him stumbling into the kitchen. Using the table to steady himself, Chrome brought both of his weapons down just as Liam moved out of the way, cutting the table in half.

As Chrome recovered from his failed attack, Liam used the butt of his weapon to hit Chrome in the side of the head. Stunned, Liam followed up the attack by grabbing the back of his head and slamming him into the wall, causing him to be dazed further.

As he turned to face Liam, dazed and confused, Liam used a gravity cartridge as he swung at Chrome.

Upon hitting him, the force sent Chrome through the wall of the building and back outside. Kicking pieces of debris out of his way as he followed him, Liam saw Chrome's aura flash before breaking.

Knowing their battle was over, Liam glared down at his leader. Meeting his gaze, Chrome glared at Liam before looking away.

Turning, Liam began walking away, leaving Chrome out in the cold.

A few minutes later

As Liam walked, Mist spotted him from the rooftops. Folding her wings behind her back, she smiled down at him, using her borrowed semblance from Emerald to play with his mind.

With his surroundings getting engulfed in fog, Liam didn't stop walking. Even as his mind made him think he was back on Beacon Tower, he continued to walk.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha's voice said softly.

A surge of anger flowed through him as he drew his sword, turned around, and rushed the hallucination of Cinder and Pyrrha.

Slashing through the hallucination, Liam turned his head to the sky. "Mist!" he shouted. "I know you're out there! Show yourself!"

Taken off guard by his new reaction to the hallucination, Mist decided to do as requested. Flapping her wings, she slowly flew down behind him.

Hearing the flapping of her wings, Liam looked back to see Mist standing a few feet away. "You called?"

Liam swung his weapon before sheathing it on his hip. "No more visions. No more tricks." Liam told her. "I want to talk."

"About?"

"What you said last time." he replied. "What do I have to do to keep my friends safe?"

End of chapter 67


	71. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Mist smiled at Liam. "The answer is simple: join us." she extended her hand out to Liam, invitingly. "Once Salem takes over, her word will be law. And anyone who helps her, will be given special treatment."

Liam shook his head. "You think I'd believe that? Salem has killed countless people."

"Only those who got in the way." Mist replied.

"I doubt she sees you as anything more than a pawn." Liam replied.

Mist let her hand fall back to her side as she chuckled. "You think you're not a pawn for Ozpin? Or should I say Ozma."

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Salem told me everything." Mist said. "How the two lived happily with a family. Until Ozpin backstabbed Salem by trying to leave with their four daughters. He was going to brainwash them. Make them believe Salem was an enemy."

Liam remained silent. The others had told him and Chrome about Salem's immortality but never mentioned this.

"All Salem wanted was to be happy with her family." Mist continued. "They were treated like rulers by everyone around them. Astonished by the magic they possessed. Until Ozpin ruined it. He wanted to betray her to the gods, but for what crime?"

Liam stood in silence.

"Join us." Mist extended her hand out to him once more. "Help us put a stop to his lies."

Looking from her to her hand, Liam slowly reached out. Just as his hand reached hers, he suddenly jumped back, gipping the hilt of his sword.

"You're lying!" he shouted. "All you've done is trick me and fuck with my head! I doubt now is any different!"

Mist sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm not lying. Salem has been nothing but honest with me. Can you say the same about Ozpin? How many secrets has he kept from you? Do you even know the reason why he wants the relics?"

Liam thought it over. "You're right..."

Mist smiled as she crossed her arms.

"But... I know Ozpin hasn't attacked villages and kidnapped orphaned children." Liam replied. "I don't trust Ozpin." he slowly drew his sword. "But it wasn't us that killed Pyrrha, Vernal or Nicci." Liam raised his weapon in a defensive stance. "It was you and yours."

Mist simply shrugged in reply. "I guess it's no use convincing you." drawing her weapon, she quickly swung at Liam. Blocking her strike, the force knocked Liam onto the ground. Being much weaker due to the fall from the airship and his fight with Chrome, Liam knew he wouldn't win this one.

Seeing her swing her weapon at him, Liam rolled back, pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet. "You talk big." Mist said. "But you're still scarred from that night back at Beacon."

At the mention of Beacon, Liam's hand began to shake. Closing his eyes as his mind went back to that day, Liam drew in slow, shaky breaths. "Y'know, Cinder told me how she killed Vernal."

Liam's eyes shot open as Mist drew lines in the snow with her halberd. "The way she screamed, and squirmed as Cinder slowly sunk her claw into her stomach." Mist began to chuckle softly. "For such a powerful fighter, she sure went down without much of a fight. Never even got the chance to engage her aura. It sounded pathetic!" she started laughing.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he gripped his sword. Closing his eyes, Liam thought about Vernal. The way the two got along and how she helped him with his injury. He missed her.

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Liam shouted. As he opened his eyes to glare at mist, a blinding white light engulfed them and their surroundings. Mist screamed as wave after wave of excruciating pain flowed through her Grimm wings. Using them to escape, she flew as far as they would carry her before landing on a rooftop.

Having her wings wrap around her, she looked them over, seeing most of the feathers were burned. Shaking, she began rubbing her wings to try and relieve some of the pain.

As for Liam, the light that engulfed them slowly faded into both of his eyes. Once the light faded, Liam looked off at where Mist had retreated. However, instead of his right eye being the same color as his aunt's, it was silver like his left eye.

Blinking, the silver color in his right eye slowly faded back to it's regular shade of red.

End of chapter 68


	72. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Still feeling the pain in her wings, Mist struggled to catch her breath. "That's the power of the silver eyes?!" she exclaimed. Sitting back on her legs, Mist smiled. "What a wonderful turn of events!" she placed both hands on her face as she gazed up at the sky. She had never felt this excited before. "Liam, what else do you have in store for me?!"

As for Liam, he slowly sheathed his sword, still staring off in the distance where Mist had vanished from sight. After a while, Liam turned around and began walking away. He kept his guard up in case she decided to come back, but he had a feeling she wouldn't.

Hearing footsteps moving through the snow behind him, Liam spun around to see Chrome stumbling in his direction, holding onto his right arm. Upon eye contact, Chrome glared at Liam before slowly walking by him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Liam growled, still upset by what Chrome had said earlier.

"Like you care." Chrome said. "Even if you did, I wouldn't want you to come along. You'd probably end up getting me killed since it's what you're best at."

Liam grew infuriated once more. Grabbing Chrome by the shoulders, Liam shoved him into the side of a building. Pressing his right arm into Chrome's chest, Liam gripped his shirt with his other hand.

"I tried to save Pyrrha!" Liam growled. "I sacrificed my arm to try and take her place! I took Weiss' place when Cinder tried to kill her! I tried! I wasn't good enough, but at least I was there! You vanished after the Fall! I was trying to recover so I could continue the fight, but where the hell were you?!" Liam shoved his leader into the wall as he stepped back. "Where were you?"

Chrome looked away, gritting his teeth.

"Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Liam growled. "I get you're pissed. You two were close, I get that. But stop taking it out on your friends and take it out on those who did this! Otherwise you might find yourself without anyone to turn to." Liam walked passed Chrome, glancing at him over his shoulder. "I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."

Chrome's eyes filled with tears as Liam walked off. Punching the wall of the building, Chrome placed a hand over his eyes, the tears overflowing.

Walking through the city, Liam couldn't help but feel beyond pissed with Chrome. His words echoed in his head, fueling him with an unbelievable amount of anger.

As he walked, his scroll suddenly begun ringing. Reaching into his pocket, Liam pulled it out to see it was Weiss trying to contact him. Quickly answering the call, Liam placed the scroll against his ear.

"Weiss!"

"Oh, thank God!" Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alright."

"More or less." Liam growled.

Hearing his tone, Weiss knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." he told her. "What's the situation with that whale?"

"We have no idea." Weiss replied. "We-"

The call suddenly cut out. "Weiss?!" Liam looked at his scroll to see the words 'connection lost' sprawled across the screen. "Damnit!" shoving his scroll back in his pocket, Liam ran his hands through his hair.

Looking up at the Grimm whale, it was now much closer to the city. "How do we stop something like this..?"

Hearing a loud roar come from behind him, Liam spun around to see a dozen Sabyrs stalking towards him. "Damn..." as he reached for his sword, he had one of the many knives in his robot arm spring out into his hand. Using a fire dust cartridge, Liam ignited his blade, twirling it into the reverse grip Vernal had showed him.

With his aura still extremely low, he had to be careful.

As he looked at the Sabyrs, the largest one let out a load roar, signaling for all of them to charge the lone Huntsman. Taking a defensive stance, the first three reached Liam at around the same time.

With a quick slash of his sword, he sent a wave of fire straight through the Grimm, turning them to dust. However, four more charged through, with one pouncing towards Liam.

Quick to react, Liam stabbed his knife into the beast's underbelly, using its own momentum to fling it over his head and onto its back behind him.

Turning around, Liam twirled his knife before plunging it into the Sabyr's neck, making sure it was dead. As he turned his attention to the other three, one of them charged Liam, biting down on his right arm and draining his aura further. Using his knife, he stabbed the Grimm in the eye, getting it to howl in pain and release his arm.

Pulling his sword back, Liam stabbed the blade into the Grimm's open mouth, killing it.

Stalking behind Liam, one of the other Sabyrs pounced onto his back, knocking Liam onto his stomach and causing him to lose his grip on his sword.

As Liam struggled, the Sabyr bit into his shoulder, breaking through his aura and causing Liam to yell out in pain.

Gritting his teeth, Liam forced himself to his feet. Reaching back, he grabbed hold of the Sabyr and threw it over his shoulder in one quick motion.

After doing so, Liam fell to one knee as a massive wave of pain rushed through him. Holding his wound, one of the other Sabyrs stalked towards him from behind. Liam knew it was slowly approaching, but all he could think about was the massive amount of pain in his shoulder.

Blood poured from the wound and down Liam's body like a waterfall. Liam could feel the blood pumping out of his shoulder, slicking his back, chest and arm in the thick, dark liquid.

Who'da thought that after everything Liam had gone through, a couple of Grimm were going to be what finished him off.

Just as the Grimm behind Liam went to pounce, a double blade sword flew right through the Grimm's midsection, cutting it in two.

Looking at the twirling weapon, it suddenly glew a dark purple as it came flying back like a boomerang. Watching it return to its owner, Liam saw Chrome standing a few yards away.

Without a word, Chrome spun around before throwing his sword once more at another Grimm, cutting a second one in two.

As the creatures focused their attention on the new arrival, Liam watched his leader come to his aid, his hand still covering his wound. Watching his leader, Chrome recalled his double bladed sword, catching it and immediately splitting it in half before charging the Grimm. Cutting two of them down with ease, Chrome didn't let up as he turned towards the remaining Grimm. Spotting one of them standing over Liam's sword, Chrome charged the Sabyr. The other two tried to pounce, but he easily cut them down. With the alpha now remaining, Chrome charged it, weapons ready to strike. However, the beast was much tougher than its pack.

As Chrome shoved his swords into the Sabyr, it didn't seem fazed as it snapped its jaws at Chrome. Letting go of his weapons, Chrome jumped back creating a bit of distance between him and the creature of Grimm.

After a second passed, the two charged one another.

Once close enough, Chrome placed his foot on the hilt of one of his swords, kicking off of it as he pushed the blade upwards, cutting the Grimm even more. Landing behind the Sabyr, Chrome activated his rings, recalling the two blades that were still impaled in the Grimm. Within a second, the blades forced their way through the Sabyr, twirling through the air as they returned to their owner.

Catching both halves, Chrome put them together before sheathing his sword. Once he did, the remaining Sabyr slid into two separate pieces, each half slowly turning to dust.

With the Grimm dead, Chrome walked over to retrieve Liam's weapon. Picking it up, he walked over to his teammate, holding the weapon out to him by the blade.

Taking his sword, Liam sheathed it as he rose to his feet. "I didn't ask for your help." Liam growled.

"It sure looked like you needed it."

Liam glared at his leader. "Thought you were gonna keep your distance since I get everyone around me killed."

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't." Liam walked passed Chrome, only to wince and fall to one knee due to his shoulder.

His blood now dripped down onto the snow covered ground, dying it a dark crimson. Along with the snow, his once pure white cloak of Summer's was now partially dyed a dark crimson color as well. Liam didn't notice, however, as he pushed himself back onto his feet to continue walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chrome asked.

Liam grit his teeth but didn't stop walking away. "We need a plan. I'm gonna go talk to Ironwood."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Chrome shouted. "He betrayed us! Sent out an arrest on us! And you're just gonna go over and have a nice chat with the guy?!"

"Does anyone else have a better fucking idea?!" Liam shouted as he turned to face Chrome. "Salem. Is. Here! Right there!" he pointed at the massive whale Grimm in the sky that was getting closer with every passing second. "Oz is gone! My father and Robyn were both arrested! Tyrian escaped! Clover's dead! Maria and Pietro have no idea where to start! And no one else in that airship has a clue of what the fuck to do next!" Liam drew in slow, deep breathes. "The only one who has the experience to call the shots no one else wants to call is standing up in that school!" Liam gestured to the city of Atlas high above them. "No one wants to admit it, hell, even I'm hating myself for saying it, but people are going to die."

"Which is why we need to help evacu-"

"There's no point!" Liam shouted over Chrome. "We have. No. Time! I wish I could save everyone, but that's just not possible! How many times do you have to face the facts, Chrome?! Ruby and the others told us Oz never had a plan. But that doesn't mean Ironwood doesn't have an idea as to what to do. So, instead of taking time, we don't have, to try and come up with a half-assed plan, I'm gonna see what Ironwood has to say!"

Chrome looked down, clenching his fists. "Fine. Let's see what he has to say. But how're we getting back up to Atlas?"

End of chapter 69


	73. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Crouched down and slowly sneaking through the Atlas military base that was sectioned in Mantle, Chrome and Liam made sure they weren't spotted. The base was rather lively. Military personnel were running about, taking off in airships and preparing defenses. It was pure chaos.

Which is what provided the best distraction for the two Huntsmen.

Spotting an empty airship, Chrome and Liam waited for an opening before quickly making their way over to it. Boarding the airship, Liam sat behind the controls as Chrome took the co-pilot seat.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Chrome asked, mesmerized by the countless buttons in front of him.

"No idea." Liam said. "If an old lady can pull it off, shouldn't be too difficult, right?"

As Liam tried to make sense of the controls, a military pilot walked on board to inspect the ship, only to find the two intruders.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

Looking back at the Atlas pilot, Liam and Chrome slowly raised their hands. As the pilot went to contact others via his radio, Liam quickly interjected.

"Hey, whoa, hold it!" he said quickly, getting the pilot to pause his actions. "Look, we just need a way up to Atlas. We want to speak with Ironwood."

"Yeah, sure." the pilot said grabbing hold of his radio. Before he could contact anyone else, Chrome created a black glyph under the soldier, freezing him in place.

"What do you think-!" he was cut off as Liam walked over and grabbed the radio, pulling it off the pilot's uniform and crushing it under his foot.

"Take us up to Atlas." Liam growled. "Now."

Hearing the tone of his voice, the Atlas pilot didn't hesitate to quickly nod his head.

"Get to it." Liam pulled the pilot passed him, shoving him towards the pilot's seat.

Sitting down, Liam watched closely as the pilot flicked on a few switches, causing the airship to roar to life. "Take us to Atlas."

Taking off, the pilot quickly did as told, heading for Atlas.

"Where do you want me to touch down?" the pilot asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"The base of the school." Liam told the pilot.

Again, doing as told, the pilot landed a few yards from the entrance. Lowering the ramp, Liam began to leave as Chrome got up from his chair.

Before he left, Chrome, using a glyph, slammed the pilot's head into the dash, knocking him out cold.

Leaving the ship behind, the two approached the entrance of the school.

Anyone could tell Chrome was a bit nervous. Going behind his friends to talk to the guy who had set out an arrest on all of them. How could he not feel like he was betraying them.

As for Liam, he had an unwavering determination in his eyes. Ruby and the others wanted to try and save everyone, but Liam knew first hand that it was impossible to achieve that. People, innocent people were going to die.

Men. Women. Children. Not everyone could be saved. This was a hard truth and a big pill to swallow.

A part of Liam despised himself for even thinking this. But the part of him that felt responsible for Pyrrha's death knew it was inevitable. He couldn't save her. And realizing he couldn't have saved her made him realize he can't save everyone.

It was simply impossible.

So, instead of risking everyone's lives for a hopeless objective, he was set on saving those he could. But he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

Liam knew he was going behind his families, his friends, even Weiss' back. He didn't know if he could even face them after this. All Liam could do was pray that they understood.

Unlikely.

Entering the school, the two slowly walked towards the elevator. Chrome had his hand hovering over his hilt while Liam kept calm, cool and collected.

If he wanted Ironwood to trust him, he couldn't show signs of hostility.

As the elevator doors opened, Liam walked inside while Chrome stood still. Noticing his friend's hesitation, Liam pressed the floor Ironwood's office was on. However, as the doors began to shut, Liam stopped them.

"You comin'?"

Chrome didn't say a word as he stepped foot into the elevator. Standing side by side, Chrome was fidgeting, his nervousness for what was to come clear on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah." Liam said. His eyes narrowed, showing he was dead set on his decision.

After about a minute, the doors dinged before parting. Stepping out of the elevator, the two saw the Ace-ops quickly moving about, their hands full with preparations to protect the building.

However, approaching them, Harriet noticed the two Huntsmen.

"You!" she barred her teeth, taking an offensive stance. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Raising his hands, Liam showed no signs of resistance. "I want to talk with Ironwood."

Harriet chuckled. "Not gonna happen, kid!"

Liam stepped forward, his hands still raised. "I wasn't asking for permission."

"You think you can get by us with force?" Elm readied her hammer.

"We didn't come here to fight." Liam told them as Vine and Marrow joined their comrades. "I want to help."

Vine and Marrow lowered their weapons, glancing at one another, while Harriet and Elm gripped their weapons tighter.

"I highly doubt that." Harriet growled, her teeth barred in an angry frown. "Your friends attacked us. How can we assume you won't do the same?"

Liam and Chrome shared a brief glance. "They attacked you..?" Liam repeated.

"You sound genuinely surprised." Vine said, placing his hands behind his back. "Did they forget to mention that?"

Liam fell into a stunned silence. "They...must of had reason..." Chrome glanced at Liam. "...right?"

"I don't know..." Liam replied, meeting Chrome's gaze.

Harriet looked from Chrome to Liam. "You two really just want to talk to Ironwood?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "Ruby and the others don't exactly have the best record when coming up with plans. Especially on the spot. I was hoping Ironwood might have a plan."

Harriet crossed her arms. "The plan he has was the one the others rejected."

Liam stepped forward. "I have a more open mind."

Harriet looked from Liam to her comrades. Letting out a brief sigh, she spoke. "Ironwood is going to use the Staff of Creation to raise Atlas higher into the atmosphere. The Staff will provide plenty of air as well as keep everyone from the cold. But..."

"Mantle would be left to die." Liam said.

"That's insane!" Chrome suddenly chimed in.

Harriet was about to argue when Liam spoke first. "It's better than having everyone die and let the Staff fall into Salem's hands."

Chrome opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out.

"So...you'll help?" Marrow said slowly.

Liam knew that the others would be pissed when they found out. But he knew this was the best course of action. It didn't matter if they saved Mantle because if Salem got her hands on the Staff, then they'd all die. If Mantle had to be sacrificed to keep the Staff safe, Liam was willing to live with the guilt of leaving countless people to die. He knew Ruby, Yang, his dad... even Weiss would hate him for this. But he knew it had to be done.

The Staff had to be secured from Salem's reach.

If he had to be a distraction to buy the others time to get the Staff safe, he was prepared to face Salem and her faction. Even if it ended with his death.

He couldn't save Pyrrha, but he will save who he can.

Liam locked eyes with Harriet. "I'll do whatever you ask of me."

End of chapter 70


	74. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Harriet smiled at Liam's words. "Glad to see one of you can make the hard calls."

"Liam, you can't be serious!" Chrome shouted. "You're talking about leaving countless people to die!"

"Your friend doesn't seem to be on board." Vine said, wanting to see how this'll play out.

"It's one city against the whole world!" Liam shot back, turning to face Chrome. "Think about what Salem would do if she gets her hands on the Staff!" Liam took a breath before continuing. "Global catastrophe. Millions will die. Everyone down there vs the whole world? It shouldn't even be a debate."

"We have to at least try!" Chrome yelled back. "If we could evacuate every-!"

"I already told you this!" Liam cut Chrome off. "There isn't always going to be a situation where everyone makes it out alive! This is one of those situations! If you get in our way, I'll have no choice but to stop you." Liam drew his sword, pointing the tip at Chrome. "I'd rather it didn't come to that."

Chrome couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You've changed, Liam..."

"No." Liam shook his head. "I just came to realize that sacrifices have to be made. I will do what I must to keep the Staff safe."

Locking eyes, the two friends stood behind their different resolves. Liam, deadset on doing everything he could to save those that could still be saved. And Chrome, wanting to help a city that was already doomed, risking everyone's life in the process.

Liam knew to cut their losses and focus on one objective: protect the Staff of Creation. In doing so, Ironwood would get everyone in Atlas out of harm's way. It wasn't in the least the heroic course of action, but people would be saved.

The two teammates seemed to have a battle of emotions through just their eyes. Chrome's, filled with hope that his friend would see that the people still have a chance to be saved. While Liam's eyes narrowed, standing beside the Ace-ops and wanting to protect the Staff at all costs.

Chrome took a deep breath as he chose his next words very carefully in his last hope of convincing Liam to reconsider.

"What if abandoning Mantle meant abandoning Ruby? Abandoning Yang? Qrow?" he paused before voicing the final person. The person Chrome knew Liam held the most dear. More dear than all of the previous. "Or Weiss?"

Chrome was trying to pull on every heartstring he could reach. He didn't want to see his friend lose his humanity over this. If Liam abandoned Mantle, it would show that his humanity was fading.

Looking to the floor in thought, Liam was being torn between Chrome and his goal to save all of Mantle, and his own goal to save who he could. He was so adamant on helping Ironwood that Liam didn't even stop to think about Weiss.

He had no idea where she was, having not seen the way the airship went after Chrome and Liam were thrown from it. But, knowing Weiss and her team, they wouldn't dare leave Mantle behind while people were still at risk of dying.

Yet here he was, taking the easier approach. Liam was giving up on Mantle. Ironwood had given up on Mantle, and so had the Ace-ops.

Chrome's words were shaking Liam's resolve to help Ironwood abandon Mantle.

"You said it yourself, Liam." Harriet stepped forward. "Sacrifices have to be made."

Hearing his words repeated back to him, Liam slowly nodded his head.

"That's right. Sacrifices have to be made." he said once again. Locking eyes with his teammate, the Schnee stared into Liam's mitch-matched pupils, his own eyes shaking as he feared what Liam was going to say next. However, Chrome noticed that Liam wasn't staring at him, but passed him.

Glancing back to follow Liam's gaze, he saw a window directly behind him, just a few yards away. Looking back to Liam, Chrome knew what he was hinting at. As the two stared at one another, Liam slowly nodded his head.

Drawing his sword, Liam pointed it at Chrome. "Don't stand in my way." he growled as he engulfed the blade in a hot blaze. "I won't let you blind me."

Hearing the tone Liam was using, Chrome drew his own sword, prompting the Ace-ops to draw theirs.

"Stand down, kid!" Harriet growled. "You can't beat all of us."

Silently, Chrome put an ice dust vial into his weapon. "I know."

Activating the dust crystal, his blade chilled and froze over. Swinging his sword, a sheet of ice spread across the ground. Just as it did, Liam jumped over the ice as to not slide on it, swinging his sword and launching a column of fire at the sheet of ice, creating a thick mist.

"Now!" Liam shouted.

He and Chrome dashed towards the window with Liam using his weapon to shoot the glass twice. With their combined force, the two burst through the glass, falling to the ground below.

Using his semblance once more to slow his fall, Chrome touched down softly while Liam switched to his avian form to fly down.

Changing back, Liam rolled across the ground, springing to his feet as he and Chrome made a mad dash towards the edge of Atlas.

Upon reaching the edge, the two didn't hesitate to jump one more time. Falling to the city of Mantle below, the two Huntsmen used the same landing strategy they used mere moments ago to safely touch down.

Making it safely out of Atlas, Chrome and Liam stopped to catch their breath. Doubled over, their hands on their knees, panting, Chrome spoke.

"What...made you change your mind?"

"Like you have to ask." Liam said, standing up straight as he took a deep breath of air.

"It's just...you seemed so sure on helping Ironwood."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty convincing when you want to be." Liam replied. "I know we can't save everyone, but..." Liam sighed. "We wouldn't be Huntsmen if every choice was easy, huh?"

"Yeah..." Chrome chuckled.

"Well, my objective still remains the same." Liam said. "Keep Salem from getting the Staff while saving the people down here."

End of chapter 71


	75. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Slowly walking through Mantle, Mist still felt chills and excitement from Liam and his use of the Silver Eye ability. She had no idea how much it would hurt her wings, but for some reason, far beneath that pain, was a sense of pleasure. It was intoxicating to the woman.

She had experienced so many feelings up to now.

Disappointment. Disdain. Hate. Weakness. Happiness. Joy. And so many others.

But none of that amounted to this pleasure she felt. If not for this feeling, that couldn't be described with mere words, she would have stayed to continue her battle with the young Huntsmen turned fugitive.

That flash of light that engulfed her body whole like a large blanket was something she couldn't wait to experience again.

She was curious, however.

Deep in her mind, she remembered a brief conversation with Cinder after spotting her and her companion, Neo, in Mantle. After explaining her survival back in Haven, Ruby was brought up in conversation next. Cinder had warned Mist to be careful of the Silver Eyes ability, having had experienced it during the massive brawl in the school.

Cinder informed Mist of the deep, excruiating pain it had caused her Grimm arm.

And yet, Mist didn't really notice the pain as much as the other feeling she experienced when she fought Liam. Sure, the pain was there for a brief moment, but the pleasure lasted longer.

Mist wondered how Cinder couldn't bask in this feeling, but instead dread it.

For most Grimm, the Silver Eyes ability was deadly. But that wasn't the same for Cinder and Mist. Even then, their experiences were far different from one another.

Cinder felt excruiating pain, no doubt. And yet, Mist felt both pain and pleasure, with the latter outweighing the former.

Perhaps it was because neither of the two women started off as Grimm, having gained Grimm features through Watts' experimentation. Or maybe it was the difference of the siblings who used the Silver Eyes.

Cinder experienced Ruby's silver eyes, and Mist experienced Liam's. Maybe the power from the two differentiated. After all, Ruby held the full power of the Silver Eyes while Liam only held half that.

That could have been what caused the different experiences, yet the only way to be sure was if Cinder or Mist experienced both.

In all honesty, Mist didn't want to know what Ruby's eyes would do. She didn't want this feeling to be spoiled by the possibility.

Mist didn't realize, but she was hooked on this feeling of pleasure that only Liam could make her experience. She wanted to feel it again. To burn it into her mind.

For some reason, this feeling made her feel...human.

Sure, you can argue she was human at birth. But so many things happened since then that she had forgotten what it felt like.

She had lost her humanity long before the Fall of Beacon.

From Salem's harsh training to Watts' experiments, Mist slowly became numb to other's suffering.

Even when she heard her twin, Marek, screaming in agony from what Watts put him through, the only thought that crossed Mist's mind was "when will it be my turn?"

As for right now, she was searching for Liam. She still wanted to break his mind, convert him to a follower of Salem, but she also wanted him to be hers and only hers. Only he could make her feel this way.

And there was no way in hell she was gonna walk away without him.

She felt bonded to the Rose.

A Rose whose thorns she wanted to touch.

End of chapter 72


	76. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

While Chrome and Liam walked around Mantle, Liam had his scroll out, slowly waving it in the air in an attempt to find a signal.

"Any luck?" Chrome asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Liam replied with a sigh as he put his scroll back into his pocket. "How is there no connection when the communications haven't even been knocked out?"

Chrome rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you gotta remember, Ironwood gave us these scrolls. He's probably the one who locked us out."

"Figures." Liam let out a misty breath, seeing it in front of him due to the cold. "With the heaters off, how long do you think Mantle'll last against the cold and Salem?"

Chrome slowly shook his head, not even wanting to think about the odds. "Not long." he glanced back at Liam. "Which is why we need to evacuate everyone."

"Yeah..." Liam placed a hand over his eyes. "But not everyone will be saved."

"You keep making the same point and I know." Chrome told Liam. "Could ya stop repeating yourself."

"You're one to talk." Liam shot back. "You want to evacuate everyone, but we don't even have a means to evacuate. Can't exactly fish without a net."

Chrome glared at Liam but his gaze quickly softened as he realized Liam made a valid point.

"You know I'm right." Liam added.

"You don't have ta rub it in." Chrome replied.

As the two walked, another person, in another part of the city, was searching high and low for Liam.

Mist, flying high up in the air, was looking for her target. Overlooking most of the city, she didn't really care if anyone spotted her. After all, she wouldn't even be considered a threat with Salem and her Grimm having arrived. With Salem drawing most of the attention, Mist was pretty much free to do whatever she wanted without anyone getting in her way.

Which allowed her to focus on finding Liam.

Flying over the city, she would pause mid flight to glance around at the civilians who were moving about in search of safety before moving on to find her target. After a few minutes of flying, she spotted the two Huntsmen.

Just to be sure, Mist flew down to a close rooftop, watching the pair.

Seeing the familiar cloak Liam wore, now dirty and partially stained red with his blood, confirmed this was who Mist was searching for.

The two didn't notice Mist as they kept walking.

Hearing a notification from his scroll, Liam immediately pulled the device out of his pocket. Opening it, he saw a message from Weiss.

"Liam, not sure when this'll go through, but me and the others decided to help evacuate Mantle. Right now, we're outside Pietro's shop, helping nearby civilians. We're almost done and will be moving on. Hopefully you see this before then. I hope you're okay."

Stopping and staring at the message, Chrome noticed Liam had stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"Weiss and the others are at Pietro's." Liam replied. "They're-" a sudden scream echoed further down the road.

Turning towards the source, Chrome looked back at Liam. "You get to Pietro's. I'll help them."

"You sure?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Chrome began running towards the scream. "Get goin'!"

Once Chrome was far enough away, Liam turned around. Changing into his avian form to traverse Mantle quicker, Liam began flying to Pietro's shop.

However, before he got too far, Mist quickly aimed her gun at Liam. With expert-like precision, she squeezed the trigger.

The bullet exploded from her weapon, speeding through the air and right for Liam. Hitting his right wing, Liam begun spiraling towards the ground.

Turning back into his human form as he fell, Liam tried to stop himself from spinning but it was no use. As the ground grew ever closer, Liam closed his eyes and engaged his aura, which had regenerated quite a bit by now.

Hitting the edge of a building, Liam spun faster before hitting the snow covered ground on his back.

Aura flashing, Liam pushed himself back onto his feet. Looking around at whoever shot him, Liam found his answer when he spotted Mist flying high above his head.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Liam shouted at the woman. "What do you want from me!?"

Mist slowly descended with the grace of a ballerina. Touching down gently on the soft snow, Mist folded her wings behind her back.

Mist didn't say anything as her heart rate increased with anticipation. She couldn't wait to feel the Silver Eye ability once more.

"I..." Mist said under her breath. Slowly approaching Liam, he took a step back.

"Don't come any closer!" Liam growled, drawing his weapon. However, he paused as he saw the look on Mist's face.

It wasn't the same look she had last time. It wasn't filled with hate, or anger, or any other negative emotion.

Continuing to close the distance between herself and Liam caused Liam to back away more, coming to a stop when his back was placed against the side of a building.

Holding her hand out to Liam, his heart rate spiked as she stared directly into his eyes.

"Get back!"

Liam's left eye shined bright with the power of the Silver Eyes, coating everything around him in a blanket of white.

A high pitched scream filled the air as Mist fell to her knees, her wings wrapped around her body as she stroked them in an attempt to ease the pain. Seeing this, Liam was about to run when what sounded like crying replaced the sound of screams. Looking at Mist, her wings were wrapped around her body, hiding most of her. She was seated on the ground, her shoulders bouncing up and down as the noise she was making grew softer and softer.

Everything inside him screamed at Liam to run. Hide. To get away from this woman.

But his body refused to move.

For some reason, he began approaching Mist instead. However, as he got closer, Liam realized that Mist wasn't crying, but laughing.

Extending her wings, she quickly pounced on top of Liam, knocking him to the ground and sitting on top of him. Pinning his arms, Mist couldn't help but laugh as the same pleasure from before coursed through her entire body.

"I wanted you to do that." Mist said, her eyes wide open and staring into Liam's as if her gaze was piercing his soul. Her mouth was twisted into a smile. "You have no idea what this feels like!" she leaned back, staring up at the sky. "It's intoxicating!"

As she laughed even louder, Liam's eye began to shine once more. Quickly seeing this, Mist covered his eye, stopping Liam from using his power.

"As much as I'd like for you to do that again," Mist started. "I'm gonna need a minute."

Going to throw a punch with his free hand, Mist quickly countered by forcefully pinning his arm with one of her wings.

"Get off me!" Liam begun to struggle.

"I have never felt this way before!" Mist said, ignoring Liam. "You're the only one who can make me experience this kind of..." she took in a sharp, shaky breath. "pleasure."

"What are you talking about?!" Liam yanked his other arm free but it was quickly pinned again by Mist's second wing. With her hands no longer occupied with Liam's, Mist placed her second hand gently against Liam's face.

Holding both of his cheeks in her hands, Mist kept her thumb over Liam's left eye.

"I don't want to kill you, Liam." Mist said. "That wouldn't be towards my benefit. But you will be mine. Whether you like it, or not."

Leaning forward, Mist gave in to her twisted feelings for Liam. Before Liam could react, Mist's lips were pressed against his.

End of chapter 73


	77. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Forcing her tongue passed Liam's lips and into his mouth, Liam felt appalled. As her slippery tongue explored his mouth, Liam felt the woman's wings ease up a bit on his pinned arms.

In one quick motion, Liam ripped his arms free, grabbing hold of Mist's shoulders and flipping her over and onto her back with the help of his legs. Caught off guard, Mist slid across the ground on her knees, staring at Liam as if he had just rejected her heartfelt confession of love.

Wiping his mouth, Liam pulled his sword from it's sheath, holding it in front of himself and at the ready.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but whatever it is won't work." Liam growled.

Mist slowly rose to her feet. "Why don't you see it?" she said softly. "Can't you see how well we are together?"

"Whatever you're thinking about in that twisted head of yours is one-sided!" Liam told her. "Whatever you're feeling...leave me the hell out of it!"

Mist was insulted by Liam's words. "You're the only one who can make me feel something!" Mist shot back. "I won't let you walk away so easily!" she took her fighting stance as she brandished her halberd. "I'll drag you to Salem's feet and she'll show you just how pointless your efforts are!"

With that out of the way, Mist lunged at Liam with intent to incapacitate. She wanted him to be hers, but she also didn't want to hurt him too badly.

What Mist felt towards Liam wasn't in any way love, but instead a form of lust. She wanted, no, needed Liam. To Mist, he was her lifeline now. She was addicted to what he could make her feel.

Throughout her entire life, as far back as she can remember, Mist's life was filled with dread, sorrow and painful training which could be described as a form of torture.

Salem cared for Mist and Marek, there was no doubt about that, but her way of showing them what needed to be done wasn't the way a parent should teach a child. Instead, Salem handed Marek and Mist both a weapon, summoned Grimm and told them to fend for themselves. She would watch over these "training exercises" in case they were overwhelmed and needed saving. However, if that were to come, Salem would punish them.

The punishment was what any normal parent would do to their kids. A few hours isolated in their separate rooms.

That was probably the only "normal" thing in their childhood.

Everything else was..."harsher" would be putting it mildly.

Clashing weapons, sparks flew off Liam and Mist's blades as the two swung their weapons at one another. Mist's attacks were precise, slicing at Liam's aura.

She wanted this over with as fast as possible so she could deliver this Huntsman to Salem. Once she did, Salem could alter his memories, turning him into one of her followers.

There was a downside to this ability though. It's effectiveness was higher on children which is how she managed to brainwash Marek, Mist and Shadow. The older the person is, the harder it is to alter their minds.

But if Mist managed to weaken Liam just enough, Salem might be able to alter his memories without much difficulty.

That was what Mist was hoping for.

Slash after slash, strike after strike, block after block. Liam and Mist went at each other like never before.

Mist had a clear reason to win this fight. While Liam was doing his best to defend himself, striking back when an opening occurred, he got in a few good slashes.

Pulling back, Mist raised her spear high above her head, quickly bringing it down. Raising his sword to block the attack, Mist and Liam's eyes locked.

As Liam stared at Mist, she used the bottom of her halberd to push Liam's sword upwards before quickly spinning around and hitting the blade out of Liam's grasp. Seeing it clatter across the ground, leaving a trail in the snow, Mist pointed the tip of her halberd at Liam's throat.

Staring at Mist, Liam thought back to the night Beacon Fell. Remembering Pyrrha, his eye began to brighten.

Before the light could get any brighter, Mist, using the handle of her halberd, swung it at Liam's head. From the force of the impact, Liam's head slammed into the ground, knocking him out cold.

Smiling, Mist put her weapon away as she knelt beside Liam. Kneeling beside him, Mist pulled Liam onto her lap. Running a finger across his right cheek, Mist leaned forward to kiss him once again.

However, as her lips were pressed against Liam's, something suddenly slammed into her shoulder.

Looking back, Weiss stood a few yards away, having heard the gunshot Mist fired at Liam that initially knocked him out of the sky.

Glaring at the woman, Weiss readied another glyph, launching two more icicles at Mist. Moving out of the way of the attack, Mist got to her feet.

Pulling her halberd off her back, Mist spun it around her body before holding it at the ready.

However, Weiss seemed different than the others Mist encountered. There was a certain purity emanating off the Schnee girl. An innocence radiating from her.

It caused Mist to cease any plan of attack, freezing in place as she tried to figure it out.

"Why are you different?" Mist asked, catching Weiss off guard by the question.

Lowering her rapier, Weiss stared at Mist with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're...pure." Mist said slowly. However, as Mist stared at Weiss' eyes, she could sense that the source of the purity wasn't coming from Weiss, but from something inside of her.

"You're insane." Weiss said, readying another glyph.

Mist's next words shook Weiss to her core.

"You're pregnant..."

End of chapter 74


	78. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Liam

"Pregnant."

That word echoed in Weiss' head as she glared at Mist. For a second, Weiss couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

She was frozen in place by the news.

However, seeing Mist's wings extend brought Weiss back to the present situation.

Pointing her rapier at Mist, Weiss summoned a glyph.

Just as she was about to attack, Liam began to come to. Noticing him slowly sit up, Weiss halted her attack.

"Liam..!" Weiss said, meeting his gaze.

Looking around, Liam saw Weiss and Mist both staring at him.

"Weiss..."

Hearing Liam speak Weiss' name instead of hers, Mist lashed out at him in a fit of blinded rage. Swinging her halberd at his head, Weiss lunged forward with her glyph in an attempt to stop her.

Chrome

"Help me!" a woman screamed inside of a collapsed building.

Rushing to the rubble, Chrome skidded to a halt as he tried to find the source of the cry for help. "Please!" the woman coughed. "I can't-I can't move!"

"Where are you?!" Chrome shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"Please! Help!" the woman shouted in reply.

"I need you to tell me wh-" Chrome was suddenly and forcefully knocked away. Rolling across the ground, he came to a stop yards away from the building.

Pushing himself up, Chrome saw the source of the sudden attack.

"My, my!" Maniacal laughter filled the air. "What do we have here!"

Clenching his fists, Chrome glared at the Faunus. "Tyrian!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah, he remembers me!" Tyrian laughed. "I thought my introduction wouldn't have left much of an impact on you."

Chrome narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you!"

Tyrian placed a hand against his chest, feigning offense as he gasped. "And here I thought we could reenact our first meeting."

As much as Chrome wanted to fight this man, he knew he wouldn't win. Tyrian was as skilled as he was insane. If the two fought, it wouldn't end well for the Belladonna/Schnee.

"Help me!" the woman screamed as she coughed once again.

Glancing at the fallen building, Tyrian followed Chrome's gaze.

"Oh, you want to help her." Tyrian said. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Kneeling next to the building, Tyrian hummed as he moved the debris. After a few seconds, he found the woman with her legs pinned beneath a heavy beam.

Lifting it up with ease, Tyrian grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her out.

"Thank y-" the woman paused mid sentence as she noticed the sadistic smile on Tyrian's face.

"You're quite welcome." Tyrian smiled even more as he moved his face mere inches away from the woman's. Grabbing her arm and turning her to face Chrome, Tyrian began to chuckle. "You wanted to save her right?" Tyrian gave the woman a push towards Chrome. "Save her then."

As she stumbled forward, Tyrian thrust the tip of his scorpion tail into her back. Watching her eyes widen in shock, Chrome stepped forward but stopped when he her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed to the ground.

Motionless, Tyrian began laughing louder. "Whoops! Guess I stabbed her heart."

Chrome clenched his fists. "You're a monster." Chrome growled, barely keeping his rage under control.

As Tyrian's laughter got more and more erratic, Chrome summoned a glyph. Within less than ten seconds, Chrome's Arma Gigas rose out of the glyph, standing at its master's side.

"Oooh. You have a new toy." Tyrian chuckled.

Without another word, the Arma Gigas raised its massive sword into the air before bringing it down onto Tyrian. The force of the impact created a massive dust cloud.

Once it settled, Tyrian had dodged out of the way of the attack. Looking up at the Gigas, Tyrian smiled before charging towards it.

However, before he got close, it vanished.

Looking around, Tyrian saw that there was also no sign of Chrome anywhere.

"Hide and seek..." Tyrian said softly before laughing. "Let's play!"

Liam

Screams of agony filled the air as Liam lay on the ground. Blood seeped onto the snow, dying it red.

"Liam!" Weiss moved to join Liam's side but stopped as she saw Mist staring at the Huntsman.

Looking at her own hands, Mist felt sick as she realized she had done something she never wanted to do.

Fighting the pain, Liam looked at Mist. His right eye was glaring at her while his left was shut tight, blood flowing down his face from the closed eye.

Mist was on the verge of mentally breaking as she realized she had taken the one thing that could make her feel something.

Turning away, Mist flew off, launching up some snow as her wings flapped.

Watching her leave, Weiss' attention was snapped back to Liam as he groaned in pain. Rushing to his side, Weiss dropped her rapier as she kneeled next to him.

"Liam!" she reached out to his wound but stopped, clenching her fist closed as she drew back. "C-can you see...?"

Liam clenched his teeth as he placed a hand over his eye.

"I can't open my eye..." Liam told Weiss. "I doubt I'll be able to see."

Weiss' eyes widened as she reached out to take his hand. "W-what about your...ability?"

Weiss' voice was shaky as she asked the question. She already knew the answer and so did Liam.

"It's gone."

End of chapter 75


	79. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Liam

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted as she helped Liam to the others. "Jaune! Come quick!"

Seeing the blonde haired boy rush over to Liam and Weiss, he skidded to a halt when he saw the state Liam was currently in.

"My God! What happened to you?!"

"Can you help him?" Weiss asked. "Heal his aura for him?"

"Y-yeah, sure thing!" Jaune nodded before placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. Closing his eyes, a soft glow covered Liam's shoulder, emanating from Jaune. After a while, the color of the glow turned to a dark red as Liam's aura was fully recovered.

Engaging his aura, it got to work on healing his wounds. His fatigue, and other injuries vanished.

Opening his left eye, Liam confirmed for himself that he couldn't see from it. And going on from what Maria told them, his Silver Eye abilty was now gone as well.

If only Mist had taken his right eye, his non-silver eye, then he'd still have his ability. Unfortunately, he was left with his dark red eye that was a spitting image of Raven's.

To Liam, it was more than that though.

Liam always felt that his silver eye was like a gift from his mother. It was precious to him. With it, he felt like he was close to the mother he never knew, until Raven told him the truth of who his mother actually was.

It was a piece of her, passed down to him as a gift. But now that gift was stolen. The only thing of his mom that he had left was the cloak that covered his mechanical arm.

Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks as he realized this. A part of his mother was taken from him.

"Liam!"

Seeing her older brother, Ruby rushed into him in a hug. Wrapping her arms around his back, Ruby buried her face into his chest.

"I thought you were gone!" she told him, happy she was wrong.

"Not quite." Liam replied as he returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. He hadn't realised just how much taller he was than his younger sister.

Pulling away, Ruby looked back to see Yang and the others escorting civilians out of their homes and to safety.

"We're evacuating everyone to the transports." Ruby explained. "If we can distract Salem long enough, they might be able to make it out of the kingdom." she then turned to look up at Liam. "I was thinking we could-" she stopped as she realized his silver eye was no longer there. "W-what happened to your eye..?"

"Mist." Liam replied. "She did this."

"C-can you still..?"

Liam slowly shook his head. "No."

Fighting back tears herself, Ruby felt as though she could feel Liam's loss as if it were her own. Being a Silver Eyed Warrior, she couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose such a precious gift.

"I'm so sorry, Liam." Ruby said softly.

Liam chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said I was okay." he replied. "But we can worry about this later. As for right now, we should focus on helping everyone evacuate."

As those words left his lips, Weiss stared at Liam, instantly realizing what he had just done. It's what he always did when around others besides herself.

He put on a mask, and shoved what happened to the back of his mind. If he kept this up, who know's what it would do to his mental state. This worried Weiss.

While he was like this, how would she ever be able to tell him about-

Weiss suddenly let out an audible gasp as she placed both hands over her stomach.

Noticing Weiss' strange behaviour, Liam glanced at her. "You okay?"

Weiss was silent, her face pale and her eyes wide.

Remembering Mist's words, Weiss suddenly felt a strong urge to vomit. This was absolutely the worst time for this sort of news.

With Salem, Mist, the Grimm, Ironwood and the Ace-ops, how was Weiss supposed to announce a pregnancy?!

She felt sick. Sick sick sick sick sick sick sick.

Moving her left hand over her mouth, Weiss turned around, her eyes still wide and threatening to pop out of her skull.

Seeing her bizarre behaviour, Liam motioned for Ruby and Jaune to leave them alone. Doing so, the two turned around to rejoin the group.

Alone with Weiss, Liam felt it was his turn to listen to her. She always lent him an ear when things became too much to bear and now it was his turn to repay that kindness.

Wrapping his arms around her stomach, Weiss tensed up as she felt Liam's right hand intertwine with hers which was still holding her stomach.

Leaning his head over her left shoulder, Liam placed his mechanical hand gently on her waist.

"What's wrong?" Liam whispered softly into her ear. Everything inside her screamed at Weiss to tell him. Begged, pleaded, shouted at her to tell him.

But she refused.

"It's nothing." Weiss lied. "The weight of the situation just got to me for a moment. I'm fine now."

Liam frowned, knowing full well she was a terrible liar. But, seeing Weiss like this, his mind told him it'd be best not to pry. That whatever she was hiding from him she would tell him in due time. His instincts told him that it was something she needed to say when she felt the time was right.

So, he decided to try and ease her worries another way.

"Everything will be alright." Liam whispered. "If things become too much, let me know and I'll help carry the weight."

For some reason, Weiss felt at ease, like she had heard the answer she wanted to hear.

"I'll be right beside you." he added. "Always."

Weiss turned around, looking up at Liam. "I know you will." even in her heels, Weiss only came up to Liam's chin. Pushing herself onto the tips of her toes, Weiss shared a kiss with Liam.

After parting, the two gently pressed their forheads together.

"I will never leave your side." Weiss whispered.

"I'll always be by yours." Liam replied.

Standing like this for a few seconds, Jaune suddenly ran over. "Sorry to break you guys up, but we got Grimm inbound!"

End of chapter 76

(A/N: I'm going to pause it here until V8 drops on November 8. Until then, CIAO!)


	80. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

(Reply to The Talon: I did post a new chapter, well, sneak peak, to be exact, but I took it down. After a while of thinking about RWBY and Volume 8, I came to the conclusion that, after seeing how I set up V8 in this fanfic, that I could actually do a branching storyline with Liam, Chrome and Mist doing their own thing then focus on the main storyline with Marek, Ruby, Shadow and the others when V8 drops.

Anyway, after realizing this, I took down the sneak peak because I decided to continue with my own story following the view points of Liam, Chrome and Mist. Even if the show differs from what I write, I won't go back and change anything I put down. I hope you all enjoy what I have planned, I think you might like it)

Liam

Stabbing. Slashing. Piercing.

Liam fought alongside his friends as the Grimm invaded the city of Mantle. All sorts of different types of Grimm charged at the Huntsmen that were trying to evacuate the citizens of Mantle.

Killing Sabyrs, and Beringels, Liam was having a difficult time telling how far away his targets were. With his lost eye, Liam kept missing his attacks.

Getting knocked onto his back by one of the Beringels he was fighting, the ape-like Grimm raised both arms above its head, preparing to crush Liam's chest. Before it could attack, it was stopped by a sniper round to the head from Ruby.

Getting to his feet, Liam looked back at his half-sister, giving a quick nod before the two went off to continue fending off the Grimm.

Liam wasn't getting used to having only one eye, and it was clearly affecting his fighting abilities. But he was still doing his best to keep the civilians safe from harm.

Cutting down a Sabyr, Liam was about to move onto the next when a loud scream echoed from further down the block. Turning his head to the source, he saw a woman crawling away from a Beringel.

Quickly rushing to her aid, Liam moved in the way of the Grimm's attack, using the broad side of his sword to block the beast's strike.

Sliding back quite a few feet from the force, Liam rushed the creature, thrusting his sword through its chest as he fired off a gravity dust filled shot, speeding his attack.

As the Grimm turned to dust, Liam looked back at the woman who was seen quickly running towards the others and to safety.

Glad he managed to save her, Liam didn't realize as another Beringel suddenly came up behind him. Hitting Liam, the force of the attack sent him crashing through the window of a nearby building.

Rolling across the ground, Liam managed to get himself onto his feet, sliding across the ground until he came to a stop. Brandishing his blade, Liam rushed in to attack. However, as he rushed towards the Grimm, his surroundings suddenly changed.

Mist

Watching from afar, Mist came back to Liam's last known location. Even though she had taken his eye, Mist still felt connected to the young Huntsmen. He was, after all, the first to make her feel such an overwhelming amount of emotions.

Mist knew Liam could still make her feel something, even if he had lost his eye. This... feeling she had whenever she thought about him, it was euphoric. The intense pleasure Liam made her feel, with the slight sting of pain, made her chest tighten at the thought alone. She could feel her heart quicken, as well as her breathing.

She needed to feel it again.

Hearing gunshots off in the distance, Mist flew over to see Ruby and her friends defending a group of civilians.

Disgusted by the sight, she was about to move on to look for Liam elsewhere when she noticed him defending a woman that had been knocked to the ground by a Beringel.

Liam killed the Beringel, but was knocked into a nearby building by a second one. Looking over at Ruby and her friends, none of them seemed to notice his disappearance. Smiling at this fortunate turn of events, Mist silently flew down to the Beringel, simultaneously using Emerald's semblance to obscure Liam's vision.

Placing a hand on the Grimm, it looked at her. With a simple motion of her head, the Grimm let out a breath through it's nose before turning around and leaving Mist and Liam.

Turning back to the person she had come for, Mist began to toy with Liam's mind as her heart rate began to increase from the sight of him alone.

Liam

Looking around at his surroundings, everything was encased in a thick, black fog. He couldn't see a thing.

"Liam." a voice called out to him.

It was a voice he knew all too well.

"Weiss?" turning around, Weiss emerged from the fog.

Approaching Liam, Weiss reached out and took his hand. "You don't have to fight anymore, Liam." Weiss told him. "Come with me."

Turning around, Weiss led Liam through the fog.

However, in reality, it was Mist who was taking Liam away from his friends so they wouldn't be able to interfere with what she had planned.

"Where are you taking me?" Liam asked.

Mist despised using Weiss to trick Liam. She wanted to be the one he would follow.

"You'll see." Mist replied, however it was Weiss' voice that Liam heard.

With her leading Liam, the creatures of Grimm ignored the two. Being part Grimm herself, the beasts listened to Mist. With a single glimpse, they would back off, letting Mist take Liam further and further away from his friends without a single obstacle.

Once they were quite a ways away, Liam suddenly yanked his arm from Mist's grasp.

"Liam?" she said softly as she turned to face him.

"No." he said, grabbing both sides of his head as he stepped away from Mist. "This isn't real."

Liam had finally realized that his mind was playing tricks on him. Having taken a close look at the fog around him, he finally managed to break out of the illusion, realizing this wasn't normal.

"Get out of my head!" he growled. "I know it's you Mist! Get out of my fucking head!"

Letting out a brief sigh, Mist ended the illusion. "You're getting good." she told him. "I wish you hadn't noticed so soon." her heart was still beating at an alarming rate and she was doing everything in her power to appear as calm as possible. "I was planning on delivering you to my mother."

Liam ignored her words as he drew his weapon. "Using Weiss to get inside my head!" Liam glared at Mist. "What do you want from me?!"

Mist could no longer keep herself under control as she heard those words. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"I want everything from you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I want to feel your eyes on no one else but me. I want to continue to feel this heat in my chest that I get when I look at you. I want to feel the pleasure you've made me feel before. No one else has ever made me feel this way, and I can barely keep myself from going insane. I want to spend all of eternity as yours and only yours."

Liam wasn't fazed by anything she had just said. Each reason she gave for wanting him was a reason he was going to use to justify killing her.

He was done with her mind games. The way she toyed with him.

He was absolutely done with her shit.

Mist had taken his eye, a gift from his mother. She played a role in killing Pyrrha. She's targeted Liam non-stop.

All Liam wanted now was to see Mist put six feet under.

Pointing his weapon at Mist prompted her to draw her halberd.

"I really don't want to do this, Liam." Mist told him. "But I will take you to my mother by any means necessary."

"Just try it, bitch!"

After a moment passed, Liam and Mist charged one another.

Clashing against each other's weapons, Liam didn't hesitate to strike again and again.

Mist was forced onto the defensive as Liam put everything into his initial attack.

Blocking as best she could, Liam managed to get in a few decent hits, draining Mist's aura but not enough.

Once she felt his attacks begin to lose their strength, Mist began her counter attack.

Hitting Liam in the center of his face with the hilt of her halberd, she quickly followed it up by slashing the blade across his chest. Following the motion of her swing, Mist spun around, performing five quick jabs at Liam, three of which landed.

Using the hilt, Mist sweeped a leg out from under Liam, knocking him onto his back. Knocking his weapon out of his grasp, Mist used her foot to launch the weapon into her left hand.

Having disarmed Liam, she went to strike with both weapons.

Raising his mechanical arm, Liam blocked Mist's halberd but wasn't able to stop her from landing a hit in with his own weapon.

Having the built in gun pop out, Liam shot off a gravity dust round, launching him away from Mist with enough momentum to roll himself backwards and onto his feet.

Having one of the daggers launch into his grasp, Liam held it backwards and at the ready.

Mist didn't care as she placed Liam's sword onto her back.

Rushing the Huntsman, Liam tried to attack but Mist easily deflected it before slashing her blade across his chest.

Stumbling backwards, Liam tripped over the snow, landing on his back.

Slashing Liam as he was on the ground, his aura flashed and broke. Raising her weapon, Mist went to stab Liam when time suddenly seemed to stop.

His surroundings blurred and began to fade.

Standing in a land unfamiliar to him, Liam looked around at the void of white he was currently in. "Hello?" he called out in confusion, hearing his voice echo as if he were inside a cave. "Weiss? Ruby? Anyone?" he looked around, trying to find a way out of this place. "Chrome?"

"They can't hear you."

Startled at the new voice, Liam spun around to see someone slowly descending in front of him. He couldn't make out a face because his whole body was engulfed in a golden light. He could, however, make out a pair of horns sitting atop his head.

Reaching for his sword, Liam realized it wasn't there.

"There's no need for hostility." the figure told Liam. "I mean you no harm."

Easing up slightly, Liam stared at the figure. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the God of Light."

"God of Light?" Liam repeated. "One of the Brothers?"

The figure nodded. "Yes."

Fully at ease now, Liam began looking around at his surroundings. "Where am I? Last I remember, I was still in Mantle. Why am I here?" looking back at the brother, the brother gave off a simple chuckle.

"I brought you here to bestow upon you a gift that had been lost." the brother said.

"A gift?"

"Indeed." he nodded. "It was a gift from both your mother and myself. The gift of the Silver Eyes." Liam stood in a stunned silence. "I take it you haven't noticed, but in here, your left eye has been fully restored."

Liam touched his eye, confirming the brother's words. "I...I don't know how to thank you."

"I have witnessed your struggles. Seen your will to fight burning brighter than ever. So, I summoned you here to restore what had been lost, but to also give you another gift as well." a light began to emanate from the brother. "Use it well."

In a flash of light that Liam had to shield his eyes from, he was transported back to reality.

A sudden pain rushed through Liam's shoulder as time resumed. Mist stood over Liam, her weapon pierced into his right shoulder. Gripping the blade, Liam groaned in pain as he attempted to pull the weapon out of his shoulder, cutting deep gashes into his palms.

Pushing Mist away, Liam rolled onto his side as he held his shoulder, blood seeping from his wound.

As she stood still, Mist stared at Liam as he slowly rose to his feet. Watching Liam, Mist's heart rate increased as she saw a matching pair of silver eyes staring back at her.

End of chapter 77


	81. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

With his eye restored, Liam glared at Mist while an alarming amount of blood poured out of his wound like a waterfall. Covering his wound with his left hand, Liam clenched his right eye shut as a wave of pain rushed through him. Falling to one knee, Liam's breathing increased as he put pressure on his wound.

Even though he wanted to fight, his current state kept him from doing so. It also didn't help that Mist has his weapon in her possession.

"Your eyes..." Mist said with a slightly shaky voice. Clenching a fist to her chest, Mist couldn't help but get excited. Her breathing quickened even more than it already had and her heart rate sky rocketed. "Your eyes...are silver..." she said between intakes of breath.

"Then I better put 'em to the test!" Liam growled.

His eyes began to shine brighter than ever, engulfing everything in white. However, Mist was used to the sensation and with the addition of his second silver eye, Mist's worries were washed away as she felt the pain and pleasure only increased.

She feared this feeling wouldn't be the same if Liam had a second silver eye. Fortunately for her, it only doubled the feelings.

Once the light retreated into Liam's eyes, Mist was still standing, basking in the feeling she believed to be lost forever.

Stunned by what he was seeing, Liam didn't react as Mist quickly closed the distance between them, swinging the end of her halberd at his head and knocking him out cold.

Smiling, Mist looked up as she ran her hands down her face. "Thank you, Liam." she said.

As she gazed at the grey sky, Mist noticed Salem's Grimm Whale still making it's way closer to Atlas. Glancing at Liam, an idea popped into her head.

Kneeling next to Liam, Mist grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her neck. Flapping her wings, Mist took off into the air with Liam, heading right for Salem.

"Liam!" a voice shouted from the ground.

Glancing back, Mist saw Weiss watching her fly off with Liam. Preparing a glyph, Weiss launched a half dozen icicles at Mist. However, she quickly halted her attacks as Mist spun around, using Liam as a human shield.

Luckily, the icicles Weiss launched missed him. But it didn't stop Mist from taking him away.

Minutes later

Arriving atop the Whale Grimm, Mist touched down, still carrying Liam. Making her way towards the castle, Mist was surprised to see Salem approach her instead.

"What have we here?" Salem asked, curious as to why her daughter would bring this boy here.

"Mother, I have a request." Mist said, getting straight to the point. Remaining silent, Salem waited to hear her daughter's words. "I would ask that you manipulate his memories."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Salem asked, approaching her daughter. "He is the enemy."

Mist met her mother's gaze. "He is a Silver Eyed Warrior."

Hearing those words, Salem's expression twisted with disgust. "Why would you bring him here of all places?!" Salem's voice distorted with anger.

"I'm bonded to him." Mist admitted. "I want him to be at my side, mother. I want him to join me."

"You?"

Mist's eyes widened at the realization of what she said. Averting her gaze, she took a breath before she locked eyes with her mother once more. "Yes. I want him to be mine, and for me to be his."

Mist knew better than to lie when talking with her mother. If Mist was to get what she wanted, she had to be truthful.

Closing her eyes, Salem took in a deep breath before nodding her head at her daughter's request. "Very well."

Approaching Liam as he began to stir, Salem placed her right hand against his forehead. Immediately, half of his face was covered in a black substance, seeping its way into his skin.

It wasn't painful for Liam. He didn't feel a thing. But he also couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes.

Exploring Liam's mind, Salem peered into each of his memories, seeing them for herself. From when he first created his sword to his fight with Mist, Salem saw it all.

Obscuring some of his memories and locking them behind a wall, Salem adjusted his memories to make him believe Cinder had recruited him for the Beacon infiltration.

She created false memories of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury discussing their plans alongside Liam. She locked any memories of him, Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Tai behind a wall as well.

Salem couldn't get rid of these memories, but she could force Liam's mind to neglect them.

As for Weiss, Salem couldn't just lock his memories of her away. These memories were too precious to Liam that he could never forget them.

Instead, Salem replaced his memories of Weiss with Mist.

The dance he shared with her. Their kiss. Their talks. Their first time with one another. All of it was replaced.

As for Liam's missing arm, Salem made it so Liam believed it to be Weiss who took it from him.

Searching through his memories a second time to make sure she got everything, Salem was surprised to come across the memory of Raven telling Liam about his mother.

"You're Summer's child." Salem said to herself. "Interesting."

Locking that memory away as well, Salem got to work creating false memories of him working for her and with Cinder. However, before she was done, Salem peered into his most recent of memories, mainly, the one where he talked with the God of Light.

Resisting her anger, Salem forced that memory to the furthest part of Liam's mind, locking it behind wall after wall.

Once she was done, Salem removed her hand from Liam's head. Watching his eyes flutter open, Salem couldn't help but glare at those silver eyes as they darted around to help Liam understand his surroundings.

Spotting Mist staring at him, Liam rubbed his head. "Mist..?" he said softly. "What happened?"

Mist looked to Salem before Liam. "What do you remember?" she asked.

"We...got into a fight..." Liam said slowly, causing Mist's heart to skip. Wincing as the pain in his shoulder flared, Liam looked at his wound. "I remember...that white-haired girl stabbing me."

Mist slowly nodded. "I'm glad to see your memory is alright. You took a pretty bad blow to your head."

Reaching up, Liam rubbed the side of his head, feeling a massive bump. Wincing, Mist began helping Liam towards the castle. "You need to rest. You've been through quite a bit."

End of chapter 78


	82. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

(Chapter contains lemon)

Mist

Everything felt so surreal to Mist as she helped Liam walk down one of the long corridors of the castle. She had everything she could ever want. Not only that, but Liam was now able to use the full power of the Silver Eyes. Mist didn't know how he even regained his lost eye, but to have his second eye changed was more than strange.

And it all happened before her very eyes.

As for right now, Mist was on the lookout for Shadow, Tyrian or anyone else. She needed to tell them that Liam had been manipulated and was now on their side.

"I think I'm well enough to walk on my own." Liam suddenly said as he pulled away from Mist.

His shoulder still ached, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

Continuing down the corridor, a set of footsteps echoed as they rushed to catch up with Mist and Liam.

"Mist."

The two looked back to see Shadow jog up to them. "Shadow." Mist said.

Looking from Mist to Liam, Shadow held back a glare. "Mom informed me of what happened. Down in Mantle." he shot a quick glance at Liam. "I spread the word to Hazel, Emerald and Mercury. They shouldn't give you any trouble."

Mist rubbed her arm. She was acting entirely out of character which Shadow found strange.

"Thanks." Mist said, averting her eyes from Shadow's.

"Give me a yell if anything happens." Shadow added before shooting a look at Liam.

Shadow knew what Salem had done, but it was still going to be an adjustment. After all, Liam was the enemy.

"Yeah, sure thing." Mist nodded before continuing down the hall with Liam.

Watching the two leave, Shadow turned on his heel before walking off.

Walking for just a bit longer, Mist stopped outside one of the countless rooms. "Here we are."

Mist began to fidget in place as she looked down. Liam was about to enter her room and she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself once alone with him behind a locked door. This was it.

Opening the door, Liam stepped inside. The room was huge. A massive bed that could easily hold at least twenty people sat at the far back wall. On his left was a set of double doors that entered into the closet. Beside him on his right was a desk with a massive mirror sitting atop it. On the floor was a deep red rug and hanging from the ceiling above him was a gorgeous chandelier.

As he walked further into the room, Mist shut and locked the door behind her. Her gaze was planted on the ground, causing her long dark hair to cover and hide her purple eyes.

Approaching the bed, Liam ran a hand over the black bed covers that surprisingly covered the large bed. Sitting at the head of the bed were countless pillows of various size.

As he looked around the room, Liam didn't notice Mist approach him. Her heart rate had spiked and she had a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Liam..." she called out his name softly once she got close enough.

Turning to face her, Liam opened his mouth to reply but that was quickly thrown to the side as Mist pounced. Knocking him backwards onto the bed, Mist pressed her lips against Liam's, immediately thrusting her tongue into his open mouth.

Instead of pushing her away, like Mist had expected him to, she was surprised when she felt Liam's arms wrap around her, deepening the kiss further. Moaning as their tongues swirled around one another's, Mist could feel a heat coarse through her body.

Breaking away from Liam, a string of saliva still connecting the two, Mist caught her breath as Liam gave a cheeky grin.

"That was certainly unexpected." Liam said.

Sitting on Liam's lap, Mist held a hand to her chest as she closed her eyes. Finally being accepted by the person who made her feel such emotions like pleasure, Mist knew she was going to lose control of her actions and quick.

But she didn't care.

Running a hand over Liam's wound, Mist expected him to stop her or force her to get off of him, but he never did anything like that. He laid there, allowing Mist to do as she pleased.

Looking into Liam's silver eyes, Mist saw a line of his skin going down his left eye was a slightly different color. It was the scar she gave him when she lashed out and took his eye. Thankfully, his eye was now restored.

(Lemon)

"Liam..." Mist called out to him, her voice nothing more than a mere whisper.

"Mist..." Liam answered her call. His eyes softened as he stared into hers.

Running a hand down his chest, Mist reached the bottom of his jacket. Pushing her hand under the fabric, Mist explored his toned body.

Sitting upright, Liam unclipped his mother's cloak, allowing it to fall to the bed. Taking this as a hint, Mist unzipped Liam's jacket, seeing his bare chest, covered in scars from previous battles, rise and fall with each breath.

Reaching for Mist's coat, Liam helped slide it off her shoulders, exposing a purple tank top underneath. In a single motion, Mist took off the shirt, leaving her breasts to be covered by a single black bra.

Her snow white skin was gorgeous to Liam. Mist's wings were folded behind her back as Liam sat up and reached around her to unclip the final piece of clothing that held her impressive bust hidden.

Allowing it to fall to the bed, Mist felt no embarrassment as she let her bare chest be explored by Liam's eyes.

Reaching up, Liam gently took her right breast into his mechanical hand.

Moaning at the cold touch of the prosthetic, Mist could feel a fire begin to rage through her lower regions. It was only amplified when Liam took her second breast into his mouth.

Hugging Liam's head to her chest, Mist's breathing only increased. She couldn't get enough of this feeling.

But as much as it pained her, Mist forced Liam to lay onto his back. Scooting down his body, Mist got to work on his jeans. Undoing the workings of the bindings that trapped Liam's most private of areas, Mist slid them down his legs before discarding them entirely, leaving him in his unzipped jacket and undergarments.

Leaning forward, Liam helped Mist discard hers as well. Undoing the button on the front of her pants, Mist stood up briefly to toss them away before taking her place once again on Liam's lap.

Pulling Liam's boxers down slightly to free his hardened length, Mist could only focus on the inferno between her legs that was quickly growing out of control. Taking hold of Liam, Mist pulled her panties to the side. Raising herself off of Liam ever so slightly, Mist lined him up with her core.

Feeling his tip prod her entrance, Mist took a deep breath before letting herself sink onto his shaft.

Fireworks exploded in her head as she felt Liam force her open to make room for himself. She didn't even feel pain as Liam broke through her symbol of virginity.

All she could feel was him.

One he was fully inside her, Liam reached up, lovingly placing his right hand on her cheek. Staring into his eyes, Mist leaned forward, connecting her lips with his.

Leaning into the kiss, Liam pressed forward, sitting up with Mist in his lap. Wrapping her arms under his jacket and around Liam, she pulled away from his lips as she felt him thrust.

Instinctively, Mist bounced with Liam's motions. Hugging him tight, Liam's face slid between her breasts unable to move under Mist's hold.

Bouncing with Liam's thrusts, Mist moaned with each tiny movement Liam made inside of her.

Digging her nails into him, Liam felt Mist break through his skin, causing tiny lines of blood to run down his back. He didn't care, though.

As Mist bounced, more fireworks went off as she felt Liam hit a certain point inside of her. Feeling this was what finally pushed Mist over the edge. Giving in to the animalistic feeling she was trying her best to suppress, Mist shoved Liam onto his back, taking full control over the situation.

Placing her hands on Liam's chest, Mist went faster.

Reaching her peak, Mist tightened around Liam, forcing him over the edge alongside her. Having reached their climax, Mist's strength left her as she let herself fall beside Liam.

She wanted it to last longer, but her first time drained her body of all that it was worth. The only thing she was able to do was crawl to the head of the bed, pull herself under the covers, and close her eyes. Liam quickly joined her, having put his boxers back on, and wrapped his arms lovingly around Mist.

As she smiled at his actions, Mist could feel his seed slowly seep out of her and spill onto the bed, staining the sheets. As for Liam, he was happy just being next to the person he loved.

Together, the two fell asleep without a care in the world, intertwined in each other's arms.

End of chapter 79


	83. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

A few hours later

Mist

Mist began to slowly wake up. Opening her eyes, Mist saw she was still holding onto Liam.

Seeing his sleeping face, Mist couldn't help but think about how adorable he was in this moment. He looked so peaceful. So cute. So vulnerable.

In this moment, his guard was completely down. She could end his life right now if she wanted. And it would be so easy to do so.

Of course, she wasn't going to do that.

This man, Liam Branwen, belonged to her and she belonged to him. Life couldn't be more perfect for Mist. This was the happiest she's been in forever.

The moment Mist felt the ability of the Silver Eyes, she knew. In that instance, on basic instinct alone, she imprinted on Liam. Even if she hadn't realized it, Mist couldn't be without some part of the young Huntsman.

She needed him.

And right now, staring into his closed eyes, Mist felt at ease. For the first time in her life, nothing else mattered except this moment.

She didn't care about Ozpin. She didn't care about Salem's plans. She didn't care about anything except the sleeping person before her. She felt free.

For once, Mist got exactly what she wanted. And she'd rather die than to let him go. She'd fight endlessly to keep Liam at her side.

Or maybe...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Mist went back to looking over every detail of Liam's face. She couldn't allow her mind to drift to what it was about to. She needed to focus on something else right away.

Lucky for her, a distraction lay just beneath the blanket.

Liam

A loud knock at the door caused Liam to jump. "Mist!" Shadow's voice boomed with authority. "We have a problem! Get out here!"

Glancing at one another, Mist and Liam scrambled to retrieve their clothes which were scattered around the room. Once fully dressed, Mist answered the door while Liam still put his cloak back on.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Mist asked her brother.

This only upset Shadow further. Stepping towards Mist, Shadow leaned over her, his anger emanating from him.

"I don't know what the fuck you think yer doing, but incase you've forgotten, we are in the middle of a goddamn siege!" Shadow growled through clenched teeth. "Get yer fuckin' shit together!"

His sight then turned to Liam who had just finished zipping up his jacket. Looking from him to Mist, Shadow's anger boiled over as he put two and two together.

"Is this why we haven't seen you all fuckin' day?!" Shadow growled. "Cuz you've been fuckin' around with him?!" he pointed a finger at Liam. "Is that why you brought 'im 'ere? So you could have a fuck buddy on standby?!"

Mist averted her gaze from Shadow.

"You need to back off, Shadow!" Liam growled as he stepped up to him. The two were roughly the same height with Liam being shorter by an inch or so.

"You gonna fuckin' make me?" Shadow challenged.

Liam replied by glaring into Shadow's eyes. This infuriated him even more than Shadow thought possible. "I'd like to see you fuckin' try somethin', Liam."

Again, Liam stood in place, his eyes glaring daggers into Shadow's.

"That will be enough."

Looking back, Salem stood behind Shadow.

"Mom." Shadow said softly. Looking from her to Mist and Liam, Shadow gestured to them. "They've spent the entire day-"

"I know full well what these two were up to." Salem cut Shadow off. "Nothing goes on in this castle that I don't know about."

"And you're okay with this?!" Shadow growled. "Just yesterday he was our enemy!" Shadow brought his voice down to a whisper so Liam wouldn't hear. "How can you trust he won't backstab us?!"

Salem brushed this off with a wave of her hand. "I am nothing if not thorough." she replied. "Trust me when I say: Liam is as loyal as they come. Isn't that right?" she looked to Liam for his answer.

"Of course, ma'am." Liam bowed his head respectively.

Salem glanced at Shadow for his reaction before continuing on with her questions. "And why are you loyal to me?"

Liam cocked his head a bit.

"Enlighten my son." Salem added as she gestured to Shadow.

Liam glanced at Shadow before speaking. "B-because you took me in when I had nothing." Liam answered, returning his gaze to Salem. "I was living on the streets, abandoned by my family and friends. You gave me a home. You gave me a second chance. You gave me this arm when that Heiress cut it off back in Beacon." he looked at his mechanical arm. "You even shared some of your power with me so I could transform into a bird at will. I owe you everything."

With a satisfied smile, Salem looked to Shadow who stood in place, speechless. "Do you still question his loyalty to me?"

Shadow looked from Liam to Salem before turning on his heel and walking away.

With him gone, Salem looked to Liam. "Now. There's something I need from you two." Salem said. "Come with me."

End of chapter 80


	84. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Chrome

Running through Mantle, Chrome ducked into an alley, pressing his back against the wall of one of the buildings as he caught his breath. Tyrian was chasing him, but Chrome managed to lose him when he dashed through alley after alley.

Thinking Tyrian might be able to smell him out, Chrome ditched his coat before sprinting in the complete opposite direction.

Letting out a sigh, Chrome began heading back to where he and Liam split up. He was certain he had lost Tyrian and was now sure he could regroup with Liam.

As he walked back to where he and Liam separated, a scream echoed throughout the city.

"LIAM!"

Chrome's ears perked up at the familiar voice. Bursting into a sprint towards the source, Chrome didn't stop until he reached the source of the scream.

It didn't take him long to reach the source, seeing Liam being carried off by Mist.

Looking over, Weiss created a glyph to give chase but Chrome quickly stopped her. Grabbing her shoulders, Chrome pulled her beside him.

"Let me go! Weiss shouted as she tried to break free to chase after Liam. "I have to-"

"Weiss!" Chrome shouted, getting her to look at him. "She took him alive, right?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"If she was gonna kill him, she would've done so." Chrome said.

"She's taking him to that Grimm! To Salem!" Weiss shouted. "We need to help him!"

"We can't!" Chrome shouted over Weiss once again. "There are still people who need to be evacuated! Liam will have to come second! We'll form a plan and rescue him!"

"But-!"

"I know!" Chrome turned Weiss so she could look him in the eyes. "I know. I don't want to think about what Salem will do to him, but we can't just recklessly chase after him and into enemy territory. We don't know what's up there."

"She'll kill him..." Weiss' eyes filled with tears.

Chrome clenched his eyes shut as he looked away, fighting back his own anger. After what happened to Nicci, Chrome wanted to save Liam more than anyone else right now. But he knew that would be a death sentence for him and everyone else who went with him.

They simply weren't ready to take on Salem's forces. Especially with Ironwood and the Ace-ops as potential threats, Robyn and Qrow M.I.A, and now Liam was taken. Things weren't looking good.

"We'll just have to hope he'll be alright." Chrome told Weiss. "For right now, we need to help the people of Mantle."

Weiss shook her head before pushing Chrome away. "No. I'm going to save Liam! I won't risk losing him." she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I can't lose him." Turning away from Chrome, Weiss took a few steps away before pausing. "Don't try and stop me."

Watching her leave, Chrome looked back at the buildings lining the streets, each one filled with countless people who were hiding from the Grimm and were waiting for evacuation.

Letting out a sigh, Chrome clenched his fists before turning away and chasing after Weiss.

"Hold on!" Chrome shouted as he jogged up to her side. "I can't let you go off by yourself."

Weiss couldn't help but give a smile. "Thank you, Chrome."

"What's family for if not to help out?"

A few hours later

Liam

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. He, Mist and Salem were seated around the head of the table in the great hall.

"It appears two intruders have managed to infiltrate my castle." Salem said. "I was going to have Shadow pass along this information, but it seems he was sidetracked by your...activities."

Mist averted her gaze while Liam locked eyes with Salem, clearly wanting to know his objective.

"What do you want us to do?"

Chrome

Slashing his swords through another Beringel, Chrome let out a long breath. Ever since he and Weiss landed on this thing, having jumped out of an Atlas airship that Weiss knew how to fly, thanks to watching Maria, it's been non-stop combat.

This was their first moment to catch their breaths.

"C'mon." Weiss said, walking ahead of Chrome and further into the giant maze that formed this castle. "We need to find Liam before something bad happens to him."

Chrome, having finally caught his breath, jogged to his sister's side.

"Weiss..." he said softly. "You might want to prepare yourself in case...something's already happened to Liam."

Hearing Chrome's words, Weiss shook her head. "He'll be fine. You'll see."

Moving in front of Weiss, Chrome held out his hand to get her to stop walking. "I don't want to admit it either." he told her. "But Liam was brought here for a reason. If they're after info, he might be in no condition to walk out of here. Or...if he talked, they might've had no more use for him."

"You're wrong!" Weiss shouted. "He'll. Be. Fine!"

"I'm just lookin' at the worse case scenario." Chrome told her. "You might want to emotionally and mentally prepare yourself for whatever that may be." Chrome turned around to continue through the castle. "I just wanted to let you know."

Taking a second, Weiss shook her head. "He's fine." she said to herself. "He's...he's always fine."

Quickly catching up with Chrome, the two came across a door that was left open. Almost as if saying "in here."

Opening the door further, the two walked into the room. Once taking a quick look around, Weiss saw a figure standing in the shadows on the opposite side of the room.

Immediately, she and Chrome drew their weapons.

"Took you long enough." a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. It was a voice Weiss instantly recognized.

"Liam!" she said with clear relief and happiness in her voice.

"You remember my name." Liam said softly, his voice low and rough. "I'm honestly surprised you remember. After all, our time together was short lived back in Beacon."

Sensing something was awfully wrong, Chrome reached out and grabbed Weiss' arm. "Weiss..."

Focused on Liam, Weiss' eyes widened at his words. "Liam..?" she said softly. "What did they do to you?"

Suddenly, Mist came falling from the ceiling. Landing on one knee as she placed a hand on the ground to steady herself, Mist slowly rose upright, folding her wings behind her back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mist asked with a grin. "We gave him everything. We found him when he was abandoned by family and friends. We took him in." Mist then shot Weiss a glare and an evil smile. "And when you took his arm, we replaced it."

"What?" Weiss said slowly. "You're the bitch who took his arm!" Weiss shouted. "It all happened after you killed Pyrrha! He told us exactly-"

"You're mistaken." Mist said on the verge of laughter.

"Wha-! Stop messing with me!" Weiss shouted.

Looking at Liam, Chrome watched his teammate step forward and into the light. "Mist wasn't the one who killed that red head. It wasn't Cinder either." Liam gave a sinister smile. "I was the one who snuffed the light from her eyes!"

End of chapter 81


	85. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Weiss

Hearing this, Weiss shook her head. "No...n-no. You told us exactly what happened on Beacon T-"

"Told you?" Liam said. "This is the first time we've met since Beacon. Ever since you took my arm, I've been wanting to return the favor." Liam gripped the hilt of his sword, his eyes filled with hate towards Weiss for something she never did.

Upon hearing Liam's words, Chrome turned his attention to Mist. "You brainwashed him!"

"What..?" Weiss looked at Chrome before turning back to Liam.

"I'm right, aren't I?!" Chrome shouted.

Mist gave a shrug. "I simply have no idea what you're talking about." she then glanced at Liam. "He's been with us for as long as I can remember."

Mist's words only confirmed Chrome's accusation. "Whatever." Chrome readied his weapons. "I'll take you down then reverse whatever bullshit you've put into his head!"

Mist, again, played dumb. "You can't reverse what isn't there."

"We'll see about that!" Chrome growled through clenched teeth.

Knowing what was about to happen, Mist gestured towards Weiss using her halberd. "Keep the Heiress busy. I'll handle this one."

"I already planned on it." Liam drew his sword as he stalked towards Weiss.

Backing away from Liam, Weiss couldn't believe what was happening. What did they do to him?

"Liam, please, it's me." Weiss said as she continued to back away. "You know me."

Liam replied by lunging at Weiss. With a quick slash of her rapier, she deflected Liam's attack. That didn't stop him from slashing again and again. Weiss blocked and dodged each attack but she refused to strike back. If Chrome was right, she didn't want to risk hurting him.

That being said, she was scared of what might happen if she slipped up. If he broke through her defense and aura, Weiss was terrified that Liam might kill her.

He wasn't himself right now and Weiss wasn't sure if she could snap him out of this. But it was worth a shot!

Deflecting strike after strike, Weiss was being pushed back.

"Liam, snap out of it!" Weiss yelled. "I know you don't want to do this!"

"That's where you're wrong, Schnee!" Liam growled as he continued his barrage of attacks. "I've been waiting for this very moment!"

Ignoring his words, Weiss still tried to break through to him. "Liam, I know you're still in there! Whatever they did to you, I know you can break through it!"

Liam didn't reply as he continued to strike. His attacks were picking up speed, making it difficult for Weiss to keep up with him.

"Don't you remember what we've been through together?" Weiss asked. "The dance at Beacon?" her voice grew softer as she tried to think of every possible memory the two shared. "Our first kiss... All of the times we talked. Do you truly remember none of it? Liam, I was always there for you."

Liam continued his attacks, not letting up for a second.

"Liam, please." Weiss' eyes filled with tears. "You promised you'd always be at my side."

Liam still didn't slow his attacks.

"Liam..." Weiss' voice was a mere whisper at this point. She was losing hope on bringing him to his senses. "I'm pregnant."

This finally caused Liam to pause his actions. Finally thinking she just broke through to him, Weiss slowly reached out to him. If she just kept this up, she might fix whatever Mist did to him. Seeing him pause renewed her hope. She might be able to-

"You think I care?" Liam said under his breath.

"Huh..?"

Pulling his sword back, Liam slashed at Weiss.

Time seemed to slow down as Weiss watched Liam's blade inch closer towards her. She didn't have enough time to move as the sword slashed across Weiss' chest.

The force of the impact sent Weiss across the room. Hitting her back against the wall, her aura flashed and broke as she slid to the floor.

Looking up, Liam walked over to her. In this moment, Weiss had no idea who she was looking at. The person she came to rescue was a complete stranger.

Even though, Weiss knew this wasn't actually Liam. She couldn't allow herself to give up on him. She had to break though to him no matter what. But right now, that wasn't possible. If she could just get him alone, maybe tie him to a chair or something, she might be able to take her time and undo whatever it is that was done to him.

"Working for Ozpin..." Liam said softly. "Fighting his losing battle." he put emphasis on 'losing'. "You had to have known things would've ended this way." pulling his sword back, Liam went to strike again, only to be stopped by a black glyph that formed under his feet. Looking over, Chrome had his weapon pointed at Liam.

"Weiss, run!" Chrome shouted.

Pushing herself to her feet, Weiss ran out of the room. Turning back to make sure Chrome got out as well, Weiss saw him deflect Mist's attack before using a glyph to pull himself to Weiss' side.

Salem

Watching what was happening through one of her Grimm, Salem smiled as she watched Weiss and Chrome run through her castle while Mist and Liam gave chase.

Chrome

Running down a long corridor, Chrome spotted a large window at the end of the hall. Pulling his arm back, Chrome threw his sword directly at the window. Watching it shatter the glass, Chrome recalled his weapon.

Jumping through the window, Chrome rolled to his feet while Weiss stumbled on her landing. Grabbing her arm to help her stand, Mist and Liam followed them through the window. Deflecting an attack from Liam, Chrome used a glyph to push him away while Weiss made her way to the edge of the Whale Grimm.

As Chrome distracted Liam, a gunshot rang out. Looking over at Mist, she had her weapon aimed passed Chrome.

"No." looking back, Chrome saw Weiss fall to her knees before collapsing onto the ground.

Hearing Liam grunt as he swung his weapon, Chrome jumped back, using two black glyphs to keep Mist and Liam from moving as he went to check on Weiss. Kneeling beside her, Chrome saw the gunshot had went through her side, missing her vital organs.

That didn't stop her from bleeding out, though.

Carrying Weiss, she winced in pain as Chrome carried her to the edge of the Grimm. Looking at the ground far below, Chrome knew the only way off was to jump.

Looking back as Mist and Liam rushed towards them, Chrome took a deep breath before jumping off of the massive Grimm.

Holding Weiss close to him as they fell, Chrome turned his body so he would take the impact of the fall. Reaching a hand behind him, Chrome created a black glyph to slow their descent. Landing on the snow covered ground, Chrome took the impact of the fall.

As he was recovering, Chrome had to quickly rolled him and Weiss out of the way as Liam landed directly at the spot they were laying, plunging his blade into the ground.

"You won't be getting away so easily." he growled through clenched teeth.

End of chapter 82


End file.
